La Peor Venganza
by Ave19
Summary: Un enemigo aparece buscando vengarse de Vegeta por la extinción de su raza a manos de él cuando era un mercenario. Pero la hija menor de Vegeta preocupada trama un astuto plan para atraparlo y con eso evitar que asesine a su padre. ¿Será que este guerrero descubrirá la verdadera intención que hay detrás de ese rostro serafino? ¿O Bra caerá en su propia trampa?
1. Amenaza latente

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de unos de los mejores mangakas del mundo, Akira Toriyama.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo, después de Dragon Ball Gt.

Es importante aclarar que Goku no se marchó para siempre con las bolas de dragón como se muestra en GT, en mi historia Goku continúa en la Tierra, se volvió otra vez un adulto y prosigue su vida normal junto a su familia, aquí los dragones malignos de las esferas no existen, todo acontece varios años después de la saga de Baby.

La paz en la Tierra reinó media década, un nuevo enemigo se avecina dispuesto a hacer temblar al mundo.

¿Los guerreros Z estarán preparados para hacer frente a esta terrible amenaza?

* * *

Han ocurrido varios años desde la llegada de Baby, el último gran poderoso enemigo que tuvieron los guerreros Z, en consiguiente ha reinado la calma en todos los rincones del planeta; pero su agria experiencia con el Tsufuru-jin les ha hecho aprender una importante lección.

Gohan, Goten y Trunks han comprendido luego de que Baby controlara a la humanidad con sus huevecillos implantados, que bajo ninguna circunstancia deberían de dejar de estar en alerta para que no los volvieran a tomar sus enemigos por sorpresa. No cometerían el mismo grave error de años anteriores cuando prácticamente adoptaron una vida rutinaria y civilizada como cualquier humano, puesto que era la obligación de ellos velar por la seguridad del planeta.

Con vergüenza recordaban que el mismo Vegeta reiteradamente les recriminó que todos ellos por falta de indisciplina habían dejado de entrenar tanto tiempo que se volvieron débiles e inútiles y que no tenían el verdadero espíritu Saiyajin que se necesitaba para resguardar a los humanos. Los únicos que exentaban el duro juicio del príncipe eran Goku y su nieta Pan, curiosamente ella era una joven que llevaba en su sangre solo un cuarto de raza Saiyajin pero que tenía más espíritu de pelea que incluso uno puro.

El desafortunado Saiyajin decepcionado aseguraba en silencio que su raza estaba en declive, le preocupaba porque ¿cómo podía ser posible que el instinto de la raza Saiyajin fuera opacada por la naturaleza humana?

Todos los que tenían sangre de su raza adoptaron el comportamiento humano, no quisieron ser guerreros. Si Gohan, Trunks y Goten entrenaban era más por compromiso para proteger al mundo en caso de la llegada de un enemigo que por sus gustos por las luchas sangrientas. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Era el único Saiyajin que no se había dejado manipular completamente por la sociedad humana, seguía sus patéticas normas de civilización para estar en paz con todos, pero jamás se dejaría controlar por la comunidad terrícola como le pasó a hijo quien incluso se dedicaba a los negocios. ¡Peor estaba su hija! Esa princesa sin título de un planeta extinto, que jamás en su vida había tirado un verdadero golpe, solo una vez recuerda que accedió a luchar con Pan cuando la morena la desafió y como era de esperarse Bra tenía un carácter bravo tan parecido al de su papá que no pudo negarse a aceptar ese reto ¡vaya orgullo! sin embargo era el único rasgo visible que tenía de los Saiyajin, para lo demás era totalmente ajena, simplemente era más una humana, amante de las compras como su madre, superficial y enemiga de perder el estilo por culpa de las luchas, delicada pero de carácter duro, débil pero con una voluntad de hierro, parecía que su descendencia estaba condenada. Sus antepasados seguro estaban revolcándose de furia en el infierno al ver que no podía hacerles honor.

Él ya se había resignado, su familia era el perfecto modelo ante los humanos, pero para él...no era más que mediocre.

Todos los demás eran ignorantes de la frustración enorme que sufría día a día Vegeta. Sus nervios se alteraron cuando se hizo más notoria su realidad en el instante que se acercó su hijo mayor mientras él estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, sentado en la silla de la mesa.

— Papá es hora de irme – bajó las escaleras con forma de laberinto – me espera mi futuro socio de la compañía de comunicaciones — presumió bastante satisfecho por su logro pues llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de contactar al alcalde de la ciudad y por fin ahora sería el día en que lo vería, el político estaba interesado en invertir dinero para construir un estadio que en un futuro utilizarían para realizar conciertos de artistas reconocidos, o que incluso serviría para los torneos de artes marciales.

Trunks se dedicaba por completo a los negocios desde que terminó la universidad, salió con honores como administrador de empresas, anteriormente cuando era estudiante ayudaba a su madre con la contabilidad, y actualmente era el presidente de toda CC. Ahora él tomaba las decisiones más importantes de ese mismo lugar, no sin antes consultar a la otra dueña, su mamá.

Bulma por supuesto estaba muy orgullosa de su primogénito y no perdía la oportunidad de presumir al hombre a sus amistades de gran estirpe porque había heredado su inteligencia y su gusto por los negocios, tenía un talento natural para pactar tratos y ganarse con su simpatía a la gente más poderosa.

Era joven, multimillonario e inteligente ¿qué más podrían querer las chicas de su edad? le llovían propuestas de matrimonio de mujeres de todas las edades, incluso de varones.

— ¿¡Y a mí que me importa!? — Repeló furioso su progenitor mientras se levantaba de la silla haciéndola a un lado con violencia. Al escuchar el escándalo de la cocina salió alterada una elegante Bulma, su mirada confundida siguió la de su hijo el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Vegeta, así que le reclamó al Saiyajin.

— Vegeta no seas tan crudo con tu hijo, deberías de sentirte orgulloso de que este poniendo a la familia muy en alto — alzó la voz la mujer colocando sus manos en la cintura, la típica pose de una Bulma enfurecida, que le reprochaba alguna actitud incorrecta a su esposo.

— A mí no me interesa lo que le pase a la empresa — bajando el tono cruzó los brazos con prepotencia, dándole la espalda a su pareja, sabía que ignorarla irritaba a la científica pero eso no le importó, al fin de cuentas era lo que buscaba, provocar — yo no dejare de ser quien soy sólo porque uno de mis hijos se dice ser un genio. Además si fracasa dirigiendo el negocio, no me perjudicara.

— ¡Claro que sí!— aseguró la mujer con bastante intensidad golpeando la mesa — ¡Ya no tendríamos dinero para que tú puedas comer las exorbitantes cantidades de comida que todos los días con gusto consumes!

— Gulp — Trago seco, si de eso se trataba entonces que le fuera a Trunks muy bien en la empresa, con tal de que su hambre siempre fuera saciada. Pero no dijo nada como era de esperarse, su orgullo le obligaba a no aceptar la derrota. Era el único rasgo distintivo que le quedaba de su raza.

Inmediatamente después de cruzar esa puerta, Bulma aún con el entrecejo en declive volteó a ver a su hijo que continuaba sumido en la consternación. Para nadie era desconocido que Vegeta tuviera sus arranques de furia, era bipolar en todos los sentidos y habían conseguido arreglárselas con él para tolerarlo. Pero esta vez presentían que había algo más, no era el simple enojo producto de la nada, algo le provocaba esos estados de ánimo irritantes y Trunks lo sabía pero como nunca conseguiría descubrirlo por el sencillo hecho de que Vegeta no le permitía que se le acercara, pues prefería dejarlo de lado. Ya pronto su madre lo calmaría con sus femeninos métodos infalibles, no daría detalles pero por su mente ya se imaginaba que tipo de métodos apasionados utilizaba la científica, aún recuerda con gracia aquellos tiempos en que cada noche su pobre cabecita infantil no lograba conciliar el sueño por estar rememorando aquella escena que descubrió accidentalmente en el laboratorio subterráneo de la mansión, él solo iba por unos juguetes que dejó arriba de la computadora, y lo que había visto fue un acto carnal entre sus padres.

Tanta fogosidad les había traído constantes problemas al quedar exhibidos ante sus conocidos sus intenciones de tener intimidad, hasta que viendo la difícil situación se pusieron ambos de acuerdo para crear un método de comunicación entre ellos que no delatara las intenciones de la pareja de tener intimidad, como aquella frase que se decían delante de la gente "acompáñame a revisar la máquina" tal vez la mayoría de los ingenuos no sabía interpretar esa frase, no la entendían, pero al menos Bra y él sabían lo que había de trasfondo, esa frase se traducía a "vamos a tener un momento de acción".

Trunks surcó una sonrisa burlona, y dejó escapar unas discretas risas para finalmente cruzar el marco de la puerta. No vería a su loca familia hasta dentro de unas horas.

* * *

— ¿¡No sientes algo extraño!? – preguntó mirando consternado el cielo brillante, podía apreciarlo más de cerca dada la altura en que se encontraba el templo de Kamisama. Era un verdadero regalo tener ese paisaje tan cerca de él y un honor ser el guardián más importante de toda la Tierra, el cuidador del templo y de todo lo sagrado que en él se encontraba escondido.

El eterno ayudante del dios de la Tierra, acercándose lo suficiente copio el mismo movimiento que el namekiano, también evalúo el cielo con la misma atención que su superior como si estuviera contando las nubes.

— Usted es muy sabio Dende – exclamó con una pisca de carisma y Dende lo notó – en la Tierra se respira un ambiente putrefacto que no puede ser percibido por los sentidos poco desarrollados de los humanos

— ¿A qué crees que se deba Mister Popo? – Preguntó consternado, la intuición no era su punto fuerte como sí lo era para el viejo Kamisama – es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que algo así está pasando – confesó meticuloso mientras seguía observando ese manto azulado.

— Para mí no es la primera vez – reconoció preocupado el hombre de vestimenta árabe – cuando Kamisama gobernaba sobre la Tierra ocurrió lo mismo – avisó retrocediendo un poco con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda ancha.

— ¿Ah si? – volteo hacia él interesado. En ese momento imploraba una respuesta porque tenía la corazonada de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir – ¿y pudieron saber a qué se debía esa sensación?

— Es la sensación de peligro – respondiendo a los ruegos silenciosos del joven disipó la duda que se hizo el guardián.

— ¿Peligro a qué? – no estaría satisfecho hasta que todos los cabos sueltos encajaran.

Mister Popo guardo un silencio incómodo. Si Dende supiera la dimensión del problema que se produjo hace muchos años cuando el mismo Kamisama predijo el peligro, no titubearía y correría a decirles a todos el problema que se avecinaba. Así que haciendo uso de su calma, comenzó a revelar lo que hasta ahora se había mantenido como secreto para el namekiano para que de esa forma el guardián del mundo también se tranquilizara.

— Cuando Kamisama estaba en el templo – se dio la vuelta hacía Dende otra vez – pudimos presentir que algo malo ocurriría pero fue demasiado tarde – mencionó con pesar, dando la impresión de estar sintiéndose culpable todavía por no haber podido evitar el caos – El enemigo de ese entonces se llamaba Garlic Junior, un antiguo enemigo de la juventud del señor Goku.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? – Abrió los ojos expectante – ¿Pudieron prevenirlo?

— No – movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sus parpados continuaron cubriendo sus ojos tan redondos como canicas – porque desafortunadamente él había perdido la vida en una batalla con otro Saiyajin, su hermano Raditz.

— ¿El señor Goku tenía un hermano? – abrió la boca exaltado ante la noticia. Nadie le había dicho en ningún momento que el múltiple salvador del mundo tenía parientes. Pequeño detalle que pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

— Sí; la verdad es que por lo que nos contó Piccolo, ni él sabía que tenía un hermano hasta que el mismo Saiyajin se lo dijo – se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del hombre de color verde — La pelea provocó que ambos murieran – contó emocionándose, reviviendo la adrenalina de ese momento – y el señor Goku dejó abandonado a su hijo Gohan. Sin embargo se quedó bajo el cuidado de Piccolo para sorpresa de Kamisama y mía.

— Entonces ¿quién eliminó a Garlic Junior? – como un niño al que le leían un cuento los relatos que le recitaban no hacían más que traerle mucho interés, así que tras una pregunta hacía otra.

— Fue Gohan – mencionó tranquilo, esperando que su superior reaccionara con asombro.

— ¿Gohan? – exclamó con sorpresa – pero Gohan era un niño entonces ¿verdad? Cuando yo llegue a la Tierra él apenas era un niño y si lo de Garlic ya había pasado eso significa que él estaba más pequeño.

— Si pero como ya te había dicho – carraspeó míster Popo, entretanto caminaba por la orilla del templo – Piccolo se hizo responsable de él y lo entrenó, por eso Gohan se dirige a él con tanto respeto. Es su maestro.

— Ah – la impresión que se había llevado quedó reducida a nada; por fin conocía un poco del pasado de Gohan, jamás le había preguntado a su mejor amigo nada y siempre había tenido curiosidad de todo – entonces Gohan fue el salvador del mundo aquella vez – ahora ya entendía porque Gohan había podido transformarse desde muy pequeño en Saiyajin, su maestro Piccolo se había encargado de hacer de él un hombre disciplinado que nunca se diera por vencido. Aquel sentido del honor formó a un guerrero de su categoría.

Nervioso se secó la negra frente el cuidador del templo, supuso que su compañero ya no husmearía más sobre el tema, sólo quería saber su opinión sobre el ambiente hostil que se preveía. Consciente era de que no le convenía seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto para no tener a Dende encima de él con sus interrogaciones; de otra manera no podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Kamisama justamente segundos antes de morir. Sus sentimientos de tristeza resurgían continuamente en su corazón al rememorar esa escena, y por el gran estima que desarrolló con los años a Kamisama es que juró realizar lo que él le había pedido en su lecho de muerte, ocultarle a su próximo sucesor la existencia de todas las reliquias que tenía celosamente guardadas en el palacio, entre ellas el agua que era capaz de disolver todo tipo de maldad, nada menos que el agua ultra sagrada. Kamisama le había dicho que hasta entonces todas esas reliquias únicas debían mantenerse ocultas, el momento justo para revelarlas solo llegaría cuando su sucesor le demostrara a su fiel sirviente suficiente madurez, inteligencia y sabiduría, así como lealtad y valentía; el veredicto final lo daría su fiel sirviente Míster Popo, pero por ahora, el hombre negruzco no pensaba confesar esos secretos del templo, a su opinión Dende aún era muy joven y no estaba preparado para hacer uso de todos esos tesoros, era un guardián de naturaleza noble y tenía el gran don de sanar a las personas de sus heridas, pero no mostraba todavía sabiduría alguna, seguramente le hacía falta presenciar momentos malos para que aprendiera a ser más estricto con sus decisiones.

El joven dios se sostenía fuertemente de su bastón mientras observaba el vacío descendente del palacio, continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos y míster popo interpretó ese gesto creyendo que Dende estaba acomodando sus ideas, también buscaba al responsable de esa sensación de amenaza latente que olía, se estaba comportando como un verdadero protector de la Tierra y como pocas veces sin que se diera cuenta el namekiano sonrió; sin decir nada se acercó seguro, se posó a su lado, Dende se percató muy tarde de su proximidad sorprendiéndose, en cambo su servidor continuó cándido su historia.

— Él, el señor Krilin y Piccolo fueron los oponentes de ese monstruo, Kamisama era el verdadero rival de Garlic, pero fueron ellos tres quienes salvaron a la Tierra de esa terrible neblina, sino hubiera sido por ellos seguramente todos estaríamos muertos pues Garlic ha sido el único enemigo que hemos tenido que ha conseguido la vida eterna, la inmortalidad…

— Entonces…- vaciló en hablar – ¿tú crees que ahora mismo existe alguien con sentimientos malignos, hurgando a la Tierra?

— Siempre los hay amo – contestó lentamente, muy cauteloso – el problema es que no sabemos cuál de todos esos pérfidos representa más peligro para nosotros.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, a la orilla de un río caudaloso rodeado por el bosque frondoso, tan lleno de hojas verdes y angostas, se hallaban las figuras de dos hombres de mediana estatura, conversando de forma amena en la tranquilidad del paisaje arrullador mientras uno de ellos trabajaba con entusiasmo en el campo.

— Oye Goten — exclamó Goku entusiasta desde el campo pastoso de la montaña — ¿podrías ayudarme a recoger la cosecha? - el hombre bajo la cabeza para mirar el suelo, específicamente escudriñó la cabeza de un fruto que se asomaba, parecía que se estaba burlando de su poca habilidad para arrancar grandes frutos, pues hasta ahora todos los obtenidos tenían un tamaño nada considerable.

El joven ya de 28 años venía acompañándolo desde hace unos minutos por órdenes de su mamá, ella le había ordenado con su voz de general que fuera a cerciorarse de que su padre efectivamente estaba trabajando y como no podía oponerse tuvo que hacerle caso sacrificando la reunión de amigos que se suponía había planeado ir desde hace dos días.

— Vaya, si no fuera por mi ki no sabrías que estoy aquí — murmuró con cierto desánimo, no era difícil darse cuenta que no estaba disfrutando estar en ese sitio esperando a que la hora de salida de su papá terminara, solo así tenía permiso de irse a donde quisiera — En fin, vengo muy cansado papá — entrecerró los ojos y habló despectivamente — ¿no podrías decirle a otra persona?

— Tu madre insiste en que debes de enseñarte a hacer cosas que beneficien nuestras condiciones de vida — empezó a explicar con calma Goku, mientras jalaba la raíz de un fruto tierno y jugoso el cual colocó encima de la caja trasera de la camioneta azul que venía manejando, no era de su propiedad, era del granjero que amablemente lo había contratado para trabajar pese a su gran inexperiencia.

— Papá hacer eso ya no es necesario – se retiró la corbata que había adornado su camisa blanca, supuestamente aquel traje café lo luciría en la fiesta organizada por sus amistades pero ahora ya no tenía caso seguir impecable, el trabajo de su papá iba para largo y más si él no se ofrecía ayudarlo, la verdad es que no quería ensuciarse con el lodo y la tierra del campo — la esposa de Gohan tiene un padre con mucho dinero; si le pidiéramos dinero prestado de inmediato nos lo daría — propuso astutamente el joven Son.

— ¡Goten te estoy escuchando! — gritó furiosa su madre. Son Goten se asustó en ese momento al escuchar sus gritos capaces de estrellar mil copas de cristal, ¿pero cómo era posible que estuviera ahí si la casa estaba un poco lejos? pronto lo supo al dirigir su mirada al cielo de dónde provenía la voz de Milk. No se esperaba que la esposa de su único hermano fuera capaz de traer a su madre en uno de sus exclusivos helicópteros. Debía ser mucha la desconfianza de la esposa de Goku, pues había venido a ver con sus propios ojos si en verdad estaba trabajando.

Se acercó con una mirada acusadora una vez que su nuera la colocó con cuidado en el suelo — tu hermano Gohan y tu cuñada Videl tienen sus propias obligaciones y no porque ella sea la hija de un multimillonari debemos aprovecharnos, Gohan no ha dejado de trabajar, él es un hombre muy independiente y así quiero que tú también lo seas — enfurecida como un perro rabioso le apuntó acusadora con el dedo — no debemos de abusar del alma caritativa de Videl y su padre que mucho nos han ayudado, es momento de que ya madures ¡ni siquiera te has casado! — gritó a los cuatro vientos el mayor defecto que creía tener el menor de sus hijos. Para ella, formar una familia era la mejor prueba de madurez que había.

— Hay mamá porque siempre tienes que arruinarme la tarde sacándome lo mismo, no deberías de compararme con Gohan somos muy diferentes ¿no es cierto padre? — Voltea a ver a un confundido Goku, pero para su desgracia no contaría con el apoyo del hombre más fuerte del universo pues no le gustaban nada las discusiones con su esposa y si lo involucraban sin antes preguntarle menos — ¿padre? — insiste con la ceja temblorosa al no obtener respuesta.

— Ah — El Saiyajin coloca su mano en la barbilla pensando que decir — pues yo no recuerdo que Gohan alguna vez haya hecho una actividad de este tipo, ya que siempre se la pasaba rodeado de aburridos libros, estudiando — se sinceró con todos. Y es que era la verdad, la vida de su hijo mayor siempre giró y seguía girando alrededor de los libros. Era un genio, la figura más respetable de la familia, el único mejor bien portado de todos, toda una monedita de oro.

— ¡Así es! — reafirma Milk, furiosa con Son Goten pero feliz por estarse acordando de Gohan — por eso precisamente es que él ha llegado a ser lo que es hoy, un excelente profesor en una de las universidades de mayor prestigio del país y un científico en sus ratos libres en CC, así hubiera querido que tu fueras igual de aplicado que tu hermano mayor pero desgraciadamente siempre te gustó más el juego — muy despacio se giró dándole la espalda, indignada — Te falta madurar mucho Goten

Las palabras de Milk le taladraron los oídos, llegando muy hondo. Para él no era nuevo los reproches de su madre, ni tampoco las comparaciones pero eso no quería decir que toleraba esa clase de insultos.

— ¡Ah basta ya! — Golpeó el suelo con el tacón de su zapato haciendo temblar el terreno — iré a levantar esa cosecha, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre lo que soy, no más críticas mamá — con un mal sabor de boca se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar pesadamente alejándose de sus padres.

Goku se acercó cauteloso a Milk y le colocó suavemente una mano encima del hombro tan tenso tratando de tranquilizarla. La mujer relajó el músculo y recuperó los colores, ya no estaba roja de rabia como hace rato.

Goku sabía lo que ella sentía, y ella sabía lo que sus palabras hirientes provocaban en Goten pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma, no quería lastimar a su hijo pero también le resultaba a ella difícil aceptar las costumbres de las nuevas generaciones. Aún tenía la vieja idea de que una boda, una esposa, un hijo y un buen trabajo era la máxima meta que un humano podía anhelar y que debía cumplir, no podía aceptar fácilmente la idea de que Goten viviera según ella en el libertinaje, porque había vivido ya en unión libre con una tal novia llamada Pares pero hace dos años se separaron, para ella eso era inaceptable porque el matrimonio y la virginidad eran sagrados, no era como Bulma, quien siempre fue de mente más abierta pese a ser mayor que ella, tal era su libertad que permitió que Trunks tuviera su primer novia a los 8 años, y hoy en día no le resultaba ningún problema que fuera un mujeriego. Sin duda era una mujer vulgar sin educación en todos los sentidos, opinaba.

* * *

En una isla solitaria cercana a la ya famosa ciudad Satán, dos personas se reñían con fuerza en el cielo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Con dicho feroz grito uno de los sujetos incrementó su poder tres veces más, sin perder su apariencia física — ¡vamos que esperas! ¡Ahora atácame!

— ¡Está bien allá voy! — dijo una chica de cabello negro y estatura baja, de complexión delgada pero no delicada, poco femenina a decir verdad se preparó para lanzar un ataque — kame, kame — preparó su energía — kame hame ¡ha! — una onda de luz azulada se acerca a una velocidad enorme hacía su contrincante quien ya se prepara para responder.

— Kame hame ha — en seguida también lanza una energía similar solo que de tonalidad amarilla en dirección hacia su rival.

Así ambos destellos de luz chocan y los dos responsables de esos ataques se sumieron en una batalla en medio de esa isla solitaria. Los dos luchaban por ser quien pudiera ganarle al otro en fuerza, El resplandor molesto de esas ondas de energía fue aprovechada por la joven que desapareció de la vista del hombre y apareció en un costado suyo asestándole un golpe en la espalda que lo arrojó hacía el precipicio, pero viendo que no fue tan grande la fuerza utilizada por esas dos manos, cae al suelo sentado con la rodilla pegada al piso, agitado y mirando hacia arriba.

— Muy bien es ahora el momento — gritó la mujer orgullosa de que su plan de ataque hubiera resultado bien — ¡gran cola del dragón! — desde su posición une las dos manos y acumula un chorro de energía y cuando está a punto de lanzarla el hombre interrumpe abruptamente.

— ¡Espera es suficiente! — Da la orden desde su larga distancia

— ¿¡Qué!? — Lo mira acongojada sin entender la razón de que se detuviera en la mejor parte — ¡no juegues conmigo este es tu final! — sonrió con malicia y se preparó para lanzar su "gran cola del dragón"

— ¡He dicho que basta! — reiteró muy agitado. Un poco lastimado y con la ropa desgarrada.

— Pff no puedo creerlo — amargada por lo que le obligaban a hacer bajo con lentitud del cielo y colocó sus pies en la tierra todavía con un sentimiento de adrenalina en su cuerpo, se colocó las manos en la cintura, ofendida — no puedo creer que no quisieras enfrentarte a mi gran cola del dragón, con lo que me costó crearla — murmuró enfadada

— Está bien Pan, no te desanimes, has hecho un buen trabajo hija — le tocó la cabeza con una actitud calmada y cariñosa

— Yo quería seguir entrenando — hizo un puchero como una niña, podría ser capricho lo suyo o simples ganas de demostrarle que se había hecho más fuerte a partir de los entrenamientos con su abuelo.

— Hemos estado entrenando desde la mañana, tu madre debe de estarnos esperando en casa para comer — prosiguió a caminar sin ganas de escuchar contradicciones.

— Yo no tengo hambre, solo quiero seguir entrenando — pero justo en ese momento se escucha un ruido monstruoso por parte de los intestinos contraídos de la chica.

— Bien no hay nada más que decir — sonrió con gracia — vayamos a casa — la animó a seguirlo al interior de su cómodo hogar.

Y así ambos personajes se elevaron al cielo y se encaminaron a su casa a descansar, a resguardarse en aquel lugar donde todo el ambiente era reconfortante, pero en su recorrido se atraviesa una sensación extraña en el pecho de Gohan.

 _ **Siento una presencia extraña** _ — piensa con detenimiento Gohan, no temía porque era algo famiiar — ah ¡Conozco ese ki! — dice esto último en voz alta presumiendo una larga sonrisa de esquina a esquina — ¡Señor Piccolo! — acelera el vuelo y su hija sin entender esa reacción no le queda de otra más que seguirlo

— Hola ¿cómo estas Gohan? — le dedica una sonrisa dura como las que solía dar, aunque sincera.

— ¿Estaba viéndonos? — cuestiona consternado.

— Si así es — admitió lo que sospechaba su antiguo alumno — quise ver como ibas mejorando tú y tu hija y ahora nueva alumna.

— ¿Y qué piensa de nosotros? — le preguntó entusiasmado como un niño, la verdad la opinión más importante que recibiría siempre era la de Piccolo, pues él lo había visto crecer, evolucionar como un guerrero, y nadie mejor que él que fungió como un segundo padre y su entrenador sabría juzgarlo

— No quisiera engrandecerte, así que solo te diré que en comparación a hace más de cuatro años sin duda has doblado tu fuerza.

— ¿De verdad? — se emocionó de repente como un chiquillo

— Sí, pero se constante Gohan, ese es el principal problema que has tenido siempre, en temporadas entrenas de modo muy extenuante pero también hay épocas en las que te confías demasiado y no lo haces por mucho tiempo

— Si — sonrió avergonzado — es que los deberes en el trabajo ocupan mucho mi tiempo

— Así es yo misma le he dicho a mi papá que baje su ritmo de trabajo, se estresa demasiado — opinó su hija Pan con mucha sabiduría, ante la risa avergonzada de su padre

— Oiga Sr. Piccolo, cambiando de tema, teníamos medio año que nos veíamos ¿Qué le parece si acepta comer con nosotros? Mi esposa Videl y Pan

— Hm — refunfuño, señal de que aceptaba la invitación

Los tres guerreros llegaron a casa en minutos, Videl sintió el ki de su esposo y de su hija pero había alguien más acompañándolos, se preguntaba preocupada de quien se podía tratar. Salió de la casa una vez que escuchó que aterrizaban en el jardín, se tranquilizó al esclarecer su duda, era Piccolo el maestro de Gohan.

— Buenas tardes Sr. Piccolo - hizo una reverencia - ¿que lo ha traído aquí?

— Eso pregúntale a tu esposo — respondió de mala gana el hombre verde.

— Lo invité a comer, nos lo hallamos en el camino cuando entrenábamos Pan y yo.

— Hablando de Pan — Centró su atención en su única descendiente — hija ve a darte un baño vienes sucia y con la ropa desgarrada — mencionó observando el al aspecto de su hija

— Ahora no, vengo hambrienta mamá — le informó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sentándose en una silla del jardín.

— Vete a dar un baño, el agua está caliente — dijo de nuevo con amabilidad

— Ya te dije que no, vengo hambrienta — reiteró con prepotencia e insistencia pero su madre era más fuerte psicológicamente que ella y podía imponerle miedo, mucho miedo.

— ¡He dicho que ahora mismo! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con una seguridad que logró atemorizar a Pan por lo que se marchó enojada a darse un baño, al ver la furia de su esposa, Gohan suspiro y le dijo que él también se daría un baño antes de comer, solo por complacerla, o por evitar regaños. Para Piccolo era inatendible como una mujer humana podía controlar a dos Saiyajin al mismo tiempo y llevar las riendas de la casa, a pesar de que lo mismo siempre sucedía con Goku y Milk a los que conocía desde hace décadas, pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la idea de que el más débil pudiera manipular al más fuerte.

Un rato después, todos estaban comiendo en armonía en el comedor de la familia Son-Satan. Había un gran banquete en la mesa, con muchos aperitivos de diversos sabores, un manjar para Gohan y Pan que comían con verdadera desesperación, no como Videl y Piccolo que lo hacían con educación y moderación, bueno en realidad Piccolo lo hacía porque estaba delante de todos de lo contrario lo haría como un perro destrozando la carne con los colmillos y los dientes.

Pero todo ese desfrute pacifico fue interrumpido de un segundo a otro y Gohan fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Sienten eso? — apartando la pierna de pollo de la boca volteó a ver a la ventana hacía el horizonte.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? — Pan continuaba comiendosu spaggetti pero la expresión de preocupación del rostro de su padre le llamó la atención

— Es verdad — mencionó el originario de Namekusei — es ese poder de nuevo — cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ello.

— ¿Cuál poder? — empieza a mirar la adolescente a ambos con curiosidad

— Siente Pan — le aconsejo con severidad su padre — concéntrate - cerró lentamente los ojos - es muy ligero, por lo que a veces pasa desapercibido.

Lo mismo hizo Pan. Cerró sus ojos, y trato de despejar su mente para poder fijar su pensamiento en solo una cosa - ¿pero qué es eso? ¿Un Ki? – preguntó al poder sentir una diminuta energía proveniente de un punto muy lejano

— Eso parece…pero está desapareciendo con lentitud — responde Gohan mientras tanto.

Los tres guerreros abrieron al mismo tiempo sus ojos y se quedaron reflexivos al esfumarse en unos segundos ese cumulo de energía

— No creo que se trate de un Ki Gohan — exclama su maestro precipitadamente — es demasiado débil para ser de un ser vivo, probablemente se trate de la energía de algún planeta que esta por aproximarse a la Tierra, recuerda que todos los astros tienen energía.

— Eso es imposible — en eso el moreno se levanta de su silla y saca un cuaderno de uno de los muebles de su casa — soy científico y según mis investigaciones no hay ningún fenómeno físico de los astros ocurriendo ahora mismo, de haber sido así les hubiera dicho a mis alumnos y mi calendario estaría mal — no tengo idea de que se trate.

— A mí me parece una energía insignificante, así como viene se va, desaparece como si nada — concluyó despreocupado Piccolo

— Si pero no es la primera vez que sucede — se aproxima a la ventana en cuyo marco apoya su mano pensativo — ya han ocurrido por casi una semana.

En eso, repentinamente un brote de energía impulsivamente surge de nuevo como una mega onda explosiva, tomando por sorpresa a las cuatro personas presentes en esa casa. Un temblor se siente ligeramente en el suelo de la ciudad y sus habitantes pensaron asustados que se trataba de un terrible sismo, no así pensaba Gohan, Piccolo, Pan y Videl, quienes sabían reconocer perfectamente el Ki de un individuo.

Gohan sale apresurado de su hogar en compañía de los demás, su miradadesde el jardín se clava con temor en el horizonte hacía dónde provenía esa energía descomunal, no cabía duda, se trataba de una energía artificial y no natural.

Solo algunos guerreros distribuidos por el planeta sintieron la misma energía horrorosa. Se preguntaban con curiosidad de quien se podría tratar, ellos reconocían el tipo de energía de sus amigos y por eso en este caso se alteraron porque esa energía no era de ellos, era de un origen desconocido que provocaba una sensación de incertidumbre ¿podría ser que la Tierra se encontraba amenazada de nuevo?

La fuerza de la energía ceso en un instante luego de alcanzar su pico más alto y todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto que los edificios más altos de las ciudades cercanas se dañaron porque se les hicieron grietas muy peligrosas que de no tratarse harían que los edificios se colapsaran, las sirenas de las ambulancias se activaron de inmediato y empezaron a buscar heridos.

Por su parte Gohan y Piccolo ya se dirigían rápido hacía donde habían percibido que se había originado esa energía. Podían deducir que se sentía un ambiente pesado por todos lados y eso los ponía más nerviosos aunque no lo demostraran ahora. Pan había querido ayudar e irse con ellos pero Gohan la convenció de quedarse en casa a cuidar a su madre por si algo malo ocurría. Los dos hombres llegaron al punto donde ya no sentían ninguna partícula de Ki flotando en el aire y se detuvieron. Ese era el último lugar en que captaron la energía y claro que estaban en el sitio correcto pues el calor era infernal y el aire se vaporizaba, el terreno casi podía ser similar al suelo de un volcán. Lo que en el pasado fueran campos de trigo ahora no era más que tierra estéril extendida en cientos de hectáreas. Estaban anonadados, no bajarían al suelo porque corrían el riesgo de quemarse las plantas de los pies o de intoxicarse por el gas de monóxido de cárbono. Todo apuntaba a que fue un atentado provocado intencionalmente y más cuando vieron con terror que sobre esos espacios de lo que alguna vez fue usado para siembra encontraron cuerpos calcinados y regados. En la tierra había Kanjis formados que decían:

 _"En dos días;nos veremos, allá en donde se reúnen para invocar al dios divino"_

Esperen un momento ¿dios divino? ¿Acaso ese nuevo enemigo sabía algo sobre Shenlong y las esferas del Dragón? ¿Qué les deparara el destino? ¿Qué tan fuerte es el enemigo?

* * *

Habían pasado solo un par de horas desde aquel atroz atentado contra la humanidad. La noticia por suerte no corrió como pólvora por los medios de comunicación porque los cuerpos inertes de los inocentes humanos habían sido puestos en un campo muy lejos de las grandes ciudades, por lo que resultaba difícil que alguien andando por tierra los hallara, sin embargo habría que aclarar que no paraban de reportarse en las noticias la desaparición masiva de más de 150 personas, resultaba increíble que en un solo día decenas de personas se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la Tierra como si algo se los hubiera tragado.

Antes de que comenzaran las investigaciones de parte de las autoridades, los guerreros levantaron rápidamente los cuerpos de las víctimas y las arrojaron al mar que rodeaba la solitaria isla donde los encontraron, todo con el fin de no provocar paranoia entre la gente. Lamentaban que las familias de esa gente nunca fueran a encontrar sus cadáveres y que por lo mismo sus identidades tuvieran que quedar en el anonimato, pero había que entender que lo hacían con el fin de que los humanos guardaran la calma, no batallarían, total que al fin de cuentas ellos siempre culpaban de esas muertes a la ola creciente de crímenes.

Era inaceptable perder tiempo. Los guerreros comenzaron a recabar todas las pistas posibles que los llevara a descubrir al autor de esa masacre, temían que se tratara de un poderoso enemigo que representara una fuerte amenaza en la Tierra, no estaban seguros de que tan poderoso era el asesino pero por lo menos podían deducir que se trataba de un individuo de mente perversa, no era normal hallar multitud de cadáveres en un solo lugar ¿Por qué hacer algo tan descabellado? Si buscaba llamar la atención lo había logrado.

Un psicópata terrible andaba por las calles suelto y en cualquier momento podría salir de su escondite o cometer un segundo atentado antes de dar la cara.

Al lugar de los hechos no tardó en llegar la mujer poseedora del cerebro más desarrollado del mundo, Bulma Briefs. Ella aterrizó elegantemente en la isla con la rapidez de un cometa gracias a la ayuda de un muy irritado Vegeta quien se vio obligado a cargarla a cuestas para ahorrar tiempo pero principalmente para evitar discusiones y reclamos de su insoportable esposa por no llevarla con él. Pero que podía hacer si Bulma era tan terca como una mula y tan manipuladora como su propia conciencia, ella no conocía la palabra "no" como respuesta, siempre era un "si" y no aceptaba objeciones. La verdad es que era un secreto a voces que los Saiyajin se sentían demasiado atraídos por las mujeres de carácter fuerte, les recordaban a las desaparecidas guerreras Saiyajin.

Con su habitual sonrisa y con su eterno carisma la mujer saludó a sus amigos uno por uno, muy distinta su reacción a la de Vegeta porque él se mantuvo en silencio y se alejó de la multitud como si estuviera evitando algún contagio.

Los presentes eran nada más Gohan y Piccolo. El par de hombres se encontraban sorprendidos por tener a la científica en la isla, se preguntaban si acaso el estruendo ocurrido tan solo hace poco se había escuchado hasta su residencia, de otra forma no adivinaban como se enteró de lo ocurrido.

Para suprimir las dudas y familiarizar el ambiente Bulma comenzó a hablar amenamente.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquí? – Cuestionó curiosa a cada uno de los presentes – ¿Fue un verdadero terremoto como dicen en la televisión? – se acercó al que consideraba el más inteligente del grupo.

Pero a Vegeta no le interesaba las explicaciones que pudiera darle el hijo de su archirrival, no le quitaba el sueño no saber quién había provocado toda esa catástrofe, su instinto no le fallaba, por ningún lado detectaba algún ki, así que arrugando la nariz le hizo saber su desacuerdo a Bulma.

— No entiendo que estamos haciendo en este lugar Bulma, no es importante un desastre natural — la regañó Vegeta cruzando sus brazos en indicando su molestia.

— Perdón que te corrija Vegeta – intervino el más joven de los que ahí se hallaban, no le gustaba echarse de enemigo a uno de los hombres más poderosos del universo pero si tenía que meter su cuchara para que comprendiera el estado tan grave en que se encontraban, no dudaría en hacerlo – pero no fue un temblor cualquiera — aseguró sacando sus propias conclusiones Son Gohan, echándole un vistazo rápidamente al panorama.

Vegeta se sintió de repente interesado por el tema. El hijo de Goku no solo era un peleador muy bueno sino que también era un genio, no por nada cuando Bulma necesitaba su ayuda para alguna investigación le mandaba inmediatamente a hablar. Además el rostro de consternación del guerrero le hacía creer que en realidad estaba ocurriendo algo serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Gohan? — preguntó elevando un poco el tono de su voz, la cual de por sí era ya ronca y penetrante.

Su esposa le dirigió una mirada filosa, de esas que solía dar cuando la gente la ignoraba y no quería darle la razón. Ella desde el principio le dijo a Vegeta que algo malo estaba pasando y él no había hecho otra cosa que tacharla de loca. Y eso que se suponía que él era el protector de la Tierra junto con Goku.

La mujer no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de dejarlo en ridículo, le daría la razón a su joven ayudante solo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Es verdad lo que dice Gohan, Vegeta – afirmó un par de veces con la cabeza, tomando a Gohan del hombro – en mi laboratorio tengo un equipo capaz de detectar el ki a larga distancia.

— ¿Como? – Volteó sorprendido hacia su esposa arqueando sus pobladas cejas – ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste eso? – la miró de arriba a abajo con relativo reproche

— Para que querrías saberlo si tú dices que estoy loca – se encogió de hombros haciéndose la inocente.

— ¿Entonces sentiste un ki? – interrogó preocupado son Gohan a Bulma – eso quiere decir que no fue imaginación mía – se giró y le dio la espalda a sus amigos, dio varios pasos hacia adelante colocando su mano sobre la barbilla con actitud pensativa – yo también sentí un ki muy intenso pero desapareció en un par de segundos – informó consternado.

— Es verdad – confirmó lo dicho por el otro científico endureciendo sus palabras - y se extendió por grandes distancias, por eso logró captarlo mi nuevo rastreador de ki – presumió la heredera de CC – Creo que no fue algo natural – dedujo cuando se acercaba a su compañero de vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no se trata de algo natural? – una vena sobresalió en su frente amplia, odiaba que no hablaran con claridad – ¿Acaso esa energía no provenía de la tierra?

— Conozco tu forma de ser Vegeta – tomó el mentón del hombre para encararlo sin nada amabilidad – y sé que no te estas tomando en serio nuestras deducciones. Para que no hayas dudas te explicaré algo tan simple – aguardó un momento en silencio, pensativa buscando que palabras serían las correctas para que Vegeta entendiera, era un simio como tdos los Saiyajin después de todo y si utilizaba un lenguaje refinado lo confundiría más. Entonces creyendo haberlas encontrado, tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar — Es fácil para nosotros los expertos saber cuándo se trata de algo proveniente de la Tierra, algo surgido por la naturaleza. Lo normal luego de este sismo, sería pensar que el movimiento de las placas tectónicas del planeta provocó la vibración que sentimos en el suelo. Pero el tamaño de la intensidad de la fuerza perpetrada por este movimiento de la Tierra es tan poderoso que con un movimiento débil sería suficiente para destruir una o más ciudades enteras incluso podría provocar un maremoto, lo cual no pasó extrañamente en este caso ya que la energía liberada empezó únicamente en esta isla – los ojos azules de Bulma tomaron dirección hacia el horizonte, buscando una respuesta lógica para sus dudas - Si hubiera sido un sismo provocado por el movimiento de las placas tectónicas, lo lógico sería que por haber empezado en medio del mar, hubiera ocurrido un maremoto pero no fue así. Las ciudades costeras no se vieron fuertemente perjudicadas, solo se agrietaron algunas estructuras según estuve viendo en la televisión y para serte sincera acabo de investigar que las placas tectónicas están ilesas.

— Aun no entiendo – confesó Vegeta irritado, apretando los labios resistiéndose las ganas de gritarle vulgaridades a su mujer.

La mujer suspiró tomándose el cabello con las manos, un tanto resignada, los Saiyajin podían presumir de su gran fuerza pero no de su inteligencia, la cual parecía competir con la de un simio, ahora que lo analizaba no era casualidad que tuvieran cierto parecido con ellos, la cola y el pelaje era la evidencia.

— En pocas palabras; un sismo como el que vimos por su intensidad puso haber arrasado con las ciudades más cercanas al mar y haber causado un tsunami, a menos que las placas tectónicas no hayan tenido que ver con este movimiento tan brusco de la Tierra.

— Oye Bulma – desde su sitio interrumpió avergonzado Gohan, su explicación era lógica de eso no cabía duda, pero lo que ella insinuaba era algo un poco descabellado – ¿Estas confirmándonos que alguien ajeno a esto, de carne y hueso, fue el causante de este sismo?

– Si – afirmó con una seguridad intachable, de esas que no aceptaban "peros", prácticamente su experiencia como científica le daban sustento a su credibilidad.

— Esa teoría encaja bien – apoyó con honestidad Son Gohan.

– Es obvio que alguien provocó este desastre – la voz grave de cierto Namekusei se había escuchado por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir los tres. Todos se extrañaron por su repentina interrupción, tampoco parecía que Piccolo se inmutara mucho por la situación ya que estaba arrinconado en una esquina, recargado en la montaña rocosa que daba a la orilla.

— De eso ya no cabe duda – le dio la razón a su maestro. Confiaba en él porque era un hombre muy sabio, nunca opinaba sino tenía la certeza de algo. El mayor de los Son se acomodó con dos de sus dedos las gafas negras que utilizaba siempre. Le daba un aire de seriedad absoluta, parecía un hombre culto desde el punto de vista de todos – pero…- dudó un instante sobre lo que diría a continuación.

— Vamos inútil no balbucees – exigió irritado hasta la médula el Saiyajin. Si no se apresuraba juraba que lo sostendría de la corbata que llevaba y lo ahorcaría con ella misma.

— Pero…nunca había conocido a alguien con esa habilidad – sonrió de lado a lado con notable parsimonia.

Todos los pares de ojos se concentraron en él así que continuó.

— Que alguien sea capaz de acumular todo su ki en un solo sitio como paso en esta pequeña isla, y luego esparcirlo a grandes distancias como para que lo capten a kilómetros me llena de asombro. La velocidad en que lo hizo ha de haber sido impresionante, pues inmediatamente luego de haberlo notado volé a este lugar de donde surgió ese ki, y no halle a nadie – admitió bajando el volumen de su voz.

La mirada de Vegeta denotaba confusión, pero luego ese tinte de duda se transformó en emoción.

— Así que tenemos a un nuevo enemigo eh – con un gesto malicioso se dijo para él mismo importándole poco que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia donde estaba él.

Enredó los dedos de sus manos, moviéndolos ansiosamente de tal forma que por abrirlos y cerrarlos sus falanges crujían. Si lo conocieran perfectamente se darían cuenta que estaba emocionado pero también preocupado y tenía bases sólidas para estarlo, por un lado desconocía que tan poderoso era el individuo que quería atacarlos, pero por el otro estaba la necesidad enfermiza de enfrentarlo a como diera lugar, no importaba que tan difícil fuera derrotarlo, ¡por fin! Después de tantos años sin pelear de verdad se presentaba la oportunidad grandiosa de demostrarse a sí mismo que tan fuerte se había hecho luego de tanto tiempo de incesante entrenamiento. Al ser consciente de su buena suerte una sonrisa picarona se formó en sus labios.

Bulma juraría que su aura se tornó más brillante.

* * *

Al final convencieron a Vegeta de avisar a Goku, optaron por ir a la montaña pause a informar personalmente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, era obvio que no se había enterado de nada porque por la inmensa distancia a la que estaba su hogar no sintió el temblor ni el ki.

Era la obligación de todos informarle de cualquier cosa que aconteciera a la Tierra, no porque supiera que hacer ya que al igual que Vegeta la inteligencia no era precisamente su fuerte y la sensatez menos, pero se trataba del hombre más fuerte del planeta así que era deber de todos inmiscuirlo en asuntos graves como ese.

Al llegar a casa Milk los recibió con sorpresa y cordialidad en su hogar, les ofreció quedarse a comer, al principio se negó Bulma y Piccolo pero claro que los otros dos visitantes no iban a hacerse del rogar, Vegeta tenía el hambre de 100 elefantes y si esperaba más tiempo haciendo sufrir su vaciado estómago Bulma sabía que se pondría tremendamente insoportable, Gohan no estaba mejor, se metió a una pelea por comida con su padre para ver quién de los dos tomaba más platos de la mesa, la pobre Milk se llevaría un buen rato limpiado la cocina y sus bandejas. Aprovechando que estaban más relajados comiendo sus alimentos la mujer de Vegeta comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido, desde que sintieron el sismo hasta que detectaron un ki asombroso que en un segundo se disipó, de inmediato sobre la mesa se escuchó el golpe en seco de un recipiente de porcelana. Goku había arrojado su plato sobre la mesa.

— Así que llego un nuevo rival — arrugó la frente. Repentinamente se levantó energético de su silla de madera dejando a un lado los decenas de platos de comida, su carácter cambio radicalmente ahora se hallaba ilusionado — ¡eso es grandioso ya tenía mucho tiempo que no peleaba! — Celebró la noticia tomando a Milk del brazo agitándolo salvajemente, la mujer por poco se desmayaba por la impresión, ¿acaso eso significaba que Goku volvería a las andadas y la abandonaría de nuevo como tantas veces hizo? — Solo espero que sea fuerte — levantó el brazo sintiéndose desde ya victorioso, cuando ni siquiera todavía conocía a su rival.

— Papá ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso!? — se exaltó Gohan desde su asiento, incrédulo por la falta de seriedad de su padre en momentos tan críticos como ese, Estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver la gravedad de la situación y al mismo tiempo absorbió el ultimo cilindro del delicioso del espagueti — podría tratarse de alguien tan poderoso como Broly — trató de hacer razonar a su padre de la manera mejor posible. Pero lo conocía; y nada bueno entraría por su cabecita.

— O tan débil como Abo y Kado los monstruos que habían destruido el planeta donde vivía Tarble el hermano menor de Vegeta — mencionó recordando ese episodio patético que lo desilusionó demasiado, pues por aquel entonces todos esperaban verdaderos peleadores con quien enfrentarse, no criaturas patéticas con las que no pudo usar ni cuarta parte de su poder — Honestamente prefiero que venga alguien tan fuerte que me haga temblar de miedo que un debilucho con el que no pueda ni entretenerme — arrugó el entrecejo.

Su familia tenía que entenderlo, era un hombre tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo pero eso no significaba que no amara en realidad la violencia. La naturaleza de su sangre clamaba por adrenalina todos los días pero por la falta de rivales tenía que reprimirla y se sentía desesperado siempre por ese motivo.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras Goku — En eso interviene Milk muy irritada por la irresponsabilidad de su esposo que siempre se tomaba los asuntos graves a la ligera — porque de hacerlo tu exceso de confianza podría provocar un desastre en el planeta, y también al morirme por tu culpa no podré seguir dándote de comer y todo porque estás de hablador – le reprochó bastante enojada y con razón pues ya antes había perecido a manos de un rosado lunático extraterrestres llamado Majin boo el cual la convirtió primero en huevo situación que no fue indolora, luego lo peor fue que lo estrelló, bueno eso le habían contado.

— ¡Oh no Milk por lo que más quieras castígame con cualquier otra cosa menos con la comida! — le suplicó Goku desvergonzado delante de todos, no importaba que lo vieran así de sumiso con su esposa.

— ¡Ya basta Kakaroto! — se cansó Vegeta de estar escuchando lo que para él eran tonterías, se apartó de la pared caminando hacia adelante — hasta no ver al granuja que viene a perturbar mi maldita paz no me atormentare pensando en él; — reafirmó valiente exhibiendo su espíritu inquebrantable – seguiré entrenando como siempre en la máquina de gravedad pero no porque él haya venido, sino porque es mi actividad de rutina – explicó apretando los ojos de pura rabia. Si acaso pensaban que él estaba intimidado por la presencia de ese alienígena invasor ¡pues estaban muy equivocados! Pensaba que estaban exagerando las cosas, ni siquiera conocían al sujeto y ya se encontraban alarmados como los insectos que hacen hoyos en la tierra para esconderse de sus depredadores. Deberían de sentirse avergonzados por ser tan cobardes.

La científica estresada se tocó el puente de su nariz, las arrugas en su frente resaltaron más. Vegeta siempre había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero lo quería, sus personalidades eran tan parecidas que por eso congeniaban.

— ¿Qué les pasa a los Saiyajin que no tienen un gramo de humildad? — Cuestionó muy enfadada Milk, con una venita palpitándole en la frente y con las manos en las caderas — precisamente por actitudes como esa donde subestiman a sus enemigos es que hemos estado a punto de perder a la Tierra varias veces – estaba siendo calor o quien sabe qué cosa pero ya se muy sentía abochornada, casualmente desde que los dos hombres más poderosos de la Tierra comenzaron a opinar solo sandeces.

— Es lo que tenemos que tolerar Milk – la mujer acercó su cara a la morena para susurralre en el oído – su soberbia — mencionó también irritada Bulma.

Las orejas de cierto príncipe vibraron como si hubieran capturado algún sonido.

— Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a eso mujer — refutó Vegeta con la mejor paciencia que podía tener. El oído de los Saiyajin era muy sensible al ruido así que cualquier murmullo por más bajo que fuera era capturado de inmediato — nuestra raza guerrera por naturaleza es tan orgullosa y confiada porque somos superiores a cualquiera que haya, no conozco raza como la nuestra que tras cada batalla se haga más fuerte, por algo hasta Freezer nos llegó a temer – presumió por ende satisfecho dejando a todo el público mudo.

* * *

— Oye Bra — llamo con serenidad a la joven que junto a ella flotaba inmóvil en el cielo — ¿ya supiste sobre el nuevo guerrero que llego a la tierra? — preguntó curiosa Pan, mirando atenta a su alrededor buscando detectar un ki desconocido como el de la vez anterior pero no sentía nada, ¡un golpe de suerte era lo que necesitaba en ese momento! chocó sus puños maldiciendo su suerte.

— ¿Guerrero? — La bella chica de ojos azules arqueo su ceja confundida mientras dejaba de reflejarse en su espejo de mano, dio su ultimo toque de polvo en su perfecto cutis antes de guardar el objeto en su bolsa de piel— no sé de que cual me hablas — desinteresada se sinceró con la morena.

— ¿Acaso no sentiste su ki ayer?— se cruzó de brazos incrédula — No cabe duda de que necesitas entrenar mucho porque te fallan tus habilidades — afirmó con cierta molestia y la razón por la que lo estaba es porque le parecía un verdadero desperdicio que una mujer tan superficial como Bra tuviera el don de poder hacerse tan poderosa gracias a los buenos genes de su padre, nunca en la vida se había mostrado dispuesta a entrenar y constantemente ella se lo reprochaba, sin embargo sus reclamos no hacían mella en la segunda hija de Bulma Briefs.

Para desgracia de ella, la jovencita había sacado más de la personalidad de su madre que de su padre; no había otra cosa más importante para Bra que la ropa, la moda y los chicos a los que tenía babeando desde los últimos años de la primaria, algo que para su mala suerte no le sucedía muy a menudo a ella, muy dentro de su alma envidiaba la belleza y el carisma de Bra para seducirlos, prácticamente con solo proponerselo a todo hombre dejaba encantado con solo atravesarse en el mismo camino, claro que jamás admitiría que le gustaría tener esas cualidades que poseía la chica eso sería perder su dignidad.

— Nada tiene que ver el hecho de que no entrene — enderezando su postura se defendió con desgana, existía cierta arrogancia en el tono usado — yo no estoy hecha para las peleas, a mí me gusta ser más femenina porque me encanta disfrutar la vida ya que es demasiado corta – gruño perdiendo con eso todo su glamour. Las buenas circunstancias que se estaban dando en su vida ella tenía que aprovecharlas, no era eterna, algún día tenía que morir y deseaba hacerlo luego de cumplir todo lo que quería.

— Bueno — más tranquila se colocó la mano en la barbilla ignorando la mirada de pocos amigos de la chica. Pan, tratando de descifrar algo en el cielo se dispuso a contestar — si te pones a comparar tu esperanza de vida con las de los seres humanos pues entonces es bastante larga la tuya, incluso más que la mía por tener un poco más de pureza Saiyajin, por ahí escuche de mi padre que un Saiyajin puro puede llegar a vivir hasta 200 años.

— Tú misma lo has dicho – ensalzó la frase – un Saiyajin puro pero yo no lo soy – guardó un incómodo silencio – así que según mis cálculos si me va bien quizás alcance los 150 - dolida torció la boca - ¡50 años menos! – maldita herencia humana — renegó con rencor de sus genes. Era irónico, ya que aunque le encantaba vivir como una humana había cosas que no le gustaban de esa especie, como el hecho de que fueran tan frágiles que hasta con un rasguño podía ella misma pulverizarlos. Por su propia experiencia ella no podía tocar a un ser humano como comúnmente lo hacía con su padre y su hermano sin que un simple abrazo efusivo por su parte no ocasionara fractura de tórax, había que controlar su fuerza que aunque no fuera mucho si podía ser letal para un terrícola.

Todos sus amigos se la imaginaban como una chica linda, frágil, a la que debían proteger como pudieran porque cualquier cosa podía dañarla o romperla como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, y para no llevarles la contraria optaba por guardar las apariencias, ya que si enteraban que tenía ascendencia alienígena y que su fuerza podía destruir volcanes se alejarían irremediablemente ¡y adiós a su popularidad en la escuela! ¡Adiós a su estatus! volviendo a lo anterior, sin perder el hilo de la conversación, continúo.

— Además si tú dices que un nuevo enemigo se ha aproximado ¿cómo podemos saber si no nos va a matar? — Cuestionó de pronto intrigada — Por eso mejor no desperdicio mi tiempo entrenando si al final de cuentas quizás nunca va a valer la pena el esfuerzo – explicó la joven con tal conformidad que incluso Pan deseo en ese instante ir a zarandearla para hacerla recapacitar, bueno más que eso creía que lo que necesitaba era una buena bofetada para que recuperara el buen juicio.

Estaba debatiéndose mentalmente si debía o no golpearla.

— Lo raro aquí es que maldices la ascendencia humana que tienes, pero tu comportamiento es más parecido a esa raza que a la de los Saiyajin — y vaya que era obvio se reiteró ella misma, si no fuera porque el carácter de la adolescente era perverso como el de progenitor dudaría que fuera hija suya.

Bra relajó los brazos dejándolo cada uno a sus lados. No le llevaría la contraria a su compañera, al menos esta vez no porque sabía que tenía razón. Su propia madre no se cansaba de decirle a diario que tenía un carácter del demonio y que era muy impulsiva como su papá, era muy difícil para ella controlar su enojo y casi nunca se quedaba callada, eso la metía frecuentemente en líos.

— Tal vez; porque mi mamá dice que tengo el horrible carácter orgulloso y soberbio de mi padre, incluso más que Trunks — murmuró cerrando los ojos a la vez que declinaba la comisura de sus labios.

efectivamente el que hecho de que le restregaran en su cara sus defectos no le causaba ningún placer. Que la compararan seguido con su papá ya no le enorgullecía tanto porque los amigos de su mamá lo hacían a propósito para resaltar sus imperfecciones. A su padre lo amaba y lo admiraba como guerrero pero no toleraba que le dijeran que podía llegar a ser ella tan insoportable como una bruja; es decir, era hermosa y ese papel de villana no le quedaba, se consideraba un finura. Podía ser que le insinuaran en ocasiones que se convertía en un perro rabioso cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera y era ofensivo, pero por nada del mundo les daría gusto y aceptaría que era una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa.

Lo más raro es que en realidad la mayoría de los que conocía pensaban que su hermano era el del carácter fuerte y de actitud empática, casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido rasgo heredado de su padre, aunque solo eran meras apariencias y eso ella bien lo sabía porque lo conocía ya que detrás de esa mascara de villano engreído que ponía se encontraba un joven bromista, maduro, amable, educado y muy entregado a su trabajo, era el hombre más inteligente y responsable que había visto, sus admiradoras no dejaban ir la oportunidad de tratar de conquistarlo, sabían lo que valía. De verdad, hablar de su hermano era como hablar casi del mismo kamisama, tan perfecto.

En cambio ella era la misma representación del diablo disfrazado de mujer, de una hermosa mujer sensual, aunque claro ella no lo admitiria porque ante todo era una "princesa" como su padre siempre le hizo creer y las princesas no se comportan como demonios, ellas son refinadas y amables, no bruscas y altaneras.

— Hablando de tu padre — la sacó de sus cavilaciones Pan — se me hace extraño entonces que si no sentiste el enorme ki el Sr. Vegeta no te haya dicho nada al respecto — arrugó la tersa piel de su frente.

— Él nunca me cuenta nada Pan — la joven observó silenciosa el lejano horizonte esquivando la mirada minuciosa de Pan, arrugó el entrecejo disgustada y tenso la mandíbula — no le gusta que me involucre en peleas, nunca me las ha inculcado, si aprendí a volar fue por mi propia cuenta y si puedo sentir los ki es porque mi hermano me enseño a escondidas – delató – Así que no me juzgues cuando dices que soy una inútil en las peleas porque eso aunque bien lo sé no es del todo mi culpa, mi papá además de que me sobreprotege no cree que una mujer Saiyajin pueda superar la fuerza de un hombre Saiyajin, es un poco machista pero hasta no comprobar que no es verdad le seguiré dando la razón – hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Pues que cerrado es tu papá — al decir esto la morena no pudo evitar copiar la expresión indignada de su mejor amiga, le parecía insólito la idea descabellada que tenía el padre de Bra — yo soy una mujer con muchos rasgos humanos y aun así tengo la suficiente fuerza como para darle una buena batalla a mi tío Goten — enorgullecida sonrió cuando presumió hasta donde había llegado su logro, pero Bra tan inteligente y cruda como su madre le contestó con cierta burla inmediatamente.

— Eso es porque Goten no ha entrenado lo suficiente, pero tú lo haces tan seguido que incluso raya en la obsesión y muy apenas y puedes darle un combate — esas palabras tenía una connotación hiriente como las que seguido expresaba su madre a su padre cuando él la ofendía gravemente, ahora ella se esperaba que por lo mismo lastimara el ego de la pequeña morena y su reacción no fue menos exagerada, mientras escuchaba aquello apretó los dientes con coraje haciendo rechinar sus piezas dentales hasta que abrió la boca y gritó.

— ¡Ay Bra! ¡Ya quisieras tener si quiera la mitad de mi poder! ¡Es más si yo deseara en este momento podría patearte el trasero en un segundo y tú no harías nada pero como no me gusta abusar de niñas inútiles consentidas no te lastimaré! — llena de rabia aseguró severamente, por fortuna la otra chica sabía lo que ocasionaría su insulto así que se esperaba precisamente esa reacción, no se enfadó, al final de cuentas lo que pretendía tuvo efecto.

No sabía la más joven de los Briefs si soltar una carcajada delante de la nieta de Goku por haber logrado sacarla de sus cabales o simplemente mantenerse callada como una dama disfrutando en silencio su triunfo, podía resultar muy cruel decirle a la gente sus verdades para que pusieran los pies en la tierra y aceptaran su triste realidad la cual odiaban, pero se sentía genial herirles un poco para poder sentirse superiores a ellos. ¡Un momento! Malditos genes Saiyajin que la obligaban a comportarse como una despiadada, ya no podría defenderse para la próxima cuando le volvieran a decir perversa — bueno Pan — calmando las aguas se acercó a la todavía enfurecida nieta de Goku — nos desviamos de tema y como yo tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer como acompañar a una amiga a inaugurar su tienda de cosméticos, te diré que en conclusión no sé nada sobre ese guerrero.

— ¡Entonces mejor para mí porque se me ha ocurrido un grandioso plan! — chocó los puños en señal de victoria — aprovechando que tú tienes un ki tan débil que pasa desapercibido hasta para las moscas — sonrió de medio lado buscando ofender con su comentario a Bra pero esta inteligentemente la ignoro — y yo puedo ocultar todo el mío te propongo que vayamos por nuestra cuenta a investigar en secreto a ese misterioso sujeto, así nuestros padres no se darán cuenta de lo que hacemos.

— Ya te dije que tengo que…— se opuso Bra pero Pan no la dejó terminar de hablar, la convencería a como diera lugar, no había mejor cómplice para sus locuras que la joven millonaria.

— ¿Vamos, que pierdes?— trató de convencerla poniéndose insistente — todas las semanas vas a los eventos de inauguración no creo que esta vez vaya a ser más interesante que todas a las que has ido y las que vendrán, hagamos algo interesante como en los viejos tiempos – propuso entusiasta.

La chica Briefs en esos casos no podía negarse a acompañarla, era tanta la emoción en la cara de Pan que le daría lástima dejarla sola. De repente añoró la época cuando eran unas niñas muy inquietas. Les gustaba meterse siempre en problemas y desobedecer a sus padres y entre más les prohibían los adultos ejecutar algún acto, más lo hacían adrede para molestarlos.

— Ok pero ¿quieres que nos expongamos al peligro? — le preguntó frunciendo otra vez el entrecejo pero no por molestia sino por incredulidad. Conociendo a Pan cualquier cosa podía esperarse de ella aunque no era una mujer adolescente tonta, era ingeniosa y la persona más entrometida que había tratado por no decir curiosa, aún tenía comportamientos de una típica niña pero que más daba porque siempre ella sería su confidente y le guardaba además cariño casi como a una hermana.

— ¡Vamos Bra! — la halo brusca del brazo mientras hacía una serie de movimientos tontoos con sus manos para llamar su atención — ¡Revivamos viejos momentos como cuando éramos pequeñas y nos gustaba jugar a los detectives, vayamos a descubrir a esa alienígena que ha venido a arruinar nuestra paz!

— ¿Tienes algún dato sobre él o ella? — de pronto dejó de razonar con lógica y dejo que instinto Saiyajin y su curiosidad la dominaran. No sabía que la emoción se podía contagiar pero ¿qué más daba? También disfrutaba de la adrenalina.

— Desgraciadamente mi papá no me dejo acercarme a la zona de dónde provenía ese ki, así que no pude ver de quien se trataba es por esa razón que tengo una gran curiosidad por encontrarlo – murmuró suavemente. Su inquietud y curiosidad sobre el caso no hacía más que instarla a investigar a fondo lo que ocurría.

— Las cosas así entonces no están a nuestro favor…pero por otro lado estoy acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que me hace sentir mejor aunque le llamen capricho…no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de esclarecer mis dudas – hizo el ademan de prepararse para volar hacía ninguna dirección en específico.

Son Pan sonrió orgullosa de su amiga. Sabía desde antes que la Briefs no la decepcionaría, después de todo era un Saiyajin guerrera como ella y la sangre de sus ancestros las reclamaban. Así que de ese modo emprendieron su vuelo.

* * *

 **En un escenario rustico muy cerca de ahí, las cosas se desarrollaban de forma diferente.**

 **"Zas"** — el choque intenso del golpe de un puño se oyó contra el escritorio que pertenecía a la oficina del presidente de la multipremiada compañía CC.

— ¿Porque sigues tan tenso Trunks? — despreocupado le preguntó su mejor amigo, Son Goten cuando se reclinaba hacia atrás en otro asiento. A diferencia de su amigo, el gozaba una tranquilidad interna difícil de superar.

— Goten tu deberías estarlo como yo — molesto se inclinó hacía el asiento donde se posaba al que consideraba casi su hermano — luego de saber que nuevamente estamos siendo amenazados.

El otro hombre dejó de teclear su celular. Por ahora dejaría todo por la paz, cuando estuviera de mejor humor su amigo reanudaría sus mensajes con su próxima novia, unos coqueteos más y conseguiría seducirla, por ahora le convenía prestarle atención a su jefe, o en el peor de los casos tomaría su celular y lo lanzaría al vacío por la ventana como ya anteriores veces lo había hecho. Enderezo su cuerpo adoptando una mejor postura y converso con su amigo, tratando de relajarlo.

— No creo que debamos tomárnoslo en serio, yo también sentí ese ki porque estaba de compras con Minami muy cerca del lugar donde dicen que surgió, pero no me pareció en ningún momento que se tratara de un ser poderoso.

— ¿Y fuiste a investigar para ver qué pasaba? – cuestionó mirando minuciosamente a Goten. Dudaba que el irresponsable de su empleado y amigo se hubiera ido a cerciorar de lo sucedido.

— Claro que sí...después de dejar a Minami a su casa — confesó avergonzado colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza como hacía su padre, avergonzado por su acción, otro en su lugar hubiera ido de inmediato a averiguar que ocurría — pero no halle nada, tampoco encontré a nadie, es como si el responsable de ese temblor se hubiera esfumado como el viento por la rapidez con que lo hizo.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que más temo? – El joven empresario hizo su asiento de piel a un lado para poder salir, se asomaría por la extensa ventana, el día estaba por cierto muy cálido – Que se trate de algún enemigo que conozcamos, como Freezer que revivió tres veces solo para poder atormentarnos. Tengo un mal presentimiento – sus inquietudes lo tenían un tanto nervioso.

Su amigo repitió su acción y también se levantó, buscaría la forma de que Trunks se olvidará de ese episodio, a lo mejor salir a algún bar en un rato lo calmaría.

— Eso no pasara – colocó su mano en su hombro dando la sensación de estarlo comprendiendo – hemos entrenado tantos todos estos años que te aseguro que si alguna vez batallamos en derrotar a un enemigo en el pasado, hoy en día lo despedazaríamos sin siquiera usar todas nuestras fuerzas.

* * *

Las horas transcurrían lentamente y Goku no desaprovecharía más su tiempo en cosas irrelevantes, había ido a acompañar a su esposa a hacer las compras únicamente porque ya no había comida en el refrigerador así que había que apoyar en algo en la casa como cargando las decenas de bolsas de mercancía pero ahora que ya estaba libre de obligaciones podría empezar con su entrenamiento que aunque no fuera arduo le ayudaría a bajar tensiones.

— ¿Estás listo Goku? — le pregunto un viejo Krilin. El campo arenoso era lo suficientemente grande y lo mejor es que estaba despejado, nadie resultaría herido esta vez.

— Claro que si empieza cuando tú quieras — lo desafío sin un atisbo de inseguridad

— ¡Muy bien! — De inmediato recarga su energía proveniente de su cuerpo y la acumula en su mano — ¡Kienzan — y así le lanza decenos de discos filosos al para Goku aquello no fue tan difícil de esquivar, llevaba tiempo entrenando la parte de la velocidad, evitar el contacto con esos anillos luminosos le ayudaría a mejorar sus reflejos. El murmullo del viento se había vuelto ruidoso, toneladas de arena se levantaba cuando algún anillo de energía se estrellaba contra el suelo, Goku luchaba por ir más rápido, corría como un correcaminos y cuando no alcanzaba a evitar los Kienzan simplemente los desviaba con unos de sus poderes. Al final cuando termino de recibir esa energía le dijo con honestidad a un ya viejo Krilin de casi 60 años

— Oye Krilin no es por molestar pero te estás haciendo demasiado lento – tomo bocanadas de aire, el cansancio para él también fue exhausto pero se sentía más vivo que nunca en cambio Krilin se veía muy agotado.

— ¿Y qué esperabas tonto? – no se indignó por lo dicho – yo no un Saiyajin soy un humano que si envece normalmente, no soy un alienígena extraño como los de tu especie — le restregó Krilin mirándolo con simpatía — Comienzo a dudar sobre si un día te morirás anciano — esa era una cuestión que siempre se formulaba Krilin, los años pasaban para él volando y la evidencia estaba en los cambios físicos que sufría pero para Goku todavía parecía transcurrir con letargo el tiempo y que se burlara por eso mismo de sus achaques no tenía perdón o piedad más bien dicho, pero lo comprendía, él ya no tenía la piel tersa que le proporcionó la juventud, ahora lucía un pellejo arrugado y unas canas que denotaban sus años de experiencia. Le daba envidia que su mejor amigo se mantuviera fresco con los años incluso se podía decir que se veía mejor que cuando estaba joven. La verdad siempre fue un tipo suertudo desde que muy joven se casó a los 18 años con una hermosa señorita y ni siquiera se lo propuso él sino ella, en cambio él no se casó hasta después de los 30, aunque viéndolo desde otro ángulo él también había tenido mucha suerte, no se casó muy joven pero cuando se unió con alguien valió la pena. #18 era una mujer atractiva, el problema era que por ser una androide sus facciones se mantenían intactas, ni una sola arruga le destrozaba la belleza de su rostro y eso a él le provocaba inseguridad en sí mismo, el aspecto reluciente de ella no congeniaba con el suyo, parecía su hija, y el temor latente que le robaba el sueño cada noche es que un día ella se cansara de cuidar a un vejestorio como él y lo abandonara para irse con otro más joven. No podían culparlo por pensar de esa fea manera de ella después de todo la mujer siempre fue una alguien que se sentía atraída por las buenas cosas como por el dinero y los lujos ni siquiera nunca se había tomado la molestia de demostrarle lo contrario, le exigía dinero y si él no podía dárselo ella lo conseguía, ya sea amenazando a Mr. Satán con contarles a los medios de comunicación sus farsas o participando en torneos de artes marciales. Eso no era lo peor, se sentía un completo inútil porque si algún día llegara a ocurrir algo malo en la Tierra él no podría salir a hacerle frente al enemigo para defender lo que más amaba en la vida: a su hija Marrón de 23 años. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber formado su familia con el androide, pero a veces quisiera que ella fuera más comprensiva y cariñosa con él.

Y ahora venía el ingenuo de Goku a decirle que sus habilidades en el combate estaban decayendo, entendía que no fue su intención molestarlo porque aún era un hombre de espíritu muy inocente, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar que le bajara la autoestima.

Quiso darle humor al momento para olvidar un rato sus penas así que le siguió la plática a su amigo de la infancia.

— Aun así creo que nunca es tarde para seguir peleando, el maestro Roshi es la prueba viviente de eso, es viejo pero fuerte.

* * *

— ¿Dónde podría estar Pan a estas horas Videl? – inquieto se asomó a su reloj para ver la hora, las 3.00 pm – se supone que ya salió de la escuela hace dos horas.

— Ya sabes cómo es esa niña – le sonrió a su esposo desde la cocina, estaba haciendo la comida, curry con Tofu – le gusta salir a buscar a chicos con Bra – para ella su hija ya estaba en plena adolescencia y a un paso de la juventud con sus 17 años, el problema era que Gohan no quería aceptarlo, como padre sobreprotector se preocupaba por su primogénita.

— No es que tenga a Bra en un mal concepto pero me parece que es por ella que Pan cada vez se hace más rebelde – confesó lo que venía pensando desde hace tiempo, si se atreviera a decir eso delante de Vegeta seguro que se ganaría una paliza pero él no cambiaría la percepción que tenía de esa niña caprichosa.

— No creo que este bien echarle la culpa a esa jovencita – defendió a la joven Briefs – los dos sabemos muy bien que Pan siempre ha sido una niña muy rebelde, aun no supero el miedo que me causó cuando se fue sin pedirnos permiso con Trunks y Goku a otros planetas en esa los días a cada minuto me preguntaba si estaba bien con vida, me dejo traumada, es la única hija que tenemos y mis atenciones y preocupaciones se centran siempre en ella.

Gohan escuchando el tono de voz tímido de su esposa dejo a un lado el periódico en la mesa y se encaminó hasta llegar a su lado. Le sostuvo la mano delicadamente. Él también había pasado por ese trago amargo y precisamente sintió la misma angustia que su esposa.

— Pan saco el espíritu de lucha de mi padre – miró consternado a Videl – no cabe duda de que es más intenso que el mío, ahí es cuando creo que nada tiene que ver el hecho de que solo sea una cuarta parte de Saiyajin, los genes Saiyajin no desaparecen con las generaciones, a lo mejor incluso hasta se fortalecen.

— Si – asintió Videl – más si a eso agregamos que fue mi suegro quien le avivó ese instinto de lucha, pues tú nunca la entrenaste cuando era una niña.

— Para mí es difícil aceptar que mi hija se involucre en peleas que atenten contra su vida, por eso no quería que supiera nada de combates para que el día en que llegara un enemigo ni se le ocurriera enfrentarlo por miedo – su idea de mantenerla lejos del peligro reprimiendo los instintos de su hija le costó caro al científico, pues cuando se marchó su primogénita al espacio él pensó que era demasiado débil para defenderse de algún enemigo que se encontrara, en ese momento del pasado se arrepintió de no haberle enseñado a pelear mejor porque la había vuelto luego vulnerable a cualquier lunático que quisiera matarla, por eso cuando regresó a la Tierra la niña, lo primero que hizo fue empezar a entrenarla para que cuando alguien quisiera hacerle daño ella pudiera defenderse.

— Pero eso no va con nosotros ya ves Gohan – apretó la mano del semisaiyajin – Ni siquiera yo que soy una humana puedo tolerar quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como masacran a la gente inocente frente a mí y sin hacer nada. Me imagino como se sentiría Pan de impotente si le prohibimos pulir su fuerza

— Si es por eso que ya me resigne – suspiró cansado, dándose por vencido – si esa niña quiere ser una guerrera le ayudare a que sea la mejor para que cuando le toque luchar sepa defenderse y proteger a los que quiere — sonrió orgulloso de su única hija — así que si va a sacrificar su vida algún día, que lo haga pero que valga la pena, no quiero que sea en vano.

* * *

Finalmente llego el día tan esperado. Un miércoles 11 de Marzo fue la fecha elegida para citar a todos. Estaban rodeados de un ambiente tenso por diversas razones pero entre ellos relucía algo, una pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía; ¿Qué intención era la que tenía el extraño hacía con ellos? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan misteriosamente si al final de cuentas esa no era la actitud que un villano adopta cuando lo que quiere es causar caos en el universo? ¿Porque los citaba a todos y simplemente no atacaba por sorpresa como lo hacían todos sus enemigos? ¿Se sentiría tan superior que creía que reunidos ellos o desunidos los vencería por igual porque no le suponían ningún peligro? Eso era lo que más les hacía crispar de nervios, saber que era una posibilidad inminente que el enemigo los subestimaba por su gran poderío.

Había una incógnita más que hasta el mismo Goku se dio cuenta por más que fuera un detalle pequeño; ¿Cómo era posible que el extraño supiera algo acerca del templo de Kamisama? ¿Y que supiera de la existencia de las esferas del dragón? Y más importante aún, ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo un ki tan intenso como el que la mayoría sintió dos días atrás nadie se diera cuenta antes de su presencia? La única respuesta lógica que encontraban era la que Bulma les había dado; quizás el individuo no era un alienígena como pensaban, tal vez era un androide y por eso no podían detectar su energía, aunque la duda seguía flotando en el aire porque entonces si era un androide ¿Cómo lograba de repente hacer despertar su poder en un segundo y luego desaparecerlo?

Fuera lo que fuera, estarían muy atentos a todo lo que hiciera.

— Ya se tardó demasiado — murmuró Krilin fastidiado pero con los nervios muy alzados. Su esposa #18 le acompañaba en esa ocasión, ella también tenía curiosidad por conocer al individuo.

— Yo no siento ni siquiera que algo extraño se esté aproximando al templo – mencionó Goten impaciente.

— Todo esta tan tranquilo — opinó Yamcha, un veterano guerrero ya de edad madura que esperaba tenso a llegada del desconocido.

De entre todos los guerreros veteranos solo faltaba uno; el nómada de Ten sin han y su inseparable amigo Chaoz; era obvio que no vendría pues nadie le aviso sobre el suceso, se lo imaginaban viviendo en los rincones más lejanos de las montañas nevadas, entrenando exhaustivamente con su compañero y como nadie sabe exactamente en qué parte del mundo podría estar pues ni siquiera el intento de buscarlo hicieron.

El silencio incómodo de Goku era el que tenía a todos verdaderamente preocupados, ni Trunks, ni Gohan ni Goten tenían idea de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera Vegeta lo reconocía en ese momento, era raro que estuviera tan callado como un muerto. Por su parte Bra y Pan estaban en un rincón apartadas del resto de la gente sacando sus propias conclusiones, en tanto que Videl le hacía compañía a su suegra que no paraba de temblar porque no quería ver que sus hijos de nuevo arriesgaran su vida y Piccolo como siempre se excluía del grupo, concentrado en todo lo que le rodeara, pero sin notar nada extraño tampoco.

De repente:

Flish – se escuchó un sonido seguido de la aparición de un resplandor débil asentarse frente a todos, los testigos fueron tomados por sorpresa por la curiosa presencia de la figura bien definida de algún sujeto; los presentes parpadearon mientras inspeccionaban minuciosamente al extraño visitante; al menos podían ver por su rostro inerte que no despedía el sentimiento de miedo; aquel se mostró sereno presumiendo de su aspecto refinado ante sus miradas perplejas y acusadoras de la gente, pero valiéndole mucho los juicios que podrían tener sobre su persona comenzó a hablar con un lenguaje tan educado y culto que incluso todos creyeron que era un humano cualquiera, pero la impresión que se habían hecho fue rápidamente disipada cuando abrió su poderosa mandíbula diciendo a continuación.

— Buenas tardes humanos — cabizbajo sonrió con sagacidad a los guerreros, cubriendo una vez más su misterioso rostro con ayuda de su cabello tan lacio y blanco como el mismo envidiable estaño, la curvatura de su boca cambió y en su lugar expuso el gesto más bribón, mofándose de todos – he venido a cobrar venganza.

Esta historia continuará…


	2. La aparición

— Buenas tardes humanos — cabizbajo sonrió con sagacidad a los guerreros, ocultando una vez más su misterioso rostro con ayuda de su cabello tan lacio y blanco como el mismo estaño, la curvatura de su boca cambió y en su lugar expuso el gesto más bribón, mofándose de todos — he venido a cobrar venganza.

En el templo, nadie apartaba su respectiva mirada severa del hombre advenedizo, y aunque lo escudriñaran él no se sentía intimidado ni siquiera porque cierta aura amenazante de algunos personajes se desprendía por todo el terreno. Aquella especie de hombre se sentía satisfecho por causar antipatía.

El aire caliente del ambiente le acariciaba las mejillas y en cada ráfaga de viento se arrastraba un sentimiento de recelo tan turbio hacia él, todo aquello le sirvió como estímulo en la sangre para continuar su pronunciación con cinismo.

— Son problemas de antaño — mencionó apacible a los presentes. Luego de lo dicho la mayoría intentó identificar al sujeto o por lo menos recordar donde lo habían visto. La intriga fue formulada después de que el sospechoso les dijera que buscaba venganza, si desafortunadamente se habían topado en algún lugar del universo seguramente pasó desapercibido, porque la mayoría juraba que nunca lo conoció.

— ¿Te…conocemos? — preguntó receloso Goku, conocedor de cómo debía actuar con los rivales desconocidos hizo el ademan de acercarse cautelosamente para tantear el terreno.

— Ustedes no — aclaró con una mirada determinante — pero el desecho que le sobrevivió a su amo Freezer si — en consiguiente su mirada grisácea se clavó como estalactita de hielo en las iris acongojadas de Vegeta. El Saiyajin señalado. enfureció y tensó sus puños, sintiéndose gravemente ofendido — así que les pido de la forma más atenta que no se entrometan…sino quieren que las cosas se pongan feas en la Tierra — amenazó con un tono de voz muy ronco que penetró en los oídos sensibles de todos los guerreros quienes de inmediato se colocaron en posición de combate a excepción de Goku pues él solo arrugó la nariz resistiéndose a caer tentado en la agresión

— ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – Alzó la voz Goku plantándole cara al que había venido con hostilidad — ¿y que tienes que arreglar con Vegeta?

— Espera un momento Kakaroto — ordenó con autoridad el príncipe Saiyajin dando tres pasos seguros hacia adelante — hay algo en ti que me parece familiar — manifestó al mismo tiempo que analizaba minuciosamente cada detalle del individuo — pero no logro saber porque — confesó irritado ante su incompetencia por no poder revelar la identidad del hombre — sin embargo si tú eres él que me conoce entonces seguro fuiste de poca relevancia para mí, por eso me cuesta recordarte y te olvidé — murmuró turbado Vegeta aunque su comentario fue maquillado con cierta burla.

El desconocido torció la boca visiblemente herido pero con perseverancia siguió sosteniendo una sonrisa altanera. Goku percibió que todo esto se había convertido ya en una lucha de agresiones entre él y Vegeta — me ofendes – reconoció esforzándose por mantener intacta su cordura — pero no hay cosa que más disfrute que recordarles episodios vergonzosos a los animales — se dignó a mirar a Vegeta evidenciando su total desprecio.

Vegeta apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza, rompiéndose el labio inferior reprimiendo su furia. El intruso estaba tentando su suerte.

— ¡Escúchame maldito infeliz! — Cruzándose de brazos rugió indignado — ¡a mí nadie me amenaza! ¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo? — le preguntó prepotente alzando sus manos apuntándole con el dedo índice — ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, el hijo del rey Vegeta quien alguna vez gobernó sobre gran parte del universo!

— Si — reconoció con calma cerrando los ojos. Colocó su puño en la boca carraspeando adrede — y también quien sirvió como esclavo al que destruyo su propio planeta. No tengo duda de que para no morir en sus garras te tragaste tu orgullo — sin poder más con el asunto soltó una débil carcajada.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? — extendió los brazos a sus costados cansado de dar vuelta inútilmente a sus pensamientos y optó por exigir saber su identidad. Consideró la idea de matarlo pero no sin antes sacar provecho, debía de disipar sus dudas, saber el nombre del individuo que pronto haría papilla.

— Antes de continuar escúchenme humanos — volvió a adoptar una compostura y un semblante serio para pedir la atención total de los presentes — Estoy dispuesto a respetar la vida de cualquier ser vivo de su apestoso planeta a cambio de que se mantengan ajenos a lo que hay entre el cobarde orangután ese y yo — una vez más se refirió despectivo a Vegeta y lógico por el insulto el Saiyajin se crispó por el coraje — Si quise reunirlos fue para hacer formal ese tratado de paz con ustedes — explicó mientras alzaba el vuelo, solo flotaba.

— ¡No acostumbramos a hacer tratos con desconocidos! — desde su lugar le aclaró renuente Yamcha — estás muy equivocado si crees que vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras te diviertes asesinando a seres humanos por ahí como hiciste hace un par de días — determinó duramente. Valientemente no pudo resistirse a decirle unas cuantas verdades al alienígena porque como a todos desde luego también le dolió imaginarse el sufrimiento de las víctimas de ese canalla, pero a diferencia de ellos él no pudo seguir fingiendo como si no le incumbiera. Sabía que podría pagar muy caro entrometerse, cuando el asesino quisiera matarlo.

Una suave brisa de aire caliente acarició las zonas de piel expuestas, pero ni el repentino silencio ni el ambiente tranquilo pudieron frenar los movimientos sistólicos y diastólicos de sus corazones. A su vez, surgió un combate de miradas profundas entre todos los presentes.

Cansado de no llegar a ningún acuerdo convincente, torció la boca y esquivó la mirada, aceptando esa derrota de vistazos; si continuaba con su actitud hostil no alcanzaría convencerlos.

— Vamos no sean necios — suspirando resignado sujetó el nudo del pañuelo amarillo de su cabeza — yo solo quería llamar la atención de ustedes — reconoció su error con un dejo de ironía — además no le veo mayor problema porque si tienen las esferas del dragón a su disposición pueden revivirlos cuando puedan.

— ¿Las esferas? — Preguntó asombrado Krilin apartando de su camino a sus amigos — ¿y tú como sabes de ellas? — preguntó cauteloso más cerca de él pero a una distancia prudente.

— Porque contrario a lo creas no soy nuevo aquí — al decir esto escuchó el barullo desesperado de los terrícolas. Ahora todos estaban sacando sus propias deducciones al respecto, entendía por ese lado que ellos se sintieran perturbados luego de enterarse que él conocía la existencia de esas esferas mágicas, pero tampoco era para asustarse, al menos él nunca tuvo la intención de buscarlas para invocar al dios dragón; confiaba en sus habilidades gracias al trascurrir de los años, el tiempo lo volvió más sensato y fuerte por lo que llamar al dragón para que lo hiciera más poderoso se convirtió en una necesidad nula.

Al carajo la preocupación se dijo cansado. Flotando cruzó sus piernas en el aire tomando asiento en el vacío, cerró los ojos ya que el sueño le estaba consumiendo la energía, aquellos brazos flácidos necesitaban descansar también así que los recargó en sus muslos adoptando una pose de meditación; el hombre se mantenía ajeno a las miradas furtivas de los terrícolas, de los híbridos y de los dos Saiyajin.

La atención había vuelto a ser para él y en el instante en que se había relajado por fin, se sintió incomodo recibiendo tanto interés de ellos; no hacían otra cosa que escudriñarlo esperando que se moviera, en otra ocasión los habría ignorado pero la discusión tenía que seguir.

No abriría los ojos. El único contacto que tendrían con él de ahora en adelante sería con su voz serena.

— Llevo viviendo en su planeta muchos años y ustedes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora – relató y no se inmutó, pero el resto de las personas se sorprendieron abriendo sus ojos como platos, pero le resto relevancia el indeseado visitante – se puede decir que soy como un mago que puede aparecer y desaparecer a su gusto — inhalo un poco de aire conservando inmutable su expresión facial.

— ¿Un mago? — Preguntó muy asombrado Goku — ¿cómo Babidi? — ejemplificó haciendo una mueca de desagrado

— No me malinterpretes — sacudió la cabeza negando rápido la idea errónea que se formuló Goku — yo me comparo con uno porque puedo esconder mi ki y también cualquier rastro de mi esencia de manera indefinida, como si no existiera aquí, los deje sorprendidos ¿cierto?

Los demás asintieron, comprendiendo hasta ahora porque nunca se percataron de la presencia de su enemigo.

— Habiéndose enterado un poco de mi persona, porque no das un paso adelante "guerrero"— abre desafiante sus ojos desmesuradamente clavando su pupila como daga en las retinas dilatadas de Vegeta

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó una vez más desconcertado, pues por su cabeza no se cruzaba una idea de porque había llegado exactamente ese sujeto buscándolo solo a él.

El individuo descendió de su lugar hasta colocar los tacones de sus botines en el suelo del sagrado templo; se agitó e hizo crujir sus nudillos en un arrebato de furia ya no pudiendo contener más la emoción que le provocaba estar tan cerca de su enemigo así que literalmente gritó desahogado.

— ¡Quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste en el pasado! ¡Que me devuelvas mi orgullo! Mi tranquilidad. La que tu maldita sea ¡me quitaste mientras trabajabas para Freezer!

Una gota de agua salada resbaló por la frente amplia del Saiyajin, continuaba mirándole con la misma sorpresa de antes pero titubeó un poco, seguía sin saber de dónde lo conocía ese sujeto el cual por cierto le sabía aparentemente muchos secreto que creía olvidados; el solo hecho de que supiera algo de su pasado le llenaba de nervios.

— ¿Qué? — eso fue prácticamente lo único lo que pudo pronunciar.

— Seguro no te imaginaste que haber viajado por el universo bajos sus órdenes destruyendo planetas y galaxias te traerían algún día terribles consecuencias — le dijo con un tono crudo — ¡mírate! — Lo señaló con un dedo retándolo a escucharlo — no eres el mismo sujeto que imponía miedo hace décadas — le restregó en la cara

— ¿¡Quién eres tú!? — Insistía desesperado e intrigado — ¡Descúbrete! — le exigió reprimiendo su propio enojo. Estaba alterado hasta la médula.

Mentiría enormemente el desconocido si no admitía que no disfrutaba la confusión que en todos ellos se desarrollaba. Sus mentes eran como cuerdas que se anudaban más y más cada vez que abría él la boca.

Para el colmo de sus males, él apenas estaba empezando su juego.

— ¿No recuerdas la especie que por años abastecían de alimentos a los fieles de Freezer? — Volvió a hablar — ¿La raza pacifica que aguardaba escondida en los rincones de la galaxia que siempre esperaba la llegada de su amo para darle los mejores recursos que les servirían a sus tropas?

— ¿Cómo?… — el corazón de Vegeta empezó a sufrir de taquicardia, una pieza faltante del rompecabezas de su historia había aparecido con el fin de recordarle episodios grotescos y humillantes — no me digas que tú eres…

— Así es Vegeta — una voz jocosa cargada de remordimiento lo turbio — soy un nativo del extinto planeta que los bastardos de Freezer invadieron.

— ¿Qué?..—. De pronto empezó a entender un poco de lo que decía el sujeto, pero había algo que no encajaba y era lo más importante de todo — eso es imposible, nadie quedó vivo porque estoy seguro de que cuando me rebele contra Freezer destruí de inmediato ese planeta.

— ¿Entonces quién soy? — Rechinó sus dientes con el orgullo herido — ¿un fantasma? — empleó la ironía pero sin alegrarse esta vez — tal vez uno del pasado — recalcó.

— No, no, no, es imposible — sacudió su cabeza incrédulo — es infame; nada quedo del planeta Tazba — en sus memorias navegó profundidades recordando ese catastrófico día, en que Nappa y él recién renegados de Freezer se marcharon teniendo como primer objetivo llegar a Tazba, ese planeta tan azul como el cielo que se emparejaba con el color gris de todos los ojos de los tabbu-seijins. La verdad fue un viaje plus que hicieron los Saiyajin con la intención de pedirles a ellos que les entregaran los suministros necesarios para el largo viaje en el universo que emprenderían huyendo del poderoso y enfurecido Freezer, pero los tabbu-seijins se negaron a cooperar con ellos temiendo la eventual ira de su tirano conquistado, razón suficiente para que los dos Saiyajin destruyeran el inmenso planeta por inservibles, y podía jurar Vegeta que nadie había tenido tiempo de huir de la explosión.

— Pues no es así — determinó adivinando anticipadamente los pensamientos que llegaban a Vegeta — y si ves mis distintivos ojos te quedará claro que no miento, porque es el mayor rasgo físico que tenemos. — le respondió apuntando hacia su cornea plateada. No hay otros seres en el universo que tenga los ojos como el hielo.

— Puede ser — le cedió terreno, tranquilizándose de apoco, le daría un tanto de razón — pero de todas formas para mí no significas ningún peligro gusano — no sonrió hasta que se le ocurrió decirle algo más hiriente — así que ¿porque no mejor te largas por dónde viniste? ah no — exclamó fingiendo asombro — espera…no tienes a donde ir — se burló con cinismo y así estuvo un momento carcajeándose como demente hasta que recuperó la compostura — ¿y quieres saber algo más? — Arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas, un gesto que le acompañaba a la sonrisa diabólica de su boca — No me importa si asesine a los de tu especie, eran inferiores — certificó dando a entender que no sentía nada de culpa — De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber completado mi tarea y que por ello estés aquí, haciéndome perder el tiempo – farfulló – ¡lo bueno es que eso se puede fácilmente arreglar! — al terminar de decir eso con una actitud orgullosa se arroja velozmente contra el adversario, intenta innumerables veces darle certeros choques brutales con las manos hechas ovillos pero el rival sin dificultad los esquivaba; en su interior el tabbu-saijin estaba consciente de que un contacto corporal de esa magnitud significaría salir seriamente perjudicado, por eso antes de que Vegeta siquiera pudiera lograr cumplir su objetivo se alejó de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos utilizó una técnica especial que le permitió difuminarse como el humo, prácticamente se estaba volviendo nítido y ahora Vegeta no podía tocarlo porque sus golpes atravesaban esa estela, su rival parecía un fantasma, todos los puñetazos brutales del Saiyajin traspasaban su figura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se quedó sorprendido examinando con atención lo sucedido. Paro de golpear buscando el motivo de porque no podía tocarlo y causarle daño.

— Seguro que no conocías esta técnica…— opinó con sencillez el adversario — pero es el problema que tienen todos ustedes; creer que son los seres más superiores en el universo.

— No — objetó de inmediato retrocediendo solo unos metros por precaución ya que el tabbu-seijin no se movió de su sitio — no sabía que podías casi volverte invisible pero no tienes mucha fuerza física para defenderte. Por eso ustedes los tabbu-seijins se dedicaban en su mayoría al comerció – Aunque ahora que recuerdo — flotó en aire apartándose del firmamento, ahora veía a su rival desde arriba — supe que tu raza tenía un escuadrón élite de guerreros que se dedicaban a invadir pequeños planetas cercanos — narró haciendo un viaje en sus memorias — para tu especie la reproducción era vital para sobrevivir; ya que su planeta estaba ubicado en una zona constante de guerra, prácticamente estaban rodeados de planetas habitados por razas conquistadoras que en cualquier momento podría invadirlos, y como era imposible que ustedes les ganaran con la fuerza decidieron emplear otro método para defenderse, su plan fue reproducirse como cucarachas por todo Tazba, no recuerdo haber visto una especie tan numerosa como la tuya, lástima que nosotros la redujimos a casi nada — concluyó presuntuoso, como si todo aquello le causara satisfacción – Pero vamos – hizo una mueca burlona – ni siquiera todos sus cientos de miles de soldados pudieron defenderse de mí, todos fueron consumidos por el fuego de la explosión que provoqué — les presumió orgulloso a todos los presentes; si era necesario gritaría a los cuatro vientos la capacidad de pelea que poseyó en su juventud, no tenía por qué avergonzarse por toda la maldad incontrolada que lo consumió cuando era mercenario.

Poco le importaba los gestos atónitos de los que estaban ahí escuchando todo, ni siquiera le quitaba el aliento lo que pudiera pensar Bulma de él, o la imagen negativa que sus hijos tendrían de su padre. A final de cuentas ellos estaban enterados de la vida de conquistador que había llevado por muchos años y estaban conscientes de que en su pasado cometió millones de crímenes innecesarios que hoy en día al imaginárselos todavía les provocaba repugnancia mientras que a él le seguían excitando. El único punto a su favor es que ahora los amigos de su esposa lo consideraban diferente; a su juicio el Saiyajin ya no era el mismo narcisista criminal egoísta y despiadado al que no le importaba la vida de nadie, la prueba más clara es que aunque él no lo dijera sabía que su corazón se había ablandado lo que le permitió sin proponérselo tener una familia, a la que protegía de cualquier peligro, nada lo haría desear tener otro destino pues había encontrado su paz en esta Tierra.

— El error al final de cuentas fue de ustedes; — su actitud cambió drásticamente como con cierta indignación — cometieron el grave error de confiar en las promesas de Freezer, si no los hubiéramos eliminado Nappa y yo, ten la seguridad de que tarde o temprano ese lagarto lo iba a hacer de peor manera, porque ya había encontrado a otro planeta capaz de abastecerle de alimento y agua para la sobrevivencia de los soldados de sus tropas. Hacerse sus aliados aunque fuera en contra suya no los hacía a ustedes inmunes a los planes malévolos de Freezer, que siempre los vio como sus esclavos baratos.

— Curiosamente no fuimos las únicas víctimas de Freezer — interrumpió la narrativa de Vegeta para proseguir con la turbia historia — también los Saiyajin lo fueron en su momento, muchas décadas antes que nosotros cuando él hizo estallar a su planeta; pero en fin, las traiciones en la guerra para salir victorioso es algo común, lo que me sorprende es que me enteré que la especie más patética del la galaxia pudo dominar a los simios como ustedes dos – se refirió a Vegeta y Goku – dicen que siempre el fuerte supera al más débil — mencionó sabiamente — pero en este caso esa frase no aplica; en el pasado jamás me habría pasado por la cabeza que algún día vería a los Saiyajin sumisos ante especies mediocres como la humana; actualmente te comportas como un gorila domesticado; ya no queda nada del simio salvaje que fue a matar a toda mi raza; he de confesar que casi vomité cuando supe que sacrificaste tu vida por proteger a los terrícolas contra Majin buu.

— ¿Majin buu? — Exclamó pasmado Goku — ¿Tú lo conociste?

— ¿Que si lo conocí? — Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente, pero Goku solo lo veía de perfil — ¡Ja! Vi toda su pelea — reiteró

Los demás se sorprendieron, al parecer el desconocido había estado vigilándolos en silencio desde hace mucho.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso si tú no eres de este mundo? — reflexionó confundido Krilin. Había entendido que el alienígena llevaba tiempo instalado en la Tierra, y que ni siquiera alguno de ellos se percató de su llegada en su nave, pero ahora la incógnita era saber cuántos años exactamente tenía viviendo aquí a escondidas.

— Porque he estado aquí escondido como hormiga bajo las rocas durante un largo tiempo sin que ustedes se percataran de mí presencia — respondió sin titubear — He estado vigilando de cerca todos sus movimientos desde que llegaron de su viaje de Namek, de hecho por mera casualidad llegue en mi nave espacial cuando ustedes estaban ausentes en la Tierra, razón por la que nunca se enteraron de que yo estaba aquí. Para darles una idea de cómo lo hice — extendió su cuello entrecerrando sus ojos, privando de su fría mirada a todos los espectadores, su cabello largo hasta en los hombros se ondeaba por el viento — simplemente les diré que me hice pasar por un ser humano cualquiera, adopté las costumbres de este lugar por conveniencia, esperando pacientemente las décadas necesarias para encontrarme con ustedes y así llevar a cabo mi venganza; por eso mismo – clavó su afilada mirada a cada uno – haciendo uso de toda la paciencia posible que no me heredó mi raza, es que pido que no se involucren, sean ajenos al problema que mantengo con Vegeta, y manténganse en silencio — determinó tajante, exigiendo respeto.

El comentario detuvo los corazones acelerados de la gente, el murmullo del viento cobro protagonismo por la carencia de palabras en el escenario. La petición del alienígena parecía más una burla que una orden de su parte. Uno que otro terrícola tragó con dificultad sin saber qué hacer, que decir; nunca antes un enemigo les había propuesto perdonarles la vida a cambio de que no pelearan, pero aceptar la proposición solo significaría dejar a su suerte a Vegeta quien ya se había convertido en parte de ellos aunque él por dignidad no lo aceptara.

Entonces uno de los más destacados guerreros se manifestó arrogante

— Pues debes de ser muy ingenuo para pensar que te permitiremos cumplir tus rencorosos deseos — completo Trunks adoptando su posición normal de batalla

Al alienígena no le sorprendió esa reacción, después de todo era puramente la descendencia de Vegeta, eso podía deducirlo de inmediato, sus gestos rebeldes se parecían tanto a los de ese Saiyajin que solo un ciego no los notaría.

— Vaya a pesar de que por tus venas corre también sangre humana no deja de ser más dominante la Saiyajin, a los simios les gusta morir con dignidad así que te daré gusto — sentenció confiado de sí mismo pero ni aquello bastó para intimidar a Trunks que estando a más de veinte metros de distancia se lanzó volando valientemente y le atacó con diversos puñetazos y patadas rápidas como la lluvia que no lograron rosar si quiera la piel áspera del enemigo; sin dificultad este esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes brutales; hasta que finalmente se cansó de repelerlo como un cobarde y con una patada certera en el abdomen lo lanzó una treintena de metros hacía atrás estrellándolo contra la maciza pared del templo que se ahuecó por el descomunal impacto.

— ¡Maldición Trunks! — Se exaltó temblorosa Pan y observó hacia atrás a lo lejos aterrorizada el cuerpo inmovilizado del medio Saiyajin sencillamente porque el empresario no volvió a levantarse del suelo, al comprender que estaba inconsciente la rabia le ascendió a la morena hasta su cabeza echando chispas no pudiendo controlar su odio contra el alienígena — ¡infeliz voy a matarte! — se arrojó con todas sus fuerza hacía él que la ya la esperaba a la defensiva, pero justo en el instante en que paso a lado de Vegeta este la sujetó con destreza de su pie, evitando que el vuelo continuara su rápido curso, sin mucha dificultad la detuvo en el aire para enojo de ella. Gohan ya había planeado hacer lo mismo que Vegeta, así que suspiró relajado viendo que ya no era necesaria su intervención.

— ¡Alto ahí! mocosa — reprendió a Pan conteniéndola sin mucho esfuerzo — si el desterrado quiere arreglar cuentas conmigo le daré el gusto, solo porque disfruto hacer sufrir a los insectos, voy a cumplir tu último deseo antes de que mueras — aseguró al mismo tiempo que lanzaba violentamente a Pan hacía atrás desplazándola de ahí obligandola a chocar contra su madre, por lo cual las dos cayeron sentadas en el acto.

— ¡Papá! — inesperadamente a lo lejos se escuchó el grito furioso de la menor de sus hijos — ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad!? — Le recriminó excesivamente indignada, con su habitual costumbre de colocar las manos a la cintura, aquel movimiento prometía que vendría una pelea — ¿¡Qué hay de mamá!? — Mencionó de repente a su progenitora — ¿Ya viste como esta? — Bra se volvió hacia su madre quien estaba a su espalda totalmente petrificada como una estatua observando con una expresión de shock a su hijo aun tirado en el suelo inmovilizado — ¿no te importa que este asustada? — cuestionó impaciente al orgulloso príncipe.

Vegeta increíblemente ignoró los reproches de su hija, este no era el sitio correcto para iniciar una fiera discusión con ella como regularmente lo hacían, además la adolescente siempre terminaba ganándole las peleas verbales porque sencillamente era buena oradora. Hoy haría una excepción, la ignoraría con la intención de no distraerse, le encantaba el panorama de tensión que se había formado entre él y el extraño y nada ni nadie iba a desaparecerlo.

La chica por supuesto acostumbrada a tener siempre la razón y a no ser tratada como una muñeca que no es considerada no pudo tolerar su indiferencia y continúo reprochándole más molesta que nunca, insistiendo para que se apartara del enemigo y se reuniera con su familia lo que para él era igual a huir como un cobarde del alienígena que derrotó a Trunks, y él no era ningún cobarde, era el príncipe más orgulloso del universo.

Como intuyeron los presentes, la copia en versión mujer de Vegeta no se conformó con una negativa, ella era Bra, la chica más astuta del mundo.

— ¡Este tipo no es lo que piensas que es! — opinó testaruda su hija — Derrotó a Trunks en un minuto ¿¡es que no te das cuenta!? — Reprochó a su padre más histérica que antes — ¿Porque no piensas mejor las cosas? ¿¡Tan difícil es!? — estaba de verdad enfadada con él, amaba a su padre y lo admiraba como a nadie en el mundo por ser un gran guerrero y un padre protector aunque quisiera hacerles creer a todos que tener una familia era horrible, admiraba su valor pero tenía que ser sincera con él precisamente porque lo quería, era su deber como hija advertirle del peligro que suponía desafiar a un desconocido que daba muestras de ser muy poderoso; su progenitor tenía un carácter egoísta y por lo regular actuaba de manera impulsiva cuando los sentimientos malos lo dominaban, no era un hombre frío como aparentaba más bien era emocional, podía ponerse furioso y no hablarles por días mientras desquitaba su enojo entrenando con más euforia. Cómo se sintiera su madre o sus hijos le importaba muy poco cuando se hallaba en medio de una crisis, pero en su corazón Vegeta sabía que si ahora pasaba por alto el sentir de su familia era porque buscaba protegerlas, por eso se sacrificaba.

Su familia suponía que reaccionaba impetuoso debido a su instinto Saiyajin el que reprimía cuando no habían peleas, todos admiraban esa voluntad de hierro del guerrero de controlarse y todo por otórgales sana paz, sin embargo situaciones de riesgo como esta eran las que de vez en cuando necesitaba para no volverse loco ya que necesitaba liberar toda su energía acumulada, toda la tensión para desahogarse y en consecuencia cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de liberarse había que obrar como un salvaje, había que aprovechar este momento que se presentaba para darle rienda suelta al sentimiento de adrenalina y rabia porque quien sabe cuántos años más tendrían que ocurrir para volver a tener una buena batalla.

— Solo digo…-continuó la chica pero su padre la interrumpió irritado dejándola muda y asustada.

— ¡Basta Bra! — Por fin gritó harto de escuchar sus alegatos. ya sabía que solo tratándola severamente la chica lo obedecería — ¡no me subestimes no estás hablando con un idiota! — Aclaró violentamente — me hartan tus chantajes y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de parecer y le voy a demostrar a ti y a tu estúpida madre ¡que no hay cosa que pueda detenerme! — entonces una energía brillante y magnifica le cubrió el musculoso cuerpo haciendo que calientes ráfagas de viento rebeldes acariciaran las pieles desnudas de todos los que estaban cerca y en un segundo el Saiyajin salió disparado potencialmente hacia el tabbu-seijin dispuesto a repartirle golpes tan duros como para romperle los huesos, le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría ni siquiera en la profundidad del averno para que aprendiera a respetar a su raza y de paso a su familia también porque de hecho parte del coraje que sentía se debía a lo que le había hecho a su primogénito. Aunque sonara absurdo, juraba que si el alienígena le hubiera propinado más fuerte el golpe seguramente ahora el muchacho estaría cantándole música celestial a kaiosama del norte — ¡Insecto! — Le escupió con veneno al enemigo cuando medianamente cerca le enseñó un destello de luz radiante — ¡Resplandor Galick! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aquel resplandor imponente que lanzó pretendió cegar al enemigo para distraerlo un instante mientras él lanzaba después severos golpes a corta distancia aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja por el desoriento.

Para Pan las cosas no estaban ocurriendo de manera alentadora, el hecho de que el alienígena invasor no tuviera intenciones de acabar con ellos a excepción de Vegeta no la hacía sentir mejor, ella no se consideraba una persona ingenua que confiaba en extraños, por lo cual se imaginaba que todo ese trato amable del alienígena era mera apariencia, de seguro detrás de eso se cernía un plan oscuro para que así bajaran todos la guardia y así tomarlos luego por sorpresa.

Otra cosa que la tenía en un mar de confusiones era que no encontraba la razón del porque si el rival guardaba un ki inmenso no podía ella detectarlo; daba la impresión de que Vegeta estaba peleando con la nada. Llamó su atención los movimientos técnicos del enemigo, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo en donde estaba Vegeta luchando.

Una vez más, el resplandor Galick del príncipe se vio ágilmente bloqueado por un brazo, el enemigo había mostrado una vez más su astucia. Pan arrugó el entrecejo.

Vegeta también estaba tan sorprendido como la nieta de Goku, se suponía que los tabbu-saijin no eran peleadores fuertes ni ágiles así que no sabía de donde su rival sacaba tanta destreza, además jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar de las técnicas de bloqueo que él uso para detener su resplandor Galick y por la cara desconcertada que ponían los testigos concluyó que ellos también buscaban explicaciones.

¿Entonces a qué tipo de enemigo se estaban enfrentando?

Había noqueado a Trunks con un solo golpe tan veloz como la luz y había noqueado con su antebrazo su técnica más representativa, podría ponerlo a prueba de nuevo e intentar dejarlo ciego aunque empezaba a temer a las consecuencias. El solo se estaba cansando, y no estaba ganando ventaja.

Entonces angustiado Vegeta hizo explotar una onda de energía rugiendo como un animal herido y frustrado sufriendo por la humillación a la que era sometido por su oponente, se suponía que era el príncipe de su raza y más importante aún se suponía que era el ejemplo a seguir de sus hijos y le daba una vergüenza incomparable a cualquiera no poder vengar a su hijo y también ver el rostro decepcionado y preocupado de Bra, no podía quedarse parado admitiendo la derrota, tenía una imagen valiosa que cuidar y una reputación que reafirmar, por lo tanto aprovechó que el Tabbu-saijin se distrajo para cambiar de estrategia y crear un Super Galick Ho. Para esto cubrió su cuerpo de energía y al son de un grito de guerra que logró captar la mirada del rival abrió de par en par sus imponentes brazos de forma que quedara cada uno en un extremo, su cuerpo recuperó el doble de masa y de lo tensos que estaban se marcaron sus músculos de donde sobresalieron largas y gruesas venas, luego unió como cerradura su poderosa mandíbula, lo mismo hizo con sus fuertes y anchos brazos, los junto completamente para luego abrir las palmas de las manos de las que surgían pequeñas descargas eléctricas que poco a poco se intensificaban, su grito de guerra no paraba y los guerreros z incrédulos sabían que Vegeta buscaba el golpe final que le diera la victoria definitiva. La determinación de un verdadero guerrero y su aura asesina por fin habían salido de su encierro dispuestos a ser partícipes en la lucha. Sus manos seguían produciendo letales descargas eléctricas que se expandían contagiando al resto del cuerpo que ya empezaba a hacer lo mismo, como una escena de miedo los relámpagos le empezaron a golpear solo a él siendo una amenaza para cualquiera que se acercara ya que terminaría electrocutado; esos relámpagos se fusionaron en el centro de las palmas de las manos de Vegeta y formaron una esfera de tamaño mediano de la que aún salían descargas que alcanzaban varias millas de radio.

— Maldición no puede estar otra vez poniéndonos en peligro – desde el templo murmuró tembloroso Krilin en tanto retrocedía para alejarse del panorama suicida. No deseaba por nada que uno de esos rayos lo volvieran cenizas.

— El nivel de poder de esa técnica es impresionante — admiró boquiabierto Yamcha

— ¡Es un idiota, puede crear un agujero en la Tierra y hacer que se devoré a si misma! — como pocas veces gritó exasperado el namekusei más viejo del planeta.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó temblorosa y asombrada Bra — ¿mi papá puede destruir la tierra? – esperaba que le dijeran que no porque empezaba a temer de verdad por lo que vendría.

— No te preocupes Bra — le sonrió de manera amigable Goku, era el único tranquilo en el lugar — tu papá es muy consciente de su poder y sabe las consecuencias de usar tanta energía

— Así es — completó Gohan recuperando la sensatez — ya no es la bestia salvaje que conocimos hace años. Además nunca pondría en peligro a su hija consentida — sonrió con amabilidad el primogénito de Goku.

Como predijeron los dos Son, Vegeta lanzó aquella esfera de poder electrizante directamente hacía su enemigo; como supuso el Saiyajin, el oponente no se esperó esa ténica y el tabbu-seijin se lamentó grandemente el no tener tiempo suficiente para crear una barrera amortiguadora en la chocara el Super Galick Ho pero aun así se preparó débilmente para recibir personalmente el ataque tal y como lo esperaba el príncipe. Ante eso sonrió de lado esperando que su técnica se acercara lo suficiente a la cara de su rival y al suceder esto rápido desapareció el Saiyajin de su vista apareciendo ahora a su espalda con una nueva esfera de energía.

— Muérete insecto — gritó fúrico y en un segundo arrojó esa esfera letal que tomó por detrás y de sorpresa al alienígena, de esa forma aquello se convirtió en un doble ataque uno por delante y otro por detrás, acorralándolo no había escapatoria para el rival.

Un cegador resplandor surgió de la explosión cuando hicieron contacto ambas esferas letales con el cuerpo indefenso del tabbu-saijin. El choque masivo privó de la vista a todos los presentes que se hallaban en el suelo del templo sagrado, por inercia se cubrieron la cara con sus brazos para soportar la fuerza de las ráfagas de viento y esquivar la iluminación del estallido.

Antes de que cualquiera que se hallara en el templo pudiera notarlo, Vegeta visualizó arrogante a través de las nubes de polvo la figura estropeada de su rival. Estaba maltratado su aspecto, su cuerpo magullado, debilitado y aún así eso no le daba confianza al príncipe, ya estaba atónito porque sobreviviera, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en el por qué aún estaba vivo, era hora de atacar de nuevo antes de que el tabbu-saijin recuperara la noción del tiempo y embistiera enfurecido.

El veterano Saiyajin se arrojó decidido hacía él y empezó a darle una serie de golpes innumerables veces a corta distancia, los primeros dieron al blanco pero increíblemente estando a ciegas el tabbu-saijin pronto encontró la forma de esquivarlos, el poder de intuición del alienígena era incomparable. Se convirtió en su verdadero problema, eso exasperó al Saiyajin sumiéndolo en la desesperación; estaba perdiendo la batalla, esa pérdida de control mental de Vegeta fue detectada por el Tabbu-saijin así que saco ventaja dando rápidamente un certero rodillazo a su vientre sofocándolo al mismo tiempo que sujetó del cuello al guerrero dejándolo inmóvil pataleando como un animal apresado muriendo por la falta de oxígeno debido a la escases de llegada de sangre a su cerebro puesto que las arterias de su cuello estaban siendo oprimidas, ocasionando que con el trascurrir lento de los segundos casi perdiera la consciencia.

El Saiyajin imposibilitado de poder luchar se quedó inmóvil sintiéndose abatido frente a todos; no podía respirar y estaba mareándose, en eso la alienígena recuperó la sensibilidad de sus ojos y pudo ver de nuevo.

— Por última vez; — acercándose a su oído habló con un tono profundo, en esta ocasión sin ningún rasgo de felicidad presente — esto es solo una prueba de lo que le sucederá a tu Tierra si te niegas enfrentarte a mí — aunque le dijo eso a Vegeta él observó con detenimiento los ojos profundos hipnotizadores y amenazadores de Goku desde su amplia distancia, él sabía que Goku y el namekiano estaban oyendo todo — pero todo llega a su tiempo — musitó tajante — y como quiero verte torturándote estos días buscando como aniquilarme — libero sus vértebras cervicales dañadas de su víctima dejándolo caer al vacío como un papel descendiendo lentamente — te daré exactamente 7 días a para que te entrenes y puedas ofrecerme una pelea digna no la porquería que me diste hoy — al susodicho lo fulminó cuando aviso de esto. Luego bajo discretamente la mirada observando detenidamente a Vegeta quien estaba flotando en el aire tosiendo fluidos de sangre — espero que me des un buen combate, ya que si lo haces — sonrió con malicia — te prometo ser yo quien te construya tu propia tumba — y así acabando de hablar empezó sonreír como demente para luego acumular suficiente energía en su cuerpo y salir disparado como proyectil ardiente de la escena. Ante la incredulidad de todos.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde la repentina aparición del tabbu-seijin.

En medio de un problema grave que los puso de cabeza; Goku no contenía la emoción que lo embargaba. Estaba atrapado en varias incógnitas que lo instaban a tratar de descubrir el verdadero poder del enemigo porque seguro estaba de que debajo de la apariencia frágil que tenía el alienígena se hallaba su verdadera fuerza. Como muchos de sus peores enemigos el tabbu-seijin no era el típico fortachón con cuerpo de fisiculturista que imponía miedo con su tamaño y su masa muscular, no, él era un sujeto alto, delgado y con apenas unos bíceps desarrollados, probablemente su delgadez lo hiciera tan veloz como los relámpagos cosa que ya había demostrado pero su rapidez solo suponía una de las tantas cualidades que podría tener el misterioso hombre.

Para todo esto el tabbu-saijins creyó haber puesto bien las cartas sobre mesa; les hizo una oferta tentadora a todos los guerreros z, un trueque, la tranquilidad de la Tierra a cambio de la vida de Vegeta, tendría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se aseguraría de ganar para mandarlo al infierno porque era lo que por tantos años se había propuesto en silencio.

Y ahora que aparecía la oportunidad esperaba que nadie se entrometiera en su camino.

A partir de eso, Goku ni sus amigos dejaban de entrenar arduamente desde que apareció. Goku tenía la ferviente esperanza de que al terminar su combate contra Vegeta este se animaría a luchar luego con él.

Vegeta tenía muy bien entendido lo que significaba enfrentarse a ese individuo pero no le temía, confiaba en sus conocimientos y no podía equivocarse cuando decía que los tabbu-seijin habían sido una raza muy débil, así que no tenía caso preocuparse y estresarse porque apareció uno.

Continuaba sus entrenamientos cotidianos en la capsula de gravedad, pero puso especial atención a tratar de mejorar su velocidad, porque esa era la única ventaja que tenía claramente su enemigo.

Hace poco formuló su propia teoría del porque el sujeto hizo tanto daño a Trunks y la respuesta que encontró era sencilla: o no era un verdadero tabbu-saijins y en realidad se trataba de un engaño porque tenía un plan bien trazado detrás de todo esto, o en realidad aunque poco probable porque estaban prácticamente extintos, era un verdadero tabbu-saijins, pero Trunks se volvió tan débil por su larga falta de entrenamiento que termino siendo una víctima fácil.

Hablando de Trunks, este tocaba cauteloso la puerta metálica de la capsula de gravedad, nervioso a decir. Su padre odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba entrenando.

Vegeta renegó por la interferencia, creyó que la científica que tenía por pareja era la que estaba afuera, ella solía molestarlo intencionalmente para fastidiarlo, luego descartó eso cuando vio la silueta de la figura de Trunks detrás de la ventana de la puerta de hierro.

No le quedó de otra más que suspender la máquina y dejar los ejercicios para al rato.

— ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? — con el entrecejo muy arrugado abrió la pesada puerta.

— Papá — susurró precavido…- yo...— murmuró titubeante.

— ¡Si no vas a decirme nada no me interrumpas! – hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta pero Trunks la detuvo a tiempo con su mano.

— Solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte a entrenar

— ¿Tú a mí? – se rio en su cara como un maniaco — serías un estorbo Trunks — le dijo sin pelos en la lengua y continuó insultando sin piedad — mejor ve a conseguir citas con chicas con el hijo de Kakaroto, solo para eso sirven los dos, par de debiluchos.

— Papá esto es en serio…— se metió hasta la máquina a conversar siguiendo los pasos del Saiyajin que ya iba adentrandose — hay un sujeto con el que corremos grave peligro.

— ¿Un grave peligro? — Rió sarcástico — tú no lo conoces, solo es un descendiente de pobres comerciantes, si es que es un tabbu-seijins como dice.

El mayor de sus hijos endureció las facciones. No estaba de acuerdo con él, pero le tenía un gran respeto y no lo contradeciría, tampoco desistiría de su idea de entrenar.

— ¡No me estorbes! — Gruñó con desagrado cuando se topó de vuelta con él — para lo único que podrías servirme es para actuar como mi saco de entrenamiento ¿eso quieres? ¿Salir mal herido? — le hizo una serie de preguntas crudas pero ciertas para desanimarlo de hacer lo que pretendía.

— Como veo que no podre convencerte hagamos esto…— se quedó pensando hasta que le llegó una idea — si logro tolerar una tensión de gravedad de 1500 me aceptaras como tu discípulo

— Hm — bufo molesto — está bien, pero dile primero a tu madre que prepare la camilla — sentencio dando por hecho que Trunks saldría muy lastimado de ahí con ayuda de paramédicos

* * *

Trunks en su oficina, mantenía una discusión ferviente con su amigo de la infancia.

— Nooo ya te dije que no Goten — repitió sus palabras manteniendo su postura firme, se talló los ojos, cansado.

— ¡Vamos Trunks! — Insistió con necedad su voz detrás de la contestadora de la oficina del muchacho — solo será un momento no te puedes perder esto.

— No puedo — reiteró — tengo una cita con mi papá en la máquina de gravedad — le explica a su amigo sobre sus planes pensando que así entendería.

— Déjalo para mañana — fácilmente ideo la solución, era un experto manipulando

— ¿¡No sabes como es mi padre verdad!? — Alzó la voz cada vez perdiendo su valiosa paciencia — No le puedo quedar mal, esta es de las pocas oportunidades que tengo para demostrarle que no soy solo un simple destacado empresario, también soy un peleador emprendedor.

— Ah ya entiendo — en su casa Goten se dejó caer perezosamente hacía atrás en el sillón de la sala, andaba en short y en corpiño — ¿así que estas preocupado por ese tabu-tabu? — Se trabó en el intento de mencionar esa palabra pero por lo complicado que era no pudo pronunciarlo bien — no sé qué…No me digas que estás pensando en desafiarlo…— intuyo con desagrado.

— Así es; — confirmó su sospecha el de cabello plateado — no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de lo que me hizo — apretó sus aperlados dientes cuando recordó la manera tan humillante en que fue tratado por ese despreciable sujeto.

— Entiéndelo — se puso serio el moreno desde el otro lado de la línea de teléfono — usa la lógica, no podrás derrotarlo con solo siete días de entrenamiento; ni siquiera mediante técnicas avanzadas

— Me criticas mucho Goten — con un tranquilidad peligrosa empieza a enredar el cable del teléfono entre sus ásperos dedos como si quisiera romperlos, su amigo sabía que le crispaba que subestimaran — me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? — Exclama con malicia — No has tomado ni siquiera tus propias precauciones supongo, sigues llevando tu ritmo de vida normal.

— Ni lo creas — resopló como un animal dando su último suspiro antes de morir — mi padre ya me convenció para que entrene con él a diario pero es inútil siempre me vence, si tu papá no puede derrotar a ese alienígena no veo por qué debo de entrenar yo hasta matarme si de nada servirá mi ayuda.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tonto!? — se exaltó de manera abrupta por lo cual se levantó de su asiento de piel y empezó a gritar como desquiciado — ¡Ni siquiera Gohan que tiene ya una familia hecha es capaz de justificar su falta de entrenamiento con pretextos por más que estos sean comprensivos, simplemente cuando no tiene tiempo para entrenar lo dice y punto! En cambio tú tienes tiempo de sobra, no entrenas y aun así inventas pretextos para evitar que te regañen, ¡ya aplícate amigo! — le aconsejó entre dientes – Goten…ya tienes 29 años y aún no maduras.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de adolescentes que cursaban la preparatoria recorrían interesadas cientos de locales en una lujosa plaza comercial al sur de la ciudad.

— Bra podremos ir algún día a un lugar…menos concurrido — preguntó mirando a las miles de personas que pasaban por su lado, le golpeaban el hombro o la cabeza en el camino. Además no alcanzaba a ver más lejos porque le tapaban el camino, era el problema de ser muy pequeña de estatura.

— Este es un centro comercial, de los más exclusivos de la ciudad. ¡Aprovecha y compra algo! — Empezó a sonreír de alegría, tan emocionada por ver innumerables tiendas con cosas hermosas, no había algo que más le gustara hacer que ir de compras.

— No — refunfuño deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo — ¿Qué te pasa? son cosas muy costosas — bajó los brazos ya cansada — ni en 1000 años me compraría algo así — se frustró al observar un reloj de oro que le encantó.

— No veo porque no — miró a la morena de manera incomprensiva — si tu madre Videl es hija de uno de los hombres más adinerados del país.

— Ya no es tan rico como antes — gruñó — casi todo se le fue a mi abuelo en mujeres y excentricidades.

— Aun así puedes darte el gusto de gastar mucho — opinó la menor de los hijos de Bulma.

— Mi mamá es diferente a tu mamá Bra — afirmó conforme — ella no es tan despilfarradora como la tuya, le gustan las cosas sencillas y a mi papá ni hablar; nos mantenemos solo con el sueldo de ambos, el que tiene él como profesor de una universidad y con el trabajo de ella en bienes raíces.

— ¡Mira esto Pan!— Ignorando a la chica salió corriendo emocionada a ver a través de una ventana de vidrio la joyería más reluciente — me gusta ese anillo — inmnotizada señaló un anillo de oro adornado con varias piedras de esmeraldas.

— Bah — dándole la espalda bufó la morena aburrida de estar ahí. Si tuviera en sus bolsillos una cartera llena de billetes seguramente su humor sería positivo.

— Entremos y comprémoslo — insto a entrar a la nieta de Goku sin importarle su opinión — vamos y te lo prestare después — ante esa proposición tentadora la morena acepto, después de todo era una chica también.

Ya adentro Briefs se acercó de inmediato al encargado del lugar.

— Hola disculpa — se aproximó elegantemente a la barra donde atendían a los clientes.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita? — un joven vestido de gala le ofreció amablemente su servicio a la ostentosa adolescente.

— Puedes darme ese anillo que está en la primera hilera del mostrador — apuntó emocionada a una de las tantas joyas.

— Oh, por supuesto que sí — el mencionado se inclinó un poco, abrió la vitrina de cristal que protegía a la joya preciosa y la sacó al exterior mostrándosela a la mujer — ha hecho una excelente elección — confesó emocionado — pues es una de las joyas más hermosas y valiosas del mundo, esto debido a que es difícil de obtener estas peculiares piedras de las profundidades de las minas y la evidencia está en que solo se fabricaron 10. Y usted sin duda ha sido una de las más afortunadas por obtener una de ellas — comenzó a halagarla, siempre lo hacía con sus clientes, esa era la manera que usaban los vendedores para convencer a sus clientes de obtener algo.

— Si eso ya lo sé — no se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos, su nuevo capricho la tenía embelesada — mi mamá tiene muchas joyas hechas con esas piedras — no le dio importancia a las palabras del vendedor y continuó extasiada con su regalo.

El amable vendedor se quedó pasmado después de escuchar tremenda revelación de la joven que lo dijo con una naturalidad como si para ella tener joyas así en su casa fuera lo más común del mundo.

— Bueno…— carraspeo y recuperó la compostura, se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las tiendas de joyas a gente de las más grandes clases sociales pero esta era la primera vez que veía a una chiquilla interesada en comprar una de las joyas más costosas del mundo ya que normalmente eran los coleccionistas los que las adquirían, como sultanes, reyes, comerciantes de diamantes, políticos etc — ¿y quiere pagarlo con tarjeta o al contado? — preguntó expectante.

— Al contado por supuesto — respondió sin más dejando aún más incrédulo al que le atendía, esta era la primera vez que se enteraba de que un comprador tenía tanto dinero en efectivo a la mano y era lógico que nadie trajera mucho efectivo en sus bolsas teniendo en cuenta las olas de inseguridad que azotaban la ciudad, y esa joven que esperaba ansiosa su joya no se veía que viniera con guardaespaldas, para los delincuentes era un blanco fácil porque su misma vestimenta de la mejor marca la delataban como alguien rico — Uh oye — volvió a llamar la chica al empleado acordándose de algo maravilloso que captó su atención y que había visto a lo lejos cuando se acercó a la tienda — ¿también esta aun disponible ese brazalete? — fijó su delicado dedo hacía un cofre envuelto en hilo de oro que aguardaba celosamente en su interior una frágil pieza valorada en millones de yen.

— ¿Se refiere al brazalete de oro blanco y con un diamante de tonalidad rosa? — Intrigado supuso el empleado — no — fue su respuesta contundente — aunque tiene un valor descomunal pues se considera que el color de diamante puro es transparente con una tonalidad rosada o azulada.

— ¿Y quién aparte de mi podría comprar algo así? — disgustada puso sus manos a la cintura, arqueando la ceja y cuestionando altanera, creyendo imposible que en esa ciudad existiera alguien más acaudalado que su mamá y su abuelo. Aunque no era eso lo que le molestaba, era el hecho de que le hubieran ganado esa pieza que tanto le había maravillado.

—Yo...sin duda — a su lado una voz ronca y perfectamente refinada le penetro en los oídos. A juicio de Bra aquel tono soberbio tenía la intención de desafiarla y por tal ella no permitiría que un desconocido le insinuara que su familia no era más prominente que él, esa frasecita de "sin duda" era de doble sentido y como Bra no era precisamente una mujer tolerante que ignoraba los comentarios ácidos pues era lógico que irritada actuara.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para humillarme así? — se volvió furiosa a él y le interrogó con un sentimiento de superioridad que incluso su padre admiraría porque precisamente esa actitud suponía ser el rasgo más notorio en un Saiyajin.

El hombre vestido de forma elegante, con un buen porte y de muy buen gusto atinó a sonreírle de lado, burlándose en su interior de la reacción infantil que ya esperaba de la adolescente.

A pesar de la exagerada reacción de su amiga que rayaba en lo absurdo y lo divertido; para Pan nada de eso tenía gracia, no cuando la expresión dura de su cara denotaba que estaba muy en alerta ya su cuerpo adoptó una posición a la defensiva. Todo en ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida si era necesario si la situación ya envuelta en una nube de tensión empeoraba; y todo debido a la presencia poco agradable de la persona que días antes había cambiado su mundo…estaba frente al tabbu-saijins.

— Demonios — maldijo Pan con el tipo de voz más mínimamente audible; la extraña reacción de la morena llamó la atención de la despampanante heredera de los Briefs quien volteó de nuevo hacía el individuo que instantes antes se burló descaradamente de ella. Al principio no le reconoció las facciones porque no traía consigo el pañuelo en su cabeza, además de que ahora vestía un traje elegante, sin embargo el color de sus ojos fue el incentivo que hizo que lo identificara. Se estremeció de terror y se apartó de él por lo menos con 10 pasos.

Como un animal buscando evitar la muerte a manos de su depredador, sus instintos de defensa se activaron tanto los suyos como los de Pan, pretendiendo de paso proteger a los humanos que estaban adelante, con uñas y dientes.

El vendedor que las estaba atendiendo amablemente no entendía esa actitud hostil de parte de las jóvenes mujeres y miraba a una parte de los involucrados y a la otra repetidas veces suplicando nervioso y en silencio que le aclararan la situación porque estaban asustando a sus demás clientes. Cualquier atisbo de paciencia que los tres tuvieran podría cortarse hasta con una hoja de papel en cualquier momento, una pelea estaba por ocurrir.

— No te alteres — volvió a reírse reservadamente evitándose la molestia de observarlas, consideraba a aquellas tipas que para nada estaban a su nivel para él eran tan poca cosa, además solo les faltaba gruñir como leones pues parecían animales asustadizos — el problema no es con ustedes — mencionó suavemente, no le importaba que las adolescentes quisieran imponerle miedo con sus miradas clavadas como dagas venenosas, él podía oler el miedo de las dos en ese ambiente, les dio lástima verlas acorraladas, si quisiera podría matarlas así provocaría la furia de todos esos guerreros ridículos que conocía, pero aunque estuviera la situación a su favor prefirió no alterarlas más de lo que ya estaban, además sus ojos fríos como un tempano optaron por entretenerse en la brillante joya costosa que se llevaría. Tenía una obsesión por ella desde que la vio detrás de ese largo vidrio resguardada dentro de una caja de terciopelo color azul, curiosamente esa joya era idéntica a los collares que utilizaban los hombres de Tazba, para su desgracia no se había llevado ningún recuerdo de su planeta así que este serviría como una réplica.

— Vete de aquí — ordenó gruñendo como un animal que iba a lanzársele encima a su cazador.

— ¿Por qué? si estoy comprando — arquea una ceja fingiendo indignación por la actitud agresiva de la Briefs — compórtate como una mujer civilizada no como un gorila como tu ascendencia — mencionó con un susurro que ambas lograron escuchar claramente. A él poco le importó lo que pensaran ese par de seres inservibles.

— ¡Maldito este no es el lugar para pelear! — lo desafió alterada Pan dando un paso adelante — si vas a luchar con nosotras salgamos de aquí – le propuso desafiante - no permitiremos que vuelvas a quitarle la vida a gente inocente

— No tengo intención de desperdiciar hoy precisamente mi energía haciendo ese tipo de deporte — le dijo desvergonzado, queriendo decir que para él era una diversión sana matar a los humanos, como para los humanos era divertido cazar con armas de fuego a animales, tan reciproco, tan cruel.

— Vayámonos de aquí Pan — le sugirió astutamente a la morena jalándola fuerte del brazo. Si era verdad que no quería causar por ahora caos, lo mejor sería irse de ahí pronto y no provocarlo o se arrepentiría, solo kamisama sabe hasta donde sería capaz de llegar alguien hambriento de venganza cuando se enojaba. Así tanto Pan como Bra se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron lentamente ingratamente insatisfechas, sintiendo una gran humillación.

El pequeño empleado de la tienda preocupado rápido se apartó de su puesto porque un excelente cliente se le estaba escapando de las manos sin haber terminado la jugosa compra.

— Espere señorita ¿no se va a llevar sus joyas? — agitando las manos preguntó alterado el vendedor cuando notó que su la muchachita se marchaba molesta del lugar, intrigado la siguió hasta la puerta del edificio.

— ¡Ya te las pague! — volteando gritó enfurecida dándole de nuevo rápido la espalda, su brillante cabello se agitó espectacular por el brusco movimiento — envíamelas a corporación cápsula — ordenó despampanante siguiendo su camino detrás de Pan.

— ¿Co, co, corporación capsula? — tartamudeo asombrado una vez enterado del domicilio donde vivía la joven. Ahora entendía sus desplantes de niña rica y como no ser caprichosa y derrochadora de dinero si fortuna y poder era lo más tenía, esa chiquilla era pariente de la familia más adinerada de todo Japón y tenía el suficiente dinero como para poder comprarle hasta la vida.

Las adolescentes salieron confundidas, molestas e insatisfechas al mismo tiempo así que analizaron su situación detalladamente; por un lado Pan quería regresar hacia donde estaba el espécimen y pelear a muerte para conseguir hacerle un poco de daño, por lo menos el suficiente para atrasar un tiempo su batalla contra Vegeta, donde obviamente el alienígena parecía tener ventaja. No quería presenciar cómo le hacía daño tanto a Vegeta como a su padre y su abuelo mientras ella aguardaba en su lugar con impotencia.

Por otro lado estaba Bra pensativa, ella jamás antes en su corta vida había sentido tanto repudio por una criatura. En su cuerpo apenas en etapa de desarrollo se despertó ese instinto natural de querer asesinar a alguien y su boca desencajada era la prueba de eso. Lo odiaba; lo odiaba y se sentía mal por no tener la fuerza suficiente como para exterminarlo ahí mismo. Su padre estaba en riesgo y su hermano también, era su obligación cuidarlos pero la realidad es que no podía hacerlo dada su debilidad.

Y por estar ideando cuidadosamente que hacer, ni una ni otra se percataron de que alguien se dirigía hacia el exterior de la tienda que al pasar a su lado una ráfaga de viento helado les acarició la piel provocando que los vellos delgados de sus brazos se estimularan, ellas titiritaron de frío por la corriente helada que recorrió sus columnas algo raro porque estaban en pleno verano y a 30 grados. Se miraron extrañadas tratando de hallarle explicación al fenómeno, hallaron la respuesta a su incógnita al ver subir apresuradamente a la criatura a un automóvil de lujo, les causó enorme sorpresa enterarse que el tipo ese llevaba una vida cotidiana como un humano, manejaba autos, compraba cosas de valor y tenía un lenguaje muy fluido, además de que vestía de modo terrícola por lo que se cuestionaron si era verdad lo que había dicho, ¿en realidad llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en la Tierra con un perfil bajo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso? ¿Desde que los guerreros z viajaron a Namekusei por las esferas del dragón? Si hacían cuentas eso era aproximadamente 34 o 35 años

No lo entendían, no tenía sentido para ninguna de la dos que un alienígena se hubiera adaptado a la vida terrestre de una forma tan apasionada que hasta parecía gozar de la cotidianidad de la gente, y se sorprendían porque ningún extraterrestre había sido lo suficientemente capaz como para acostumbrase al estilo de vida tan aburrida de los humanos, ni Goku, ni Piccolo y mucho menos el padre de Bra podían dejar de tener comportamientos sobrenaturales que a más de un terrícola dejaba boquiabierto, como cuando Vegeta arrancó sin un mínimo de fuerza el volante de una pareja de lascivos que le habían hecho propuestas indecorosas a su hija cuando volvían de hacer compras, o cuando Goku olvidó que no debía volar frente a la gente para no asustarlas, o Goten o Trunks que pese a tratar de ser un poco más "normales" no podían ocultar el otro aspecto de su naturaleza y terminaban devorando media tonelada de comida en público, bueno aunque ella y Pan no eran la excepción, también comían como perros con tres años de hambruna pero procuraban ser discretas por ser damas y no hacerlo delante de la gente mucho menos frente a la socialité que conocían, así y más episodios vergonzosos se repetían diariamente y no había nada que hacer al respecto. La raza guerrera Saiyajin tenía una sangre tan pesada que prácticamente resultaba imposible que desapareciera el ADN salvaje de sus descendientes y sus personalidades por más nuevas generaciones que surgieran como resultado de las mezclas de los Saiyajin con otras razas.

Pero el debate mental no solo abarcaba aquello, la glamurosa pariente de los Briefs se recriminaba duramente su debilidad física. La mayor parte de su vida Bra pensó que jamás se hallaría en una situación difícil donde tuviera que hacerle frente a un enemigo poderoso y mucho menos luego de que prevaleciera una larga paz en la Tierra, reconocía la inteligencia de su papá pero no confiaba en su lucidez, siempre subestimaba al enemigo su ingenioso padre así que desconfió de él cuando dijo que la mayor ventaja del enemigo era su velocidad, la asombrosa rapidez que le permitía bloquear cualquier ataque que le hicieran como prediciendo el movimiento que harían sus adversarios.

Como real testigo de aquella cualidad su hermano dos noches posteriores a recuperarse del daño que le infligió el enemigo, le aseguró seriamente que además del Bills y Wiss, el dios de la destrucción y el guardián del universo, jamás había visto a alguien tan raudo y que no era recomendable fiarse de su aspecto físico ya que aunque no tenía una masa muscular notable tenía la ventaja de ser ágil y ligero.

Él joven empresario de CC pudo sentir en carne propia que no fue lo bastante potente la patada que le dio el alienígena, sin embargo le afectó tanto el débil impacto que fue incapaz de recuperarse de inmediato y para su mala suerte al no haber ese día semillas de ermitaño tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital de emergencia, y fue ahí mismo que el médico de cabecera les explicó a sus familiares que el golpe fue a afectar en una zona anatómica tan delicada que de haber sido un poco más fuerte sin duda le hubiera matado al instante y no solo lo hubiera paralizado por completo.

Para él fue muy irresponsable no tomar en ese momento sus debidas precauciones y haberse confiado solo por el aspecto debilucho de su adversario, pero era de entenderse, era hijo de Vegeta y él jamás pensaba antes de atacar, solo seguía sus instintos de violencia.

La joven al escuchar la versión de los labios temblorosos de su hermano, entendió por qué su madre tan ingeniosa como siempre se le había ocurrido investigar la identidad del agresor de Trunks, ella quería descubrir quién era y que hacía en todo momento, claro que no era fácil ubicarlo porque sabía esconder su ki, pero la espera valía la pena al estar frente a la criatura más misteriosa que hubiera conocido. Su madre le había dejado claro a Gohan con quien trabajaba en conjunto en la investigación, que no creía posible que el agresor de su hijo se hubiera pasado más de 30 años solo en la oscuridad de la Tierra sin haber entrenado y aprendido algo; le sonaba patético pensar lo contrario.

Bra no estaba segura de si debía arriesgarse pero tenía que cooperar también, su sangre guerrera muy en su interior buscaba obtener algo de acción, quizás aportar un poco a la investigación de su madre fuera suficiente ya que su fuerza tan diminuta en el combate no serviría. El alienígena sería su blanco, y ella el proyectil que silenciosamente se le lanzaría, más claramente; ella pondría en riesgo su vida al acercarse a su enemigo para así poder sacarle toda información que pudiera servirle a Bulma, desde su nombre, su lugar de origen, su historia, sus mañas, sus intenciones…y con un poco de astucia…hasta sus debilidades.

* * *

Flash back Año 750

 ** _¡Boom!_** _– el resonar estruendoso de una explosión esfumó el trance en que se encontraba el gran Freezer, sin alterarse observo su aperitivo sobre la mesa y lo rechazó, ni siquiera le interesó saber la identidad del causante de ese escándalo._ _Dejó su copa de cristal a un lado de mesa de oro, entrelazo sus poderosas garras apoyándolas sobre este mueble y miro con una sonrisa por demás burlesca al príncipe de los Saiyajin, o el príncipe de los monos como lo etiquetaba él a sus espaldas, al otro sujeto poco le importó que se estuviera mofando de él ya estaba acostumbrado, solo venía aclarar un asunto con él así que siguió caminando hacia delante, una vez que se acercó lo necesario hizo una reverencia a su alteza._

 _— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Vegeta? — preguntó con una serenidad envidiable, ocasionando que la furia de su mercenario aumentara con rapidez._

 _Muchos temerían a las bestias Saiyajin porque eran seres sin una pizca de consciencia pero él no, él los subyugaba, tenía la ventaja de ser tan poderoso que podía presumir que alguna vez había tenido bajo sus órdenes a todos ellos, hasta que se cansó de sus desplantes y los elimino al mismo tiempo._

 _Pero seguía controlando a su antojo a los pocos descendiente que quedaban de esa raza casi extinta, aquellos que dejó con vida jamás se le revelarían por temor, no serían tan tontos como para condenarse a una muerte segura y muy dolorosa si se atrevían a traicionarlo._

 _Los profundos ojos negros del guerrero Saiyajin se clavaron como estaca al monstruo pero aunque su molestia fuera tan evidente no olvidó por eso arrodillarse ante su amo para luego reclamarle una situación que lo tenía muy alterado._

 _— ¡Sabes bien que es lo que me tiene aquí majestad! — disminuyó el volumen de su tono ante su presencia, pero siguió hablando efusivo, estaba exaltado._

 _— No tengo idea — murmuró cínico. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se debía que su soldado estuviera tan irritado pero fingiría ignorancia porque disfrutaba de verlos tan inconformes_

 _— Pues entonces te diré — comunicó a su jefe — ¡podrías explicarme por favor ¿porque me has enviado a mí, Nappa y a Raditz a conquistar el planeta más débil de toda la galaxia sur!? ¿Es que acaso nos estas subestimando majestad? — cuestionó enfurecido el moreno, atreviéndose a reprocharle a quien podía acabar con su vida en una milésima de segundo._

 _— Oh — expresó sorpresa fingida moviendo su carro motorizado hacia la ventana — así que es eso — aparentó reflexionar colocando delicadamente dos de sus dedos en su barbilla._

 _— Claro que si — confirmó, tratando de controlar su alteración — a Zarbón y a Dodoria incluso a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu los envías a conquistar planetas con mucha categoría y a nosotros solo nos das las sobras. Me molesta saber que no confías en nosotros gran Freezer._

 _Freezer volteó a verlo seriamente, posando sus rasgados ojos fríos en el cuerpo musculoso de Vegeta, imaginando como sería partirlo en dos en ese instante._

 _— Pero si no es ninguna sobra conquistar por ejemplo al planeta Tazba. Es uno de los planetas más importantes de toda nuestra galaxia por ser el único que me abastece gratuitamente de alimentos y agua para mis tropas. Son tan "amables" — mencionó esto último sarcástico y entre risas nada discretas pues era conocido que los habitantes de ese lugar estaban siendo forzados a cooperar con Freezer._

 _— Para mí si es una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo señor — replicó angustiado el guerrero — pues prácticamente los tienes en tu manos desde hace años. No entiendo porque nos ordenas que eliminemos a todos sus habitantes si los usas como esclavos._

 _— Veras Vegeta…— avanzó un poco más hacía la ventana de vidrió de la sala de su nave y centró su atención en el espacio infinito del universo que en ese instante recorría su transporte espacial a gran velocidad — parece ser que no estas informado de que el soldado Zarbón acaba de descubrir un planeta con las mismas características que el planeta Tazba, tiene recursos tan vitales como el agua y la hierba incluso posee más nutrientes, también hay minas de metales preciosos como el oro y el diamante y sabes bien que no es fácil conseguir planetas con esas cualidades, por lo que nos resulta una verdadero tesoro encontrar uno._

 _— ¿Piensa…— mencionó dubitativo acortando la distancia — eliminar a los tabbu-saijins para quedarse con su planeta y después venderlo como a los otros?_

 _— Que inteligente eres para ser un simio renegado, soldado — no lo contradijo y sonrió dándole de nuevo la espalda_

 _Vegeta trató de serenarse. Los tabbu-saijins reprimidos le habían estado siendo fiel desde que los conquistó. Pensó detenidamente en la idea de que así como Freezer sin compasión traicionaba a sus esclavos pese a ser obedientes así algún día terminaría traicionando a los cuatro Saiyajin que los acompañaban en su nave. No era de fiar ese lagarto sádico, habría que estar alerta para no caer en su trampa._

 _Se alejó lo suficiente de su presencia estremeciéndose al plantearse aquello. Sin embargo su insatisfacción seguía aumentando por culpa de las decisiones injustas que tomaba contra los Saiyajin el destructor de su planeta . Se estaba dando cuenta de que nunca reconocería sus esfuerzos, que no les daría el lugar que se merecía a los Saiyajin. seguramente el lagarto pensaba que los tenía subyugados a su merced pero el trio de sus soldados ya tenían sus propios planes gracias a que se enteraron de la verdad de cómo se destruyó su planeta Vegita, no había sido un meteorito letal como había dicho Freezer el que impactó el planeta de los ozarus y causó la inmensa catástrofe, fue él mismo con sus propias malditas garras quien lo desapareció en un instante, ese acto de traición a su raza y sus mentiras narrándole a los supervivientes aquel cuento inventado sobre un "desastre natural" para tenerlos tranquilos bajo su control._

 _— Pero ellos le han servido por tanto tiempo — le recriminó en la cara sin alzarle la voz, el exterminio que le quería perpetuar Freezer a los tabbu-seijin era una situación tan parecida a la que ocurrió con los Saiyajin que por eso se molestaba ante tal traición inminente que pretendía repetir, solo que con otra raza. Es decir, los habitantes de Tazba han servido con tanta lealtad por muchos años a Freezer, así como los Saiyajin lo hicieron en su momento incluso tragandose el orgullo y a base de vejaciones y maltratos, como para que ahora así como si nada decidiera el lagarto deshacerse de ellos ¿ese es el pago que recibirían por ser fieles a Freezer? Aquel monstruo no tenía piedad por nadie — los ha estado usando a su antojo para mantener a sus tropas saludables con alimentos, aparte de que sus hembras han servido para contentar a sus solados cuando están estresados, y hay que mencionar que los usa a todos como mano de obra barata ¿la muerte será el agradecimiento que recibirán de su parte?_

 _— Lo reconozco — la sonrisa de él se amplió — pero cuando deja de servirme algo — golpeó con su poderosa cola el piso de la nave sumiendo el pedazo de mármol — simplemente estorba…— mencionó arrogante — y como ya encontré un planeta que me puede abastecer con recursos naturales como lo hacían los tabbu-saijins; pues no tiene caso mantenerlos vivos. Así que soldado Vegeta — se giró a verle despareciendo la diversión que todo eso le causaba — informa a tus compañeros que mañana mismo viajaran a Tazba, ese planeta debe estar vacío para ponerlo próximamente en venta._

 _..._

 _— Maldita sea — se alejó de Freezer y salió a los pasillos de la nave estrujando sus fuertes nudillos con mucha rabia. Llego al exterior hacia un patio pequeño llamando la atención de los presentes por su aura asesina._

 _— ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? — le pregunto atónito Raditz, que descansaba a unos metros sentado en una roca, apartado del príncipe._

 _Vegeta detuvo lentamente el paso para poder pensar unos segundos en las consecuencias del nuevo problema que tenía y que empeorarian si no hacían algo pronto_

 _— Tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes — habló firmemente y ciertamente preocupado._

 _Radiz se levantó abruptamente de la roca, saltó hacia abajo confundido por lo dicho y se puso de frente al pequeño guerrero._

 _— ¿Te refieres a que tendremos que escapar de las manos de Freezer antes de tiempo? — esperaba que hubiera entendido mal y que en realidad Vegeta le estuviera hablando de otra cosa porque él no se sentía preparado aún para enfrentar a Freezer con su nivel de pelea tan inferior._

 _— Así es – confirmó para mala fortuna del hombre de dos metros de estatura_ _—_ _debido a eso tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes. Freezer quiere que ataquemos solo nosotros tres al planeta Tazba, o más bien dicho a sus ocupantes de los cuales no debe de quedar nada, solo el planeta vacío para luego poder venderlo. Pero se me ha ocurrido que podemos aprovechar el viaje para hacer otra cosa; iremos a Tazba mañana y cuando lleguemos en son de paz propondremos a los tabbu-seijin que se alíen con nosotros para vencer al estúpido arrogante de Freezer. Así no sospechara el lagarto de nuestro plan original al ver que estamos en Tazba en una supuesta misión suya._

 _— ¿Y que pasara con los tabbu-saijins? ¿si no quiere cooperar con nosotros? — pregunto alterado el hombre calvo, fornido y alto que había salido de una cueva de piedra que se hallaba al fondo._

 _Vegeta frunció el ceño además de que sus sabios delgados tiritaron de coraje_

 _— Se podría decir que puede suceder eso — suspiró frustrado — pero tampoco deben de ponerse a la defensiva no es que tengan una mejor opción, Freezer los matará pronto aunque nosotros no lo hagamos — dio unos pasos hacia adelante y continuó contando_ _—_ _Freezer planea mandarnos a nosotros a eliminarlos a todos mañana, por eso hay que darse prisa — comunicó desdichado la noticia a sus dos compañeros quienes se asombraron por la orden que Freezer les estaba dando._

 _Era absurdo enterarse hasta donde ese psicópata humillaba a ¡los gran Saiyajin! una raza de guerreros de élite del universo que eran subestimados y eran sujeto de burla de Freezer y sus soldados favoritos Zarbón y Dodoria._

 _Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso y rencoroso como para seguir permitiendo ser el payaso de esos maniacos, y juraba que una vez liberado de las garras de Freezer y volviéndose más fuerte, regresaría a aplastarles la cabeza a los tres sin compasión, la impresión de la noticia fue tan repentina que un dolor agudo en la cabeza atacó al príncipe y tuvo que obligarse a relajarse acariciando sus cienes para luego cruzar sus brazos en seguida._

 _— Saben bien que cerca de aquí no hay ningún planeta del que podamos obtener suministros para sobrevivir a nuestro largo viaje por el universo — contempló el cielo oscuro y se sintió desilusionado por la situación desfavorable que los aquejaba — y tenemos que aprovechar que Freezer nos escogió a nosotros para cumplir esa patética misión para llegar y exigirles en secreto a los tabbu saijins que apoyen nuestro plan, con la promesa de liberarlos de su represión cuando regresemos de combatir a Freezer — dijo quedándose sin aliento y apretando sus puños hasta causarse heridas que sangraban — así pasaremos desapercibidos y el maldito lagarto no sospechara de inmediato que no estamos acatando sus órdenes y que en su lugar hicimos una alianza con sus esclavos._

 _Sus dos compañeros notaron la histeria que comenzaba a aumentar en Vegeta pero optaron por no interrumpir sus palabras, entendían la situación, ellos se sentían igual de indignados que él._

 _— Para cuando Freezer se dé cuenta de que nos hemos revelado ya estaremos bastante lejos, y lógicamente que los tabbu-saijins por haber cooperado con nuestra fuga serán aniquilados por el fúrico de Freezer, pero eso no me importa — sonrió perverso — lo único que quiero es que busquemos un planeta lo suficientemente fértil para asentarnos y fundar un nuevo Vegita._

 _— Esa es una estupenda idea príncipe; pero necesitaremos más ayuda — preguntó consternado el Saiyajin de cabello más largo_

 _— ¿Tú tienes un hermano no es así? — ignorándolo le contestó con otra pregunta con mucho interés._

 _— Sí; esta de misión en la Tierra — confesó tranquilo — seguramente ya lo conquistó ese Kakaroto — se contentó al imaginárselo así, triunfador y rebelde._

 _El pequeño Saiyajin escuchó aquello satisfecho y no espero para dar paso a su siguiente plan._

 _— Pues para cerciorarnos de que sea cierto irás tú Raditz a buscarlo cuando escapemos de aquí._

Fin del flash Back

Crush — se impactó un golpe seco bien dado por un poderoso puño sobre una roca de dimensiones exageradas, resquebrajándola esta en el acto.

— ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó de manera aterradora e inquietante — no importa que haya venido de tan lejos a vengarse — se dijo a si mismo convencido con el ceño fruncido — no me supone ningún riesgo ese idiota — alzo el vuelo y le dio un golpe seco a otra roca — pero por su maldita culpa acabo de recordar ese asqueroso pasado — pateó con fuerza una montaña y le formó un orificio gigante — que creí que había quedado enterrado — se detuvo un momento, las venas de su frente se veían alteradas, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba demasiado porque llevaba muchas horas entrenando lejos de su casa, la que compartía con Bulma — me parece que se está burlando — resopló frustrado — subestima mi fuerza el muy malnacido pese a no ser un peleador de verdad, ¿¡Qué demonios oculta!? — Gritó incontrolable y lleno de ira _—_ no voy a dejar que Kakaroto se meta en esto, es mi problema…mi lucha — sentenció decidido iniciando feroz el vuelo.

* * *

— Puede parecer muy tonto — desde la sala de color roja mencionó aturdido Gohan a su esposa, la cual estaba tranquila sentada a un lado suyo tomando su café humeante, lo contrario a su marido pues él estaba concentrando viendo su taza blanca, aún no le daba ningún trago porque había algo que lo inquietaba — pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que ese sujeto puede ser incluso más fuerte que mi padre.

— ¿He? — Lo observó confundida la hija de Mr. Satán, no creía lo que oía, su suegro era el hombre más poderoso que conocía, miró hacía la ventana pensativa, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y había un viento leve que movía las copas de los árboles — ¿más fuerte que tu padre? Pero si no hay alguien más fuerte que tu padre Gohan _—_ aseguró clavando sus negros ojos en él.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro…— expresó preocupado. Dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y se enderezó en el sillón.

— Entonces si crees eso no te le enfrentes — dejando su café medio lleno sobre la mesa de centro se levantó del sofá para recoger la taza de su esposo, le volvería a calentar el café pues se le había enfriado por estar distraido

— ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso Videl? — replicó ofendido.

— No es ilógico Gohan _—_ le gritó desde la cocina para que la escuchara _—_ ese extraño no quiere dañarnos ni a nosotros ni a la Tierra. Solo viene por Vegeta.

El científico estresado se masajeo los ojos cansados, suspirando en el acto y recargándose de nuevo en el costado del sofá.

— Si pero va a matarlo — murmuró entre dientes consternado. Había visto como el alienígena le había dado una paliza de la buena en cuestión de segundos a Vegeta. Lo peor es que Vegeta a su parecer era el segundo hombre más fuerte de la Tierra y si este se vio superado por el enemigo eso quiere decir que toda la esperanza de poder derrotarlo recaía en su papá, Goku. Si su padre perdía la posibilidad de deshacerse de él se reduciría la esperanza a casi nada, por esa razón estaba alterado pero eso Videl no podía entenderlo y tampoco él pretendía preocuparla explicándole la magnitud del problema, su hija y su esposa estaban bajo su protección y quería paz para ellas, que se mantuvieran alejadas del asunto.

Pero la mujer que retiró el delicioso café del microondas sintió su desesperada angustia y como la esposa comprensiva quiso apoyarlo de inmediato.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de su fuerza? — dijo colocándose atrás de él, mientras daba suaves masajes a su hombros tan tensos para relajarlo.

— Para poder confirmar mis sospechas necesito hablar con Vegeta, él más que nadie sabe quién es nuestro nuevo oponente. Mañana mismo iremos a verlo — decidió convencido dejándose consentir. Su esposa sonrió satisfecha, había conseguido que por fin Gohan se relajara.

* * *

Y tal como había planeado el semisaiyajin cumplió su palabra, por fortuna ni él ni Videl tuvieron problemas para llegar hasta ahí, hubiera sido un caos si su entrometida hija se enteraba de la razón por la que iban a CC. Ella se hallaba a esas horas de la mañana en la escuela.

Como un padre protector, no le gustaba la idea de que Pan se involucrara en asuntos serios que pudieran ponerla en riesgo pero conociéndola de seguro que ya había trazado planes para derrotar al enemigo.

 **¡Riiiiing!** — oprimió el botón del timbre con paciencia Gohan, la inmensa residencia de la mejor amiga de su padre era la más lujosa de toda la ciudad del Oeste, sus paredes amarillas abarcaban más de 2500 metros cuadrados, adentro existían más de 100 habitaciones casi como un hotel de lujo, 8 mini salas de cine, dos gimnasios perfectamente equipados, una alberca olímpica, jacuzzis, y muchas cosas más, la infraestructura era digna de admirarse, en cambio la de él era simple, tan solo cuatro habitaciones en su interior y sin embargo estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía él y su esposa porque fue lo que consiguió el matrimonio a base de sus propios esfuerzos sin utilizar la influencia de Míster Satán a pesar de que Videl le llegó a insistir que su padre podría prestarles dinero o incluso comprarles una casa cosa que claro él se negó, ya bastante se había servido de su suegro en su juventud cuando estaba de novio con Videl, desgraciadamente en ese entonces no tenía dinero ni para invitarla a salir y era su novia la que lo llevaba a comer o a pasear al cine, a veces incluso le hacía regalos costosos aun sabiendo que a él le molestaba y por eso se lo había prohibido pero como ella era muy necia lo ignoraba. Una vez que casaron le prometió a Videl que se convertiría en un profesional muy exitoso y le daría la vida que se merecia, no como estaba acostumbrada con su padre pero por lo menos no le haría falta nada. De sus cavilaciones fue sacado cuando uno de las decenas de sirvientes a disposición de Bulma Briefs abrió la majestuosa puerta de dos hojas.

Luego de que los exigentes empleados les pidieran identificarse a Gohan y a su esposa para poder hablar con Bulma los dejaron pasar a la mansión. Bulma como era de esperarse los recibió con los brazos abiertos muy feliz de tener visitas en su casa, como la de Gohan a quien consideraba casi como un sobrino al que apreciaba mucho.

— Buenos días muchachos — saludó a la pareja de esposos — me da gusto que vengan a visitarme, díganme, ¿no quieren tomar un café o un te?

— Ah no Bulma — sonrió nervioso el más joven llevándose a la cabeza una de las manos en un gesto infantil parecido al de su padre cuando estaba apenado — oye es raro que nos hayan pedido identificaciones a Videl y a mí, ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Otra vez los delincuentes están amenazando con secuestrar a Bra? ¡Qué ilusos! — se rio de solo imaginarse a los delincuentes hechos trizas por Bra o su padre.

— Lo sé no entienden — dijo Bulma fastidiada — casi todos los días recibimos extorsiones, lo que si es que me asusta un poco el cómo reacciona Vegeta al verlos merodear por aquí, los ha mandado a volar. No quiero que un día de estos mate a alguno. Lo siento Gohan — se disculpó muy abochornada — Entonces ¿a que han venido? — cuestionó con excesiva curiosidad

— Hemos venido a ver al Sr. Vegeta, Bulma — comunicó amistosa la morena que se sostenía del brazo del hijo de Goku.

— ¿A Vegeta? — Murmuró asombrada — pero ¿qué quieren con él?, no le gusta recibir visitas se los advierto, sobre todo ahora que está últimamente irritado y no sé porqué

— Eso ya lo sé Bulma — reconoció el pelinegro, intuyendo como se debía de sentir Vegeta luego de la humillación por la que le hizo pasar ese villano — pero estoy seguro de que querrá verme cuando le hable de un asunto importante.

— A ver déjame adivinar — se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativa hasta que dio con una respuesta — quieres hablar sobre el tabbu-seijins ¿cierto?

El hombre se quedó mudo al saberse sorprendido, nunca había de subestimar a Bulma, era una genio pero sobre todo era la más astuta del planeta y la más entrometida también así que seguro la mujer ya estaba investigando a ese extraño sujeto.

— A…algo así — reconoció

— Pues si estoy en lo cierto entonces te sugiero que vayas viendo cómo convencerlo de abrir la boca, porque por más que he intentado sacarle información sobre todo lo relacionado a él ese hombre nada más no cede. Pareciera que le hablas del mismo demonio al tocar el tema — manifestó indignada con sus habituales brazos puestos en la cadera.

— He…está bien — aceptó el reto de hablar con Vegeta

— ¿Y para qué demonios quieres saber tú de ese sujeto, Gohan? — Entró Vegeta sorpresivamente por la puerta de la sala, observando de reojo a Gohan — después de todo no vas a pelear tú con él

Allá afuera en el jardín con total privacidad continuaron solo Gohan y Vegeta con su conversación.

— De eso no puedes estar tan seguro — observando a Vegeta ejercitarse contradijo inconforme el Son con una breve respuesta, la actitud arrogante de Vegeta no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Debían pensar que hacer.

— Pero si muero que es bastante ilógico — lo observó con una media sonrisa que dejo helado al medio Saiyajin — de nada serviría que te de información de él; además dijo que dejaría en paz a la Tierra, más que nada porque no puede destruirla, de eso estoy seguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado? — replicó dudoso sentándose en el césped del jardín.

— Porque conozco todo de su raza — dijo con simpleza, aun dándole la ancha espalda, restándole importancia al asunto y continuando ahora con abdominales.

— Entonces ayúdame — suplicó interesado.

— Hm — refunfuño Vegeta no muy convencido — Pues bueno — resopló volteando a verle de nuevo, cedería esta vez solo para quitarse a ese estorbo de encima, pensó. — los tabbu-seijins eran originarios de un planeta cuatro veces más grande que la Tierra llamada Tazba, que se caracterizaba por ser muy rico en recursos naturales como en el agua y en áreas verdes porque tenía mucha tierra fértil para el cultivo de cualquier planta, razón por el que era muy codiciado ya que pocos planetas poseen esas características. Por lo mismo continuamente era atacado por mercenarios de las galaxias. Era hermoso ese lugar tenía un clima siempre cálido y siempre fue el anhelo de muchos conquistarlo. los tabbu Seijins eran débiles, su ki era insignificante, así que tuvieron que ingeniar una estrategia para proteger su planeta, no se les ocurrió otra cosa más que reproducirse como ratas así formarían un ejército de guerreros incontable, con ese descomunal número de de guerreros se volvió muy difícil que los mercenarios los dominaran.

— ¿Y entonces? — como un niño al que le cuentan un cuento de fantasía, alentó impaciente a que prosiguiera. La historia se volvía interesante.

— Un día, Freezer decidió expandir su poderío hacia el Sur y para eso necesitaba tener bases en distintos puntos del universo para que sus soldados descansaran mientras llegaban a sus extenuantes destinos, y uno de los lugares escogidos para servir como estación espacial fue Tazba, y por más que los tabbu-seijins se opusieron a ceder Tazba como se los había propuesto diplomáticamente Freezer ellos terminaron siendo conquistados de manera violenta tanto que incluso el mismo lagarto eliminó el 90% de su población para evitar posibles revueltas en su contra. Entonces una vez controlados bajo su poder fueron obligados a trabajar para él abasteciendo a sus tropas de alimentos, agua y combustible. Pero simplemente un día por azares del destino el muy maldito descubrió que existían una esferas capaces de conceder cualquier deseo, y él, ambicioso de poder decidió viajar muy lejos a buscarlas en cualquier rincón de la galaxia, se le ocurrió poner en venta el planeta Tazba porque no podía seguir teniéndolo vigilado pero para eso antes había que desocuparlo; fue entonces cuando me envío a mí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo rememorando episodios desagradables que terminaron siendo la causa principal del origen del problema, y esto apenas empezaba...

 _Continuará..._


	3. Un recuerdo sumamente peligroso

_— ¡Ali!_ _—_ _Sobre ese día soleado gritaba a lo lejos un emocionado chico de cabello blanco que corría energético largas distancias sobre la frondosa cadena montañosa que lo sostenía, parecía feliz pero también desesperado por alcanzar a alguien_ _—_ _¡espera un momento Alí!_ _—_ _suplicó._

 _— No voy a esperarte_ _—_ _contesto renuente otro joven metros adelante sacándole una notable ventaja_ _—_ _eres muy lento hermano_ _—_ _sonrió burlesco en seguida el muchacho de piel blanca y cabello negro, su masa anatómica era voluminosa, en cambio el oro muchacho era flácido._

 _— ¡No es justo!_ _—_ _se frustro el más pequeño de los dos, pero aun con el ánimo decaído no dejo de correr aunque si disminuyo su velocidad dándose cuenta que era inútil intentar estar al nivel de su hermano, sus piernas largas flaquearon del cansancio._

 _— ¿Que no es justo?_ _—_ _cuestionó interesado el más alto de los dos mientras volvía más lentos sus largos pasos para poder escuchar con claridad a su exhausto acompañante._

 _— ¡Tú eres mayor que yo Alí!_ _—_ _arrastrando sus piernas entumidas rezongó el pequeño notablemente frustrado a la vez que hizo un berrinche descarado_ _—_ _Además estas preparándote para cuando lleguen los "Cuicaros" a reclutarte en su ejército y has estado entrenando desde entonces muy duro a mis espaldas. Me pregunto si cuando te unas a ellos te harás más fuerte_ _—_ _reflexionó consternado, por un lado contento de que su hermano mayor estuviera superando su poder pero por el otro también sentía envidia por no estar a su nivel, y tanto que se aplicaba día a día para estar en iguales condiciones y cada vez estaba más lejos de su meta._

 _— Eso quisiera hermano_ _—_ _respondió tosco andando muy lentamente por el camino adornado de rica vegetación_ _—_ _para poder proteger a mi familia_ _—_ _el muchacho se recargo en un frondoso árbol de copa hermosa que daba sombra a una pequeña parte del campo._

 _Lo dicho por el adulto podía ser un noble pensamiento de su parte pero no por eso se le olvidaba su otra ambición la cual era formar parte de la respetada logia de guerreros de Tazba, una logia muy especial controlada por una masonería de inteligencia compuesta por 20 ancianos sabios que se encargaban de tomar todas las decisiones que involucraban a su planeta, por ese aspecto simplemente no quedaba de otra, sus millones de ciudadanos debían de acatarlas sin rechistar o de lo contrario conocerían la disciplina con un verdadero castigo, todo fuera por el bien y la paz de Tazba. El poder de esa logia de élite era único en el planeta, nadie más regia y eso cualquiera lo sabía por eso el joven de cabello negro se mentalizaba muy bien para cuando entrara a servir a esa honorable masonería. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma una vez que él pasara a ser un guerrero, todo su tiempo sería dedicado a proteger ese mundo, no cabría otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuera eso o su desobediencia la pagaría muy caro._

 _—_ _Pero bien sé que es peligroso hacerlo_ _—_ _apartándose del árbol mencionó deprimido soltando sus brazos y encorvándose hasta quedar sentado en el suave pasto._

 _Su preocupación no se debía subestimar; aquella inquietud nacida era un conflicto constante en la cabeza de cada Tabbu-seijin que estaba a punto de volverse por obligación un guerrero de pelea. Para cada guerrero su propia familia ocupaba el primer lugar en su lista de prioridades y mantenerla sana y salva sobre cualquier otro núcleo familiar era lo más obvio, pero esa idea egoísta no tenía cabida en Tazba donde por ley todos los ciudadanos estaban forzados a tratar a sus semejantes de la misma forma igualitaria; si se enteraban los brillantes líderes masones que existía dentro del cuadro de sus soldados favoritismos hacia ciertas personas les esperaba un tormentoso castigo._

 _Ese cuadro militar lo conformaban solo ciudadanos varones que una vez llegada la edad de la madurez eran reclutados por órdenes de los masones para formar parte del grupo de élite de guerreros encargados de proteger ante todo primero su planeta y luego salvaguardar la integridad y el bienestar de todos los civiles que lo habitaban. El espíritu de compromiso y la lealtad hacia Tazba era tan enfermizo que si se requería sacrificar a los suyos para conservarlo intacto sin duda lo harían._

 _Alibyu estaba preparándose para ese momento, esperaría paciente para cuando viniera la tropa de guerreros llamada "Cuicar" a su humilde hogar a buscarlo y llevárselo con una orden emitida por los masones, ya era cuestión de días para que sucediera y estaba muy nervioso por eso, pero estaba cumpliendo con su deber y su razón de orgullo._

 _— No te preocupes hermano_ — _mirándolo atento y de frente coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre más alto_ _—_ _yo cuidaré de mi madre cuando tú te vayas_ _—_ _se comprometió a cumplir esa responsabilidad para cuando se quedara solo con su progenitora._

 _— Gracias hermano pero aun así_ _—_ _se quedó pensativo aunque en seguida recuperó la compostura_ — _vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando_ — _se lo prometió nervioso pero firme con su decisión. Aquella insensata decisión le traería terribles consecuencias por lo que no debía tomarse a la ligera._

 _— ¡Eso no puedes hacerlo! – Lo reprendió agresivamente – No puedes arriesgarte podrían castigarte si lo descubren – exclamó alterado dando un paso adelante, agitando con brusquedad el cuerpo de su hermano esperanzado de que así lo hiciera razonar._ _Existí una causa para reprender a su hermano mayor; él sabía que debía cumplir con un código de honor que todos los "Cuicaros" acataban y nunca violaban porque si no de lo contrario una pena de prisión de muchos años los esperaban, en el frío y oscuro calabozo del descomunal castillo donde los masones siempre estaban reunidos._

 _— Lo sé, Bradku pero algún día tú también tendrás que crecer y al llegar a la madurez tendrás que marcharte como yo y dejar a nuestra madre sola, muriendo en la soledad_ — _dijo nostálgico, buscando la manera de hacerle entender su posición a su único hermano de sangre – tu eres más firme – masculló observador_ — _y si no estarás tú protegiéndola entonces yo si lo haré; aunque me condenen quitándome la libertad sólo por darle preferencia o sobre los demás._

 _— Pero hermano_ — _continuó necio con aflicción, por más que supiera que era vano hacerle cambiar de opinión continuaría insistiendo hasta hacerle abrir los ojos porque arriesgar su integridad no le convenía en absoluto_ — _no es que yo quiera abandonarla pero si nos descubren en un futuro que estamos cuidándola mucho mejor a ella que a los demás nos sancionaran severamente, los civiles entrometidos se percatarían de que no estamos dándoles a todos el trato justo e igualitario que nuestro código nos ordena darles, así sean desconocidos o familiares. Seguramente nos acusarían de egoístas y soberbios ególatras por discriminarlos, por no tratarlos igual que a nuestra madre ¿Sabes lo que significaría eso? ¡Encierro!_ — _efusivo contestó,no soportaba la idea de que pudieran condenarlo a décadas de aislamiento en un tenebroso calabozo de apenas 8 m cuadradoso construido con piedras volcánicas, en medio de ese lugar solo una rendija en la pared funcionaria para que le dieran de beber agua y de vez en cuando alguna comida, el agua era vital, la comida podía esperar meses aprovechando que los tabbu-seijin eran como los peces, unas horas sin el agua significaría la muerte._

 _— Estoy consciente de eso Adku_ — _lo llamó así de cariño removiendo sentimientos de nostalgia en su hermano quien obviamente lo estimaba_ — _pero mi instinto protector me incita a darles un trato especial a mis parientes, y si eso provoca que me castiguen, tendré que aceptarlo con mucha honra._

 _El más joven de los dos siguió reacio a aceptar esa drástica decisión tan insólita pero poco o nada podía hacer, cuando a su hermano se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la quitaba; así que ya calmados los dos jóvenes en un completo silencio incómodo se retiraron del sitio regresando justo por donde habían venido para volver a una pequeña casa situada en la cima de una montaña; ahí los aguardaba siempre su amable progenitora._

 _Pero ese código impuesto por los masones para mantener pacíficos a los civiles y evitar levantamientos violentos por inconformidades en muchas ocasiones ponía en duros aprietos a a los ciudadanos cuando de defender a sus seres queridos se trataba ya que tenían estrictamente prohibido ser cortes con algunos cuantos, tal igualdad era tan necesaria en Tazba para convivir en un ambiente de armonía. El suicido era un delito, obtener una población numerosa era primordial para defender el planeta de los fuereños ambiciosos. Así en un futuro habría más guerreros, era necesaria la_ _reproducción masiva, solo una condena muy larga de profundo encierro podía ser ejecutada a aquellos tabbu seijins rebeldes, dicha condena que les quitaba su libertad por tiempo indefinido hasta que los masones consideraran que el merecedor de esa pena se había reivindicado, no había problema por el tiempo que pasaran castigados después de todo tenían una esperanza de vida bastante larga._

Una helada brisa acariciaba el cielo nublado de aquella noche desolada de enero y se adentraba silenciosamente a la habitación templada de aquel enorme edificio departamental. En medio de la oscuridad de un cuarto los ojos inexpresivos de tonalidad gris tan clara parpadearon sombríos lentamente de forma automática y se pasearon dubitativos por cada rincón del lugar, cada esquina desde las paredes amelonadas hasta el techo café como aquella bebida de chocolate que hace horas dejo de humear y que estaba abandonada en la superficie del pequeño buró de enfrente. El tic tac del reloj situado en la cabecera de su amplia cama parecía estarle presionando para levantarse; y nada llamaba más la atención que su mirada clavada como un halcón en el techo, ese par de ojos antipáticos dejaron de parpadear para concentrar sus pensamientos en aquel sueño grotesco que lo obligó a despertar repentinamente en aquella solitaria madrugada.

Era verdaderamente un infierno resistir que las cicatrices mentales del pasado se hicieran más profundas, la angustia y el cansancio ante eso lo torturaban cada día, cada noche y la pena no se esfumaría si no aprendía a vivir con esas marcas. Las lagunas de sus malos recuerdos le dejaba sin fuerza de voluntad para seguir de pie atrayendo multitud de trastornos psicológicos, desahuciándolo porque aquello espantaba su sueño cada vez que sus ojos sombríos y ojerosos se cerraban para tratar de calmar su alma.

— Maldición — una mueca de dolor intensa apareció en su endurecido rostro. Volteo desesperado a su lado y miro la hora, las 3:00 am. Siempre era así, y siempre una migraña severa lo aquejaba todas las noches, incluso al punto de hacerlo vomitar. Retiro la única sabana que le cubría hasta entonces la mitad de su torso y se sentó encorvado en la orilla de la cama. Acarició sus tensos músculos de los hombros y se levantó tambaleante — ahh — gimió, no había dormido nada y no era nuevo, se dirigió gruñiendo al baño donde cerro con furia la puerta, una vez adentro abrió pesadamente la llave del grifo y un chorro de agua helada salió; sin darse tiempo de ver su aspecto deplorable sus manos secas y cenizas se humedecieron y con ellas mismas de manera tosca se lavó la cara empapada de sudor, importándole poco si se hacía rasguños en esa área por la poca delicadez con que se tallaba. Tomo la toalla que colgaba en el gancho de la pared y se secó; se observó en el espejo estrellado y vio el aspecto de un hombre de rostro acabado, cansado, con ojeras y retocado con unas ligeras arrugas en la frente, maldijo de nuevo en voz baja y se retiró del lugar, abandonando aquel espejo aún más quebrado por el nuevo golpe de frustración que desquitó en él.

Se aproximó al elegante balcón contemplando la enorme luna llena que repartía igualitariamente por el mundo una luz tan resplandeciente que al verla directamente le cegaba y causaba jaqueca, eso lo puso eventualmente de peor humor y se alejó inmediatamente del pasillo dejándose caer bruscamente bocabajo sobre la cama, resopló como un león herido ya que sabía que no volvería a conciliar el anhelado sueño, el culpable era el remordimiento que tenía. Cada noche su mente navegaba entre aquellas aguas turbias que representaban las imágenes violentas de las que fue testigo hace cuatro décadas, con cada día que pasaba se volvía más histérico y todo su coraje lo desquitaba en los humanos que torturaba en el hospital donde supuestamente "ayudaba a los enfermos", una mueca torcida se formó descaradamente en sus labios, esos insignificantes humanos solo le servían para una sola cosa, para realizar crueles experimentos "científicos" y saber hasta donde podían tolerar el dolor, dolor que él trataba de implementar en esos seres para ver si así disminuía el suyo, claro que el dolor físico de ellos era distinto al dolor emocional que él tenía, enfurecido con eso hizo desparecer su sonrisa lunática cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto para recuperar su ansiada tranquilidad, y el único método que hallaba, era haciendo realidad su deseo de venganza.

* * *

Por la mañana, las tediosas actividades escolares se reanudaron en todas las instituciones de la ciudad del oeste, y como era de esperarse la prestigiosa preparatoria Gakō no fue la excepción; ahí se encontraban como alumnos los adinerados hijos de políticos y empresarios; todo un prestigio.

Se asomó en el espejo de mano, mirando de reojo a la personalidad nerviosa de un individuo, esperaba poder quitárselo de encima lo más pronto posible, pero para que ocurriera eso tendría que dejarlo hablar primero.

— Hola soy Yasushi Kashiwagi — en medio del pasillo del edificio hizo una reverencia el joven ante la despreocupada muchacha — y estoy en el salón 2-A del séptimo piso — informó con cierto ánimo, aunque para la chica toda esa reacción altiva era producto de sus nervios — ¡es un gusto conocerte! Y espero que seamos amigos – le sonrió con mucha simpatía enderezándose.

La joven miro dudosa por el reflejo del vidrio de su espejo a su amiga, buscando desesperadamente ayuda, estaría bien para ella que interrumpiera la situación bochornosa que se presentaba en ese momento y que le ayudara a salir de ahí rápido inventándole una excusa al muchacho para llevársela, pero su acompañante torció la boca burlonamente y la ignoró, haciendo rabiar por dentro a la jovencita

— Lo siento Yashui — sonrió exageradamente dulce y la falsedad se notó a leguas, no le era fácil fingir que era toda una mujer educada, a veces los muy tontos pensaban que ella era una especie de idol de carácter amable y personalidad linda, y era su deber hacer que siguieran creyendo lo mismo de lo contrario su popularidad bajaría como la espuma.

— Yashushi — corrigió simpático a la joven, la chica había pronunciado mal su nombre.

— Yashushi — enmendó su error de vocabulario acomodándose en el hombro el tirante de su bolso de marca — pero estoy muy ocupada por ahora, tengo prisa así que mi "amiga" y yo — recalcó la palabra a propósito estando molesta con ella por haberle ignorado — tenemos que irnos — tomó con brusquedad de la mano a la chica pelirroja y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por el entrometido muchacho

— Esperen ¿pero a dónde van? — Reaccionó sorprendido por la huida — ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? — el muchacho no dejaba pensar ir de nuevo la oportunidad de entablar una comunicación con la chica era su objetivo conquistarla – Tal vez así podamos tú y yo conocernos mejor — cambio su actitud tímida a una seductora a lo mejor con eso conseguiría llamar su atención pero a Bra le pareció un depravado.

— ¡No! — Alzó la voz de inmediato – es que es una reunión de chicas – dijo rápidamente oponiéndose para retomar su camino arrastrando como un trapo sucio a su acompañante.

— ¿Una reunión de chicas? – Murmuró el joven de lentes mientras las veía alejarse junto a otro hombre – pero si va un chico con ellas – masculló observando resentido al hombre musculoso que las esperaba unos metros más adelante.

— ¿Qué pasa Bra otra vez sigues de rompecorazones? – preguntó burlesco el muchacho de cabello largo con aspecto rudo que hizo por abrazar posesivamente el hombro a su novia Rino

— No es mi culpa – respondió disgustada contradiciendo al joven con aspecto rudo.

— ¿Cómo que no es tu culpa Briefs? – Cuestionó la morena teñida de rubio – si eres la chica más guapa y popular de toda la escuela, aunado a eso eres multimillonaria

— Es genética, y herencia – aclaró seria recargándose en el barandal, en muchas ocasiones la cuestión física y su posición económica le traía problemas y solía hartarse por momentos, quien haya dicho que es fácil ser ella estaba loco.

— Pues aprovecha que eres joven, guapa y rica, yo soy guapa pero no tan millonaria como tú, me gustaría estar en tu lugar – reconoció ocultando su envidia, nunca admitiría que le guardaba resentimiento a la de ojos azules eso sería caer muy bajo, ante todos oficialmente ella era su "mejor amiga" pero en el fondo era su más ferviente enemiga.

— ¿Crees que tener en su haber un sinfín de galanes tras sus pasos, asistir a fiestas exclusivas con gente de élite del mundo, y presumir sus atuendos de diseñador a la más mínima provocación es desperdiciar su juventud y su dinero? – rio entre dientes sarcástico su novio Sho Sakurai

— ¡Es cierto! – Mencionó después de eso con ánimo – Lo que me recuerda que en dos semanas habrá una cena privada organizada por Francesco le Monet, él abrirá el evento con una pasarela para presentar sus nuevos atuendos de temporada de invierno. ¿Vas a asistir Bra? porque yo sí – presumió altiva buscando estar al nivel de la otra jovencita.

— No lo sé – respondió frustrada – la calidad y el diseño de su ropa es indudablemente mejor que la de cualquiera, pero también tengo programado asistir esa misma semana al estreno de una obra de teatro, mi madre fue invitada por el director de la misma y ya aceptó, por supuesto que tenemos asientos privados en primera fila pero yo odio las obras de teatro, me parecen tan aburridas en su lugar me hubiera gustado que en vez de eso otro de sus famosos amigos la hubiera invitado al estreno de alguna película, ahí si no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

— Pues es una lástima queridísima amiga porque yo ya le confirme a Francesco mi asistencia. Creo que morirás de aburrimiento en la obra – declaró la chica intencionalmente queriendo hacer pasar un mal momento a la Briefs, si aquella mujer reencarnara en una serpiente sería la más letal de todas por el enorme veneno que escupía cada vez que abría la boca.

— No lo creo – llegando interrumpió la plática una pequeña morena que cargaba una mochila de muy mal aspecto – porque… ¿para que alguien querría ir a un evento de modas? – Dijo sarcástica recargándose en el barandal de cobre – Solo para cotillear y burlarse de las modelos flacuchas – opinó mientras sacaba de su mochila una manzana y comenzaba a mordisquearla ante el gesto de desagrado de todos.

— Ese es el chiste – aclaro soberbia – "niña" – dijo remarcando esa palabra, tachándola de infantil e ignorante, después de todo que podía saber esa adolescente fachosa sobre las pasarelas, lo que no tomaba en cuenta es que a la morena la molestaba que le llamaran con diminutivos" no era ninguna niña y ya se había cansado de repetirlo a medio mundo, incluso su familia ya lo había entendido.

La morena se dio cuenta del escaneo detallado de la soberbia mujer buscándole cualquier defecto para criticarla, pero eso poco le importó ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en ese lugar de gente adinerada por su forma fachosa de vestir; en realidad no le gustaba venir ahí pero solo había llegado para pasar por su amiga de toda la vida Bra, y solo porque ella se lo había pedido.

— Pues te compadezco porque tu única manera de divertirte es a costa del sufrimiento ajeno – exclamó sumamente tranquila, algo inusual pensó Bra.

Aquellas palabras taladraron los tímpanos de los tres individuos, principalmente traspasaron las orejas de la joven para la cual iba el comentario, el varonil muchacho intuyo lo que eso provocaría, un gran escándalo se avecinaba y para prevenirlo enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de avispa de su novia y la alejó lo suficiente.

Tal y como él había previsto el comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría a la soberbia muchacha de cabello rojo por lo que hizo el ademan de ir hacia adelante pero los brazos musculosos de su pareja evitaron que esto ocurriera obligándola a retroceder aunque esta insistiera en avanzar, quedándole poco que hacer miró acusadoramente a Bra.

— Podrías decirle a la hija de tu sirvienta que sea menos descortés con la gente de buena clase – le preguntó a la de ojos claros exigiéndole con la mirada que la defendiera y pusiera en su lugar a la prepotente entrometida. Si no podía ella misma humillarla por lo menos esperaba que Briefs la defendiera.

Pero la de cabello azul ya estaba cansada de la situación, no sabía que hacer así que optó por resolverlo a su manera lo más rápido posible.

— Lo hará queridísima amiga; - respondió tranquilamente volteando a verla relajadamente - pero eso es imposible porque no veo por aquí cerca a la hija de mi sirvienta, solo veo a mi mejor amiga – concluyó orgullosa hiriendo el ego de su contraparte, que incrédula bufo molesta como un toro y se llevó jalando a rastras de ahí a su novio, jamás nadie le había quitado su codiciado lugar como "la mejor amiga de la chica millonaria"

— Muy bien Bra – miró fastidiada a la joven dándole otro mordisco a su jugosa manzana, restándole importancia a la discusión - ya que te desocupaste podríamos irnos – apuró a la adolescente despegándose perezosamente del barandal – ya me harte de estar en un lugar que huele harto a loción de Mary kay – mencióno a la chica que giraba de nuevo para verla – además no me gusta ser comidilla de esos chicos sin sesos – miró con el ceño fruncido a un grupo de muchachos que no dejaban de murmurar seguramente sobre ella

— Tú tienes la culpa Pan – dijo despreocupada apuntándole con el dedo – ya te dije que te puedo prestar mis vestidos de marca pero te niegas a usarlos

— Es que no me gusta aparentar lo que no soy – declaró poco entusiasta - más que nada por comodidad, además no te ofendas pero no envidio tu forma de vestir – concluyó preparándose para marcharse.

— Ah pero sí que me envidias por mis pretendientes tú misma me lo dijiste – dibujo una media sonrisa malvada y no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras caminaban por los limpios pasillos del instituto. Más de un estudiante entrometido se asomó curioso por la ventana de los salones, el atuendo haraposo de Pan difería mucho del carísimo que traía modelando orgullosamente Bra, así que todos se cuestionaban en silencio que tipo de relación tenían aquellas dos si no se parecían en nada.

— Eso es…- tartamudeo avergonzada – punto y aparte además ya cambie de idea, es decir ¿para qué quiero tener a tantos chicos detrás de mí? Si al final de cuentas voy a rechazarlos a todos

— Es que no me gusta ninguno – declaró frustrada – no ha llegado aquel que cumpla todas mis expectativas y además este a mi nivel, pero no le cierro las puertas al atrevido que se anime a conquistarme, pero en tu caso a mí me parece que las razones por las que ya no quieres tener tantos fans es porque ya hallaste aquel que te quite el sueño – ¡bingo! Dio en el clavo sintiéndose orgullosa cuando se percató de un brinco sobresaltado dado por la morena que provocó un sonrojo indiscriminado en todo su cuerpo dejándola prácticamente paralizada como un maniquí; quería carcajearse pero eso abochornaría más a la Pan y terminaría por hacerla huir dejando pasar la oportunidad de que le confesaría algo de lo que deseaba preguntarle.

— Dime Pan – mencionó tratando de tornarse seria, pero la media sonrisa no podía ocultarla por más que lo intentaba, era divertido verla apenada – ¿te interesa alguien en especial? – preguntó dubitativa actuando como ignorante.

— No…claro que no - tartamudeo nerviosa poniéndose cabizbaja entrelazando sus manos sudorosas detrás de la espalda mientras las dos caminaban tranquilamente

— ¿Quizás alguien alto, blanco, ojo azul y cabello plateado? – empezó a describir imaginándose perfectamente la figura que se formaba como constelaciones, todas encajaban muy bien en los rasgos de alguien perfectamente conocido.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! – bajando las escaleras alzó un poco más la voz queriendo dar por terminada la conversación que la mantenía sudando constantemente de los nervios.

— ¡Ah ya se! – Fingió sorpresa la millonaria deteniéndose en un escalón mientras la otra seguía su rumbo – creo que su nombre empieza con T y termina con S, tal vez sea casualidad pero no lo creo – se colocó un dedo en la barbilla pensativa mirando al alto techo.

— ¡Pues no es Trunks de una vez te digo! – exclamó alterada la chica, llamando la atención de los estudiantes del siguiente piso que aún no se habían ido de la escuela

— Oh ¿es Trunks? — Preguntó asombrada colocando el ultimo pie sobre el suelo, abandonando el último escalón – nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, creí que hablábamos de Tunders, el muchacho que trabaja en la cafetería de en frente – recordó al joven atractivo que moría por la morena – se te queda viendo como si fueras carne cada vez que vamos a comer

Pero Pan no caería en su juego, sabía que Bra desde hace tiempo sospechaba que ella se sentía atraída hacía su hermano, tan astuta era que a veces quería hacerle hablar más de la cuenta para que confesara sus sentimientos, aunado a eso continuamente era objeto de sus bromas pesadas como cuando alejaba a Trunks de sus novias de turno y lo obligaba a quedarse a solas con ella, o cuando les enviaba a los dos indirectas poco discretas que dejaban mal parada a la única hija de Gohan Y Videl.

— No te hagas tonta Bra, eres buena siendo sarcástica pero conmigo ya no funciona — reclamó abochornada y un poco molesta porque la única heredera Briefs se divertía a costa de ella.

— Está bien, está bien — meneó sus manos desinteresada — es solo que me desesperas un poco, eres demasiado tímida — torció la boca disgustada — me gustaría que fueras de esas mujeres de arma a tomar que se le confiesan a los chicos que les gustan

— ¿Algo así como tú? — preguntó la morena con ironía. Bra era inteligente con los hombres pero también muy cruel cuando terminaba su relación con ellos, francamente no quería ser tan poco sentimental como ella.

— Yo nunca me le he confesado a nadie — aclaró ofendida, porque nadie de su categoría y con su belleza podía rebajarse a hacer algo así, solo una mujer desesperada podría suplicar por el amor de un hombre.

— Pero sí que te les insinúas — aseguró arqueando la ceja nada sorprendida.

— Eso es diferente — negó con la cabeza sintiéndose incomprendida — a todas las mujeres nos gusta ser objeto de deseo, ser admiradas, ya sabes sube nuestro ego, nos sentimos intocables

— Pero a mí no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres

— Esos no tienen sentimientos querida, son hombres lascivos con ganas de pasar solo una noche con una chica fácil, y yo no soy de esas, así que hacerlos sufrir un poco no les hace tanto mal, creo que los hago aprender una valiosa lección — meneo su bien cuidado cabello lacio y bastante largo, presumiendo su inigualable belleza con esa pose, le entrecerró el ojo a uno de los chicos que habían estado murmurando a espaldas de Pan y lo dejó callado, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la excelente bien formada figura de la mujer — ¿ves Pan? — Llamó a la chica — Son como la mayoría, solo piensan en una cosa: Sexo — aseguró convencida y a Pan no le quedó de otra más que darle la razón porque ella era la mismísima voz de la experiencia.

— Incluso para tu mala suerte mi hermano no es la excepción, es un mujeriego de lo peor — confesó disgustada exhibiendo a Trunks — pero no le veo otro defecto, a pesar de eso es muy caballeroso y sincero, no le gusta actuar con aires de galán a menos que alguien le haya llamado seriamente la atención, la verdad no sé si decirte si es un buen partido — dijo analizándolo.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta supo que aquel individuo de sangre fría había dicho que tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la Tierra, empezó a preguntarse angustiado que tanto los había investigado a todos, si los había estado vigilando sigilosamente hasta el punto de saber que se marcharon por más de un año a Namekusei. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del grave peligro en que se encontró la Tierra durante la ausencia de Goku, pues no había nadie más que la protegiera de invasiones y una destrucción masiva e imposible de detener estuvo latente en ese lapso de tiempo, el tabbu-seijins tuvo el camino libre para empezar su venganza y millones de humanos estuvieron expuestos a morir, ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo desistir de eso? Con su nivel de poder por supuesto que no podría hacer cenizas el planeta como Freezer hizo con el suyo, pero eso bajo ninguna circunstancia le impedía matar humanos.

Aquello lo inspiró para seguir entrenando los días que restaban antes de la gran batalla, Bulma estaba realmente preocupada pues su pareja de hace 30 años no salía de la cápsula de entrenamiento más que para beber agua, él aseguraba que no estaba preocupado y que solo eran ideas erróneas de su mujer, Bulma estaba segura que a su Vegeta algo lo mantenía distraído. Trunks había intentado seguirle el riguroso ritmo de ejercicio acompañándolo en la maquina cuando tenía tiempo, pero ya le había confesado a su madre que su padre estaba tan animado con la idea de pelear y ansioso de que llegara ya el momento que cada día se ponía más exigente con él hasta volverlo loco y ponerlo exhausto.

Bulma externó su preocupación a la menor de sus dos hijos para que fuera a hablar con su papá, era poco probable que Vegeta no le hiciera caso a lo que su pequeña princesa le pedía, no hubo necesidad de que Bulma se lo dijera dos veces, en cuanto Bra supo que su papá actuaba como un maniaco y no cuidaba su salud corrió a socorrerlo en seguida. Por su parte, la idea terrible de que estuviera perdiendo su fuerza surcaba la mente de Vegeta por eso se esmeraba en entrenar obsesionadamente, aún pensaba que el individuo que lo derrotó fácilmente no podía ser un tabbu-seijin autentico con esas habilidades extraordinarias, con esa velocidad magnifica y esa inteligencia estratégica que sobresalía.

Bra llamó cautelosamente detrás de la puerta de la máquina de gravedad, Vegeta no notó su ki por ser diminuto, aparte de que estaba distraído esquivando una decena de mini robots que lanzaban rayos de energía ardientes.

— ¡Papá! — Habló con más vehemencia, impaciente — ¿estás ahí papá? — pregunta absurda ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que le diera una señal que le indicara que estaba bien y no inconsciente como hace poco su madre lo halló, aquello sucedió porque quedó agotado.

— ¿Qué quieres Bra? — respondió con ese tono de voz tosco detrás de la puerta, la adolescente captó de inmediato que era un error grave estar ahí, le dejaba claro su padre que no quería que lo distrajeran en ese momento, o pobre del que lo desobedeciera, pero Bra estaba realmente preocupada por su progenitor así que lo ignoró.

— Solo quiero saber si puedes salir un momento a comer conmigo — propuso de forma muy atenta, buscaría la manera de sacarlo de su cueva para cerciorarse que estaba sano.

— ¡No tengo hambre! — aseguró impaciente alzando la estruendosa voz, le urgía que le dieran privacidad ya.

— ¡Pero me prometiste la semana pasada que iríamos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida! — replicó para convencerlo respondiendo de la misma forma gritando.

— No recuerdo haberlo hecho — dijo más seguro disminuyendo sus gritos roncos.

— Claro que sí, los Saiyajin tenemos muy buena memoria y más tu que constantemente te la pasas vigilándome cuando te acuerdas que voy a salir con un chico.

Lo siguiente fue un silencio sepulcral entre ambos haciéndose presente tanto afuera de la cápsula en el jardín tanto como adentro donde se hallaba el veterano guerrero ensayando.

A los minutos ya estaba Vegeta saliendo de la cápsula con su traje de combate desgarrado y con una seriedad absoluta enmarcando su rostro, ni siquiera se dignó a observar a su hija

— Iré a cambiarme en seguida — avisó con actitud tenebrosa

— ¡Mejor báñate! — Inmediatamente se tapó la nariz asqueada pero sonriendo importándole poco que su padre quisiera casi matarla por molestarlo — no quiero que espantes con tu mal olor a los clientes y nos demanden por alterar el orden.

— Grrr — gruñó enfadado pero accedió a la petición de su princesa, entrando a su casa.

A lo lejos desde la gran ventana de la sala veía la simpática escena Bulma y Trunks entre sonrisas, esperaban que Vegeta cediera al capricho de su hija consentida, pero no tan rápido.

* * *

— ¡Qué coraje!, ¿porque tiene que ser mi tío Goten el que pelee siempre contigo abuelo? Yo soy más fuerte que él – reprochó indignada golpeando con violencia la mesa de la cocina haciendo saltar al jarrón de flores que se hallaba en el centro

— Yo no tengo la culpa Pan – se defendió sonriendo nervioso Goku detrás de la mesa – tu padre no quiere dejarte entrenar hasta que termines la tarea

— ¡Yo ya no soy una niña! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – se dirigió a su abuelo de nuevo con la ceja fruncida; a su padre no se atrevería a alzarle la voz, mucho menos faltarle el respeto a su madre, podían ser muy crueles con sus castigos

— Tienes tan solo 17 años Pan, sigues siendo una niña, infantil y caprichosa – aseguro con franqueza su madre Videl mientras ayudaba a limpiar los platos a su suegra.

— Hazle caso a tu madre Pan – aconsejó Chichi con sabiduría – además los adultos tenemos responsabilidades no querrás aún tenerlas ¿verdad? - le sonrió a la pequeña adolescente con dulzura, como una adorable abuela haría con sus nietos.

— Es cierto. Qué bueno que lo dice suegra – dejo el plato pulcro sobre un mueble – si quieres ser ya una adulta a tu edad, pues tendrás que ser una adulta completa no a tu conveniencia, así que puedes ir buscando trabajo – reprendió a la adolescente con mano dura.

— ¡Papá! – Suplicó con la mirada desesperada a su padre quien leía el periódico del día fingiendo no estar escuchando la conversación – ¡dile algo a ella! – exigió impotente.

— Sí; dime algo Gohan – instó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su esposa, nada preocupada sabiendo de antemano que Gohan no se atrevería a desafiarla

— Pues…- se quedó pensativo un segundo dejando el periódico a un lado cerca de un jarrón – tu madre lo hace por tu bien hija; no quiere que tengas problemas en la escuela

— Pero si no voy mal en la escuela — juró desesperada a sus progenitores — ¿Por qué no quieren dejarme salir con el abuelo?

— ¡Vamos Gohan! — Se acercó a su hijo entusiasmado jalándolo salvajemente de la manga de su camisa — deja que Pan entrene conmigo y Goten, estará segura.

— No Sr. — renuente interrumpió Videl a su suegro acercándose por detrás — esta niña va muy atrasada con algunas materias y no quiero distracciones

— No quería decirlo Videl pero con esa forma de pensar te pareces mucho a como Chichi era con Gohan, tan sobreprotectora — rio graciosamente Goku porque pensó que la historia se estaba repitiendo. Hace décadas Chichi cuidaba de Gohan de forma enfermiza y ahora su propio hijo y su nuera hacían lo mismo con su retoña.

— Pues si mi abuela era así como mi mamá, lo siento por mi padre no solo por lo que vivió de niño sino también ahora; viviendo rodeado de dos mujeres opresoras – se quejó amargamente delante de las adultas.

— ¡Óyeme! — Se molestó Videl posando sus manos en la cintura — Niña irrespetuosa

— Con esa actitud jovencita, ahora menos vas a salir, no te lo mereces — sentencio Chichi con una venita punzante en la frente.

— No me importa — aseguró pedante dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras — puedo entrenar otro día, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo — meditó y se fue por la puerta principal hacia el cuarto de visitas de la casa de sus abuelos

— ¿No crees que son muy duros con Pan, hermano? — opinó Goten levantándose del sillón de la pequeña sala, recién había terminado de ver su partido favorito por televisión.

— No somos duros – afirmó sin remordimiento reanudando su lectura — solamente queremos que no olvide que en esta vida no es solo peleas y combates, también hay otras obligaciones; una vez que termine sus deberes en la escuela podrá entrenar con ustedes todo lo que quiera, eso ya lo habíamos acordado Videl y yo.

— ¿Y porque esa decisión tan dura contra ella? — cuestionó el mismo hermano menor de Gohan en tanto sacaba una cerveza fría del congelador.

— Porque simplemente recibimos una llamada de teléfono ayer de parte de un profesor de Pan diciendo que nuestra hija ya llevaba dos clases que no se presentaba.

— Que extraño — meditó el muchacho reflexivo — no sabía que se saltaba las clases.

Astutamente Pan había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta de madera y se preocupó porque sus padres ya estaban enterados de sus constantes ausencias. En la última hora de escuela, provechaba para irse con Bra a investigar al tabbu-seijin y peor, aún no había resultados, jamás se habían vuelto a topar con él. No siguió oyendo a sus familiares y se aproximó silenciosa a la ventana de la recamara, abrió la misma dejando entrar ligeras ráfagas de aire fresco y salió sigilosamente al solitario campo luego de trepar por un árbol, cuando puso apenas el primer pie en el suelo, un siseo la sorprendió; quedándose helada al pensar que su padre la había descubierto

— Oye Pan — susurró a medio metro su abuelo detrás de otro frondoso árbol — recoge tus cosas y vayámonos

— ¿A dónde abuelo? — preguntó curiosa pero sin ganas de seguir cuestionando, al final de cuentas estaba ayudándola y eso era lo importante.

— Vamos a ir a entrenar

— ¿Quien? ¿Tú y yo solos? — Preguntó emocionada — O te llevaras al molesto de mi tío — emitió las últimas palabras con desagrado

— No claro que no, Goten tiene una cita con Pares, él ya sabe que nos iremos a entrenar y está cubriéndonos — delató a su otro cómplice

— ¿No te meterás en problemas con mi abuela por eso? — arqueó una ceja evidentemente incómoda, teniendo por esposa a una mujer tan dominante como su abuela se puede esperar un castigo severo.

— Tú no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que me grite — sonrió tranquilo — ahora vayámonos o nos oirán — apresuro a su nieta

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, se adentró de nuevo al cuarto y agarro su mochila de dibujos animados y se marchó corriendo sigilosamente de ahí con Goku, ya que si volaban alguien podía detectar su ki.

La pelea de rutina era ferviente, apasionada con nutridos deseos de superar a su oponente, el que por supuesto no sudaba la gota gorda dado que su nivel de resistencia estaba por las nubes y ningún golpe por más duro que fuera de parte de ella le ocasionaría algún dolor relevante.

Por eso Pan voló como una nube desapareciendo como el polvo hasta donde se hallaba su abuelo Goku que la esperaba paciente en lo alto del cielo para recibir sus violentos ataques perpetrados por su única nieta y su mayor orgullo. Se sentía tan cómodo estar compartiendo su tiempo con ella ya que sus hobbies eran los mismos, pelear para hacerse más fuerte y superar las expectativas.

Disfrutaba como un niño convivir con ella así que pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día, no podía hacerlo con otra persona ya que francamente nadie estaba a dispuesto a citarse con él para un combates, ya sea por compromisos o por miedo., su hijo mayor se preocupaba más por su trabajo a diferencia de cuando era niño que sólo quería hacerse más fuerte y proteger al planeta, así que dejo de ser el niño llorón, sobreprotegido y cobarde para volverse a través de duras experiencias alguien confiado de sí mismo, valiente y hasta cierto punto decía Chichi se hizo rebelde; pero otra vez, una larga temporada de paz y tranquilidad en la Tierra después de la pelea con Cell provocó que el joven muchacho con un futuro prometedor como guerrero dejara de parecerle importarte la lucha porque la creía innecesaria en ese tiempo pacifico, así que se concentró en sus estudio, dejo sus entrenamientos de lado y su instinto salvaje de Saiyajin fue decayendo amoldando su carácter como al de los humanos para formar una familia.

Su otro hijo, el menor Goten, no era otro caso aislado. Él de niño fue hiperactivo e hizo con Trunks una buena mancuerna, compañeros de juegos y aventuras, a veces podían ser un dolor de cabeza para sus padres por desobedientes, pero claro que las hormonas tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlos crecer y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y en lo primero en lo que se fijaron fueron en mujeres, el único rasgo Saiyajin que sobresalió en ese par fue la promiscuidad.

Entonces sí; Kamisama escuchó sus plegarias y apareció Pan, con su 25% de sangre Saiyajin.

Al tercer año de nacida empezó a darse cuenta de que en ella cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera heredado su gusto por las batallas, su carácter adoptó una actitud fiera capaz de imponer respeto y miedo, con suerte su amor por los enfrentamientos prosperaría para siempre.

Hasta ahora esa conducta innata heredada por la raza de él continuaba latente y cada vez era más afianzada. Quizás al final de cuentas ella era la inesperada heredera de su familia, la que recibiría el gran honor de proteger a todo ser vivo de su planeta, porque era la más dedicada de todos, su corazón noble no salía a relucir siempre pero ahí estaba, muy oculto pero presente.

La nieta del Saiyajin aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes con la plena intención de acertarle un puñetazo a su abuelo que lo desequilibrara pero no era fácil, pensaba que estaba subestimándola y no le perdonaría esa humillación aunque fuera su pariente.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo abuelo? — Cuestionó a regañadientes soltando chispas a su alrededor — ¿porque solo dejas que te ataque pero tú no me atacas?

— Bien sabes porque Pan, podría dañarte

Entonces eso significaba que aún no estaba ni cerca de igualarlo concluyó pensativa Pan, siempre ha sido su gran sueño poder conseguir una pelea de verdad cuerpo a cuerpo con su abuelo, pero hasta ahora él nunca le había levantado siquiera la mano y ella deseaba probar su fuerza, quería ser vista por él como un rival verdadero no como su aprendiz.

Claro que tenía todas las de perder, ni siquiera el papá de Bra rebasaba a su abuelo aún con toda su disciplina y aunque eso él mismo lo sabía no se daba por vencido, seguía de necio intentando superarlo, la terquedad de él la misma Pan la admiraba porque eso significaba que no perdía la esperanza de vencerlo y confiaba mucho en sus capacidades. Eso es lo que ella necesitaba, seguridad en si misma.

— ¡Pues así no podré aprender! — Cruzó los brazos molesta luego de meditar su triste situación — necesito que me enseñes a defenderme — confeso frustrada

— No quiero que tu madre me reclame por dejarte mal herida — flotando en el aire se quedó dubitativo, temeroso de que Videl lo regañara, esa mujer siempre fue de poca tolerancia.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que tratarme como una chiquilla indefensa? — Renegó — quiero independizarme

— Me gusta tu carácter Pan — confeso Goku seriamente — pero como regla principal tengo que advertirte que la humildad en un combate es esencial para que tomes precauciones en dado caso de que las cosas se tornen complicadas, ya ves lo que le sucedió a Trunks por atreverse a lazarse a golpear al alienígena sin siquiera conocerlo, se dejó engañar por su pequeño ki

— ¡Si eso yo ya lo sé! — Reconoció enfadada a pesar de que no tenía por qué exaltarse como ahora dado que su abuelo no la estaba criticando a ella sino al hijo de Vegeta, pero que insinuara que el chico que le gustaba era un impulsivo le hervía la sangre — pero cualquiera puede cometer ese error — justificó al chico — uno no está siempre preparado para saber con quién va enfrentarse, lo tomaron por sorpresa y cuando estaba enojado, no pensó bien las cosas.

— Ese es otro consejo que te doy — estrictamente habló Goku de nuevo — no tiene nada de malo expresar tus sentimientos, pero siempre y cuando solo sea un momento; no puedes dejar que te dominen las emociones, debes de pensar claro.

— Entonces si es cierto lo que dices ¿porque ese extraño los derrotó a los dos tanto al tío Vegeta como a Trunks si se suponía que estaba furioso?

— Porque estaba controlándose — concluyó muy firme — por lo que pude darme cuenta tiene una mente bastante equilibrada por eso no reaccionó como un sádico aun cuando su principal enemigo o sea Vegeta le plantó cara — Tienes que esforzarte por aprender a controlar tus emociones, déjalas salir cuando sean necesarios porque te sirve de inspiración para pelear, pero cuando estés luchando olvídate de todo, solo piensa en cómo vas a derrotar a tu enemigo, solo eso; concéntrate.

— Abuelo — murmuró acomedida inclinando apenada la cabeza — cambiando de tema, ¿tú crees que ese sujeto suponga un verdadero peligro?

— Si nos interponemos en su camino sí — citó Goku firmemente — Es lo mismo que te digo Pan; hay que tener nuestro objetivo muy claro, el de él no es más que matar a Vegeta por lo que le hizo a su planeta cuando servía como mercenario.

— ¿Y porque no lo olvida simplemente? — se alteró medianamente buscando respuestas claras — ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— No sé si será la angustia y el remordimiento de no haber podido a su raza lo que lo mantiene aún aquí viviendo solo en la Tierra. O si solo es cuestión de querer recuperar su orgullo herido; sinceramente no creo que recupere su paz interna acabando con el culpable de su tormento, porque al final de cuentas lo que paso con su especie no tiene vuelta atrás; solo el regreso de su orgullo sería la consolación, su único premio.

— ¿Y podemos pararlo? — preguntó dubitativa.

— No lo sé; - reflexionó preocupado — el odio que tiene hacia todo no es nada fácil de vencer.

* * *

Probablemente fuera una broma inventada por parte del misterioso destino el hecho de que dos mentes tan diferentes como la de él y la de Goku se sincronizaran a millones de kilómetros y como si cierto individuo hubiera presentido que alguien lo invocaba se levantó mecánicamente del suelo con los ojos desorbitados, adoptando una postura rígida mirando fijamente al vacío; aunque transcurrieran los segundos el no masculló nada manteniéndose en calma.

Afuera de su ventana otro suceso inexplicable estaba ocurriendo. Las negras nubes se acoplaron para transformarse en una gran masa de vapor que abarcaba todo el cielo disfrazado de un ilimitado manto nocturno sin estrellas que hacia parecer que la ciudad se encontraba inmersa en una noche eterna agria, pero todo el espectáculo era fruto del clima nublado que esa tarde calurosa repentinamente aquejó a la ciudad en plena estación de otoño. La gente de pronto notó el cambio brusco del estado del clima y comenzó a darle prisa a su camino para resguardarse bajo el techo de sus cálidos hogares y así evitar mojarse con las gruesas gotas de aquella lluvia ligera que prometía volverse rápido en una tormenta . El viento cada vez más potente seguía moviendo sin piedad las anchas copas de los árboles, advirtiendo que arrancaría las plantas sostenidas de las ramas.

Durante varios minutos el silencio sepulcral reinó sobre aquel ambiente luctuoso, ni las moscas hicieron gala de su presencia en ese momento incómodo, la tensión no podría romperse ni con la punta más fina de la mejor espada, eso llevaba a pensar que el grado de meditación del individuo de ese apartamento era grande, su mente divagaba en asuntos que nadie adivinaría aunque tan solo con verle la cara podrías presentir el aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba.

El día de la batalla, él descuartizaría con sus manos fuertes el cuerpo de ese gorila desgraciado y lanzaría los trozos de su carne a los perros salvajes de los bosques para que los desgarraran, a continuación rompería los huesos de quien se interpusiera en su camino y terminaría su acto de terror causando un caos apocalíptico destruyendo el núcleo caliente de esa Tierra que provocaría un desequilibrio descomunal en su suelo del que ningún ser vivo se salvaría, nadie podría pararlo, su incesante ira se había convertido en autentica crueldad, ni siquiera los malditos Saiyajin habrían sentido tanta impotencia en su vida por tantas décadas reprimiéndose las ganas de matar a sus enemigos y liberar su odio. Todos aquellos malos sentimientos acumulados rompieron finalmente ya con su estabilidad emocional, estaba neurótico. El derrame de los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos sombríos lo demostraban y mañana mismo sentirían los inservibles terrícolas su rencor, ellos pagarían por todo lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado, buscaría la paz que necesitaba ahora mismo con urgencia, y nadie nunca más podría volver a lastimarlo.

De forma mecánica envolvió la palma de su mano en un puño herrado por lo que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel hundiéndose hasta sus músculos y en consiguiente estos sangraron demasiado. Comprimió los cenizos dedos resaltando aquellas finas venas. La arteria de su yugular empezó a latir rápido y ruidosamente, la presión en ella podría hacerla reventar y causaría una hemorragia. Sus cejas declinadas cubrieron un poco la visión de esos ojos entrecerrados que apenas permitían ver por una pequeña abertura el iris rojizo clavado en la fría pared.

Corrieron con velocidad las horas sobre ese paisaje nublado y ventoso. Había caído la noche y la temperatura decayó de manera abrupta, dejó de hacer ese calor extenuante y comenzó extrañamente un clima helado y húmedo. Según las ultimas noticias un repentino huracán estaba golpeando con fuerza las costas de ciudades cercanas y por eso en una de ellas en la costa sur se resentía tanto el cambio. Pese al riesgo todavía existía actividad en las calles aunque prácticamente sí disminuyó puesto que la mayoría de sus habitantes decidieron tomar precauciones ante la noticia de que se aproximaba un huracán de categoría 3, solo las personas que tenían cosas urgentes que hacer se encontraban afuera, como los que a esas altas horas de la noche salían apenas de trabajar.

Pero en realidad...nada tenía que ver la naturaleza con ese clima...si no que era solo el reflejo de la potente furia de un sujeto.

Ya era el momento perfecto…para dejarse vencer por el placer más grosero…

* * *

— Achu — desde la oscuridad de una habitación estornudo estrepitosamente una muchacha que había estado observando el exterior detrás del vidrio empañado ya por la humedad y el frío — estoy comenzando a resfriarme — susurró entre adormilada y disgustada, con sus manos alzó sobre sus hombros más el abrigo que la cubría para proteger su garganta — no puede ser — efectivamente no podía ser justo ahora, ya que había quedado de salir con un pretendiente que comenzaba a interesarle de verdad. Resignada porque la suerte no estaba de su lado se levantó de la silla de madera que estaba a lado de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de su habitación casi en penumbras, en realidad era la luz de la luna y de algunos edificios los que iluminaban con poca intensidad ese cuarto donde por cierto se hallaba su propia lujosa sala.

Su cuarto era grande por lo tanto muchos muebles adornaban lo que había dentro de sus cuatro paredes rosadas, como ejemplo una pequeña sala, tres ventanales, dos balcones, una recamara king size, una televisión plasma de 50", un tapete de piel que cubría desde la puerta de dos hojas de su entrada hasta la ultima esquina, no podía faltar el baño y su sitio favorito un jacuzzi, otra cosa indispensable para su supervivencia era el armario que abarcaba media pared lateral repleto de ropa de diseñador, y otro armario más sencillo exclusivo para ropa interior, además de una zapatera empotrada lista para juntar 200 pares de calzado. Ella continuamente tenía que estar regalando pares de zapatillas a sus amigas por no haber el suficiente espacio en su habitación para ellas puesto que su mamá no quería ver regadas sus zapatillas por las casa ni verla adoptando habitaciones de la mansión para seguir colocando la ropa y sus objetos que iba adquiriendo diariamente, al fondo tenía un pequeño gimnasio y aunque nadie lo creyera no podía faltar también una biblioteca llena de libros de metafísica avanzada, a lo mejor su hermano era más brillante en los estudios por estar más inmiscuido en esas cosas pero tampoco ella se quedaba atrás, su inteligencia no era similar a la de la mayoría, tenía un cerebro dotado solo que de repente le salía lo presuntuoso y se distraía con cosas tan triviales como la moda, pero lo cierto es que también le gustaba las ciencias, aunque no tenía mucho sentido enfocarse en el tema de la tecnología suponiendo que la compañía de su familia acaparaba las portadas de la mayoría de las revistas de ciencia. De todas maneras era entretenido saber cómo el mundo avanzaba con los inventos y los descubrimientos.

 _Fiiiiuuuuussshhhh_ — el viento que se escuchaba como lamentos paso por la rendija de la su ventana la cual se abrió por la intensidad de este, permitiendo que el frío entrara y contrarrestara la calidez de su cuarto. La naturaleza estaba de mal humor, luego de eso dudaba que volviera a quedar con ese chico, ella nunca repetíaLo mejor era olvidarlo, tomar una taza de té caliente para aliviar su jaqueca y tratar de dormir aunque fuera todavía temprano. Como media humana no podía su cuerpo ser ajeno a las enfermedades de los terrícolas. Su padre y los de su raza toleraban más las infecciones incluso hasta ahora desconocía que alguna vez se hubiera enfermado él, tenían otro tipo de males pero aun así las defensas de sus cuerpos comparadas con las de ellos eran de acero puro y las de los terrícolas estaban hechos de papel por eso ellos morían tan pronto.

 _Fiiiiuuuuussshhhh_ — otra vez el viento veloz interrumpía su tranquilidad en su habitación, se sentía el cuarto tan helado que tuvo escalofríos por toda la espina,se imaginaba que estaba en medio de una escena de terror porque además de la baja temperatura la luz de la lampara de su buro recién prendida empezó a parpadear poniéndola de nervios. Luego lo único que iluminaba de nuevo su cuarto eran los relámpagos, para empeorarlo se escuchó un estruendo tan brutal como una bomba. Ese ruido se escuchó por toda la ciudad exaltando a animales, insectos, humanos e incluso a las plantas que no paraban de temblar por ese aire enfurecido que las azotaba. A Bra el sonido no solo la asustó sino que la ensordeció y estaba convencida de que fueron aquellas nubes gordas las causantes al haber chocado masa con masa, lo extraño fue que la lluvia nunca llego como era natural cuando se rompían las nubes y luego soltaba cascadas de agua.

 _¡Buuum!_ — prosiguió el sonido ensordecedor de un nuevo estruendo. La muchacha se dirigió tímidamente a su cama y se ocultó a un lado de ella no sobre el colchón, permanecería en cuclillas hasta que parara de tronar allá afuera, lo malo de todo esto es que se encontraba sola debido a que su madre llevó a rastras a su papá a comer a un restaurante y Trunks se había quedado a trabajar muy tarde en la empresa así que prácticamente le había tocado cuidar la casa, eso no hubiera sucedido si no tuviera fiebre y se sintiera fatal pero que más daba lamentarse; ahora se encontraba ahí perturbada, paranoica, sumida en un silencio de terror aguantando los vientos potentes, los relámpagos peligrosos y los truenos espantosos que parecían componer una melodía de suspenso.

¡B _uuum!_ — en el exterior un nuevo choque fragoroso acaparó la atención de los ciudadanos que no habían alcanzado a tomar el tren que los llevaría a sus casas a esas diez y media de la noche. El clima los tenía preocupados.

Sucedió algo increíble, surgió un resplandor instantáneo tan brillante de tamaño producido por la descarga eléctrica de varias nubes que les cegó el paisaje y les impidió seguir mirando hacia el cielo tan negro y hacia sus lados.

Si sus sensibles pupilas hubieran podido tener la capacidad de esquivar esa luz brillante ocurrida por ese relámpago podrían haber visto la sombra flotando de una figura perfecta que se mantenía estática y reticente, a una altura demasiado considerable.

La luz de los relámpagos y las descargas eléctricas parecían estar siendo seducidas por esa figura humanoide porque los rayos chocaban bestialmente contra su cuerpo mismo que se iluminaba y ya que ninguna persona era capaz de soportar esa intensidad de alumbramiento para todos pasó desapercibido que alguien estuviera flotando en el cielo. Otros relámpagos acompañados de sus letales rayos azotaron la ciudad, pero el rostro impasible de ese ser que estaba arriba no se inmutó por hallarse imprudentemente en medio de una guerra de rayos, centellas y truenos que ponían en riesgo su vida.

La figura extendió con lentitud su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, justo en el centro de las líneas de su palma surgió una diminuta esfera de ki azulada, su blanquecino cabello tan largo y lavantado se meneo orgulloso por la brusquedad viento, sus ojos se entrecerraron con enojo y en ningún momento las iris y las pupilas aparecieron, solo se veía el globo ocular y las delgadas líneas en el ojo que ocasionaron un derrame. Aquella esfera azul de ki no creció, si no que fue disparada hacía arriba dirigida a otra nube más alta y como era de suponerse la diminuta esfera fue tragada pero ahí no terminaba el espectáculo, de hecho apenas empezaba porque al poco tiempo de penetrar la esfera de ki en esa nube tan gorda de agua, una tempestad torrencial cayó sobre la ciudad como si en diez años no hubiera llovido, un diluvio de gotas ácidas sucumbieron y de inmediato se escucharon numerosos alaridos en las calles, como no hacerlo si al hacer contacto deshacían el tejido cutáneo. La gente que estaba parada en la estación del metro esperaban llegar a sus hogares sanos y salvos, a una mujer con una sombrilla que era acompañado por un niño le cayó una gota en la mano y le causó una herida profunda, luego más gotas cayeron y los chirridos surgieron de las personas que sentían que sus pieles se escurrían, que sentían que se derretían.

La confusión, el miedo, y la muerte esperaba por todos y no había quien más disfrutara de ese espectáculo que quien lo había planeado; la sonrisa endemoniada del culpable no podía denotar más orgullo.

A Bra le llevó muchos minutos recuperar la calma tras escuchar lejanos sollozos y gritos afuera de su ventana con sus oídos agudos de Saiyajin. Los nervios seguían a flor de piel pese a estar acurrucada junto a su cama, pensaba una y otra vez en su lamentable situación, estaba tan sola y atemorizaba que por momentos entraba en pánico. Consideró apartarse e irse en cuclillas a la recamara de sus padres para sentirse más protegida con su esencia, aunque le doliera tenía que admitir que seguía siendo como una niña que necesitaba del cuidado de sus padres. en ese momento solo quería dormir pero era imposible con ese ruido gutural de la malhumorada madre naturaleza que exaltaba su agitado corazón. los gritos de terror de la gente le hicieron creer que era una mala jugada de su mente por el extremo cansancio que la aquejaba, agarró valor y decidió ignorar de una vez todo y meterse temblorosa a la cama para cubrirse con sus sábanas poniéndose en posición fetal y le dio la espalda a la fría ventana que yacía con las cortinas abiertas de par en par por el mismo viento. Acomodarse del lado contrario a la pared que daba a la calle ayudó casualmente a que tras el vidrio empañado no pudiera ver la silueta estática que flotaba tan siniestra.

Al día siguiente el clima había recuperado su estabilidad y nada había quedado de aquel sorpresivo frió que había calado hasta los huesos en la noche y de la devastadora tormenta producto del paso del huracán categoría 3 que había tocado tierra en una ciudad cercana. La amenaza por fin había terminado sin embargo no se pudo evitar desastres, carreteras destrozadas, miles de árboles caídos y decenas de calles inundadas.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Comenzamos las noticias hablando del fenómeno meteorológico ocurrido el día de ayer en la tarde, desafortunadamente la información que nos ha llegado en estos últimos minutos no es nada alentadora, ya que desgraciadamente las autoridades nos acaban de decir que debido a la tempestad acompañada por vientos fuertes de hasta 100 km/h no solo ha causado daños serios en las estructuras de las ciudades y provocado caos entre la gente, aparte de los costosos daños materiales, lamentamos decir que 1720 personas perdieron la vida durante el grave suceso, las causas exactas se desconocen sin embargo fuentes cercanas al equipo que han investigado el caso nos han dicho que el motivo pudo haber sido la fuga de gas de una planta nuclear en la capital del norte esto debido a las huellas de quemaduras que se han hallado en las víctimas y en los indicios de que hubo fuego en sitios cercanos; pero pese a las pruebas ninguna autoridad ha confirmado nada al respecto; así entonces están las cosas damas y caballeros, nosotros continuaremos informando._

— Kamisama — musito preocupada tapándose la boca

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? — Preguntó Trunks bajando las escaleras - ¿pasó algo?

— Claro que si — dijo desde la sala dejando la taza de café humeante sobre la mesita de centro — no pensé que fuera tan serio lo que paso ayer.

— No sé por qué te sorprendes — contesto él dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse un café — ya habían dicho hace una semana que un huracán se acercaba

— Pues sí pero me parece extraño que siendo catalogado como categoría 2 haya causado tan severos daños, normalmente solo derribaría árboles, letreros y aparecerían algunos desperfectos en estructuras como edificios y autos, pero de ahí a que no exista saldo blanco por lo mismo es demasiado extremo.

— ¿Acaso murió alguien? — levantó la mirada inquieto

— Hasta ahora 1720 muertos

— Hm — resoplo afligido — me imagino que se les han deber caído techos encima, es lo recurrente

— Pues no — replicó — murieron por quemaduras, al parecer incendios

— Entonces puede que algún rayo haya chocado con algunos árboles y los prendieron a lo mejor esas personas estaban tratando de protegerse de la tormenta eléctrica y eligieron para su mala suerte el peor sitio para hacerlo; los árboles sabemos que actúan como pararrayos porque son buenos conductores eléctricos, así que no es raro que la descarga haya resultado letal para quienes estaban cerca o debajo de algún árbol.

— Si eso lo se Trunks — respondió sutilmente la científica — pero más de 1000 victimas se me hace una cantidad demasiado exagerada, además vi una página de noticias y resulta que todos los cadáveres tenían la piel derretida.

— ¿Qué estas sospechando mamá? — detrás de la barra de la cocina la miro interesado dándole un lento trago a su café, su madre Bulma era muy astuta y siempre tenía la respuesta para cualquier cosa

— En realidad nada concreto hijo, simplemente es inexplicable — se dio por vencida simplemente su lógica no concordaba con los hechos. Aunque Trunks fuera casi un genio como ella e intentara explicarle que pudo haber sucedido su intuición le decía otra cosa; algo muy oculto había ocurrido.

Y si la mujer más inteligente del planeta lo decía significaba que era cierto.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Bra?

— ¿Tú qué crees? — preguntó ella con ironía enarcando una ceja.

— Lo siento estas irritable — escondió la cabeza tras una roca — ¿oye que estamos haciendo aquí?

La muchacha de cabello azul arrugó el entrecejo hasta quedar marcadas las líneas de su frente, y empezó a respirar por la boca como un toro encerrado.

Entonces comprendió la joven Son que había cometido una equivocación, pero antes de que articulara palabra la medio Saiyajin la frenó de golpe.

— Creí desde un principio que habías entendido que la razón de que nos estemos escondiendo es porque estamos buscando al maldito alienígena que está atentando contra la vida de mi amado padre.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aquí lo encontraremos?

— Simplemente recordé algo importante

La joven rememoro aquel día en que el tabbu-saijin se había presentado en el templo sagrado de Dende; nadie más por estar distraídos en la interesante pelea había reconocido el uniforme que portaba el individuo en cuestión pero ella sí, el problema fue que no sabía dónde estaba ubicado el lugar del que venía; pero sus detectives hicieron un excelente trabajo al investigarlo, y el resultado fue ese, el hospital Daiichi.

Aún estaba incrédula al respecto, absolutamente nada tenía que estar haciendo un peligroso sujeto en el sitio más pacífico y noble de toda la capital del Oeste, a no ser que estuviera haciendo maquiavélicos experimentos con los humanos.

— ¿Te sucede algo malo Bra? — cuestionó expectante

— Aquí es donde lo hallaremos Pan

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿A qué hora lo veremos?

— Tonta — reprendió a la chica — tenemos que entrar al hospital para que lo veamos

— ¿Y porque al hospital explícame? — Le exigió alterándose — ¿Esta acaso pensando en cometer un acto terrorista?

— ¡No me preguntes a mí porque no lo sé! — Alzó la voz enojada cruzándose de brazos — acabo de enterarme de que trabaja aquí

— ¡No te dejes engañar por un tipo como ese!…e...espera — bajo la voz sosegada considerando detenidamente algo — ¿acabo de escuchar mal? ¿Dijiste trabajar?

— Así es; contrate a unos especialistas en la materia y estuvieron siguiéndolo al día siguiente de que lo conocimos en el templo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras amenaza a mi familia

— ¿Tú te atreviste a hacer eso sin contármelo? — Reclamó indignada apuntandole con el dedo— ¿no me tienes confianza?

— Sé cómo eres Pan y no puedes culparme por pensar que eres impulsiva y tan poco cautelosa que se hubiera echado a perder mi plan de haberte enterado.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta que estas tratando con un asesino? ¡Te arriesgaste sola! — le gritó enfurecida, porque tenía que recodar a su amiga lo poco considerada que era, no solo le molestó que no la tomara en cuenta para su plan, sino que además se arriesgó sin pensar en las consecuencias

— ¡No soy una inútil! — Levantó la voz y acto seguido le dio toda la espalda — si algo surgía mal yo ya estaba preparada — aseguró pedante con las manos apoyadas en las caderas

— Te recuerdo que no eres tan fuerte — murmuró apretando los nudillos en un puño evitando darle la cara

— No solo la fuerza te asegura que saldrás bien librada de un ataque Son — la llamó por su apellido, señal de que le habían herido el orgullo, solo que fingía estar ajena e intentaba recuperar la cordura — nadie en mil metros cuadrados es más ágil que yo.

Pan se giró al instante hacía la muchacha, le clavó la mirada dura en la delicada espalda pero permaneció callada, no le convenía ahora seguir reprochándole porque le interesaba de verdad descubrir la identidad del individuo.

— Está bien Briefs – comentó y bajó la guardia — tienes razón soy impulsiva y te subestimo demasiado. No sé por qué me extraña tanto que hagas las cosas por tu propia mano sin ayuda de nadie; considerando que eres la hija de uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el universo, solo que reaccione así porque me preocupaba que pudiera pasarte algo malo y yo no pudiera estar ahí para ayudarte

La muchacha que continuaba con sus manos en la cintura, podía estar fingiendo indiferencia por las palabras dichas de su pequeña amiga pero vamos tampoco era insensible, y podía sentir que Pan sinceramente estaba disculpándose, se dio fuertes golpes de pecho por poner a su amiga tan triste, no era su intención preocuparla y angustiarla, necesitaba remediar su error y por eso en menos de tres segundos se dio la media vuelta y caminó cautelosa hacia ella, la tomó de la muñeca y la aferró en un abrazo a su esbelto cuerpo para proseguir diciendo — está bien Pan, también es culpa mía por ser tan desconsiderada. Las dos al poco tiempo sonrieron por haber hecho las paces y se separaron.

— ¡Ahora vayamos adentro a joder a ese criminal! – incitó la morena dibujando en su cara una sonrisa arrogante dirigida a la otra adolescente quien le contestó con una sonrisa gemela.

En aquella fría sala de espera del hospital, la gente con pesadumbre aguardaba silencio absoluto.

Los familiares de los pacientes graves que se hallaban siendo atendidos por el personal eran quienes llenaban el quinto piso de ese lujoso edificio, el silencio a ellos les servía para meditar sus difíciles situaciones, nadie que ocupara sus lugares podía sentirse mejor porque cada uno de ellos pasaba por un momento triste que no se los deseaban ni a sus enemigos, en aquel quinto piso se posaba el área de urgencias, la luz relampagueante de las lámparas de techos altos dejaba en penumbra la sala, la poca luz iluminaba sus rostros cansados y tristes, tristes por luchar contra lo que no podían controlar, en sus manos no se encontraba la decisión de sanar a sus amigos o familiares, en sus manos no estaba el decidir si vivían o no, de eso se encargaba Kamisama. Ellos lo único que podían hacer era orar en silencio, confiar en que todo saldría bien, pero aun así la presión de la situación por la que atravesaban se sentía con más peso y eso los agotaba.

Los pasos firmes de una persona interrumpieron el momento de transe, los ruidos de sus zapatos negros se escuchaban por el estrecho y reluciente blanco pasillo de urgencias, la gente estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos por lo que no les alteró que alguien viniera a romper con ese silencio de luto surgido por el mar de preocupaciones que los aquejaba.

Solo se percataron de su presencia cuando avanzando se acercó y paso entre las dos filas de asientos que se hallaban pegadas a cada extremo de las paredes, como resultado de la depresión que tenían todos estaban cansados y en sus miradas las ojeras hacían gala, por lo que al momento de levantar sus rostros agotados producto de noches enteras en vela, visualizaron sin interés la figura de quien pasaba por un lado describiéndola como esbelta y de aspecto aseado, de inmediato todos llegaron a la conclusión de que era un médico porque portaba una bata blanca, pulcra y larga, por dentro una camisa rosada que hacía juego con un pantalón gris ajustado y unos zapatos negros que brillaban con lucidez, su rostro serio, tosco e indiferente era peculiar entre todos los profesionales de su rama y en ese momento se volvió la razón por la que la que todos creyeron que traía malas noticias sobre la situación de salud algún interno, siempre sucedía que cuando llegaban con ese semblante significaba algo negativo, por eso se crispaban de nervios.

El medico arrogante ni siquiera los volteo a ver, prosiguió dando pasos con dirección al quirófano porque tenía un encargo pendiente, de repente alguien que estaba descansando sobre una silla aprovechó que en ese instante paso a su lado para llevar desesperadamente sus manos temblorosas hacia su bata sujetándolo con fuerza evitando con este movimiento que llegara a la puerta de quirófano que estaba al fondo, el profesionista paró e ignoró con su mirada helada a quien le impedía introducirse a la sala.

Las sucias manos temblorosas que mantenían fuertemente el agarre de la bata ya percudida y sucia por el contacto, hicieron con ansiedad un nudo con la misma tela, en tanto la dueña de ellas se había hincado a un costado de los pies del médico e intentaba tranquilizarse para emitir palabras sabiendo que sus sollozos ahogaban los sonidos surgidos de su garganta, miraba con suplica al hombre de la bata, depositando en el toda su confianza y su esperanza de por si desquebrajada. Si no la ayudaba él, no lo haría nadie más estaba segura, lo presentía.

Por favor ayúdame – rogó sumisamente pero ni sus lágrimas cayendo como cascadas hicieron que el médico le prestara atención, por su lado continuaba tranquilamente inmóvil, siendo testigo involuntario de esa escena. Pensaba advertirle que si no le quitaba sus astrosas manos en ese segundo de encima, se las cortaría y haría que le tallara con cloro la ahora sucia bata con lo que quedara de los huesos de sus muñecas.

Con aquella actitud se desenmascaró aquel esbelto y arrogante médico que se había fijado en ese instante como objetivo ingresar a la sala de quirófano para perpetuar una "muerte accidental" del paciente en turno mientras jugaba con sus vísceras sin levantar sospechas de sus camaradas.

¿Pero para que alguien como él buscaría comedirse como voluntario en un hospital donde se solían hacer tareas de buena voluntad en beneficio de la gente, prestando servicios de salud, ¿era una acción estratégica para destruir a los terrícolas haciéndose pasar por médico?

O simplemente un pasatiempo, en donde la ética de su parte no existía pues trataba a los familiares de los pacientes como si no importaran, por lo menos alguien en su lugar sentiría compasión por los que sufren pero no él, él no sentía el dolor ajeno.

La verdad en ocasiones le parecía divertido ver que los ingenuos humanos creían fervientemente que Kamisama era el que decidía quien moría y quien vivía cuando en realidad esa decisión recaía en él ahora que estaba en la Tierra, no necesitaba el permiso de Kamisama para matar, los tontos humanos no sabían que en realidad a sus espaldas había alguien que transitaba por los mismos relucientes pasillos que ellos todos los días, que ese alguien tenía el poder de elegir a quien dejar vivir y a quien dejar morir. Si lo supieran estarían actuando como la misma afligida mujer que lo sostenía de la bata muy alterada.

— Por favor se lo suplico doctor, ayude a mi hijo que está muy grave en el quirofano.

— Déjame en paz maldita mujer — la reprendió sin alzar mucho la voz, cuidando que nadie más lo escuchara.

— Necesito que alguien lo ayude, por lo que dicen usted es un buen médico, mi hijo necesita de alguien como usted que lo salve de una posible muerte — imploró

— ¿Quieres evitarle más dolor? — La mujer asintió esperanzada— entonces déjalo morir — sentenció con dureza.

— ¡Noo! — gritó desgarradoramente atrayendo la atención de la gente que se asustó por el fuere lamento.

— Hm — frunció el ceño haciendo a un lado a la disgustada mujer quien cayó fuerte al suelo mientras él entraba por las puertas de la sala de operaciones sin estar previamente preparado con el uniforme quirúrgico, situación grave porque podía contaminar el campo estéril del quirófano y ocasionar una infección al paciente que finalmente lo mataría.

En sus manos efectivamente estaba permitir el paso de la muerte o cerrarle el camino para no dejar que la vida de una criatura se escapara.

— Vamos por aquí Pan — ocultándose detrás de un muro, indico la hija de Vegeta al estar segura de que los guardias de seguridad se distrajeron

— ¿Qué haremos si nos ve de nuevo?

— Huiremos otra vez y si no podemos no nos queda de otra más que hacerle frente y pelear, ¡aunque tenga que morir tan joven y hermosa! — se lamentó

— Ash Bra — miro fastidiada a la joven millonaria — ignorare tu comentario soberbio, mejor tomemos el elevador — la chica del pañoleta naranja avanzó unos cuantos pasos seguida de la otra joven pero poco les duro el gusto de estar acercándose a su enemigo pues alguien tuvo la osadía d interrumpir en el peor momento de todos.

— A donde van chicas — una voz gutural y tenebrosa las llamo ocasionando que las dos voltearan la cabeza nerviosas por haber sido descubierta por alguno de los guardias de seguridad que pronto las obligaría a salir del lugar. Sus caras serias cambiaron por la expresión de consternación.

— ¿Tio Goten? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí no se supone que tienes que estar trabajando ahora en la empresa de Trunks?

— Así es — asintió energética la hija de Vegeta — hoy esta citada una junta de negocios muy importante con un ejecutivo de Ciudad Satán, Goten no sabía que eras tan irresponsable - le reprochó con cierta gracia, en realidad el hombre le caía bien hasta el punto de poder decir que hasta hace poco seguía sintiendo atracción por él, alguien que para desgracia suya nunca le correspondió, la única persona en el mundo que se atrevió a rechazarla.

— Un momento ustedes no tienen derecho a reprocharme nada, ya soy un adulto y ustedes apenas unas tiernas chiquillas.

Los labios torcidos de Bra se suavizaron y en cambio dibujaron una fina línea en recta. Ya no le molestaba que Goten la viera como la siempre pequeña hija de los Briefs después de todo la diferencia de edades entre ellos era amplia. Entre ella y Goten había una diferencia de 13 años, cierto es que hace tiempo ese detalle le molestaba que se lo recalcara Pan cuando Bra esperaba de su parte algún sabio consejo para acercarse a su único tío, pero como su necedad siempre ha sido su mayor defecto nunca le hizo caso a su mejor amiga y comenzó su plan de conquista, y sin embargo aquellas duras palabras de "soy muy viejo para ti" las escuchó de los labios gruesos del propio Goten, importandole poco el gran esfuerzo que hizo cuando decidió confesar sus sentimientos ya hace un año.

A partir de ese momento doloroso se juró que esa frase ya no la afectaría y a diferencia de lo que pensó Goten ella no se acomplejó por lo que decidió no dar marcha atrás y sus intentos de conquistarlo continuaron 6 meses más hasta que finalmente se declaró derrotada al saber de la nueva pareja de ese joven.

Ahora no le molestaba para nada esas palabras, ya estaba superado aquel oscuro pasado, sin embargo eso no quería decir que ahora mismo no sintiera indignación puesto que le había parecido desagradable que Goten las siguiera considerando como las niñas indefensas que no tenían derecho a replicar nada, solo porque él era un poco mayor ya se creía todo un sabio, la verdad distaba mucho de la realidad, le faltaba madurez y seriedad al tío de Pan, y la prueba estaba ahí en ese instante, no se había presentado a trabajar ese día tan importante para la empresa Corporación Cápsula, dejando a Trunks con toda la tarea de convencer a los ejecutivos de invertir en ella.

— Estas equivocado Goten — replicó resongona la hermana menor de Trunks — quizás este mal que Pan te reproche las cosas porque ante todo eres su tío y te debe respeto

Ante eso Goten asintió complacido a la hija menor de Bulma.

\- ¡Pero yo sí puedo decir las cosas en su cara! — Soberbiamente sonrió victoriosa — aunque seamos conocidos, si mi hermano no puede ser exigente contigo para que trabajes lo que debes como cualquier otro empleado o te otorga demasiados permisos, yo sí puedo obligarte a que acates las reglas de la empresa de mi madre. Después de todo el 50% de la empresa me va a pertenecer cuando mi mamá se retire.

— Está bien Bra — el muchacho rio con nerviosismo intentando recuperar la paz — además no se desvíen de tema eso no hará que se me olvide que les pregunte qué es lo que están haciendo aquí, ¿están tratando de esconderme algo? — se acercó lo suficiente a ambas con actitud suspicaz.

— Kamisama ¿que podríamos esconderte!? — mencionó Bra colocando dos dedos de la mano derecha en su frente, fingiendo estar exasperada porque su idea era convencerlo de que no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal

— ¿No están heridas verdad? — Preguntó preocupado analizando con cuidado a las dos muchachas, buscando que no tuvieran lesiones — para estar en un hospital…

— Solo buscábamos un doctor para los cólicos de Bra — interrumpió bruscamente su sobrina

— Pan — chillo avergonzada ocultando su cara con las manos. Cuando se quedaran solas la ahorcaría.

— Oh bueno no es nada fuera de lo normal — Goten retrocedió un poco aparentando indiferencia para no incomodar a Bra — un ciclo menstrual lo tiene cualquier mujer.

— Así es tío, pero no por eso deja de ser algo bochornoso, es cosa de mujeres, por eso no queríamos decirte nada a ti — aseguró

— En ese caso no perderé más tiempo — con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra verde se quedó pensando solo segundos antes de proseguir — iba para el aeropuerto de Minube a recoger a esos socios que tanto dices Bra — mencionó diminutamente resentido entrecerrando sus ojos — no soy tan irresponsable como creen niñas.

— Entonces no te entretengas más — instó amablemente Pan buscando con eso que ya se marchara porque le urgía, comenzó a empujarlo hacia adelante para que se fuera.

— Si claro — entusiasta estiró la mano para despedirse mientras se alejaba.

— Uff — espiró cansada la joven de ojos azules masajeándose bruscamente las sienes — pensé que nunca se iría

— Si yo también pensé lo mismo, por poco y nos descubre la farsa

 _¡Boom!_ — una explosión descomunal resonó en ese segundo desde lo lejos. Instintivamente toda la gente del hospital y quienes se hallaban en el exterior buscaron protegerse de ese suceso creyendo que se trataba de un accidente.

Bra y Pan se exaltaron por el estruendo dando un brinco. Mantuvieron otra vez la calma las dos pequeñas Saiyajin pero no les duro nada ya que otro ruido estrépito las sobresaltó obligandolas a ponerse en estado de alerta. Después les sobrevino dos, tres e incluso cuatro explosiones seguidas, las personas más cercanas al lugar de donde provenía todo ese alboroto gritaban y corrían apoderadas del pánico hacia la dirección del hospital u hacia otros sitios.

Confundidas, decidieron valientemente acercarse a la puerta de doble hoja para asomarse a través del vidrio del hospital pero apenas iban llegando y una silueta robusta y opaca comenzó a aparecer desde el costado de otro edificio de enfrente, ambas enarcaron sus cejas atónitas observando,, no tardaron nada en comprender lo que sucedía pues la mencionada silueta al doblar la esquina de ese edificio tomó forma, una criatura horripilante de color naranja y dos metros y medio de altura disparaba rayos laser de manera indiscriminada hacía todos los que se atravesaban accidentalmente en su camino. Esos rayos lanzados por sus ojos cruzaban el abdomen, el tórax o la cabeza letalmente convirtiendo la muerte de sus víctimas muy lenta y dolorosa mientras se desangraban en el suelo.

Muy cerca, detrás de las puertas de vidrio del hospital, se resguardaban dos personas que empezaban a padecer de un repentino hormigueo en las manos, las aquejaban malestares estomacales y palpitaciones violentas junto a el escalofrió y la sensación de temblor que se esforzaban por controlar salio a relucir por el movimiento involuntario de sus labios.

En su interior mientras caían gotas saladas de sus frentes, Pan y Bra se preguntaban ¿quién era ese nuevo enemigo?

Auguraban un mal presagio


	4. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Otro enemigo?

– ¿Kamisama que es esto? – Bra se preguntó a ella misma asombrada.

La frívola adolescente temblaba tanto como un trapecista lo hace en la cuerda. Buscaba alguna respuesta que le regresara el aliento que el miedo le había arrebatado; sentía a su cuerpo perder el equilibrio.

Pan no estaba en las mejores condiciones, era algo serio y estaban ellas dos solas…trató de mantenerse cuerda y tranquila para darle algo de seguridad a Bra. Metafóricamente ella era el ancla de donde la chica Briefs podría sostenerse porque aquella era débil de mente, si ocurría algo muy malo su primera reacción sería huir pero ahora Pan la necesitaba a ella por tanto no permitiría que se fuera la cobarde.

– No lo sé pero tenemos que evitar que siga asesinando – le salió muy bien hacerse la valiente pese a que por dentro se moría de miedo. Se levantó con firmeza del piso reluciente de donde había estado en cuclillas, estaba absolutamente dispuesta a luchar y proteger a los inocentes humanos. Por inercia tocó suavemente el hombro de Bra para tranquilizarla. La otra chica supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer con solo ver los ojos de Pan. Briefs alejaría a la gente del campo de peligro mientras Pan buscaría distraer a la criatura aunque para eso tuviera que arriesgar su vida.

– Ahh – gritó energética la orgullosa nieta del hombre más poderoso del séptimo universo decidida a sacrificar todo lo que era ella por salvar a los demás, salió a la calle buscando al enemigo.

Consciente de la oportunidad que se presentaba su aliada y amiga rápidamente comenzó a dar severamente indicaciones a la gente que recorría el hospital, en tanto Pan luchaba ferozmente ya con la criatura.

– ¡Por seguridad de ustedes no salgan de este hospital! ¡No traten de llamar la atención de esacriatura asesia! ¡No se dispersen! – exigió sumamente irritada a la fila de humanos que se había hecho por todo el pasillo. Curiosamente una vena palpitante en su sien se marcaba perfectamente a través de su piel tan blanca. Esa vena tan característica de su padre que fue heredada.

– ¿¡Porque no podemos correr!? – Gritó eufórico un muchacho rebelde confrontándola de mala manera – ¿¡acaso quieres que nos encuentre y nos mate!?

– ¡Escucha idiota! – Lo calló furiosa como no queriendo escuchar reclamos – ¡no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, si quieres servir de carnada para distraer a esa asquerosa cosa naranja entonces puedes salir cuando quieras, pero yo me encargare de proteger a esta gente! – de un empujón apartó al sujeto de su paso y se enfocó en asegurarse de que todos siguieran sus órdenes.

* * *

¡Bum! – el puño poderoso de Pan se estrelló contra el rostro impasible de la criatura ladeándolo por la fuerza inyectada. Aunque aún él no lo supiera ella había puesto casi toda su energía en ese letal puño creyendo que con eso sería suficiente por lo menos para mandarlo a volar de manera que durante el tiempo que le tomara al sujeto regresar al punto de encuentro, sirviera a Bra para que escondiera a los humanos.

Lo que no estaba previsto es que ese fenómeno de rasgos monstruosos fuera a recuperar su compostura en segundos como si el golpe le hubiera dado más la sensación de caricia que de dolor. La muchacha corajuda se apartó lo que pudo de él pero ni eso pudo evitar que el monstruo se acercara unos pasos e inesperadamente le hiciera una llave pegandole con sus pies a los tobillos de Pan para luego lanzarla al firme suelo, jamás nadie había visto lo que hizo la criatura después. El sujeto que había impregnado el terror voló sobre Pan la cual estaba acostada en el suelo quejándose de una torcedura. Enseguida él extendió su cuerpo verticalmente y tal como una flecha tirada por un arco invisible tomo impulso desde lo alto y se dejo caer por lo menos con 200 kilos de su peso sobre Pan y fue suficiente para hundir el frágil cuerpo de la chica en el cemento.

– Ahhh – muy malherida bañada en sangre se quejó de un intenso dolor escupiendo mucha sangre. Instintivamente trató de disminuir el cólico doblando su cuerpo. Hecha un ovillo apretó con sus pequeñas manos el abdomen. Estaba consciente de que sus órganos habían sido seriamente dañados y le dolía en el alma no poder seguir peleando ¿cuanto había durado en combate? nada, algún día le pediría perdón a Bra por haber fallado en la misión, ahora por su culpa Bra y los demás humanos iban a morir a no ser que alguién llegara.

Al mounstro no le importó que estuviera semi inconsciente, al contrario eso fue para él un deleite. Burlándose se colocó con lentitud a un costado del cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, se extasió mirando a la mujer sufrir y sollozar desolada y su respuesta a ese sufrimiento fue pegar un rodillazo en su cabeza que le fracturó la parte lateral del cráneo, apareció un hoyo en su frente que dejó libre paso a chorros de sangre.

– ¡Pan! – dentro de los pasillos gritó desahuciada por un mal presentimiento y creía en su intuición – ¡escuchen! – se dirigió rigurosamente a los que se hallaban consternados junto a ella – si veo a alguien desobedecer mis órdenes y se encuentra allá afuera, ¡yo misma me encargare de quebrarles los huesos!

Finalizada la advertencia sin pensarlo corrió como un atleta hacia donde se suponía su amiga estaba combatiendo al monstruo. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría cuando llegara a su lado.

Alguien desde las sombras observó que la mujer se alejaba del hospital, el sujeto salió tranquilo de atrás de una de las columnas que sostenían el piso de arriba , llevaba rato acechando a las guerreras desde que las oyó haciendo un desorden en su lugar de trabajo con aquellos gritos.

Seguramente estuvo tan despistado que no sintió de inmediato sus ki en el hospital, solo por eso tomaría medidas drásticas de ahora en adelante. No es que no le importara que estuvieran vigilándolo esas debiluchas, en cambio la explosión suscitada hace unos minutos llamó más su atención...comprendió y sonrió maquiavéelicamente, en medio del caos algo emocionante estaba ocurriendo y él no pensaba perdérselo. Estaría observando todo desde la primera fila.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

– ¡Papá! – exclamó alterado levantándose del sofá, dejando a un lado la computadora portátil en la mesita de centro.

– ¿¡Que sucede Gohan!? – el rostro de Goku se tornó serio como cuando algo malo estaba sucediendo.

– No siento el ki de Pan, ha estado disminuyendo – el hombre inclinó sus cejas arrugando la frente, sintiendo su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

– A esa chiquilla – dijo Chichi con resignación desde la cocina dejando el trapo con el que limpiaba en el lavadero – está escondiéndose para hacer de nuevo sus travesuras.

– Gohan – llamó a su esposo angustiada, sus palabras la habían asustado y ahora la tenían sumiéndose en la desesperación – ¿Qué sucede con Pan? – Se aproximó al cuerpo varonil buscando una explicación inmediata – ¿Dónde está? – las manos de Videl temblaron sobre los hombros tensos de Gohan, como madre tenía un mal presentimiento y su corazón estrujado le indicaba que Pan no estaba bien, como dicen, una madre nunca se equivoca.

– Siento una energía oscura a muchos kilómetros de distancia – advirtió Goku dejando su plato de comida a un lado – Y proviene de la misma dirección en la que el ki de Pan incrementó y luego desapareció.

Maldita tortura, se reafirmó Videl en sus pensamientos, si esos dos hombres no le decían ahora mismo que estaba pasando con su preciosa hija, juraba que se desmayaría.

– Pan está peleando – confirmó Gohan frunciendo el entrecejo. Aquella quijada endurecida contenía un grito de ira.

– ¿Pero contra quién? – Rompió a llorar de rabia la mujer al no escuchar más respuesta de su esposo. Quería saber cómo estaba su niña, aunque su corazón bien lo sabía – ¿es con esa criatura que quiere asesinarnos a todos para vengarse de Vegeta? – Videl llevó su mano a la chaqueta de Gohan estrujándola violentamente.

– Puede ser – entrecerró los ojos suspirando. La angustia que lo hacía sentir agruras en su garganta – tengo que averiguarlo – con algo de fuerza apartó las manos de su esposa y sin perder más tiempo trotó hasta el marco de la puerta, le lanzó una última mirada endurecida a su padre y se marchó. Goku sabía que detrás de esa mirada asesina se hallaba un Gohan emocionalmete herido.

– Espera Gohan – ordenó su padre pero Gohan no se detuvo, él siguió su recorrido en el cielo y Goku se quedó pasmado en el umbral de la puerta – vamos a necesitar las semillas sensu – murmuró para sí mismo.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

– Oye monstruo ¿Qué le hiciste a Pan? – llegó al campo de lucha y el panorama que vió fue desalentador, su amiga estaba inconsciente tirada sobre el suelo y brutalmente herida con un lago de sangre a su alrededor.

La carcajada maniática de la criatura no se hizo de esperar y eso irritó naturalmente a Bra quien endemoniadamente furiosa no dudó un segundo en abalanzarse contra él.

– ¡Maldito deforme juro que voy a acabarte! – Desapareció la joven y como un flash apareció a un lado de aquel fenómeno – ¡muere! – una rayo de energía dorada salió de sus manos con dirección a él pero desafortunadamente y ante su mirada atónita dicha esfera rebotó en el robusto cuerpo de su enemigo dirigiéndose como un boomerang hacia ella quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo recibiendo de esa manera toda la energía que ella misma había puesto, automáticamente la adolescente salió disparada hacía atrás como proyectil a su paso partiendo a la mitad los los muros de un rascacielos luego desfallecida cayó al vacío.

Otra risa endemoniada del terrorista surgió acompañado de un macabro eco que se trasladó con sus ondas alrededor de todos esos escombros de material.

– Creo que ya te divertiste demasiado – las palabras firme de un hombre contrarrestaron las risas descaradas de la criatura dejándolo por fin mudo.

– Oh - suspiró cruzando los anchos brazos – pensé que seguirías escondiéndote – su mirada se atravesó con la del impasible sujeto que se encontraba encima de una montaña de escombros y basura. Los labios del monstruo se abrieron para continuar soltando palabras – eh estado siguiéndote por el universo.

– Pues has venido en vano porque aquí cavaras tu tumba.

– ¿Me vas a matar? – Sonrió confiado, bastante incrédulo poniendo en duda las capacidades físicas del hombre – recuerda que yo se tus debilidades.

Bastante lejos de afectarle esa frase su contraparte cerró los ojos y continuó hablando con cierto aburrimiento.

– Yo no te matare porque no quiero gastar mi fuerza en trivialidades.

El monstruo hizo una mueca de desgrado, ofendido por la frase.

– Pero quienes están a punto de llegar, no dudaran en matarte – abrió de par en par sus enigmaticos ojos grises.

– ¿Quienes? – su enemigo sonó tan convincente que por un momento le dio curiosidad de saber de cuales sujetos hablaba él. Sus ojos pequeños se clavaron en el cielo esperando la aparición de alguien, tal vez fue casualidad que justo en ese momento un destello de luz similar al de una estrella lejana apareciera. En el instante en que inclinó su cabeza se halló a Goku y a Gohan frente a él; automáticamente regreso su vista hacia la montaña de escombro pero para su sorpresa se percató de que ese tabbu- seijin ya había desaparecido.

Ráfagas de aire caliente levantaron toneladas de polvo haciendo que incluso se sintiera más sofocante el ambiente entre los tres.

– Pan – murmuró anonadado Gohan bajando hasta el suelo y se agachó humildemente para levantar la cabeza bañada de sangre de su única y bella hija. No necesitaba explicaciones porque el paisaje dejaba claro todo. Cuerpos inertes yacían regados por las solitarias calles. El principal sospechoso fue el tabbu-seijin pero no se encontraba presente entonces eso quería decir que ese fenómeno que acababa de ver estaba plenamente involucrado, concluyó rabioso.

– ¿¡Por qué le hiciste esto a mi hija!? – Sus dedos armaron un puño de piedra y crujieron los huesos de rabia, su musculoso cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y a emitir un poder descontrolado – ¿Quién eres tú? – lo asesinaría cuando le respondiera, juraba que lo destrozaría y luego mandaría sus pedazos al espacio.

– Tranquilo Gohan – lo calmo Goku pero no menos enojado – este tipo tiene un ki escondido como aquel que nos visitó en el templo.

– ¿¡Quién eres!? Contesta – insistió Gohan exasperado poniéndose a cada segundo más violento.

– Yo soy Izu – se presentó antipático la criatura – y si sigues hablándome de ese modo tan soez voy a eliminarte – amenazó tapándose los oídos. Él había sido una persona importante en su planeta, de gran estirpe y no toleraría que le hablaran con groserías. ¡Que seres tan ordinarios! Se dijo mentalmente

– Maldito – se levantó del suelo furioso haciendo temblar las piedras pequeñas como cuando sucede un sismo, estaba dispuesto a arrancar cada pedazo de piel centímetro a centímetro y dejarlo en carne viva para que sufriera lo que su pequeña había padecido.

– Tu hija tiene una sangre exquisita – sacó la lengua larga como una serpiente y relamió asquerosamente casi la totalidad de su cara– sino hubieras osado llegar a tiempo seguramente estaría muerta

– ¿Cómo dices? – Sus palabras retumbaron en sus tímpanos una y otra vez y se olvidó de la advertencia de su padre de tener prudencia – Ya te tolere demasiado te eliminare por haberla tocado – el suelo tembló y vuelto un torbellino letal voló hacia arriba hasta tener la suficiente distancia como para arrojarse al cuerpo de su enemigo.

El primer golpe de un puño fue fácilmente esquivado por Izu pero el siguiente movimiento de Gohan tuvo efecto, la patada sobre su cuello ocasionó que se le torciera. Contrario al pronóstico Izu se recuperó fácilmente para poder contratacar a un desquiciado Gohan y así ante la presencia de Goku como espectador una lluvia de puños, codazos, cabezazos y patadas se produjo en el cielo. La costumbre de Goku no le permitía entrometerse en las batallas, comprendía los sentimientos de su hijo y si le ayudaba no lo dejaría quedar satisfecho, la única forma de descargar su ira era matando con sus propias manos al que se atrevió a dañar a Pan. Mientras eso sucedía Goku tenía una tarea que cumplir. Se acercó a un hoyo y tomó de ahí a Pan de su cintura y la subió con cuidado a su hombro, gracias a su oído tan desarrollado escuchó un quejido femenino a la distancia, muchos metros más atrás estaba gravemente lastimada Bra, bajo kilos de tierra ocultándola como escultura antigua. La chica emitía suaves quejidos de dolor porque no podía respirar con libertad, ella misma supuso que sus costillas estaban fracturadas y por eso presionaban sus órganos por lo cual no podía inhalar aire. Conmovido por la chica se acercó a la semisaiyajin para quitarle las pesadas rocas de encima. Descubrió su cara sucia de tierra pudiendo visualizar un rostro magullado, rasguñado y pintado con un poco de sangre del labio.

– ¿Son Goku? – Susurró confundida con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Qué ha pasado? – la muchacha habló con dificultad tosiendo algo de polvo.

– Bra, ¿puedes levantarte? – la ignoro y antes de que respondiera hizo el ademan de levantarla pero ella retiro su brazo violentamente rechazando su ayuda.

– ¡Déjame no me toques! – Orgullosa busco sentarse en el piso sin dejar de comprimir su mano contra su pecho – tengo fracturadas varias costillas estoy segura, siento como agujas que se me clavan en el corazón.

– Ten – exclamó preocupado – traje semillas sensu – saco del pantalón de batalla una bolsa de tela amarilla que contenía exactamente dos semillas y le ofreció amablemente una.

– Dale una a Pan – ordenó intranquila rechazando inmediatamente la semilla, pensando que aquella era la única disponible – ella la necesita más que yo – respiró agitada.

– No te preocupes aquí tengo otra para ella – las palabras de Goku eran exactamente las que Bra quería escuchar en ese momento, le servían para saber que su amiga se repondría en unos minutos, no estaba tan grave.

La chica entendiendo que no debía sacrificar su salud para protegerla. Se introdujo la semilla intentando dolorosamente deglutirla, algo muy difícil dado que le dolía un infierno pasar la semilla por el esófago.

– Pero aunque quisiera dársela no puedo hacerlo – se quedó pensativo Goku sintiéndose incompetente mirando al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse – hay ciertas cosas que una semilla por más milagrosa que sea no puede hacer.

– ¿Porque no? ¿A qué te refieres? – lo zarandeo alterada mientras abría sus ojos totalmente descolocada – ¿está muerta? – Abrió los labios temblorosos y en sus ojos se asomaban lagunas de lágrimas que se resistían a desbordarse, tan solo un parpadeo podría lograr que toda su voluntad de no mostrarse frágil se cayera, con solo un parpadeo sus lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas magulladas – me engañaste y me dijiste que la ayudarías con la semilla – comenzó a golpearlo con poca fuerza en el pecho sintiendo como esas costillas se quebraban más porque aún no hacía efecto la semilla.

– No Bra – la calmó Goku con toda la comprensión que podía darle – su cabeza resultó dañada aunque le dé la semilla no despertara, únicamente recuperara su energía como si no hubiera peleado pero el golpe en su cabeza la mantendrá inconsciente, espero que su cerebro no haya sido dañado, o tendrá que ser internada en un hospital.

– ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmado!? Es tu nieta – le reprochó confundida mostrado una rabia descontrolada. Por más que intentaba no comprendía la actitud bizarra de Goku, esta rebasaba incluso el término de lo anormal, siempre en algún momento terminaba desesperando a cualquiera de sus amigos por las reacciones incoherentes que tenía como por ejemplo el hecho de sentirse feliz cuando están a punto de matarlo o emocionarse porque le han ganado la batalla todas esas reacciones tan extrañas sacaba de quicio a sus amigos incluso a Vegeta porque aunque fueran de la misma raza a la vez eran tan diferentes, además de Vegeta otras personas que no toleraban a Goku por desvergonzado, tonto e infantil estaba ella además de su propia nieta y obviamente también Chichi,. Ciertamente la única persona que parecía comprenderlo de verdad porque lo conocía desde niño era Bulma. Para ella no era raro su comportamiento. Por todo aquello ella permanecía incrédula pero con ganas espantosas de matarlo.

– Ya te dije que esto requiere de un médico – repitió Goku tratando de dejar las cosas claras. No quería que ella pensara que estaba loco solo por no quererle dar la semilla a la adolescente.

– Entonces qué esperas llévala – ya recuperada, sacudió atormentada el par de brazos de Goku. No sabía porque pero la mirada profunda de esos ojos tan negros como las pasas le impregnaban tremenda confianza – Gohan está sacrificando su vida por defender la de su hija y tu estas aquí parado sin hacer nada, ni lo ayudas ni llevas a Pan al hospital – el agarre creado alrededor de los músculos de Goku se apretujó como cerraduras metálicas.

– Pon atención Bra – estrujó el entrecejo cambiando su peculiar voz desganada a una séptica – Quiero que cargues a Pan y se la lleves a tu madre ella sabrá que hacer.

Los parpados de la joven se agitaron incrédulos. ¿Qué cosa podría hacer su mamá por Pan? La mujer no era un médico sino un brillante científico.

– Está a cientos de km. Tu llegarás más rápido con tu poder.

– Vamos no pongas objeción, yo sé que puedes con esta misión – animó Goku con una sonrisa triunfante – después de todo eres como nosotros una guerrera de sangre saiyajin y tienes el espantoso orgullo heredado por parte de Vegeta; por eso yo sé que tú no te darás por vencida sin antes intentar cumplir con la misión.

Las palabras alentadoras del Saiyajin hicieron que la confianza de Bra regresara como trampolín. Nadie sabía exactamente porque razón Goku lograba alzarle el ánimo a todo el mundo con tan solo abrir la boca, si él estaba feliz era normal que al resto le contagiara esa felicidad, si se preocupaba los demás también lo hacían, y si tenía fe en algo los demás confiaban en él.

– Si las cosas se ponen mal entonces detente a descansar y cuando me desocupe de esto iré a buscarlas – prometió achicando los ojos observando la batalla de su hijo, la cual se ponía desalentadora.

– Que tonto – recriminó serena a Goku – eso no pasará – torció la boca formando una media sonrisa, había recuperado su espíritu – porque tengo la voluntad de mi padre en mi sangre. Preocúpate por tu hijo, el monstruo solo está jugando con él – posteriormente alzó su cabeza siendo testigo de cómo un enloquecido Gohan comenzaba a agotarse y la bestia seguía impecable repeliendo sus golpes.

– Entonces apúrate y llévala ahora mismo con tus padres – endureciendo la mirada apresuró a la joven – yo tengo que ayudar a Gohan – esta vez él se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacía el escenario de la pelea

La muchacha al momento de descifrar aquel gesto hostil pudo medir la seriedad de la situación y actuó como relámpago marchando obediente sin rechistar de nuevo.

Temerosa dio su última mirada al panorama desesperanzador que protagonizaban Gohan y aquel sujeto, le deseaba la mejor de las suertes al padre de su mejor amiga.

– ¡Maldito demonio! – un puño feroz paso por un lado del rostro del llamado Izu apenas por un milímetro – ¿¡se puede saber de dónde mierda vienes!? – una patada voladora con la capacidad de romper diez montañas se lanzó hacía delante rosando el abdomen plano de la criatura.

– De donde vengo no te importa – respondió burlesco mostrando las peligrosas clavijas de su boca – pero tú puedes ayudarme a cumplir con mi misión, ¡comiéndote! – abrió tanto su hocico adornado por 50 filosos colmillos deseosos de poder morder cada trozo de la carne fresca.

– Ahhh – ágilmente esquivo la mordedura de Izu moviendo su brazo hacia atrás – por poco…- murmuró consternado a la par que unas gruesas gotas de sudor heladas recorrieron desde el inicio de su frente hasta la mandíbula tensada.

La lengua de Izu orgullosa se exhibió tan larga como la de un caballo e hizo piruetas para relamerse los labios morados, por lo mismo su saliva caía a borbotones amenazadoramente. Estaba sediento de sangre y su gesto buscaba provocar al hijo mayor de Goku enviandole esa amenaza indirecta.

– Tengo tanta hambre que te comería sin dudarlo – por lo pronto se deleitaba imaginando su apetitoso sabor seguro de lo que quería hacer, sabía que demoler los músculos suculentos de ese Saiyajin le ayudaría a incrementar su fortaleza.

– ¿Quieres comerme? – tiritó incrédulo y enseguida sus maxilares se cerraron como cofre encajando perfectamente las piezas dentales. La vena de su frente palpitaba aceleradamente haciéndole competencia a los latidos de su corazón, instintivamente adoptó una posición defensiva.

– Claro, para apaciguar mi hambre – los penetrantes ojos rojizos de Izu atravesaron la mirada acongojada de Gohan, ante el temor de morir una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la espina de Gohan.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y enseguida volvió a abrir el hocico puntiagudo, solo que esta vez de su cavidad oral salió una cabeza redonda con ojos que estaba unida a la lengua de Izu, podría parecer indefensa a la vista de Gohan pero como siempre hay peros, la cabeza cobró vida propia, abrió su propia boca enseñando sus dientes pequeños pero filosos como los de un caimán, produjo un rugido tenebroso y se estiró rápidamente hacia donde estaba la cara de Gohan, como un latigazo intentó morderle el rostro pero Gohan fue más rápido y se agachó.

– puedo oler la energía correrte por las venas – ansioso apareció arriba de Gohan y sacó su babosa lengua para relamer alrededor de la oreja del hombre consternado, instintivamente su contraparte se apartó unos dos metros espantado ante su inesperada presencia. Abusando de la consternación del hijo de Goku, Izu abrió su boca peligrosa, enseñando de nuevo a la otra minicriatura deforme con cabeza de esfera que se unía a la lengua, solo que esta vez no intentó morderlo – ¡Gamen! – un rayo de luz verde fosforescente escapó de la garganta de la minicriatura de dientes filosos tomando por desprevenido a su rival quien sin tener tiempo de moverse no pudo evitar que se estrellara en su cabeza mandándolo a volar muy alto hasta hacer que todo su cuerpo quedara sepultado dentro de unas montañas que había agujerado por el impacto.

– Ya no estés jugando con mi hijo monstruo de dos cabezas – detrás de Izu Goku flotaba serio – no voy a permitir que aplastes su orgullo Saiyajin – exclamó indispuesto a seguir quedándose quieto mientras veía al causante del sufrimiento de su nieta burlarse también de su hijo, no aceptaría justificaciones ni objeciones. Ya había decidido que él derrotaría a ese intruso.

– Oh – lejos de temer curioso miró al otro hombre de cabello oscuro que flotaba ante él con una arrogancia desconocida. Una absurda ola de carcajadas se liberaron del susodicho, la verdad ya se había percatado de la presencia de ese otro sujeto pero no creyó que tuviera agallas para confrontarlo, se colocó las manos en su vientre mientras proseguía riendo como maniaco, segundos después logró serenarse – no pensé que mi segundo postre fuera tan idiota como para suicidarse viniendo voluntariamente hacia mí – con un dedo se limpió de un ojo una lagrimilla rebelde.

No caería en provocaciones, se propuso Goku desde el principio, tenía tanta experiencia en la lucha a causa de todas las grandes batallas que había librado en su vida que sabía cómo comportarse ante ese tipo de enemigos que querían jugar con la mente de los guerreros, sus burlas no lo harían sentir miserable como si fuera un hombre de un nivel inferior, así que prácticamente las palabras venenosas de Izu quedaron dispersadas en el aire.

Ver a su única nieta, la preferida seguramente de todos los que quizás tendría, herida en cuerpo y lastimada en su alma con su orgullo destrozado no era fácil. Ya se imaginaba cómo la chica se sentiría de miserable una vez que recuperara la consciencia y eso a pel le partía el corazón, sus ojos carecerían de ese brillo de alegría durante bastante tiempo mientras estuviera razonando y pasando por el difícil proceso de aceptar que aún no era una guerrera de respeto que serviría al mundo, él más que nadie sabía que el peso de la decepción sería duro para la más pequeña de la familia Son, él más que nadie había sido testigo de todas las noches en vela que esa jovencita compartía solamente con él, luchando como maniacos excitados bajo el manto estrellado del universo, abriéndose la carne con golpes brutales, rompiéndose los huesos con nuevas técnicas de combate hechas muy al estilo Son, sacándose la sangre sedientos de satisfacer su instinto salvaje y ante el asombro de sus familiares llegar a casa emocionados con sus ropas sucias porque para ellos cada mancha, cada cicatriz significaba valor y significaba que pese a los cambios siempre habría que recordar sus verdaderos orígenes, pelear era como una ruta de escape para no humanizarse completamente, una cuerda de la cual sujetarse para no olvidar quienes son realmente.

Sinceramente al momento de pelear ellos no pensaban en salvar precisamente la vida de la gente, más que eso, ellos se dejaban influenciar por lo que sus cuerpos les pedían que era adrenalina y acción, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Goku jamás pudo controlar al Ozaru que vivía dentro de él, simplemente porque en la pelea su nivel de raciocinio era completamente nulo comparado con el nivel de instinto salvaje predominante que había.

Era cruel pero preferían dejar desamparados a los humanos a cambio de pelear hasta morir, preferían morir satisfechos en las batallas que vivir en paz pero insatisfechos, ellos dos necesitaban peleas y estar en acción constante para no verse envueltos en la locura, incluso Vegeta que era más razonable necesitaba de vez en cuando liberar todo el ki acumulado por tantos años por aquellas largas épocas de paz para relajarse, nadie más que Trunks y Goku lo sabían, que cada dos semanas él marchaba al desierto a luchar contra su sombra para desestrezarse.

Precisamente es por todo ese complicado sacrificio que hacía el linaje de esos tres Saiyajin que Goku pensaba en la humillación que sentiría la muchacha, tanto esfuerzo empleado durante tantos años para hacerse más fuerte, para que al final de cuentas en cinco minutos alguien llegara a destrozarle su sueño de convertirse en la más digna sucesora del hombre más fuerte de este universo hasta ahora conocido.

Como balde de agua fría, volvió a la desalentadora realidad, la culminación de esos recuerdos dejaron de nublarle la vista a Goku y la silueta de su rival volvió a ser clara y definida.

– No sé cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí pero si es por mi te advierto que has sellado tu sentencia de muerte – los labios de Goku se torcieron como pocas veces, amenazando a su rival, no le gustaba pecar de soberbio pero ya comenzaba a cansarse de ser testigo de cómo se burlaba de todos sus herederos.

Izu separó los labios lentamente pero no emitió letra alguna, automáticamente volvió a unir sus maxilares.

– Pues entonces este combate va a estar muy bueno – predijo y lo miró seriamente – Los Saiyajin como tú dices no los conozco, pero si habitan todos este planeta pues deben ser muy débiles porque ya mate a varios

– ¿Qué? – La mirada de Goku se desencajo abruptamente, le golpeó tan fuerte imaginarse en carne propia los momentos de dolor de la gente, que ante la impotencia de no haberlos protegido a tiempo enlazó su propia mano en un puño – ¿¡has matado a los humanos!? Ellos son inocentes ¿qué te han hecho infeliz? – dominado por sus emociones exigió una respuesta, ahora más que nunca no le daría tregua. Podía tolerar hasta cierto grado que guerreros como él y sus amigos perdieran la vida en una batalla puesto que todos compartían el mismo deber que era proteger a la Tierra que les ha brindado todo, sabían las consecuencias de arriesgar sus vidas pero los terrícolas eran ajenos no tenían por qué pasar por esas situaciones, le provocaba náuseas y sentía cierta culpa porque de haber llegado a tiempo a lo mejor muchas de esas personas estarían vivas , ellos deberían ser defendidos por todos los guerreros z y no dejados en el abandono total mientras alguien con intenciones oscuras llegaba y les hacía daño, si él se hubiera presentado minutos antes nada de eso sería así.

La criatura deforme se sobaba satisfactoriamente su vientre de afuera hacia dentro dándose suaves masajes, incluso por lo mismo llego a eructar en varias ocasiones atormentando más la mente de Goku. Solo de esa forma el guerrero z dejo de reprocharse un error que por ahora no podría corregirse, al menos no hasta que pudiera deshacerse primero de ese atlético monstruo, ya posteriormente invocarían a Shen Long y regresarían a la vida a sus víctimas.

– Absolutamente nada – confesó indiferente el asesino de terrícolas – pero sus intestinos aunque muy precarios han sido deliciosos, lástima que ya los vomité.

El rostro de Goku desencajado y pálido era el mismo que el de un enfermo del hígado.

– ¡E intentabas hacer lo mismo con mi hija! – muy lejos de ahí un grito fatigado se escuchó. Su propietario era Gohan quien se levantó como máquina demoledora de entre los escombros y se situó flotando lentamente a lado de su padre – no puedo esperar a hacerte trizas – un agudo dolor estrujó su corazón pero ni así dejó de clavarle los ojos fieros a Izu.

– Ya te demostré que puedo hacer de ti lo que yo quiera – ofendido por la prepotencia del Saiyajin, copio la misma postura que Gohan y se dispuso a atacar si era necesario

– Te voy a enseñar cual es mi verdadera fuerza – sin esperar más levantó los brazos a cada extremo para hacer salir toda su energía concentrada – ahh – el grito de guerra sacudió la tierra del suelo ocasionando que se formaran remolinos de viento y escombros. Como honorable jefe de familia cuando se trataba de proteger a las personas que más le importaban las cosas se ponían turbias, desgraciadamente la astucia no era una cualidad suya por lo cual nunca se tomaba el tiempo de planear alguna estrategia, de tal palo tal astilla dicen de los hijos que se parecen a sus padres, simplemente dejaba salir a su otro yo salvaje en el momento más tenso – ahhh – sus gritos anunciaban una transformación de otro mundo, sus cortos cabellos naturalmente tan oscuros cambiaban de color entre negro y amarillo brillante luchando una tonalidad contra la otra para ver cuál dominaba así como también su personalidad pacifica se veía reemplazada por la de un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin sediento de tener una lucha a muerte contra quien se le pusiera en su camino. Descargas eléctricas iluminaban el cielo azul, la masa muscular de Gohan se incrementó rompiendo las mangas del traje casual que llevaba, su expresión se endureció, la claridad de sus ojos se cernieron en contra de su enemigo una vez ya finalizada la transformación. La figura esbelta y reluciente de un Súper Saiyajin se asomó.

– ¿Qué te parece? – admirado de su propio cuerpo, orgulloso de su cambio no tardó en presumirlo así que con una sonrisa de lado a lado esperaba escuchar una exclamación de asombro de parte de su enemigo.

– Pero vaya sí que tu apariencia ha cambiado y tu aura también – reconoció asombrada la bestia – pero eso solo te hace más apetecible para mi estómago muchacho – la saliva le escurrió por los gruesos labios morados

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó irónico el primogénito de Goku – pues si tanto quieres te daré un bocado – el hombre voló hacía el enemigo con la velocidad del viento, astutamente decidió que una de sus manos entrecerrada fuera directa a su mejilla, lo único que no se esperaba la bestia es que a centímetros de tocarla Gohan envolviera su puño en una esfera rojiza, prácticamente esa mano cerrada rodeada de mucho ki logró hundirle la cara, por supuesto que no le daría la oportunidad de recuperarse por lo que le ensarto hasta 6 patadas entre el abdomen, espalda, piernas y un codazo en la cabeza, incluso dándole un rodillazo en ese cuello tan frágil. Izu sintió los golpes como trozos de piedras ardientes que se clavaban en su piel tan gruesa, el dolor agudo era acorde a los efectos puesto que esas voleas le habían ocasionado severos hundimientos en su cuerpo. Pero no era suficiente para matarlo, Gohan creyó haberlo dejado seriamente lastimado y se apartó dando piruetas cayendo de pie a lado de su padre que veía todo calculadoramente desde el piso.

Respirando con dificultad, pensando quizás en su próxima movida, la bestia exclamó aun perjudicado.

– Vaya eso me torció el cuello – dijo mal herido con el cuello torcido, el cómo se viera no importó cuando sorpresivamente hizo movimientos circulares en su cuello, las vértebras cervicales hacían fricción unas con otras de ahí al ruido fastidioso. Como testigo de aquello Gohan perdió el equilibrio al darse cuenta que ya la criatura se había recuperado de sus heridas – ¿esa es toda tu fuerza?

Biip bipp – el sonido de un camión pitando en medio de la calle ensordeció a los tres que estaban presentes en la carretera, fue tan fuerte el ruido que ni Gohan ni Goku lograron escuchar más de lo que había dicho Izu – ¿¡pueden quitarse de en medio trio de idiotas!? – insultó un hombre con aspecto de mecánico, traía barba de candado y un uniforme amarillo y sucio – ¿acaso no escucharon? – Ninguno de los tres volteo a ver a quien les gritaba empáticamente haciendo que el hombre se bajara del camión enfadado – ¡entonces voy a arrollarlos para que ahora si me ignoren, imprudentes! – se volvió a subir a su transporte, se rió en sus adentros seguro de que nada más al escuchar a su máquina avanzar se quitarían todos de la carretera huyendo asustados – eso les pasa por hacerse los valientes – apretó el pedal arrancando su vehículo a moderada velocidad en tanto se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Gohan y Goku escudriñaban cuidadosamente los movimientos de su enemigo, miraban desapercibidamente al conductor y regresaban su mirada a Izu y así una y otra vez repitieron ese movimiento, presentían que algo malo iba a ocurrir, el conductor estaba en peligro.

– ¡Me molestas! – un disparo de energía atravesó el vidrio de la ventana delantera del camión que continuaba su camino, el asesino tenía la vena palpitante de su sien complacido de haber matado a aquel que lo aturdía con el fastidioso ruido.

Para su disgusto no vio ningún cadáver colgando de la puerta del camión como se esperaba, pero en cambio observó desencajado como Gohan se alzaba victorioso a varios metros arriba cargando al temeroso chofer que no hacía otra cosa más que vomitar a causa de su acrofobia.

– Con un nivel de fuerza tan bajo como el tuyo no me explico cómo pudiste esquivar a tiempo mi gran kanen – murmuró para el mismo la criatura.

Gohan ajeno a lo que pronunció su enemigo, se alejó lo suficiente para posar al hombre sobre el suelo sano y salvo

– No vuelvas por tu autobús, ¡márchate de ahí! – con esas palabras antipáticas ahuyentó al chofer en un santiamén.

– Basta de juegos humanos – anunció con un tono de bastante indignación – no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, yo vine por alguien desde muy lejos y debo volver con ese individuo ya sea vivo o muerto – sentenció ante la mirada incrédula de Goku y Gohan los cuales no hacían otra cosa más que preguntarse a que persona estaría buscando con tanta estulticia. Para saberlo, tendrían que obligar a Izu a remontarse muchas décadas atrás.

 _Flash-back_

 _Detrás de un ordenador de grandes dimensiones, se hallaba manipulando los comandos un hombre de aspecto humanoide, si no fuera porque tenía una boca prominente bien podía hacerse pasar por uno._

 _– Mire Gran Soonsayaa, hemos encontrado el planeta 359 kp, ahí justamente debe de hallarse Kalau – informó con tanta atención a un individuo fornido de buena altura por lo menos de dos metros y medio._

 _– ¡Perfecto! Entonces diles a la primera fila de tropa que se vayan preparando para atacar, debemos detenerlo._

 _– La verdad no creo Gran Soonsayaa que con solo una fila de 17 hombres podamos detener a ese criminal prófugo, hizo papilla a la escuadra del capitán Yeloc – contradijo preocupado tras analizar la estrategia que posiblemente resultaría fallida._

 _– Tu solo escucha ordenes general, yo soy tu otro capitán y lo que haya pasado con el tonto de mi rival no tiene por qué suceder conmigo, los hombres que están a mi cargo son más valientes y ágiles que los de mi competencia ¿entendiste?_

 _– Pero capitán…- a punto de contradecir fue interrumpido_

 _– Si no quieres formar parte de esta honorable misión que nos ha encomendado el general Geras puedes decírmelo._

 _– Señor…_

 _– Suficiente de contradecirme – cortó la conversación abrió su mano y justo aquí se apareció un largo látigo dorado – me deshonras_

 _– No señor… - antes de que completara la frase su cuello ya había sido desunido de su cabeza por la fuerza de ese látigo._

 _Una vez que salió por la puerta de esa sala de control de la nave se dirigió a sus demás hombres._

 _– Muchachos – se posó frente a ellos con un porte austero – yo sé que ustedes son capaces de luchar contra uno de nuestros tantos enemigos, no importando la cifra de guerreros que tengamos en nuestras filas, confíen en sus destrezas, yo aquí los estaré esperando con la victoria a cuestas – levantó su mano como símbolo de honor._

 _– Perdón capitán – interrumpió ávido uno de sus soldados – ¿dónde se encuentra nuestro compañero Erard?_

 _– Decidió adelantarse a la misión – surcó en su extensa boca una media sonrisa, sus hombres no habían entendido el doble significado de sus ácidas palabras._

 _– ¿Debemos esperar a que traiga noticias? – preguntó curioso el mismo sujeto a su mayor_

 _– No, por supuesto que no mi gran amigo . Porque durante ese lapso de tiempo el monstruo Kalau podría darse de nuevo a la fuga, y tú sabes lo complicado que es buscar entre millones de planetas a un solo individuo. Hallarlo nos ha costado 16 largos años, no puedo esperar más para hacer justicia._

 _– Entonces…_

 _– Entonces tomen una mini nave de las que tenemos estacionadas en el hangar – concluyó severo sin permitir ningún tipo de objeciones._

 _Así obedecieron entonces sus órdenes y marcharon hasta el planeta 359 kp, en media hora ya habían aterrizado en su destino._

 _Una vez con los pies en la tierra el escuadrón de hombres tomó sus lugares según como estaba trazado el plan._

 _– ¿Detectas alguna fuerza extraña? – preguntó poniéndose en alerta uno de los soldados a otro de sus compañeros, eran los vigilantes y los jefes de escuadrón._

 _– La verdad no detecto nada extraño, si aún usáramos los rastreadores que robamos a los subordinados de Freezer cuando llegaron a nuestra estación espacial dudaría de mi respuesta._

 _– Ya lo sé teniente, no entiendo porque si se supone que Freezer es tan inteligente, aún hace que sus hombres utilicen un artículo tan anticuado como ese, hacen que se confíen demasiado cuando pelean y no saben al final con quien se están confrontando._

 _– Exactamente es lo que yo digo de ustedes – la voz ronca y tenebrosa de alguien que se hallaba a sus espaldas los desconcertó._

 _– ¡Kalau! – gritó aterrorizado uno de esos dos soldados_

 _– Ese monstruo – apodó a la figura fornida de tres metros, deletreando boquiabierto cada una de las palabras,y para su pesar sus tropas estaban con la misma expresión que él, nadie se hallaba preparado para actuar, el miedo los controlaba en el momento más infortunio_

 _– Así que se han tomado la molestia de venir a seguirme – les sonrió divertido la criatura color azul metálico – tantos años desperdiciados de sus vidas para al final de cuentas terminar aquí con ella._

 _– ¡No le hagan caso! – Ordenó exasperado el que estaba a cargo de todos – ¡no lo escuchen! Sus ensordecedoras palabras no los harán cambiar de opinión, hemos venido para capturarte, le debes un juicio a nuestra nación – explicó agotado_

 _– No puedo creer que aún lloren por la muerte de su queridito rey Zanión – abrió su boca de lagarto para dejar salir una que otra ruidosa carcajada, las abundante gotas ácidas de su saliva cayeron sobre los rostros y las cabezas de algunos escépticos soldados deshaciéndoles los cascos, para aquellos que no los tenían cubriéndoles se deformaron las caras, al percatarse de los gritos histéricos de sus pupilos, el encargado de la misión no dudó en dar la siguiente orden._

 _– ¡Disparen! – en seguida los 12 soldados que aún quedaban de pie comenzaron a disparar incontrolablemente en contra de ese lagarto. rayos de luces violetas intentaban impactar sobre él, pero ninguno logró su objetivo dado que ese ser monstruoso por muy pesado que se viera no era lento, era tan hábil y rápido como para lograr situarse detrás de algunos aterrados guerreros escudados y atacarlos de sorpresa, comenzó a mordisquear sus cabezas y hacer de ellas pudín, la cual degustó con gran alegría y mientras lo hacía escudriñaba amenazante a uno de los dos encargados de llevar la misión lo cual sirvió de distracción para él mismo pues a sus espaldas una red eléctrica lo abrazó, uno de los soldados lo tomo descuidado y lo acorraló entre esa misma malla de hilos eléctricos dejándolo a merced de los únicos siete guerreros que quedaban vivos._

 _– Ahh – los gruñidos y lloriqueos del monstruo les indicaron a los soldados que pese a las bajas en su escuadrón habían logrado su objetivo, atrapar a uno de los mayores exterminadores de su especie, al asesino de su rey, al que huyó de la justicia de su planeta._

 _– Listo muchachos – uno de los dos jefes del ejército finalizó la misión, sudó la gota gorda, le costó trabajo y se perdieron la vida de muchos de sus compañeros pero al final el sacrificio valió la pena, concluyó pensativo._

 _– ¿¡Listos para la segunda ronda, o para morir!? – el dueño de esa voz no parecía para nada feliz con el resultado de la lucha._

 _– ¿Quién eres tú? – su mirada lo llevó hacía donde la voz jovial provenía, sus múltiples ojos rojizos aterrizaron sobre la roca de una montaña de poca altura_

 _El nuevo oponente los observaba desafiante desde lo alto, sin un poco de miedo y dispuesto a ponerle más sabor a la guerra._

 _Así como aquellos lo catalogaban él los catalogaba, como cobardes fuereños, ni uno ni otro eran nativos de ese planeta 359 kp, de hecho los originales habitantes de ese planeta por seguridad ni se habían asomado._

 _– ¿Eres un Kapesiano no es así? – Se hizo a la idea de que estaba en lo correcto y por eso no temió – ¡No te metas en asuntos ajenos criatura! – Aconsejó crédulo – solo venimos a tu planeta a capturar a un rebelde._

 _– Ese rebelde que llevas ahí es mi mascota – informó sublevado._

 _– ¿¡Que dices!? – chilló colérico_

 _– Suéltalo ahora mismo – mandó de mal humor_

 _Por supuesto que debido a los esfuerzos sobrenaturales que habían hecho todos los captores no dejarían ir tan fácilmente a su rehén, principalmente porque tenían un código de honor ante su nuevo rey. El tipo estaba loco._

 _– ¡Oblíganos! – indujo añadiéndole más tensión al asunto._

 _A diferencia de lo que se esperaban, su oponente no se intimido por ser inferior en número, por supuesto que no se hizo de rogar y tomo cartas en el asunto._

 _– Ohhh – un grito de guerra contrastó el rugido salvaje de los animales anómalos que habitaban ese planeta seco._

 _En consiguiente las dos siluetas iniciaron una batalla en ese campo abierto sin que nadie más interviniera, aprovechando la distracción del nuevo rival que se atrevió a interrumpirlos los soldados sobrevivientes optaron por marchar con el engendro atado por tiras de redes eléctricas que lo quemaban con el solo rose._

 _Quien estaba en contra de ese apresamiento supuso que no tenía mucho tiempo para liberarlo, así que reaccionó y cambio de estrategia, los puños y los cabezazos dejaron de ser parte importante en esa batalla, ahora mismo sostenía a su enemigo de su cola y lo halaba hacia el agua hirviendo del río termal, provocando así que los dos se sumergieran al fondo de esa corriente rápida, la lucha dejo de ser terrestre y comenzó a ser acuática, el sujeto odiaba adoptar malas costumbres de otras criaturas con las que anteriormente se había topado pero los minutos continuaban avanzando y esta era la única oportunidad de acabar con todo de una vez, así que sin pensárselo mucho, cobardemente tomó del cuello a su rival, el agua no le ponía las cosas fáciles, sus manos resbalaban cuando intentaba tocarlo pero finalmente controló la situación y lo sostuvo fuertemente apretando el hueso hioides, llevándolo a la asfixia._

 _Resuelto el asunto salió como proyectil de ese arroyo y voló hacía el resto de los soldados dejando chorros de agua que caía de su ropa por el cielo y el suelo, pronto los encontró cuando se hallaban a punto de subir a su nave con su presa por eso sin dudarlo boicoteó esa intención y destruyó la nave estrellándose él mismo contra ella. El golpe si dolió pero quería salir triunfal de esa escena._

 _– ¡A donde van malnacidos! ¡Ya les dije que soltaran a la bestia! – se puso de pie rápidamente_ _– ¡Earth Destroyer! – más no avisó y en medio segundo toda la flota de soldados se convirtieron en cenizas ardientes y humeantes._

 _Horas después…_

 _– Señor – se abrieron las puertas metálicas de la base más segura de la nave donde se hallaba el capitán del desaparecido escuadrón de 17 hombres._

 _– Dime soldado…_

 _– Han sido…- inhalo aire para sus ajetreados pulmones y prosiguió – eliminados_

 _– ¿¡Que!? – su rostro pacifico se tornó desencajado_

Fin del Flash-back

– ¿¡Qué pasa contigo porque no continúas!? – lo retó Goku

– Ese fue…- la escena recordada provocó que ante él su propia furia interviniera, Izu apretó sus manos inquieto a la vez que su abdomen se endureció como cemento, las venas de colorido rostro amenazaban con reventar y dejar salir borbotones de sangre a su paso sino se relajaban, la figura perfectamente definida de quien en sus sueños lo atormentaba aparecía una y otra vez en su gran cabeza, gotas frías de sudor recorrían su cara, el ceño de Izu se arrugó cuando examinó con mucha atención a sus oponentes.

– Gohan – llamó a su hijo mayor – hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla interesante, déjame luchar esta vez

– Pero papá…no es tan débil como piensas…- tartamudeó

– Por favor Gohan – interrumpió tranquilo – si lo haces te prometo que dejaré de entrenar a Pan a escondidas

– Papá…- avergonzado una gotita de sudor resbalo por su sien – no tenía idea de que te llevabas a Pan a entrenar, yo creí que se fugaba con esa niña llamada Bra y que por eso faltaba a sus clases, supongo que tendré que pedirle una disculpa a su familia, tengo en un mal concepto a esa niña.

– ¿Ah sí? – Exclamó con timidez – yo pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que se fugaba conmigo a las montañas Paoz - Bueno entonces en ese caso – carraspeó intencionalmente para cambiar de tema, tontamente solo se había descubierto – no le digas nada a tu madre ni a tu esposa, me van a matar de hambre si se enteran. Pero en serio Gohan, déjame pelear estoy seguro de que puedo ganarle – sonrió orgulloso

Otra vez Gohan pensó en impugnar la idea de su papá, pero al verle ese brillo de emoción que hace años no se aparecía en su rostro, se calló, no había querido decirle a nadie nunca ni siquiera a su hermano, que su padre desde hace ya tiempo se veía aburrido de su vida cotidiana, lo que le hacía falta era acción, que llegaran enemigos como en los viejos tiempos que los pusieran en aprietos aunque al final de cuentas casi siempre terminaran rogando a Kamisama que les iluminara las cabezas para encontrarle una solución a sus problemas cuando ya las batallas estaban a punto de perderlas.

Podía hacerse el tonto pero Izu contaba con una acuidad auditiva de admirarse, había escuchado cada palabra emitida de sus enemigos aunque estuvieran en la lejanía. Cansado de oír sandeces prosiguió con su proyecto en mano.

– Basta de discutir humanos – exclamó impaciente – pueden luchar los dos contra mí, las cosas no van a cambiar, el resultado será el mismo.

– No quiero que esta batalla sea tan corta, ¡voy a disfrutarla como hace años no hacía! – dictaminó a su vez que un torbellino de luz dorada le cubría de pies a cabeza transformándolo en la fase súper Saiyajin, empezaría utilizando un poco de su fuerza ir conociendo a su rival.

– Hm – torció la boca puntiaguda – a mí no me engañas engendro – reclamó – puedo sentir salir de tu venas una energía más potente que la que me estás mostrando.

– Ah – se sorprendió Goku – ¿así que sabes detectar el ki?

– No sé a qué te refieres con ki pero tu fuerza va más allá de la que me muestras, sin embargo – retorció su cuello para calentar los músculos – es decisión tuya si quieres pelear de esa forma

Goku lejos de estar inquieto comenzó una pelea de contacto contra él, golpeo la mejilla se Izu la cual se hundió como si fuera de goma, luego de su parte hubo un rodillazo en el pecho de Goku el cual escupió gotas de sangre las cuales cayeron como llovizna ligera, sonrió complacido y se limpió los labios agrietados, se lamio un poco de ese tinte rojizo de su boca y exclamó emocionado.

– ¡Perfecto, entonces dejaré de usar máscaras! – Advirtió Goku – esta vez te mostrare mi siguiente trasformación – anunció alegremente y como no estarlo si efectivamente ante sus ojos se erigía un gran panorama – Ahhh – al grito de guerra la energía de Goku se incrementó cien veces, su aspecto flacucho cambio totalmente, su tórax se ensanchó y sus músculos se tensaron como si grandes ligas estuvieran apretándolos, sus ojos grandes se achicaron y se estiraron, el vello de sus cejas desaparecieron, su figura se enarcó porque su espalda se volvió robusta y fuerte, sus pectorales se endurecieron, su cabello largo creció hasta llegarle debajo de los glúteos pero lo más impresionante fue que sus rasgos humanos se marcharon, el progreso de ese desarrollo lo convirtió en un humanoide con aspecto de gorila, es como si se hubiera fusionado un terrícola con un animal incluso despedía una fuerte esencia salvaje, Todo eso tan repentino hizo que los ojos desorbitados de Izu admiraran aquella imponente figura que se alzaba frente a él.

– Te confieso que no me gusta mucho esta transformación – fueron las primeras palabras de Goku, adoptando su nueva forma.

Totalmente cierto, dedujo desconcertado Gohan, hace meses de la propia boca de su padre se enteró que esa evolución Saiyajin no le agradaba porque su energía se agotaba extremadamente rápido, otro problema radicaba en que no podía controlar el enorme poder de la fase 3 y su cuerpo no terminaba por acostumbrarse a él, mantenerse con esa transformación por mucho tiempo era imposible, ¿entonces porque optó por utilizarla? Se preguntaba Gohan con curiosidad.

Los pensamientos de Gohan fueron interrumpidos por los primeros choques de puños entre los rivales.

– Ho – una lluvia de ataques masivos y veloces se repartieron entre cada zona sensible de Izu, sus tejidos vivos se deshacían al contacto de un golpe, por supuesto que a él le dolían pues ahora eran más potentes, más dañinos.

En más de una ocasión a Izu le hizo vomitar sangre con tonalidades azules cuando su rodilla hizo que estallara su bazo, las huellas de hematomas en su cuerpo mallugado, la vestimenta que hasta entonces le cubría resultaron en desgarres, por cada contacto le surgía un nuevo rasguño a su cuerpo, obviamente el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Goku lo estaba ganando.

Fue tanta su concentración en la pelea que no se percató que algo estaba particularmente ocurriendo desde hace rato, Izu no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse de los ataques de Goku, Gohan como siempre analizo cuidadosamente el comportamiento del monstruo y lejos de estar feliz por la inminente victoria de su padre se preocupó, Goku le ensarto un codazo en el pecho al corpulento Izu, y una patada más en la pelvis ocasionado un agudo sufrimiento que lo doblego y le quitó el aire.

El vuelo de Goku lo apartó, se colocó de medio lado inclinando un poco el cuerpo, achicó sus ojos para medir la distancia con su oponente. Colocó sus brazos por detrás ocultando sus manos de la vista de Izu, casi todo estaba listo pero para el enemigo la intención de Goku era bastante clara, lo iba a atacar ¿Cómo? No sabía pero más valía estar atento, esta fase Saiyajin era más rápida que la anterior.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Enseñarme un nuevo ataque? – Sonrió complacido ante el silencio sepulcral de Goku – estas dudando mucho y te estas tardando, creó que no lograras darme. No puedo dejar que te concentres por tanto tiempo porque tengo esperando a alguien con quien tengo que pelear también.

– ¿Otro en enemigo? – se sorprendió Goku. Interesado espero paciente la explicación pero esa no vino

– Asuntos personales – alzo la cabeza hacia el sol radiante de esa tarde, el destello de la luz se veía en sus ojos pasivos, sin embargo desapareció su característica sonrisa – solo te diré que por culpa de él, a mí me desterraron de mi planeta, pero eso no te importa – volvió a sonreír arrogante apuntando con un dedo a la cabeza de Goku – así que vamos dispárame.

– Ja – bufó indignado Goku – si eso es lo que quieres – con el orgullo herido tensó la mandíbula – te lo daré entonces – ha – una fuente de energía poderosa fue dirigida a su pectoral. Goku tenía sus propios planes muy diferentes, mientras la esfera energética dañaba a su oponente él ya se preparaba para lo siguiente, arrancó el vuelo a velocidades máximas con el puño derecho extendido, gritó emocionado a los cuatro vientos – puño de dragón – rugió como animal agitando orgulloso la cola de gorila en el aire, no paso ni 5 segundos cuando ya se hallaba cara a cara con el otro sujeto, pero su meta no era llegar ahí, su puño rodeado de una bola pintoresca se clavó en el abdomen como un cañón, el destello de luces de toda esa energía volvió invisibles a los protagonistas de la batallas, Goku seguía gritando endemoniado porque él no pararía de hacer presión en el estómago hasta haberlo atravesado. su puño del dragón era el arma más poderosa de esa fase Saiyajin, la única técnica inventada por él que además nunca le había fallado, todo lo que se necesitaba para realizarla era inteligencia, disparar una especie de hame hame ha para distraer al oponente y al mismo tiempo con otra técnica golpearlo rápidamente en una zona vital y delicada para matarlo.

Desde su lugar, Gohan veía todo sumamente inaudito, su mirada clavada en su padre indicaba que tenía miles de dudas, la nueva manera de pelear de su progenitor la desconocía, parecía que llevaba prisa por deshacerse de ese demonio sin origen conocido, la explosión fría del ataque continuaba haciendo mella en el oponente, sus gritos se escuchaban aunque estuviera a kilómetros.

Goku logró atravesar el cuerpo de Izu y de inmediato en el aire se volteó a verlo para asegurarse de que todo haya salido bien, el destello se acabó aclarándole la vista solo así notó el rostro demacrado de la criatura y por supuesto que le causó lastima, mas al notar que sus manos trataban de cubrir inútilmente el orificio enorme de su abdomen.

– No soy tan cruel – escupió agitado Goku – terminare con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo – hame – preparo su mejor técnica – hame

– Espera – gritó escupiendo la criatura – esto aún no se ha acabado – para pronto inesperadamente su cuerpo destrozado comenzó a dividirse en 6 cuerpos más. Goku pensó estarse mareando aunque en realidad si había muchos alienígenas idénticos frente a él.

Una risotada como las provenientes del inframundo aturdió al hombre más fuerte de la Tierra, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿En serio crees que no sabía lo que pretendías? – Rotó su cabeza 360 grados estando su cuerpo en sentido contrario, el tipo tenía una flexibilidad impresionante como si estuviera hecho de goma pura – al único que lastimaste fue a mi clon.

– ¿Clon? – tartamudeo Goku, sus dientes se escuchaban como castañuelas cada vez que chocaban.

– Clon – musito Gohan desde el suelo y pronto comprendió todo – ¡papá! El tipo solo te estaba poniendo a prueba – avisó consternado.

– ¿Eso quiere decir? – una gota de sudor fría recorrió su sien hasta su mentón - ¿que en realidad no te he estado lastimando? ¿Para qué? – habló tembloroso sintiéndose desgraciado, había jugado con él todo el tiempo y ni lo había notado. Su trasformación decayó en ese instante, conmocionado volviendo a ser el mismo Goku de siempre.

– Cometiste el gran error de decirme que no podías controlar bien esta fase, que no te agradaba usarla así que opte por dejarte pelear todo lo que quisieras así te cansarías muy pronto y perderías tu forma, y ahora mírate, has vuelto a ser el mismo tipo patético que vino a confrontarme al principio.

– Pero yo…- murmuró Goku decepcionado, había puesto las cosas difíciles como siempre y todo por querer divertirse un poco con su rival, no podían culparlo estaba emocionado de poder pelear en serio luego de tanto tiempo.

– Pero nada – lo interrumpió con una carcajada enorme – ¡ahora mismo te mandaré al infierno por idiota! – él y sus clones volaron hacia él arrojando cientos de golpes, borbotones de sangre caían del cielo como llovizna a tal extremo que esas salpicaduras de tinta roja mancharon algunos sitios del rostro desubicado de Gohan, si no intercedía iba a matar a su padre.

– ¡Basta! - voló Gohan hacia Izu - Pelea conmigo – retandolo se arrojó a su cuerpo, empuñó su mano dispuesto pegarle para rescatar a su padre de la masacre de la que estaba siendo objeto pero Izu fue más listo y rápido, esquivo el puñetazo y atrapó en el aire a Gohan sosteniédolo del cabello,en un santiamén cubrió su cabeza con su enorme mano y una luz estallo como dinamita en ella causándole severas heridas, su cuerpo inerte bajo al suelo como una hoja lo hace al descender en el aire, y cuando llegó al suelo abrió un hoyo.

Después de ver eso muchas carcajadas violentas le siguieron mientras reanudaba su actividad con Goku, seguía despedazandolo como a un muñeco de trapo, ahora impactaba su cabeza tan dura en la frente del guerrero abriéndole las heridas más y más, posteriormente lo agarraba del cuello como a un ganzo zarandeándolo.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de humillar a mi mayor contrincante? – una voz profunda y desganada atrajo la atención de Izu, automáticamente sus ojos se clavaron en el dueño de esas palabras – soy Vegeta, y tu próximo rival – le dirigió una de sus características sonrisas prepotentes.

– Hm – sonriente arrojó el cuerpo inmovil de Goku al vació y este se hundió en el agua del océano – así que tenemos más bichos aquí, ¿Cuántos más hay? – preguntó aburrido, sus clones volvieron a unirse a él.

– Papá – como su hubieran respondido a su pregunta otra voz apareció en el acto – no lo trates con tanta confianza recuerda que el derrotó al Sr. Goku – Trunks apareció aconsejando preocupado a su padre.

– Tu cállate Trunks, nadie te obligo a venir aquí puedes regresarte con Bulma si quieres a mí me estorbas – contestó agriamente, muy a su forma de ser.

– Escúchame…- quiso proseguir con su consejo pero Vegeta no era de los que toleraba que lo trataran de forma déspota, como a un niño. Así que frunció el ceño y con los brazos aún cruzados, le habló a su hijo amenazante.

– ¡No escúchame tú a mí! Kakaroto no perdió por ser débil, fue porque al idiota aún no se le quita la manía de jugar en los combates.

– Pero también Gohan…

– Gohan no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, tiene años sin entrenar – al decir esto con un tono enojado recordó todas las veces que le dijo al hijo de Kakaroto que fuera su casa a entrenar con él, pero nunca había tenido tiempo por cuestiones de trabajo según el hombre.

– Un momento – se puso a razonar el monstruo – entonces ustedes tenían tiempo viéndonos pelear

Una ligera risa de parte de Vegeta le hizo saber que efectivamente había sido testigo de esa batalla casi desde el principio

– No interrumpí porque quise saber hasta dónde Kakaroto había llegado con todos sus entrenamientos pero parece ser que entrenar con esa chiquilla llamada Pan no lo volvió tan fuerte, y eso sucede porque la única forma de volverte más poderoso es peleando con toda tu fuerza con personas de un nivel superior, más bien el entrenamiento con esa chiquilla fue una pérdida para él y para ella fue un beneficio.

– Ah ¿te refieres a esa criatura debilucha que derrote en un santiamén? – exclamó enorgullecido recordando a la pequeña valiente que arriesgó su vida por salvar la de unos simples humanos.

– ¡Nadie se entrometa! – desde arriba de unas rocas se posaba firmemente el hijo menor de Goku – tengo todo el derecho a ser el primero en enfrentarlo, pues lastimó a toda mi familia. ¡Humillo a los Son! – escupió enfurecido, hastiado de ver la situación tan desfavorable. Nunca antes se le había visto tan molesto, incluso Trunks su mejor amigo no lo reconocía.

– Goten – murmuró sorprendido Trunks volteando a verlo.

– Hm mocosos – gruñó indiferente Vegeta confiado de que no lo dejarían en paz ellos dos hasta que ellos pelearan primero – has lo que te plazca después de todo no duraras ni un minuto con él, eres más débil que el propio Gohan.

– Ja – emitió sarcástico son Goten – siempre tan positivo Sr. Vegeta – sonó a reproche su oración

– Goten – consternado lo llamó por su nombre Trunks – tu si me vas a escuchar - casi le suplicó - no seas como mi padre, si no tienes una estrategia para derrotarlo no te expongas.

– Trunks tu no entiendes – le reprochó al joven Briefs – casi mata a mi padre y a mi hermano, me sentí tan impotente, pero desgraciadamente estaba todavía lejos de aquí y no pude llegar a tiempo a ayudarles, tengo un deber que hacer ¿entiendes eso?

Con la pena y poco satisfecho Trunks tuvo que asentir. No sabía si era la sangre Saiyajin recorriéndole muy caliente por las venas lo que lo obligaba a actuar así, o simplemente se sentía responsable de lo sucedido a su familia y quería enmendar las cosas.

– Entonces yo luchare contigo – se ofreció valientemente.

– ¡No! – Se negó de inmediato poniéndose agresivo – esta es mi batalla – defendió como un perro rabioso que limita su territorio a los intrusos, y antes de que alguien se le adelantara y lo interrumpiera corrió hacia el monstruo para atacarlo con todo el poder que tenía. En el transcurso se transformó en súper Saiyajin, voló tan rápido como pudo y justo desapareció de la visión de su enemigo antes de tocarlo reapareciendo por detrás. El alienígena fue objeto de una pequeña trampa de Goten que tuvo efecto porque esta le permitió al menor de los hijos de Goku sostener por detrás los brazos de su enemigo tan fuerte que al jalarlo podía dislocar sus hombros, con un rodillazo potente directo a su espalda hizo arquear el cuerpo del enemigo hacía adelante arrebatandole un grito de horror a la bestia; pero él no era cualquier sujeto ya había presumido de su gran flexibilidad con Goku y Gohan y no iba a darse por vencido por culpa de ese chiquillo que ni fuerte era; aún no le enseñaba en realidad de lo que era capaz de hacer. Como anteriores ocasiones giró medio cuerpo sin necesidad de mover la cadera, su rostro quedó tan cerca de Goten que se sentía chocar el aliento de ambos. El enemigo enfurecido dibujo una sonrisa macabra, inesperadamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos y despidieron violentamente un láser tan caliente que cegó por completo al Semi Saiyajin, un grito aterrador llego a oídos de Trunks.

– ¡Goten!– corrió impaciente alzando el vuelo – ¡bestia maldita! – arrojó un puño pero el otro se le adelantó y en el momento en que se supone iba a impactar, Izu colocó enfrente suyo el cuerpo desorientado de Goten el cual buscaba desesperado mirar el paisaje pero estaba completamente ciego lógicamente no podría esquivarlo. El muchacho le sirvió a él como escudo, recibió el brutal golpe de Trunks Su mejor amigo en consecuencia escupió mucha sangre. Abajo Vegeta observaba enojado el panorama, si lo hubieran dejado luchar primero las cosas no estarían saliendo así, pero eso pasaba por hacerse los valientes, no se daban cuenta de que no estaban en buena condición física.

– Maldición – se lamentó consternado Trunks luego de darse cuenta de su equivocación, por error lastimó a su amigo y ahora las cosas estaban peor que antes.

– Adiós idiota – una ráfaga de polvo verde salido de su boca se estrelló contra todo el cuerpo del hijo de Vegeta enviándolo lejos bajo tierra, enterrado como un muerto.

– Mi turno – entonces impaciente muy a regañadientes también se dispuso a volar Vegeta, solo que esta vez alguien inesperado apareció y lo hizo detenerse abruptamente a menos de dos metros de llegar a Izu.

Una sombra lúgubre y siniestra se posó amenazadora detrás de Izu. Al principio la criatura no se percató de que había alguien atrás y luego presintió que alguien se encontraba acechándolo a su espalda, sin embargo por extraño que pareciera no existía ningún ruido que se lo comprobara, ni la evidencia de que alguien estaba ahí, lo único raro fue la repentina calma de las ráfagas de viento. Era un silencio sepulcral como el que existía en los cementerios a media noche, porque hasta los pájaros que habían andado libremente por el ahora enrojecido cielo parecían haberse ido espantados, el ambiente fúnebre apestaba la zona, curioso volteó por seguridad propia.

Sus ojos de aspecto rasgado se centraron en la figura entrometida que se atrevió inoportunamente a interrumpir tan importante momento, el sujeto alcanzó a susurrar medianamente descolocado al entrometido al parecer lo reconocía, Vegeta quien si podía ver desde su sitio al acechador boqueó asombrado.

– Hir…- ZAZ un manotazo le voló todos los colmillos haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia un lado por la fuerza utilizada, antes de que reaccionara el monstruo inmediatamente una nube de polvo oscuro salió expulsada de la planta de los pies de su agresor, esta se enredo alrededor de las piernas de Izu funcionando como cuerdas porque lo inmovilizaron; aturdido todavía por el golpe no hizo nada así que quedó paralizado de los pies totalmente. Una flama azul de forma asimétrica salió del dedo índice del recién llegado, con ese dedo delineo la contornos corporales del individuo con una exactitud impresionante como si lo estuviera dibujando con un pincel.

– ¡Aghgggggh! – la expresión de terror acaparó toda la atención de Vegeta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Los ojos abiertos de par en par de la criatura mostraban los pequeños vasos oculares derramándose por toda la retina, sus ojos debido a esos vasos sanguíneos rotos estaban llenándose de sangre, la visión se le nublaba pero su conciencia seguía intacta. No había nada que hacer.

¡Chof! – el sonido de un líquido derramándose perturbó la mente del Saiyajin y de un agonizante Izu también. Sus ojos descolocados no quisieron evitar mirar hacía sus pies, solo así sin esperárselo pudo percatarse de que estaba saliendo agua de su cuerpo. ¿Qué carajo era? Juraría que no estaba sudando. Comenzó a sentir mucho calor, un calor ardiente y sofocante tanto como el de la cera caliente, su temperatura corporal aumentaba sin motivo real alguno ¡era como una vela! viva. Sentía que estaba quemándose demasiado por dentro. Pronto supo que estaba derritiéndose.

Era inaudito para Vegeta lo que veía. Jamás en su vida había presenciado una técnica parecida. Creía haberlo visto todo, principalmente luego de haber conocido al dios Bills, pero la verdad es que estaba quedándose corto, muy corto de conocimientos.

– ¡Aghgggggh! – los gritos ahogados estaban apagándose con cada segundo, por lo menos el enemigo ya había perdido más de la mitad de su masa corporal y estaba adelgazo rapidamente. Aunado a su masa perdía también su fuerza y junto a su fuerza la energía.

Algo desconocido estaba deshaciéndolo como un hielo lo hace cuando lo acercan a una fogata, todo sucedía tan rápido que para cuando Vegeta parpadeo los huesos de la cara de su enemigo se remarcaron, parecía un esqueleto ahuyando y para Vegeta la figura era de por sí más terrorífica.

Pero los ruidos finalmente se extinguieron, cayeron los últimos litros de líquido varios metros abajo, y ya no había nada. La nube de polvo que había servido como cadenas sosteniendo los tobillos de Izu, desapareció y se esfumó en el aire como el humo del carbón. Limpiando todo el ambiente de la contaminación.

Solo el aroma putrefacto quedó impregnado, a Vegeta le dio ganas inmensas de vomitar pero se contuvo. Era más importante para él controlar sus nervios alterados y no mostrarse atemorizado. No podía dejar que sintiera su miedo, su enemigo número uno.

– Muy bien Vegeta – abrió los finos labios para anunciar algo dedicándole una mirada de hielo muy expectante – por fin me he deshecho de los estorbos, como lo planee desde el principio…

En medio de aquel terreno intrépido y violento los dos hombres se escudriñaban en medio de la psicosis generada. Las gotas saladas seguían corrriendo cobardamente desde la frente arrugada de Vegeta hasta su mentón.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que lo planeaste? – preguntó dubitativo esperando sacar algo de información al fuereño.

– Es bastante obvio, mono – le dijo acompañado de un tono sumamente repulsivo. Ignorando la mueca disgustada que puso Vegeta, se ajustó la bata de médico que llevaba.

– ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a los seres de sangre superior? – Reprocha el Saiyajin muy molesto – Se nota que no aprecias para nada tu vida – apretó la mandíbula indignado, pero no le importó a su contrincante porque especialmente a él le encantaba sacar de sus cabales a su rival.

– Lo único que me adoctrinaron fue que eliminar las amenazas siempre era lo mejor, por eso voy a matarte – apretó los labios.

– Ah me consideras una amenaza a pesar de que la última vez me demostraste tu supremacía de poder y me venciste – se carcajeó Vegeta pensando en lo irónico que era todo el asunto, primero él consideraba al extranjero un peligro y ahora él peligroso era él – será que fue una ilusión mía y en realidad no fue tu fuerza la que me venció y probablemente todo fue originado por algún truco de magia – pensó detenidamente barriéndolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza, intentó escucharse seguro pero la realidad es que ni siquiera él se creía esa hipótesis.

– A lo mejor fueron mis vastos conocimientos "príncipe" – enfatizó con evidente burla escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos blancos de su pantalón – y como tú dices puede que no sea tan poderoso, mi aspecto físico es deprimente en comparación con la de ustedes los Saiyajin – hizo una pose extendiendo sus manos a los lados para que Vegeta apreciara algo que a leguas era cierto, su figura parecía la de un hombre debilucho que nunca en su vida había hecho ejercicio, casi era parecida a la que tenía Gohan.

Pero Vegeta no era nada tonto, tenía vasta experiencia dado que llevaba varias batallas en su andar y si algo aprendió a la mala es que nunca debe subestimar a los contrincantes por el físico o la pasaría muy mal como le ocurrió con el gordinflón tonto de Majin Buu, el sádico de Freezer e incluso el maldito de Cooler, en su momento él también fue considerado un enclenque por todos cuando llegó junto a Nappa a la Tierra y solo por ser pequeño de estatura pero pronto les demostró su supremacía.

– Todos los de tu raza eran así – recordó fugazmente la apariencia de esos alienígenas, pero sus recuerdos estaban algo borrosos por el largo tiempo ya transcurrido – pero no vas engañarme – meneo su dedo índice de un lado a otro en una negativa – a lo largo de mi vida me he enfrentado a sujetos que por su apariencia no harían mella en nadie, Freezer, Majin buu son tan solo algunos los que me han puesto en aprietos.

– Si, puede ser – razono el individuo tosiendo un poco – probablemente – mencionó mientras escuchaba las fuertes ráfagas de viento polvoso que meneaban su larga bata – Después de todo cuando apareció ese tal Majin buu yo ya vivía aquí, incluso yo fui uno de los que levantaron las manos para darle energía a ese individuo para su Genki dama – reveló con aquella penetrante mirada grisácea.

– ¿¡Que dices!? – Escupió velozmente sus palabras y se inclinó asombrado hacia adelante curvándose – ¿Te atreviste a ayudarnos?

– Fue simple conveniencia – la comisura de sus labios formó una elipse pequeña – si no lo hacía Majin buu los mataría a todos incluyéndote y si eso sucedía yo no podría cumplir con mi venganza – se abrazó así mismo cuando explicaba mirando al cielo que se estaba poniendo nublado – mi llegada aquí hubiera sido en vano y eso era imperdonable porque no viajé casi 10 años en el maldito oscuro universo para nada. La verdad me hirió el orgullo ayudarles en esa ocasión – bajó la mirada ciertamente muy dolido, aquel acto ejecutado fue lo más decepcionante que había hecho últimamente pero no era para menos él se había tragado el orgullo ayudándoles para salir beneficiado y aunque había salido bien el plan sus remordimientos seguían siendo grandes – Sin duda creo que le sirvió bastante mi energía a ese otro Saiyajin junto con la de aquellos estúpidos humanos, por cierto – hizo una breve pausa clavándole la mirada a vegeta – cuando los humanos liberaban su energía tuve que tolerar el aroma invisible que despedía esta energía, era un olor tan desagradable para mí, toda ella era nauseabunda – se quejó muy enojado – Para evitar que ocurra de nuevo algo así me gustaría cortarles a los humanos las manos uno a uno pero evidentemente no me conviene, primero tengo que sacarles el mayor provecho posible.

Las orejas de Vegeta se sacudieron revelando que se había puesto en alerta tras escuchar lo último.

– ¿Qué puedes querer tú de unos inservibles terrícolas? – fingiendo que no le interesaba el tema se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos lentamente.

– Tú sabes que la proliferación masiva de mi especie es necesaria para su supervivencia, me temo que voy a tener que usar a unas cuantas de sus hembras para que tengan a mis crías; con suerte nacerán más con características mías que suyas – relajó los brazos bajándolos y siguió narrando concentrado – he llegado a esa conclusión luego de haber estudiado por muchos años esos libros que hablan sobre genética, anatomía, biología y bioquímica, y en base a mis propias investigaciones, sé que la probabilidad de que mis críos salgan con un ADN similar al mío es de un 85%. Eso significa que después de todo somos muy compatibles los terrícolas y yo – pestañeó varias veces iconforme con el resultado de su investigación. Los terrícolas no merecen mezclarse con nadie de una raza superior a la de ellos, sería como manchar el linaje.

– Malnacido – enseguida lo fulminó Vegeta con la mirada tal y como había deseado el otro hombre que hiciera. Eso solo podía significar que la batalla verbal la estaba ganando – ¿así que eso es lo que quieres hacer? – le recriminó apuntándole con el dedo – Estas tramando revivir la especie y volver a fundar un planeta Tazba? – desenmascaró al sujeto con aquella habitual empatía que lo caracterizaba.

– Vaya que inteligente eres para ser un primate – respondió provocativo aplaudiéndole de forma irónica – superas mis expectativas – Pero así es querido mono – resopló asintiendo innumerables veces con la cabeza – una vez que termine contigo eliminaré a los demás machos, solo dejaré vivas el 1% de las hembras de este planeta, ellas me servirán para realizar mi experimento – respondió ciertamente satisfecho de tener todo bajo control – este planeta es genial para empezar a poblar, cuenta con las óptimas condiciones para vivir cómodamente – volteó a ver los árboles y los arbustos de esos bosques tan frondosos que se posaban sobre esa isla – no tiene los mismos buenos recursos naturales con los que contaba Tazba pero está bien para ser el primer planeta que domine.

Vegeta con la ira nublándole la cabeza lo confrontó cara a cara sin permitirle seguir contándole sus malignos planes. Prácticamente el sujeto estaba loco, pretendía asesinar al 99% de los humanos y repoblarlo con gente que lleve sus genes, esto claro violando a mujeres. No se sorprendía por la descabellada idea del tabbu-seijin no se comportaría como un hipócrita porque el mismo en el pasado llego a hacer lo mismo que él, también violaba hembras de otras razas no quedándole otra opción al no encontrar mujeres Saiyajin, en la actualidad se recriminaba constantemente por esos malvados actos perpetrados pero también había que entender que sus instintos primitivos eran incontrolables hasta este momento.

– ¿Y tú crees que yo te voy a dejar lograrlo? – el Saiyajin se arqueo para el frente y rugió como fiera apretando dolorosamente sus manos temblorosas.

– Por supuesto que no – siguió el otro hombre sin alterarse, simplemente disfrutaba el espectáculo porque entre más molesto estuviera el Saiyajin más fácil sería para él dominarlo en la batalla, esa era una debilidad de los guerreros orgullosos como Vegeta, sus mentes lunáticas nunca se sincronizaban con sus movimientos en las peleas – ni tu ni tus molestos amigos. Por eso me tome la gran molestia de atraer hasta aquí a ese fenómeno llamado Izu; llevaba persiguiéndome por el espacio mucho tiempo en su enorme nave, pero desafortunadamente para él la suya era mucho más lenta que la mía razón por la que hace apenas unas horas acababa de aterrizar en la Tierra. Prácticamente llegó casi 40 años después de mí a este planeta.

– ¡Vaya! – Aplaudió muy irónico ahora el otro sujeto pero con la misma furia de antes, su comportamiento era similar a la de un enfermo mental – entonces he de suponer que llegaste en una pequeña nave espacial y que no me percate de su presencia – que patético pensó él, porque fue muy distraído de su parte no haber descubierto a ese tipo tiempo antes, sin querer le había dado el suficiente tiempo para prepararse física y mentalmente para cuando quisiera aparecer a confrontarlo, ahora por eso estaban en esa situación crítica.

– No fue así porque por azares del destino tuve la suerte de aterrizar justamente cuando el bastardo de Goku se marchó a otra galaxia para ir a Namek de eso hace 36 años. Luego tú y los demás engendros regresaron a la Tierra pero me bastó el tiempo que estuvieron afuera porque lo utilicé para enseñarme a esconder mi ki – el hombre observó con más insistencia el rostro endurecido del guerrero, su ki estaba aumentando, era solo cuestión tiempo para que él reaccionara enardecido y le propinara el primer golpe – Luego hace poco llegó el capitán Izu Soonsayaa, un excéntrico sujeto que iba detrás de un criminal con el cual conquisté muchos reinos en un planeta muy lejano, como maté a sus hombres para evitar la captura de ese criminal prófugo, el capitán comenzó a buscarme por el universo, me persiguió y fue el monstruo que viste aquí, el cual yo maté. La verdad no fue simple casualidad que apareciera hasta ahora – aquel cerró los ojos estresado al mismo tiempo que tallaba suavemente ambas sienes de su cabeza – desde hace tres días yo había presentido su ki desde millones de kilómetros, sabía en qué momento llegaría a la Tierra, decidí que primero tendría que obligarlo a encontrarse con tus amigos para que los lastimara y los dejara fuera de combate, de ese modo no intervendrían en nuestra pelea.

– ¡Qué alegría! – exclamó asombrado el de cabello negro estirando su cuello inclinándolo de derecha a izquierda repitiendo el proceso mientras sus cervicales tronaban ligeramente como tornillos sin tuercas – eres astuto – murmuró entre dientes y luego se rio grotescamente haciendo enfadar ahora a su único oponente desequilibrándolo, los papeles sin aviso previo se estaban intercambiando bruscamente – tu estrategia funcionó perfectamente y por eso aquí me tienes en frente – de momento giró sobre su propio eje sólo una vez luciéndose como un valiente lidiador con capote ante un toro bravo – estoy dispuesto a matarte lo más pronto posible para que no sufras demasiado como tus congéneres.

– Ja – el tabbu-seijin dio un paso adelante aceptando el interesante reto – pues ya lo veremos animal asqueroso, así que… ¡haaa! – con un grito furioso minimizó la distancia entre él y su rival, una fuerte luz destellante cubrió la totalidad de su cuerpo dándole la apariencia de ser una estrella fugaz; mientras volaba como una estela de luz, enredó sus macizos dedos hasta formar un puño y justo en el instante adecuado lo arrojó en el aire buscando hundirse en el abdomen del inquebrantable Saiyajin quien increíblemente predijo el rápido ataque esquivando el golpe sin mucha dificultad, muy lejos de darse por vencido el fuereño golpeó a Vegeta con la rodilla y esta vez directo al fortalecido cuello pero igualmente la jugada fracasó irremediablemente porque el Saiyajin evito el contacto estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, aquel resultado inútil estaba exasperando al tabbu-seijin y sin embargo siguió de manera poco inteligente con la misma estrategia, volvió a golpear decenas de veces cada vez más rápido, sus manos eran flechas ardientes que no hacían mella en el orgulloso Saiyajin porque para su sorpresa hasta el momento él continuaba ileso, Vegeta se la paso esquivando cada uno de esos derechazos y esos ganchos, él sabía perfectamente que la velocidad de él era inigualable y si bien había aprendido a leer sus movimientos para bloquearlos él no podía responderle de la misma manera, solo podía hacer dos cosas: defenderse o atacar pero no al mismo tiempo. Temía mucho que tras decidir golpearlo ya no pudiera defenderse y eso fuera aprovechado astutamente por la alienígena para pegarle y lo peor que podría suceder sería que le lastimara un órgano y lo dejara inmóvil como solía acostumbrar hacerlo. Si aquel fuera otro tipo de guerrero no tendría ningún problema en permitir que le pegara pero este era un peleador inteligente con un estilo de lucha muy peculiar que siempre se basaba en estrategias, Bulma le aconsejó antes de marchar de su casa que se protegiera a como diera lugar de los letales golpes puesto que aparentemente conocía tan bien los puntos débiles de sus cuerpos que usaba sus mañas para lastimarles esas zonas y así dejarlos fuera del campo de guerra.

A pesar de la advertencia de su mujer, Vegeta estaba frustrándose por estar actuando como un maniquí cobarde que retrocedía cada que iba a golpearlo, él no estaba programado para continuar tranquilo mientras la oportunidad de derramar sangre latía con fervor, amaba matar y lo iba a demostrar. Entonces juntando sus fuerzas una explosión de ki masiva proveniente de él apartó bruscamente al individuo de su cuerpo, toneladas de piedras se levantaron del suelo y formaron torbellinos de tierra en todo el trayecto. El tabbu-seijin se cubrió el rostro sudoroso de ese escape de energía para proteger su visión. Indiferente a eso, el guerrero ahora dorado torció la boca disgustado.

– Eres un imbécil – dijo entonces agresivo hiriendo el ego de su adversario – no sabía que llevabas prisa por reunirte en el infierno con tus parientes.

– ¿Que? – Murmuró desancajado – oh ya veo – observó barriendo con desagrado de arriba abajo al guerrero Saiyajin, sin duda algo había cambiado en él, Vegeta se veía más amenazador que de costumbre con esos increíbles músculos hinchados y esa sonrisa que alardeaba confianza – te has transformado, hace mucho que no te veía así.

– Mírame bien – pidió con voz ronca advirtiendo con muy poca paciencia – recuerda el aspecto del hombre que va a enviarte con Enma Daio-Sama, el dios que gobierna en el otro mundo. Es un honor para ti morir por mis manos – gritó con inminente fuerza

– Tu no entiendes nada – exclamó rencoroso el otro individuo tomándose la cabeza para agitarla severamente de un extremo a otro, intuía que se volvería loco si escuchaba de nuevo a su enemigo burlándose de él, era el colmo de las humillaciones seguir quedándose estático mientras él vociferaba maldiciones hacia su raza y sobajaba su honor como a un pedazo de estiércol por lo que consideró la idea de arrancarle su cabeza y clavarla en una torre si se atrevía a seguir haciéndolo sentir como un gusano con sus comentarios despectivos – estoy aquí no para morir, si no para servirte de guía hacia el inframundo, si he de morir será contigo pero no solo.

– Hm – arqueo su sonrisa malévola hasta casi llegarle a la mitad de la mejilla, una risa suave proveniente de sus cuerdas vocales saco de sus cabales al otro sujeto haciéndolo vibrar exteriormente desde su sitio – pero a diferencia de ti yo puedo salir del inframundo; con ayuda de las esferas del dragón me pueden revivir cuantas veces quiera, en cambio tu…- pausó iluminándosele más la sonrisa – quien se acordará de ti si estas solo en este mundo – ante eso el oponente no tenía nada que objetar porque tenía razón pensó desinteresado el tabbu-seijin, la verdad ¿quién iba a recordar a un rencoroso fuereño como él que había llegado con la única intención de hacer polvo al destructor de su mundo?

Al contrario la gente con remordimiento borraría su nombre o su memoria, cualquier vestigio que quedara de él quedaría exterminado como símbolo del odio que le tienen. El olvido sería su peor condena por los siglos de los siglos.

El príncipe arrogante extendió como alas sus atléticos brazos alzando la cara hacia la sábana poco a poco más oscurecida que cubría celosamente el techo de la Tierra.

Como un perro mojado sacudió su cuerpo eso le ayudaría a calmar la adrenalina que hizo correr una sensación electrizante por su columna consiguiendo excitarla, esas punzadas electrizantes tan fogosas, eso solo significaba que necesitaba más acción incluso oía emocionado los propios latidos acelerados de su corazón por lo tanto ya no más calentamiento físico, no dejaría que su cuerpo siguiera sufriendo por lo que se pondría a trabajar inmediatamente.

Impaciente recorrió unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que se colocó de frente a su enemigo, entonces su mano ante cualquier mal pronóstico se atrevió a alzarse gloriosa hacia las nubes para pronto bajarla consiguiendo darle una bofetada al individuo quien sintió su mejilla ardiente hundirse entre los carrizales de sus dientes, un hilo de sangre oscura saltó mezclada con su saliva en el aire y rápido una patada lo hizo volar acostado cientos de metros hacia el sur provocando que su cuerpo abriera un trayecto terroso en el suelo que formaron largas grietas, supuso que Vegeta no le iba a dar tregua y no se equivocó, para entonces ni siquiera se levantaba cuando desapareció de su lugar el Saiyajin y reapareció tenebroso por encima de su cabeza; el saiyajin dejó caer con todo su peso sobre aquel abdomen plano del fuereño, ese potente y filoso codo consiguió sacarle cada gramo el aire necesario aún con la suerte de su lado su agresor no se confió, le aplico diversos puñetazos.

Sacando fuerzas hasta del averno el fuereño alejó al Saiyajin como pudo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, enrollo su cuerpo como una oruga tal como un escudo para protegerse de los golpes pero no solo era esa su intención, el hombre concentró todo su ki en esa posición y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de ese sujeto estaba iluminándose causándole una gran confusión, el guerrero de otro planeta hizo estallar una potente bomba de energía ardiente que en seguida carbonizó el tejido subcutáneo del Saiyajin obligándolo a emitir un grito de dolor. ¿alguien había visto alguna vez un fuego de color entre blanco y azul? Vegeta tampoco pero eso fue lo que admiró.

Despejado el panorama Vegeta pudo enfocar mejor el rostro desfigurado de un auténtico demente apasionado que no paraba de despedazarlo con la mirada; ahí alzado su enemigo desde lo alto se juró por la memoria y el orgullo de los individuos de su especie que ese Saiyajin, su verdugo sentiría las heridas de una muerte inminente con una lentitud desesperante que lo llevaría hasta el grado de suplicarle que lo matara rápido pero no, él no se compadecería, él se merecía una muerte tortuosa, de ser posible le arrancaría cada centímetro de su pellejo estando consciente.

Para su siguiente ataque necesitaba mucho espacio libre así que para alejar más al Saiyajin del circulo invisible que se había formado levantó su dedo índice y arrojó una pequeña esfera energética hacía Vegeta quien por supuesto lo vio venir, en otras ocasiones no se movería y bloquearía el ataque sin embargo presentía que el ki con forma de esfera no era poco por lo tanto no se arriesgaría, retrocedió por prevención y una vez que creyó que la distancia era prudente entre ellos dos se preparó pronto para recibir dicho ataque alzando ambas palmas de sus manos y cuando la energía de su enemigo las toco una jaula electrizante rodeo sus manos hasta el nivel de sus muñecas luego surgió un estruendo tan ensordecedor que viajó hasta las costas más lejanas, fue entonces cuando la lucha entre su imponente fuerza y el ki de esa esfera se encontraron y como suele suceder las dos partes buscaban eclipsar arrogantemente al otro; los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron más clara muestra del esfuerzo descomunal que hacía su cuerpo. La tierra bajo sus pies se hundió debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo la esfera contra su cuerpo era como si una tonelada de metales estuviera hundiéndolo en el suelo, unas gotas saladas resbalaron desde su cuero cabelludo hasta sus hombros.

* * *

No muy lejos Bra se detuvo, aturdida volteo hacia el lado contrario aun llevaba cargando a Pan en su espalda, había optado por volar, lo único que las rodeaban eran océanos.

Tendría que ser muy tonta como para no darse cuenta que aquel ki que había presentido no venía precisamente de Kakaroto como ella misma le decía. El dueño de ese ki tan espantosamente enorme era de su padre no tenía la menor duda.

Entonces algo le pareció muy extraño, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su hermano? Como era posible que no estuviera apoyando a su padre, a estas alturas cualquiera ya se habría enterado de que estaba sucediendo un combate a muerte en la Tierra. Por Goten no preguntaba ya que anteriormente también había sentido un explosivo ki que segundos después se esfumó tan rápido como llegó lo que significaba que había sido derrotado. Pero algo no encajaba con los hechos, la energía de su enemigo había cambiado no era la misma esencia , ahora era más oscura más turbia, como si sus demonios se hubieran escapado de su cuerpo.

* * *

– ¡Qué demonios! – Vegeta seguía luchando contra le esfera de ki la cual iba ganándole terreno – que tipo de ataque es este – se preguntó aturdido sintiendo un intenso ardor en las palmas de las manos, esa bola caliente como el propio infierno estaba deshaciendo fácilmente sus ligamentos era una verdadera tortura ni siquiera a los animales se les sometía a un maltrato igual.

Pero él no se daría por vencido, ni siquiera el dolor más intolerable lo obligaría a abandonar la lucha porque él era el príncipe heredero de su raza. No…más que eso… ¡él era el gran rey Vegeta! Y acabaría con el intrépido enemigo costara lo que costara incluso si le cuesta su vida.

– ¡Ha! – exclamó como un coloso escuchándose en todos los puntos cardinales su gutural voz. Vanagloriándose de su propio poder en proceso de incrementarse. Su transformación fue rápida, un parpadeo era suficiente para que cuando volvieses a enfocar tu vista de nuevo te dieras cuenta de que no era el mismo guerrero de antes, sus mechones azules y largos levantándose con orgullo y sus ojos claros lograban sembrar miedo hasta en el más valiente de todos.

Corrompido por su propio poder se impulsó hacia adelante obligando a retroceder a esa esfera energética recargada en las palmas de sus manos, moverla con ese ki ahora era como estar moviendo una pelota de soccer de una manera muy fácil como si estuviera hueca.

Su ki se cuatriplicó ante la figura egocéntrica del extranjero, era complicado adivinar hasta donde podía llegar Vegeta si tenía ese nivel de poder impresionante. Pero no se encontraba en graves problemas por lo menos si hacia algo por impedir que el Saiyajin quedara ileso.

Entonces, con la velocidad de un cometa arrancó camino hacia él, su anatomía se difumino sin que Vegeta se percatara de que se había movido de su lugar, y mientras corría como un rayo se hizo casi invisible y de pronto parecía haberse blindado por una capa transparente de pies a cabeza puesto que su cuerpo milagrosamente atravesó por en medio esa esfera luminosa que el mismo había lanzado y está ni siquiera le hizo daño en cambio a Vegeta si le estaba dejando marcas de quemaduras en las manos que más tarde le originarían descamaciones y ampollas.

Llegó el tabbu-seijin hasta el Saiyajin. Luego aprovechándose de la situación y de que estaba distraído le empuño un golpe salvaje en los laterales del cuello generándole una descarga eléctrica que provoco que Vegeta perdiera el equilibrio abruptamente esfumándose así su capacidad de concentración. Tal como planeo desde el principio su rival, automáticamente esa bola de energía al no haber quien la contuviera continuo su trayecto porque no existía ninguna barrera que la bloqueara, toda la masa de ella choco en el pecho y abdomen del veterano Saiyajin arrastrándolo lejos hacia el cielo hasta que explotó y un estruendo masivo se escuchó. Una llovizna ligera de fuego cayó en ese momento, eso fue una pirotecnia humana así su creador bautizó ese fenómeno cruel.

– Hm – se rió perversamente disfrutando de la fiesta de multitudinarias luces originadas desde el cielo, las espinas de lumbre que caían sobre su arrugado rostro no le hacían mella, estaba satisfecho de que funcionara su estrategia de punto a punto – es obvio que el tonto aún no se da cuenta en que consiste mis movimientos – murmuró torciendo la boca en una acción provocativa y se rio tal cual sádico arqueando su espalda, lo lógico es que el cuerpo de Vegeta estuviera pulverizado ahora…sin embargo y a pesar de lo nocivo de su acto…

– Cof cof – la nube de polvo negro fue repeliéndose en el aire a su paso dejando ver el cuerpo sucio de su dueño cuando este estaba tapándose la boca con el brazo Vegeta estaba sufriendo un molesto ataque de tos a consecuencia de la falta de oxígeno puro en ese ambiente, era de comprenderse pues estaba en medio de una nube contaminada que iba desapareciéndose pronto aunque sus pulmones ya dañados no eran precisamente de hierro.

Unos mililitros de agua amarga fueron deglutidos por la garganta del tabbu-seijin. Trago con tanta lentitud que sintió incluso ahogarse con su propia saliva mientras pensaba. Se sentía desfallecer de la impresión.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamo intranquilo apretándose los nudillos, su respiración seso un instante – ¿cómo es posible que sobreviviera? – se preguntó acongojado algo nada habitual en él. Golpeó el puño en la palma de su mano frustrado por lo que había pasado.

El veterano guerrero se dio cuenta por la expresión de confusión de su enemigo que algo malo había ocurrido en su estrategia. Arrugó la frente como de costumbre regocijándose por dentro por el fracaso del tabbu-seijin. Se llevó una mano a su cuello masajeándolo perezosamente, resultó un poco dañado.

– ¿De verdad pensaste que eso iba a hacer suficiente para acabar conmigo? – rio ligeramente una reacción tan natural en su persona porque un Vegeta respetuoso no era un Vegeta real, un Vegeta burlón sí que era uno legítimo – Lo único que me provocó fue un ligero asma con todo ese polvo que levanto tu esfera de ki – se sacudió asqueado todo el polvo acumulado en sus estropeadas ropas.

– Debiste haber muerto en el proceso, te di un golpe letal – susurró ya con los pies sobre el suelo mirando a un Vegeta imponente en lo alto del cielo ya libre de toda esa contaminación causada.

– Ah así que en eso consisten tus técnicas – razonó asqueado por la cobardía de su rival – En golpear puntos débiles del cuerpo – poso su mano en la cintura dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su enemigo, ya no quedaba ninguna duda el tabbu-seijin había aprendido mucho sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano en ese tiempo y aquello lo ayudo a conocer sus zonas delicadas por lo tanto sabía justamente en qué sitio pegar para asesinar y sinceramente estaba decepcionado de saber que había engrandecido demasiado al sujeto realmente pensó que era fuerte pero ya sabía que todo se trataba de una trampa. Los verdaderos guerreros eran orgullosos por naturaleza y jamás recurrían a hacer semejantes acciones como las que hizo el extranjero, los verdaderos guerreros peleaban con honor con su verdadera fuerza así fuera poca pero nunca utilizarían estrategias tan vergonzosas como esa ya que les daba una ventaja sobre sus enemigos muy injusta.

– Eres astuto – masajeo cuidadosamente su cuello haciéndolo crujir un poco – pero no eres fuerte por eso optas por acabar con tus rivales de esa forma, sin utilizar toda tu fuerza, sabes que si peleas vas a perder – miró con reproche las pupilas diminutas y dilatadas del sujeto de cabello blanco.

Del otro lado nada bien respiraba agitado su contrincante, preguntándose como Vegeta había logrado leer sus movimientos fácilmente, ¿acaso había previsto que lo golpearía y en realidad estaba muy bien preparado cuando lo atacó? Tal vez esa fue la razón por lo que su golpe no pudo matarlo.

Seguía siendo increíble como pronto los reflejos del Saiyajin habían mejorado tras su trasformación en súper Saiyajin dios, hace apenas unos momentos él no lograba predecir sus movimientos siendo incapaz de bloquear sus golpes, posiblemente estuviera entrenando arduamente en ese lapso de tiempo que no se encontraron pero aun así ni todo su entrenamientos se suponía sería capaz de igualar la velocidad de sus movimientos, no era la fuerza de Vegeta el responsable de que sus ataques estuvieran fallando, era la astucia de ese guerrero.

Si tan solo Vegeta hubiera descubierto desde un principio que su manera favorita de pelear y la que mayor satisfacciones le daba consistía en aplicar presión en los puntos anatómicos más vulnerables de su cuerpo, entonces no habría batallado para derrotarlo. Tal vez estaría echando palabras fúnebres a su propio cuerpo inerte hambriento de venganza, pero no, el gorila como los de su especie no era inteligente.

Unas palabras de aliento bastaron para que recupera su entusiasmo por pelear. Basta ya de juegos tenía que exterminar pronto al terrorista de su especie o de lo contrario Goku despertaría de su letargo y se entrometería en la lucha. Sentía como el ki del otro Saiyajin se normalizaba, la verdad siempre pensó que era imposible que Izu terminara con él, el tonto supuso que sumergiéndolo inconsciente en el agua moriría de asfixia pero no es así. Hasta en eso tuvo suerte el Saiyajin porque de no ser porque una ballena se lo trago ahora estaría muerto por ahogamiento.

De lo que si estaba seguro es que los otros dos jóvenes estaban muy malheridos, si no pudieron acabar con Izu mucho menos iban a acabar con él por eso decidió dejárselos al monstruo aquel quien los molió brutalmente.

¿Quién más podía llegar a interrumpir su pelea? ¿Gohan? No, imposible, si el tipo no estaba muerto pensaría que era un dios o algo parecido, Izu le había hecho estallar la cabeza haciéndole caer inconsciente al suelo.

El piso de polvo sobre el cual yacía el tabbu-seijin comenzó a temblar tal como lo hace un trompo en movimiento de precesión. La alimaña Saiyajin que se posaba frente a su cara carraspeo muy asiduo a seguir mofándose de la psicosis que suponía estaba sufriendo el otro guerrero con el cual peleaba.

– Me has hecho enfadar – comentó ansioso delatando por primera vez su sentimiento , ese sentimiento era castrante para un ser como el tan lleno de resentimiento y oscuridad interior, destinado a cumplir con un solo propósito en su descarriada vida, condenado pero bajo su voluntad a instaurar una nueva era de terror colosal aquí en la diminuta Tierra en donde se encontraban viviendo pacíficamente almas atrofiadas y nocivas para el universo, una especie más que habitaba en infinito espacio que comprendía ese mapa donde se plasmaban dibujos de planetas y estrellas. Él se auto dominaba un ser divino sediento de sangre dispuesto imponer un nuevo orden en esa galaxia

– No creo que con eso puedas ganarme – bajando de a poco del cielo Vegeta se carcajeo enseñándole sus blancos y perfectos dientes al hombre con semblante asesino, él también explayaba un aura matona infestada de pretensiones malignas así que muy pronto, pero muy pronto…se abandonaría en el placer más grosero y a una furia sin control.

Su propio egocentrismo pasaba a relucir con más intensidad ya que él era Vegeta, el rey sin corona que fue desterrado de su propio planeta pero que seguía siendo una figura superior a cualquier otra que existiera.

Pero qué pasaría si dos personalidades idénticas como la de ellos chocaran, cuál de los dos vencería al otro e instauraría su propio ideal por encima de todos.

Vegeta quería rectificar ante Kakaroto y los demás que era el mejor peleador de la galaxia por eso estaba obligado a ganarle al enemigo, el reconocimiento de todos esos imbéciles siempre había sido algo que anhelaba pero nunca consiguió la admiración de nadie porque eso era dirigido para ese guerrero de clase baja, si luchaban contra un enemigo las esperanzas de todos siempre estaban puestas solo en Kakaroto haciéndolo a un lado a él como perro sarnoso, no confiaban en su fuerza ni en su capacidad y su inteligencia para vencer a alguien sin embargo ahora tenía su oportunidad de demostrarles que tan equivocados habían estado desde el principio, les diría en sus malditas caras lo difícil que fue para Kakaroto derrotar a una simple criatura y lo sencillo que fue para él aplastarlo.

Ahora si…había llegado el momento perfecto de dar a conocer hasta donde llegaban los límites de su nuevo potencial.

Y quien mejor para ser su muñeco de entrenamiento que ese ser destructivo que había llegado con un aura dominante a querer asesinarlo, consumido en su propio deseo perverso de acabar con todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino. Odiaba tanto a las razas inferiores como él, odiaba tanto que lo humillaran como también él, era su propio reflejo el que veía así que no eran muy diferentes después de todo.

Automáticamente sus pensamientos se trasladaron al pasado. Vegeta veía en él la vieja personalidad atormentada que poseyó cuando en sus primeros años se convirtió en un luchador sádico amante de condenar al máximo sufrimiento a todos los espíritus sin valor que vagaban para su infortunio por el mismo camino en tinieblas en que vagaba siempre él.

Por experiencia bien sabía que la dicha conseguida después de pulverizar hasta el más alma puritana era meramente momentánea porque por dentro el antiguo Vegeta de su pasado reconoció que la fuerza de su terror y la crueldad no extinguían su pena. Su malicia no menguaba el sentimiento de soledad que lo aquejaba en ese entonces.

Ocurrió que sin saberlo, la única cura de su soledad se encontraba cerca y tenía nombre. Contra todo pronóstico el amor y el cariño de una mujer terrícola le llenó el vacío que sentía y que había intentado suplir con odio y maldad mientras anduvo de terrorista aniquilando todo lo que se apareciera su paso.

Parpadeó.

La densidad de sus pensamientos se difuminó tan pronto como la trasgresión de su rival se hizo de nuevo presente.

Las hojas de los arboles fueron arrancadas violentamente dejándolas huérfanas una vez que se alejaban; las copas de los árboles se mecían de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, y por si fuera poco los largos bosques cercanos a la isla eran una fogata gigante y peligrosa, hasta ese momento supo que las pequeñas estalactitas de fuego que cayeron cuando él explotó hicieron mella en las hiervas, incluso los mismos animales antes que él se dieron cuenta del desastre porque se escuchaban sus patas peludas corriendo desorientados por el bosque en medio del aire sofocante por el infierno desatado por el fuego. Y solo admirando afligido el paisaje destruido sumido en un completo caos pudo darse cuenta del poderoso ki que se sintió como una ráfaga sutil por toda la atmosfera que rodeaba la redonda Tierra; entonces inesperadamente ante su cara aparecieron los ojos llamativos de aquel individuo los mismos que perdieron las córneas dejando solo así las pupilas heladas y hostiles dirigidas para él.

Vegeta solo miró de una manera confusa desde el suelo desde donde estaba también su aterrador enemigo esperándolo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? No terminaba de comprender en que segundo fue que cambio la apariencia del tabbu-seijin ¿sucedió mientras estuvo hundido en sus pensamientos? Cuando navegaba en su propio pasado haciendo comparaciones entre él y el otro que estaba frente a él.

El hombre decidido caminó hacia adelante pero se detuvo repentinamente a tan solo unos metros de llegar a su objetivo, alguna ente sobrenatural le impidió acercarse más de lo permitido, una sensación de muerte aterradora le recorrió las ramificaciones de sus venas, su propia cabeza le suplicaba desesperada que estuviera en alerta segura de que no estaba tratando ya con el mismo sujeto de antes.

Obediente fijo su mirada acongojada en aquel par de hélices grises clavados en él pero que estaban con un aspecto perdido. Por su propio bien hizo caso a lo que le decía la parte razonable de su mente, cauteloso se dio la media vuelta y empezó a retroceder pero se le olvidó que nunca se debe de dar la espalda a nadie, por eso…

Originadas desde atrás cientos de luces centellantes rosaron hábilmente los bordes de su maltrecho cuerpo, su ser fue cercado tal como animal cautivo por su captor. A través de las paredes solidas de los barrotes de esa jaula brillante comenzaba a transitar una corriente eléctrica continua con la cual no podía hacer contacto a no ser que quisiera que su carne fuera abrasada.

Lo que menos intuyo fue que esa red eléctrica fuera a estar disminuyendo su tamaño para moldearse a su anatomía. Lo más apto sería contrarrestar ese ataque con uno de los suyos pero estaba volviéndose un lisiado, sus extremidades no respondían a sus estímulos ya que algo desconocido estaba sosteniéndole sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos. Lo tenían controlado, se sentía impotente, controlado. Ahora que razonaba ese método ya había sido utilizado antes…

– Vegeta…- la otra persona masculló expectante observando su espectáculo desde su lugar – Voy a escuchar tus gritos de lamento cuando seas reducido a cenizas


	5. ¡Venganza!

— Ahhh — ahuyaba adolorido, las quejas se escuchaban por todas las montañas.

La suciedad y el polvo levantado,parecía un infierno en los edificios y locales consumiéndose en un fuego que parecía no querer terminar jamás.

La mueca burlona de uno de los culpables de esa masacre se hizo presente en ese instante. Creyéndose solo en el universo comenzó a vivir para destruir, muchas especies de otras galaxias fueron reducidas a casi nada porque así él lo decidió, su resentimiento por Vegeta creció tan enormemente con el tiempo que frustrado por no hallarlo y no matarlo decidió apaciguar su ira matando a otros inocentes.

Era tal su envidia hacia esos inocentes por vivir en armonía que pensó atormentado que si él no podía ser feliz no lo podía ser entonces nadie, porque él también quería vivir como ellos pero un maldito Saiyajin se lo impidió, acabó con su raza por simple placer.

Luego de consumar su venganza pensaba hacer lo mismo con los humanos, también aniquilaría a la población, dejaría vivas a unas cuantas hembras humanas para poderse reproducir con ella y así reavivar su raza, ya que por sus investigaciones de años había descubierto que los humanos y él tenían muchas cosas genéticas en común, lo único que los hacía diferentes es que los tabbu-seijin tenían súper poderes, una mentalidad superior y una esperanza de vida demasiado larga llegando a vivir hasta los 350 años.

Disfrutaría de hacer sufrir a los Saiyajin que habitaban la Tierra así como ellos en su momento lo habían hecho sufrir a él y a los suyos. No estaría tranquilo hasta no haber asesinado a cada uno de ellos. especialmente asesinaría a los dos hijos de Vegeta en frente de él para que sienta la misma impotencia y el mismo dolor que lo aquejó hace más de treinta años cuando él asesinó a su raza, a su madre.

El odio que se tenía a si mismo por no haber podido ayudarlos era inmenso, pero ahora ya estaba aquí parado frente al asqueroso de su asesino, al culpable de la explosión de su planeta Tazba, al más hermoso territorio jamás conocido hasta ahora. Prácticamente le había quitado ese Saiyajin todo lo que tenía de la noche a la mañana, su presente…su futuro.

Ahora era un alma desolada andante que no sabía a donde ir, deambulaba por el espacio buscando un hogar donde sentirse cómodo pero jamás lo halló y eso solo aumento su desprecio hacia Vegeta, sus ganas de matarlo, de sostener su cabeza desprendida de su cuerpo mientras se reía y le escupía en la cara. Jamás se perdonaría dejarlo vivo, sería una traición a la memoria de los ciudadanos muertos de Tazba, una traición imperdonable a la memoria de su hermano quien murió aquí en la Tierra hace veinte años a causa de una terrible enfermedad humana, algún virus que resultó sumamente letal para ellos lo atacó y no pudo hacer nada por sanarlo…por rescatarlo…ahora que estaba muerto su hermano, él era el único vivo de su especie en todo el universo, de él dependía cumplir con la obligación de vengar la muerte de todos…de él dependía recuperar la dignidad que le fue arrebatado a todos sus semejantes.

— Maldito Vegeta — aquellos ojos filosos se detuvieron en la escultura formada por el cuerpo de Vegeta, el hombre luchaba por salir de esa red eléctrica adherida de su piel…esta no era una simple descarga electrizante como las que conocía, este tipo de envoltura le estaba quitando la fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba…se comportaba como una sanguijuela que absorbía su energía.

— ¿¡Que me está pasando!? — Vegeta chilló impotente queriendo desesperadamente quitar de sus brazos esas redes que lo abrazaban y que provocaban dolor y cansancio.

— Pasa que te estas quedando sin fuerza — contesto entretenido viendo el espectáculo protagonizado por vegeta.

— ¿¡Como!? ¿Cómo es posible eso? — susurró cayendo al suelo con su respiración agitada, estaba perdiendo la potencia de su voz.

— Esa red está hecha por mi propio ki . Mi ki es especial, puede neutralizar tu propio Ki.

— Entonces…tu…— exclamó dubitativo el Saiyajin.

— Yo puedo disponer de muchas habilidades que tu jamás en la vida podrías dominar. Pero esta técnica es especialmente mía, una talento natural que tengo desde que nací, muy distinta a las demás que te he mostrado las cuales son parte de las enseñanzas que me inculcaron mis maestros de Tazba. Tú sabes que a los varones desde pequeños nos obligaban los soldados de mi planeta a aprender sus técnicas, a base de humillaciones.

— Eres como criptonita personal, ¿¡no es así!?…— se burló aun estando adolorido por la propia debilidad que lo aquejaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inocente y darle la espalda a una bestia malvada como esa? Pudo haberlo matado ¿porque no lo hizo y en su lugar estaba torturándolo? ¿Quería que padeciera las mismas vejaciones que él sintió? No le satisfacía todavía verlo sobajado, vulnerable, deseaba extender su agonía…vaya manera ridícula de morir…

— Me pregunto cómo se verá tu cara freída…— mencionó ciertamente dudoso y luego sonrió animado — tendré que comprobarlo consumiéndote en ráfagas de fuego…me encanta manipular ese elemento — emocionado cubrió su propia mano de un fuego excitado, hambriento de hallar objetos con los cuales hacer contacto.

— Eres un pirómano de lo peor — sonrió burlonamente acostado boca abajo en el suelo, sometido por esa red eléctrica.

El otro sujeto lo miró desde su altura, media por lo menos 1.85 y se sentía superior al Saiyajin no solo por su aspecto, si no por el coeficiente intelectual con el cual su raza fue portadora desde su nacimiento.

— Soy tu propio infierno Vegeta…— de brazos cruzados miró indiferente al Saiyajin. Verdaderamente con desprecio.

Vegeta frustrado por estar atrapado, gritó exasperado, un último intento en vano de liberarse hizo levantándose un poco del piso cuarteado consiguiendo colocarse de rodillas, pero solo un poco de su ki incremento apareciendo un débil destello de luz, después su cabello azulado desapareció y él cayó tumbado en ese tapete de tierra.

— Me sorprende que sigas consciente luego de haber perdido casi toda tu energía — reconoció asombrado removiéndose inquieto en su sitio — su raza es verdaderamente orgullosa y fuerte…no importa cuántas veces caigan derrotados…volverán a levantarse listos para pelear aunque la batalla ya la tengan perdida.

— Cállate maldito animal — susurró malherido, desalentado sintiéndose extraño. El esfuerzo de hablar fue tan sobrenatural que apenas el timbre de su voz se alcanzó a distinguir, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el tabbu-seijin le entendiera.

— Comprendo tu enojo y tu frustración — continuó hablando con calma acercándose a Vegeta hasta estar a un costado de su cabeza — es la misma que yo sentí cuando asesinaste a los ciudadanos de Tazba…pero no estoy seguro si estoy enojado más contigo o conmigo mismo, por no haber podido salvarlos — apretó el puño mordiéndose el labio, sus facciones se endurecieron más de la cuenta.

Provocativo, se rió descaradamente Vegeta nada más pudiendo observar los zapatos negros del individuo desde su lugar pues tenía su tórax y demás extremidades apoyadas en el suelo, a la vez los dedos de su mano derecha temblaron sobre el suelo producto de la misma carcajada poco a poco más escandalosa.

— Estás más loco de lo que creí…— dijo malintencionadamente apagando despacio sus risas más no perdió nunca el surco plasmado en su boca, sonriente — jamás tuviste una oportunidad de rescatarlos…eres una basura igual que todos ellos…no le hacen bien ni le hacen un mal al universo…— apretó sus ojos tragando duro la saliva, le estaba doliendo horrores el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar, su respiración se estaba volviendo lenta y los miembros de su cuerpo cada vez más tiesos, sus labios titiritaban de la misma debilidad no soportaban si quiera continuar cerrados porque eso implicaría más esfuerzo — por eso Freezer quería eliminarlos y quedarse con su planeta para después venderlo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?…— arqueó una ceja incrédulo, otra vez escucharía la misma cantaleta de siempre por parte de ese estúpido — ¿Qué Freezer planeaba traicionarnos?

— Así es…— admitió tosiendo, el nulo oxígeno en sus pulmones ya estaba haciendo estragos — por años le sirvieron como sus esclavos, igual como nosotros los Saiyajin. A los cuales también traicionó haciéndonos creer que un meteorito había acabado con nuestro planeta.

— Esa historia no me la sabía…— interrumpió el relato poco interesado — pero no es mi problema…— con indiferencia aplastó los dedos temblorosos de Vegeta con la suela de su zapato robandole un quejido leve — a ustedes les vio la cara de estúpidos.

— A ustedes también…— prosiguió fastidiado, jadeando del dolor — a nosotros nos aniquiló, nos traicionó porque temía que uno de nuestros guerreros lo matara, sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de nosotros podía exterminarlo.

— Eso es imposible…— objetó firmemente — porque Freezer era la criatura más fuerte del universo.

— Eso crees tú — se rió complacido — en realidad los Saiyajin somos más fuertes que cualquiera…si nos proponemos entrenar duramente podemos superar cualquier expectativa…tú me has tomado por sorpresa, porque no conocía tus habilidades…apenas hace unos días me entere de tu existencia…me estabas vigilando desde hace tiempo…desde hace años.

— Vine aquí para matarte…

— Si…— titubeo agitado, sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera sido arremetido por una manada de toros — pero no por las razones correctas…— tomo el suficiente aire para continuar hablando — tú y tus semejantes no creyeron en lo que les dijo Nappa, mi compañero de batalla y mi subordinado. No creyeron en sus palabras…de verdad creían que Freezer nunca se atrevería a darles la espalda. Pensaban que nosotros estábamos tendiéndoles una trampa y por eso rechazaron la oferta de unírsenos en una rebelión…— cerró los ojos rememorando ese viejo episodio — no nos quedó de otra más que asesinarlos a todos por haber despreciado nuestra propuesta. Fueron unos malagrecidos. A nosotros también nos utilizó hasta que alguien le contó la leyenda de que un súper Saiyajin aparecería para destruirlo. Al principio pensé que esa historia contada siempre por mi padre era más un mito que una realidad. Hasta que escuche una plática en los pasillos de la nave de Freezer…dos de sus soldados discutían sobre el plan de Freezer de destruir otro planeta de la misma forma que había aniquilado el de nosotros. En ese instante me di cuenta de que la destrucción de Vegita no fue un accidente de la naturaleza como nos había contado…nunca existieron esos meteoritos que supuestamente habían caído…todo había sido obra de él.

La expresión de su rival cambió abruptamente, había dejado de lado su actitud de desaire solo un momento, comenzaba a creer un poco en la historia de Vegeta…pero no tanto porque aunque encajaran los hechos a la perfección él tenía su propia versión y no podía darle la razón a su enemigo eso sería un error garrafal porque tal vez el propio Vegeta le estaba mintiendo para confundirlo, era solo una estrategia para poder liberarse de la muerte segura que tendría.

— Así que…— abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba tanteando el terreno.

— Así que planeamos derrocarlo Nappa y yo, aprovechamos que nos había enviado a una larga misión para desviarnos de camino y llegar a Tazba sin levantar sus sospechas. Fue cuando llegamos con ustedes…a buscar su cooperación — sonrió lentamente alzando la cabeza hacía él lo más que pudo desde el suelo — pero…— se rió un poco lastimero — ustedes no creyeron que los iba a traicionar para poder vender su planeta a un comerciante. Necesitaba desocuparlo Freezer para poder venderlo…

— Eso no es posible…él sabía que nuestro planeta era único en todo el radio, se abastecía de sus recursos naturales porque no era fácil hallar otro igual

— Así es — contestó Vegeta convincente — estaba consciente de eso por eso mismo no los mató antes. Él necesitaba esclavos que le proporcionaran los recursos de Tazba, y quien mejor que sus propios habitantes quienes ya conocían el suelo. Pero para su desgracia…500 años después de su alianza con él, Freezer descubrió en la galaxia s3453 un planeta con muchas similitudes con el suyo, así que decidió trasladarse con su ejército allá para asentarse definitivamente en una base, pero para eso primero tendría que deshacerse de su planeta preferido a un muy buen precio…Entonces ordenó matarlos a todos…para desocupar el territorio…pero llegamos antes — volvió a sonreír cínicamente pero no porque le diera gracia el hecho de haber matado a seres inocentes más bien le daba gracia haber logrado escaparse de la criatura más poderosa del universo, era irónico como pudo burlarlo fácilmente — y los aniquilamos primero — arrastro entre sus cuerdas vocales una carcajada tan chillona que logro lastimar el oído agudo de su enemigo.

— En ese caso…— apretó los labios entrecerrando los ojos, midiendo la distancia entre su pie y la cabeza de Vegeta, en un segundo la cabeza de Vegeta se giró del lado contrario charcos de sangre humedecieron el suelo, fue tan brutal la patada que de inmediato el Saiyajin callo su carcajada.

— Siempre pensé en darte una muerte lenta, pero estas acabando con mi paciencia con tus habladurías, no tolerare seguir escuchando tus estupideces, ni siquiera soporto verte la cara, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no poder hacer nada durante tantos años? — Se quejó amargamente enfureciéndose — Tuve que esperar el momento perfecto para salir de mi madriguera y enfrentarte, y eso fue cuando reuní todas las herramientas para poder pelear contigo…porque antes era débil, pero ahora creo estar en un nivel muy superior al suyo.

— Estás demente — escupió ríos de sangre, se encontraba sumamente malherido, traía su labio roto y un ojo morado, en realidad los ojos se mantenían cerrados por el dolor que la patada le produjo — si no fuera porque usas trucos para dominarnos estoy seguro que estarías muerto…— hizo una pausa para consumir el aire suficiente, se le dificultaba abrir más la boca que antes no solo por la herida hecha sino porque a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más endeble.

El lo miró despectivamente como siempre había hecho pero en esta ocasión no solo la mirada era mal intencionada, en realidad si iba a cumplir la amenaza que lanzaron sus ojos pálidos. De inmediato Vegeta entendió el mensaje que le fue enviado tras esa mirada, él iba a morir penosamente porque no podía moverse, no había como defenderse, su fuerza era casi nula y no le alcanzaba para huir de esa bestia. Tembloroso empezó a sudar gotas frías, ya hasta había perdido el color natural de su piel el cual era tostado ahora estaba tan descolorido como un muerto.

El sujeto en turno se sentía complacido de verlo turbado, la misma sensación incomoda tuvo él cuando fue sorprendido por los ataques perpetrados en su planeta por los dos Saiyajin llamados Nappa y Vegeta puesto que habían sido embestidos por sorpresa.

— Deberías de arrepentirte de tus pecados antes de partir al otro mundo, pero bueno…los monos como tú no entienden con palabras solo con violencia y la fuerza — se rio al instante continuando sereno. Alzó su áspera y rugosa mano derecha de la cual salió un cálido vapor caliente, estaba justo a la altura de Vegeta. De dicha palma de la mano una capa de fuego fue originada; aquel sujeto estaba preparándose para uno de sus ataques favoritos. Le gustaba ver arder en fuego a la gente, le excitaba ver sus pellejos desprendiéndose de las columnas de calcio que eran sus huesos, le gustaba escuchar la música que eran sus gritos de terror desesperados cuando se estaban volviendo el alimento esencial de esa llama bastante glotona.

— Nos veremos algún día en el infierno…— sonó a murmulló — adiós Vegeta — se despidió con esa sonrisa perversa que lo caracterizaba desde hace rato. Esa fue la última imagen que observó el Saiyajin antes de que un destello de luz refulgente se estrellara en la espalda de su verdugo el mismo que desprevenido salió volando hacia adelante, incluso Vegeta fue una víctima de ese mismo ataque, solo que él se levantó consternado del suelo antes que el otro individuo, se mantuvo en cuclillas contemplando sus propias manos sacudiéndose la cabeza del polvo que fue desprendido de las ruinas de esas montañas, no supo que paso hasta que su cabeza polvosa roto hacia un lado, entonces percibió el ki de alguien muy bien conocido, a lo lejos arriba de una roca se encontraba de pie el mismo hombre que por años fue su rival a muerte, el único que podía considerarse dignamente su igual.

— Kakaroto — musitó bastante sorprendido — ¿no estaba él…? — Se preguntó el mismo pero luego descarto de inmediato sus dudas, era obvio que si lo veía de pie es porque no estaba muerto como había pensado.

¿Pero cuando fue que regresó? ¿En dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Habría estado vigilándolos? Esa y otras preguntas más se hundían en su inmenso mar de dudas.

— ¡Maldito idiota! Porque te apareces hasta ahora — insultó como era su costumbre a su rival.

— He…— sonrió avergonzado con su habitual mano detrás de la cabeza — acabo de despertarme

— Despertarte…— masculló aturdido

— Estaba inconsciente dentro del cuerpo de una enorme ballena — explicó de la manera más clara que pudo, a Vegeta no le gustaba que le hablaran con monósilabos, era mejor ser directo.

— Imbécil. Sabes que si hubieras llegado un segundo más tarde yo hubiera muerto y entonces las esperanzas en la Tierra también se habrían extinguido — le grito desde el suelo, no tenía fuerza para caminar hacia él y zarandearlo como se merecía por estúpido.

— Lo siento — se disculpó sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido — pero te prometo que no volveré a subestimar a ningún enemigo…ya me di cuenta que pueden sorprenderme con su poder.

— Exacto – corroboró enojado — como este sujeto…— señaló con su dedo hacia la dirección que se encontraba su enemigo aun debajo de montones de ruinas — cada vez está enseñándome técnicas nuevas…no tiene límites.

— Yo no lo creo Vegeta — objetó de inmediato sonriendo

— ¿Qué dices? — contestó arisco

Se acercó con seguridad desmedida Goku

— El sujeto esta tan resentido con todo el mundo que no es capaz de razonar bien. A ti te pasó lo mismo cuando peleabas con Freezer, dejaste de usar tu cerebro para solo usar la fuerza bruta y mira cual fue el resultado, tu pronta muerte — cuando llegó a Vegeta, sus dedos comenzaron a desanudar un pequeño bolsillo café sujetado a su cintura — Esta es la última semilla del ermitaño que tengo…le dije a tu hija que la que le di era la última para que se decidiera a marchar con Pan…pero no sería tan tonto como para no dejar una extra…siempre puede necesitarse.

Vegeta lo ignoró y le arrebató el objeto…se la tomo sin pensarlo, en consecuencia su cuerpo estropeado se sintió totalmente renovado, dejo de apoyarse en el piso y se levantó como si recién se hubiera despertado de un sueño.

— Escúchame insecto… — con severidad pidió su total atención tomando a Goku del hombro — no puedes jugar esta vez con nadie…— masculló sensato

— Ya lo sé — le dio la razón con una actitud pensativa observando el sitio donde se suponía había caído malherido el fuereño — El sujeto ese cambio de apariencia totalmente, no sabía que podía transformarse.

— Y eso no es todo — contó Vegeta atrayendo más el interés del otro Saiyajin — me he enterado de sus verdaderos planes…quiere aniquilar a casi todos los humanos

— ¿Qué? — Se asombró tras la noticia colocandose en alerta — Pensé que solo quería eliminarte a ti

— Pues nos mintió o cambio de planes. Lo que quiere es instaurar un nuevo orden mundial…revivir su despreciable raza. Adoptar a la Tierra como su nuevo hogar, donde solo exista él y sus descendientes.

— En pocas palabras quiere conquistarlo — intervino Goku arrugando el ceño — Pero yo no voy a permitir — aseguró con dureza,

—No vas…— una voz cansada interrumpió desde la lejanía se escuchó. se asimilaban más a los gimoteos de un enfermo — a poder…

— Está recuperándose ese bastardo — avisó sorprendido colocándose en posición de ataque por delante de Goku — no dejaré que se recupere — advirtió firmemente alzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

 _¡Boom!_

 _¡Boom!_

 _¡Boom!_

Cientos de luces artificiales expulsadas de las manos de Vegeta chocaron contra el cuerpo endeble del hombre que había dejado escapar esas antepasadas palabras, ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando un desquiciado Vegeta empezó a lanzarle bombas mortíferas sin detenerse a descansar, una y otra vez seguía liberando rachas de ki y rápidamente nubes extensas de polvo se formaron por el levantamiento de toneladas de tierra, torbellinos de aire contaminado rodearon el sitio que estaba siendo objeto de ese atentado. El cuerpo recostado del sujeto desapareció de la vista de ambos por el polvo.

Por la rapidez de sus movimientos Vegeta empezó a sentir el cansancio en sus tensos brazos y pese a su frustración paro el ataque para descansar, por lo menos supuso que había dejado muy malherido al individuo. Respiro agitadamente por el sobreesfuerzo tragando bocanadas enormes de aire. Goku lo miraba muy sorprendido a tan solo un par de pasos detrás de él, Vegeta siempre era impulsivo por eso se apresuró a atacar antes de que el tabbu-seijin se recuperara.

— Creo que…está muerto — indicó mirando atento hacia ese sitio donde estaba el extraño, igual que Goku.

— No eso no…— la misma voz ronca intervino cuando la figura física del sujeto comenzaba a tomar su forma detrás de la polvadera — aún no te demuestro ni siquiera de lo que soy capaz

— ¿¡Que dices!? — expelo preocupación Goku

— Maldito seas — respondió enfurecido el Saiyajin más pequeño aprontándose los puños arrugando su nariz.

— Que… ¡no van a poder destruirme con ese ki tan bajo! — contesto arrastrando unas carcajadas soberbias girando su cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutaba la expresión desencajada de esos sujetos.

— Pues entonces…— rompió el silencio desafiante — ¡te destruiré con este! — de pronto expulsó un ki descomunal al momento de transformarse, el detonante de su ki creó cuarteaduras que desestabilizaron el suelo donde él estaba pero él se mantuvo arriba del único peñasco de roca que quedó de pie ya que alrededor de su circunferencia estaba el vacio, por suerte Goku alcanzó a reaccionar rápido y flotó que si no hubiera sido así habría caído al abismo.

Vegeta tomó desprevenido tanto a su aliado como a su oponente y comenzó a volar tan velozmente que ninguno de los dos pudo enfocarlo a tiempo así que sin alcanzar a defenderse su único adversario, en un simple instante sufrió por detrás una brutal patada en la parte posterior de su cuello que ciertamente lo hizo tambalear hacia adelante más no era lo que Vegeta había buscado. No se dio por vencido y aumentó su ki antes de preparar su siguiente movimiento, rompió cualquier atisbo de duda y apareciendo de repente detrás de él le lanzó le lanzó un cañon Galick.

Junto ambas manos hacia atrás para acumular su energía y después las hizo hacia adelante soltandole ese disparo de poder en forma de onda. Era un Gañon Galick mortal.

Esta vez todos sus ataques fueron perpetrados mientras estaba transformado en super Saiyajin dios por lo tanto la intensidad de sus golpes y sus técnicas eran superiores; pero no subestimaría de nuevo a su oponente, así que continuo atacando pese a que este había sido violentamente arrojado hacia muchas partes del suelo y contra montañas.

Volvió a volar hacia él para tenerlo vigilado, lo encontró con el torso desnudo sepultado en el piso desquebrajado, ni siquiera se movía el hombre porque estaba sumamente lastimado. Efectivamente su ki que hasta entonces había sentido desapareció. Pero no era suficiente con verlo inerte, aún faltaba darle un toque más.

— Sabandija…me encargare de que no vuelas a levantarte…— ¡Ho! — él mismo hizo explotar nuevamente su ki antes de continuar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue apartarse de él volar hacia arriba y reunir el suficiente ki en su mano derecha hasta darle una forma ovalada de tamaño mediano, inmediatamente cuando la tuvo lista la lanzó desde arriba.

— ¡Ataque Big Bang! — Rugió endemoniadamente — la bola naranja se dirigió directamente hacia la estructura conformada de músculos flacidos, cuando impactó en su objetivo causó una explosión absurda en comparación al tamaño de esa esfera, pues había hecho un ruido ensordecedor que arrancó hectareas de bosques y montañas.

Vegeta absorbió toneladas de aire, le había dejado algo exhausto el uso de ki desmedido. Pero aquí no acababan las cosas, aún existía mucho resentimiento de su parte por haberle hecho pasar una humillación inolvidable momentos antes.

— No voy a calmarme hasta hacerte trizas maldito insecto — masculló resentido por su ego herido — por ultimo…— voló de nuevo solo que esta vez se dirigió hacia las llamas sofocantes que produjeron su Big Bang, no le importó sumergirse en ellas estaba muy bien preparado para soportar el calor exagerado, jamás le haría mella algo creado por el mismo. Desapareció en ese terreno hostil así que Goku no pudo ver ya lo que estaba pasando porque el fuego le tapaba la escena, pero por el ki que sentía intuyó que Vegeta estaba golpeando incesantemente el cuerpo magullado del tabbu-seijin.

¿No será que estaba muerto ya y Vegeta enfurecido no lo había notado? Goku se estaba dando cuenta que ni siquiera le respondía a las agresiones su pobre contrincante, por supuesto era algo obvio que estuviera inconsciente o incluso inerte luego de recibir esos ataques con su actual forma de súper Saiyajin dios. Si no se tranquilizaba Vegeta entonces él se entrometería para terminar ya la pelea, pero mientras dejaría que se desahogara con él, no quedaba de otra más que esperar a que se le pasara el enfado.

Vegeta continuaba por su parte golpeando de forma persistente el cuerpo destrozado de ese hombre, los puños se hundían en la piel de su cara y su abdomen, las patadas no dejaban de sumirse en las piernas, el cuello y su rostro, no se había fijado en que todas sus maniobras efectuadas estaban siendo influenciadas por su lado más demente, ese que llevaba mucho rato dormido, desde que se había resignado a vivir en la Tierra para formar una familia como un terrícola. Desde ese momento había renunciado a seguir siendo el despiadado Saiyajin para tratar de ser feliz, de vivir de manera tranquila.

Pero tenía que llegar alguien que sacara ese lado oscuro de su personalidad…alguien que pensó jamás volver a ver…que buscaba vengar la muerte de su raza así como él quiso hacer lo mismo con Freezer, en eso eran iguales ellos dos. Lo reconocía, la forma en que les tocó vivir fue injusta, a él lo marcó la traición hacia su raza por parte de Freezer, a su enemigo lo marcó la extinción absoluta de su especie…ambos hechos fueron traumáticos y los habían convertido en seres desalmados...

Tal vez no era su culpa…pero no debió venir ahí. No debió de enfrentarlo, desde un inició estuvo escrito que iba a perder la batalla aunque por un instante pensó que sería al revés porque no se esperó que fuera más fuerte de lo que había mostrado, eso le serviría de lección.

Dio la última patada en la zona del oído posteriormente una lagrima rojiza salió rapidamente de ese orificio, era la clara evidencia de que había sucedido un daño cerebral en su contrincante. Cuando sale sangre del oído eso significa.

Era irreversible el daño, moriría poco a poco.

— Ya basta Vegeta — flotando se aproximó con prudencia asomándose por arriba — no hace falta que desaparezcas el cadáver de este sujeto — miró con desagrado el cuerpo inerte — ahora vayamos a revisar cómo están los chicos — indicó

— A mí no me des ordenes insecto — se molestó inmediatamente poniendo fin a su transformación volviendo a la normalidad, él también tenía el cuerpo magullado — veamos cómo están esos imbéciles.

Goku sonrió complacido, él sabía que aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente se preocupaba por los muchachos.

— De acuerdo — aceptó gustoso

Los dos se dieron media vuelta y aceleraron la marcha sobre el cielo. Estaban muy lejos del sitio en donde estaban Gohan, Goten y Trunks

Pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Como si se tratara de un fenómeno de la naturaleza un repentino temblor del suelo rocoso les llamó la atención. Las montañas comenzaron a perder el equilibrio y a caer, las más afortunadas solo temblaban.

¿Acaso había surgido un sismo? Si era así entonces era normal que sucediera, la batalla en el terreno fue descomunal y critica después de todo y debido al intenso poder que utilizaron seguramente las placas tectónicas de la Tierra sufrieron algún cambio, por eso se movía el cielo, la tierra y hasta el mar.

Efectivamente, incluso el mar se agitaba salvajemente, olas gigantes azotaron con fuerza las costas, afortunadamente no había ciudades cerca solo montañas y bosques.

Sería desafortunado que se sumaran más víctimas, tenían suficientes con las que esa criatura autonombrada Izu había ocasionado además de todas las que por simple diversión ese tabbu-seijin había asesinado.

Pero el temblor seguía, se suponía que los sismos duraban solo unos segundos, los suficientes como para provocar desastres naturales de gran inmensidad.

No obstante…

Lo que no era normal era el brote de energía que estaba apareciendo a unos kilómetros; la culpable no era la fuerza de la naturaleza como habían pensado…no…esta tenía un origen diferente.

De hecho muy diferente…

El silencio y la calma conseguida fueron cortadas con violencia.

Ocurrió a lo lejos detrás de ellos una detonación estruendosa que aturdió los oídos de los dos Saiyajin, unas leves gotas de sangrado se arrastraron por sus tímpanos, no era por ningún daño cerebral esta vez, era solo consecuencia de ese estallido descomunal. La verdad el ruido era comparable al estruendo que hace un volcán cuando despierta luego de siglos de estar dormido, llegaron a pensar que se trataba de uno por la intensidad de la explosión, desde su lejana distancia podían ver toneladas de rocas ardientes saliendo disparadas hacia todas las regiones y direcciones del planeta, el cielo de esa zona donde había pasado la detonación se había pintado de rojo debido al polvo levantado que contaminó la atmósfera terrestre, el aire empezaba a oler a tierra húmeda, a tierra remojada, una sensación extraña empezó a perturbarlos.

Pudieron divisar desde su mismo sitio…la silueta oscurecida, de contornos esbeltos, con facciones ladinas…hasta que pudieron unir las piezas del rompecabezas en el tablero de sus mentes para poder formar una imagen…para lograr conocer cada detalle de la figura…

La figura definida de ese ser que se levantaba desde muy arriba en el firmamento del cielo opaco, esa figura poseedora de una vibra sombría, ajena a la luz cálida del sol apartada como un renegada ocultándose en la oscuridad.

No obstante, por ahora… ¿Quién podía ser el dueño de esas pupilas blancas rodeadas de una sábana de esclerótica negra? ¿de esos ojos delineados por unas rayas negras?

De ese cabello largo y blanco como la nieve que apuntaba hacia arriba y hacia los lados, que comprendía de algunos finos mechones azules desde la raíz, que no ayudaban a ocultar las orejas pequeñas pero puntiagudas que sobresalían de esa mata de cabello pálido.

¿Quién podría ser el dueño de ese rostro de facciones endurecidas que despedía un odio tan profundo?…no podía pasar desapercibida aquella peculiar marca rojiza en la frente y en el pecho que parecía un cuervo extendiendo sus alas eso le daba un toque más tenebroso. No traía ropa más allá encima de su pantalón azul rasgado…pero si tenía de sobra un aura maligna.

— No…— titubeo Goku que había captado una idea en su interior — no puede ser — todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante la mirada expectante de Vegeta

— ¿¡Que pasa Kakaroto!? — parecía no entender el abrupto temor del otro guerrero

— Su ki…— se trabo pudiendo apenas hablar

— No me digas que él es…— busco terminar por todos los caminos la frase pero las palabras flojas no lograban salir de la cueva que era su boca.

— Si…es el — afirmó asintiendo temeroso

— No puede ser — volteo a ver hacia arriba escudriñando al mismo sujeto que se posaba tranquilo muy por encima de la altura de ambos y a kilómetros de lejanía, ahora mismo su sudor era una cascada congelada.

— ¡Iré por él! — de inmediato se decidió a volar con tanta rapidez como su propio cuerpo entumecido del pavor le permitió.

— ¡Espera! — le grito desesperadamente Goku partiendo a través del cielo hiendo tras de él pero Vegeta le llevaba una gran ventaja se había transformado de nuevo en el súper Saiyajin dios, eso solo significaba que iba con la intención de matar de un solo golpe.

— Maldita sea, no puede ser no puede ser — Vegeta se repetía una y otra vez incrédulo siguiendo su camino directo hacia su rival. Este mismo parecía estarlo esperando puesto que siguió estático, no se inmutó para nada.

— ¡Ahora te acabare! — frente a él levantó el brazo que guardaba todo su ki, era ese golpe el más letal que podía ofrecer…pero el sujetó no se altero, era difícil saber para dónde estaba mirando ya que no tenía iris, todo su ojo era una manta negra a excepción de su pupila albina.

— ¡Muere! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas estirando hacia adelante el brazo y el individuo lo recibió de lleno.

Su mejilla por la compresión del puño hizo una leve inclinación hacia la derecha pero solo fue un engaño ya que en realidad su mentón no se movió de su lugar …Vegeta rogaba en silencio que la colisión lo aventara lejos pero no ocurrió nada. La capa de sudor en la frente se secó de la misma conmoción, su boca se había quedado abierta, la saliva se puso seca y sus dientes titiritaron del miedo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que su expresión de shock cedió a la de horror luego de recibir un rodillazo en la pelvis que le hizo inclinarse, medio segundo después aprovechando que estaba así recibió un golpe en la nuca con el codo del sujeto. Velozmente cayó como proyectil al piso luego de recorrer todo un extenso trayecto por el cielo, evidentemente la fuerza proyectada en ese movimiento había sido tan elevada que por eso el Saiyajin no tardo nada en estrellarse en el suelo y abrir un agujero de un kilómetro.

Todo lo observó consternado Goku, así que sin pensarlo más se transformó en súper Saiyajin blue.

Es demasiado tenebroso — murmuró Goku observando detenidamente a su rival. ¿Era tan poderoso que por eso pudo alterar el suelo y el mar del planeta? Las rocas de las montañas no dejaban de caer a la inmensa sabana azul que era el océano, también observó que por el temblor de antes algunos cerros tenían grietas. Pero esas cargas eléctricas provenientes del cielo no cesaban aunque carecían de estar acompañadas de largos y tenebrosos estruendos de esos que provocan las nubes gordas cuando chocan; aun así aunque no se escuchara más allá de las gigantescas olas estrellándose contra las costas estaba seguro que no tardaría en empezar a llover, el día que antes había sido soleado y cálido ya se había tornado nublado, oscuro como si se hubiera hecho de noche aun y cuando no pasaban las doce del mediodía. Ese fenómeno era tan extraño pero era obvio quien era el responsable de ese cambio drástico en el ambiente, las ráfagas de viento frías le calaron en el cuero, la criatura obstinada que permanecía con una postura inmóvil seguía observándolo, escudriñándolo tal como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atrevía ni se acercaba, Goku tampoco se quería aproximar intuía que esa persona lo iba a embestir brutalmente y sin avisarle; se estaba dando cuenta que ya no era la misma aura desolada y nostálgica con la que momentos antes estaba peleando Vegeta, su alma había sido anexada a un aura maligna de sangre fría, su aspecto no había sido el único que sufrió una transformación, también su personalidad entera. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de pelear con otra persona.

Desconocía el origen de sus rebeldes cabellos largos y blancos con mechones azules, sus ojos pálidos desmotivados y su rostro inexpresivo, no sabía que podía evolucionar la criatura hasta ahora. Se suponía que él pertenecía a una de las razas más endebles del universo y en su lugar se había llevado la sorpresa de que era muy fuerte, ¿fue acaso su rencor hacia los Saiyajin lo que lo empujó a hacerse más poderoso para poder confrontarlos?

Estaba conmocionado, el individuo le recordaba un poco a Broly, Broly fue un maniaco resentido con él y era su odio el que lo obligaba a despertar todo su poder oculto, lo mismo pasaba con este sujeto podía ser regularmente muy pasivo pero solo se topaba con Vegeta se volvía un sádico.

Goku gruño con las manos apretadas y el otro sujeto le hizo una mueca desinteresada. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Estaba solo.

La criatura observo impávido. Examino con cuidado y atención la figura corporal del Saiyajin, entonces sonrió con arrogancia de medio lado y escupió hacia abajo.

— No sé quién demonios eres, desde hace rato tengo curiosidad de saber de dónde vienes y cuál es tu nombre pero por lo visto no tienes la delicadeza de por lo menos presentarte con tus oponentes — comento Goku.

— No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi sabandija repugnante — mencionó sarcástico burlándose por lo bajo del guerrero, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a recorrer su pasivo rostro acompañadas de varios relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar tan oscuro — para que veas que no soy tan descortés voy a presentarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que va a morirse pronto. Mi nombre es Radku y vengo de un planeta muy lejano llamado Tazba.

— Ah ya entiendo, viniste a la Tierra solo para matar a Vegeta, desde muy lejos — sonrió extrañamente con un toque burlesco — no es un poco lamentable que solo llegaras para cavar aquí tu tumba

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que oíste, no creas que porque te has transformado en un ser muy poderoso yo te temo — advirtió muy motivado — no voy a permitir que destruyas este planeta, ni que lo conquistes, mucho menos voy a dejar que extermines a casi toda la población para llevar a cabo tus maquiavélicos planes. ¿Porque no te resignas y te marchas ya de aquí? Búscate un planeta deshabitado

— Tremendo estúpido, no solo es el planeta el que quiero, ni tampoco solo busco recuperar un poco de mi orgullo herido y mi dignidad aplastada. Mi ambición va más allá de eso, quiero instaurar un nuevo orden en el Universo…yo voy a resucitar a mi especie extinta voy a mezclarme con las humanas para crear una nueva raza guerrera porque he descubierto que nuestros genes son parecidos. Mis descendientes serán tan solo una rama de la especie de los tabbu seijin, será un nuevo linaje mucho más poderoso y también más inteligente, me asegurare de que esta vez ellos perduren por los siglos de los siglos y se vuelvan conquistadores innatos del universo.

Tú y tu raza estúpida no serán un estorbo en el futuro porque he cambiado de planes, no solo matare a Vegeta también ¡voy a exterminarte a ti y a tus congéneres!

— Hm… ¿pero qué estupideces estas diciendo? Se ve que no me conoces. Tu aspecto da un poco de miedo pero eso lejos de ahuyentarme me insta a querer pelear contigo. Así somos los Saiyajin, entre más fuerte sea el enemigo más ganas de enfrentarlo tenemos. Te hare otra pregunta… ¿todo esto lo haces por resentimiento?

Radku se mordió el labio apretando su fuerte quijada, le parecía que estaba haciéndole bastantes preguntas y eso lo estaba poniendo incomodo hasta el infierno y no quería transmitirle inseguridad eso le daría una ventaja al Saiyajin.

— Ja…y si fuera así a ti que te importa, malnacido

— Hm — sonrió me lo imagine, entonces te propongo algo…— dijo poniéndose áspero con su modo de tratarlo — si yo te derroto me prometerás que te largaras de aquí y nunca más volverás a pararte. Esto lo hago porque siempre me han dado lastima los tipos como tú que viven solamente por el odio. Eres tan infeliz — aseguró sonriendo.

El otro hombre carraspeo enojado como un toro de Livia, ¿estaba demente el Saiyajin? presuntamente quería llegar a un acuerdo con él para evitar su muerte algo que por supuesto no pasaría ya que sus objetivos estaban claros desde el día en que llegó a su planeta. ¿Pretendía el Saiyajin convencerlo de que se fuera de la Tierra y olvidara todo lo que su raza repugnante le había hecho a él? Se estaba comportando como un completo estúpido jamás nadie le había hecho sentir a él como un cobarde, él no lo era por eso se quedaría y lucharía contra quien se opusiera a sus planes; sonrió de lado mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad Son Goku creía que iba a ganarle? que compasivo,se carcajeó.

— Ingenuo, jamás podría aceptar algo así…Que no se te olvide que soy un auténtico peleador de sangre fría — mencionó con ese habitual gesto perverso que le calentaba a Goku la sangre que le recorría lentamente por las venas. Aquel sujeto estaba sacando de él un odio ilimitado pocas veces visto. Está de más decir que por supuesto el tabbu-seijin estaba feliz de sacar lo peor del saiyajin ya que se trataba de un sentimiento reciproco y su necedad de pisotear su dignidad se acrecentaba, aquel no estaría satisfecho hasta tener el orgullo del Saiyajin hecho trizas.

— Si muero o no, eso no importa, siempre y cuando te lleve conmigo al infierno — se agitó agresivamente deshaciéndose de la cantidad de agua de lluvia tan helada que estaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo fornido.

— Entonces…— sonrió adoptando una pose ofensiva — tendré que ser yo el responsable de que no puedas cumplir con tu misión.

* * *

En capsule corp las cosas estaban sucediendo de manera diferente, el ambiente en el lugar y dicho de paso en toda la ciudad estaba tranquilo, se escuchaban por las noticias los graves atentados ocurridos en el mero corazón de una isla muy lejana los cuales la habían dejado totalmente destruida.

Era desalentador ver por la televisión a una decena de ambulancias llegar hasta el hospital tratando de sacar a las personas que aún se encontraban enterradas vivas sin embargo había algo que Bra no sabía.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta solo una vez, era Bra quien cansada había dejado caer su cabeza sobre la puerta de metal de su casa. Fue suficiente el ruido para que su madre de inmediato abriera sonriente la puerta no imaginándose que a quien se encontraría sería a su hija con un aspecto deplorable, agitada y enojada cargando a una Pan inconsciente sobre su espalda. La mirada enardecida de su única hija con su ropa rasgada asustaron a Bulma hasta los huesos, su corazón se exaltó y su expresión fue de mera sorpresa.

— ¿¡Qué te paso Bra!? — extendió los brazos a su hija tomándola por las mejillas revisándole detalladamente todos los rincones de su rostro magullado buscándole alguna herida grave para curarla de urgencia. La chica se sintió abochornada por lo que estaba haciendo su madre pero no quería empezar una pelea estaba tan alterada que lo único que quería hacer era regresar hasta el lugar de donde vino e ir a pelear con el malnacido que le había hecho esto a ella. Entro despacio por la puerta por un pasillo, doblo la esquina llegando hasta la sala que tenían. Se quedó de pie y le llamó la atención las palabras dichas por un reportero que salía por la televisión.

Bulma por su parte seguía revisándola de pies a cabeza cerciorándose de que no estuviera gravemente herida. Bra tuvo que regañarla con la mirada para que la dejara en paz. Bulma entendió el mensaje pero siguió escudriñándola.

— Hija acaba de suceder un atentado en la capital del Oeste nadie sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió; se sospecha de un acto terrorista ya que en el hospital Daiichi han estado ocurriendo muchas explosiones.

— ¿¡Explosiones!? — gritó sorprendida la chica cuidando de no dejar caer el cuerpo inmóvil de Pan en la alfombra color vino — yo fui a ese hospital y no había nada raro en el incluso le di indicaciones de que no se salieran a los pobres tontos que ahí se encontraban para que no se expusieran al peligro y ahora me sales con que también lo atacaron – dirigió una mirada de auténtico odio a su madre pero no era precisamente para su progenitora sino para quien se había atrevido a atacarlo aprovechándose de su descuido cuando tuvo que irse del campo de batalla con Pan para salvaguardarla. Quiso llorar pero no se atrevía a hacerlo delante de su madre ella era una mujer fuerte le había costado muchísimo tiempo demostrárselo a su familia principalmente a su orgulloso padre y al pedante de su hermano quienes insistían en seguir viéndola como la pequeña y delicada mujer de la familia. Su mamá no era diferente, nunca le dijo que era una debilucha directamente al contrario le decía que estaba bien si no quería adoptar la vida de una guerrera como Pan lo había hecho pero eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor la hacía sentir como una inútil. Nadie la entendía en su casa por eso prefería estar afuera casi todo el día o en su defecto encerrada en su lujosa habitación.

— Hija…— la llamó preocupada Bulma. Por un momento la menor de sus hijos se había quedado en silencio bastante pasmada, la noticia le había caído como toxinas a su hígado y ahora estaba paralizada. Posiblemente estaba pensando en que hacer, una cualidad que tenía Bra es que era más calculadora y fría que su hermano así que si planeaba algo tenía la seguridad de que era algo bueno, lo único que temía es que cuando su hija se ponía seria no le importaba por lo regular las consecuencias siempre y cuando lograra su objetivo. Así que si tenía que dañar a quien se interpusiera en su camino lo haría sin dudarlo, tal vez así como eran las cosas con ella si había la necesidad de tener que sacrificar su vida para conseguir una meta la sacrificaría. Eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Bulma no quería que le ocurriera algo malo, insistiría para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— Sea lo que sea que estés pensando ni te atrevas Bra. Tu padre y Trunks no me dijeron a donde iban simplemente se salieron pero así como veo las cosas supongo que al lugar al que dirigieron es a esa ciudad. ¿Algo malo está ocurriendo cierto? ¿Qué tipo de enemigo es? No creo que sea más poderoso que Vegeta y Trunks

— ¡Te equivocas! — la contradijo con reproche mientras acomodaba a Pan acostada en un sillón. La muchacha apretó los labios aguantando de nuevo las ganas de derrochar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar las malas noticias que traía — mi padre…mi hermano…el señor Goku incluso Gohan…todos ellos….no siento su ki.

— Oh — exclamó sorprendida llevándose una mano en la boca ahogando algún grito — ¿eso quiere decir? — para ella fueron las palabras más dolorosas que pudo haber dicho, no quería que le respondieran de verdad no quería que su hija completara la frase pero Bra jamás se había caracterizado por dejar las cosas a medias, era tan directa al hablar que no importaba si hería a alguien con sus frases.

— Que probablemente se murieron — se escuchó un ligero sollozo y al fin una lagrima discreta rodo, la muchacha trato avergonzada de ocultarla bajando su perfil. Sus cabellos ahora sucios por el polvo le ayudaron a ocultarse de la mirada curiosa de su madre. La mujer le exigía en silencio alguna explicación estaba incrédula, ¿Cómo es posible que su esposo y su hijo estuvieran muertos? Y Goku también, se suponía que ellos dos eran los más fuertes de la galaxia y sin embargo alguien desconocido había llegado y los exterminó, ellos eran sus únicas esperanzas.

— Te voy a rogar que no vallas — suplico Bulma llorando amargamente sujetando a su hija por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que fácilmente cuando la soltara le dejaría las marcas de sus dedos.

— Tengo que ir mamá…si no soy yo…— respingó dando una mirada acusadora a la científica

— A mí no me importa que asesinen a otros...sé que suena egoísta pero eres la única que me queda si es real lo que me dices sobre tu padre y tu hermano. Si estas en lo cierto eso significa que no podrás hacer nada. Con tu fuerza no Bra — reiteró lo que tanto odiaba Bra que le echaran en cara, que era inservible.

— Odio que me digas que soy una débil — apretó el ceño y la mandíbula, una venita en la cien apareció como otras veces pero ahora su rostro era un cocktel lleno de emociones tales como la confusión, desesperación y tristeza. La adolescente no sabía que hacer pero tampoco quedarse quieta como sugería su madre era una opción. A lo mejor su padre se avergonzaría de que tuviera su misma sangre porque él incluso sabiendo que tenía desventajas con sus contrincantes no dejaba de luchar, no se acobardaba ysiempre peleaba hasta morir. Ella siempre busco su aprobación así que no lo decepcionaría.

— Tengo que irme…— murmuró dando la media vuelta. Su semblante era el de un cuerpo sin alma, solo se movía por instinto pero estaba tensa.

— ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! — Bulma aceleró el paso abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambas era mínima, Bra era más pequeña pero con más personalidad por lo tanto destacaba más.

— Pero mamá — suplicó en llanto sintiéndose terriblemente inservible, impotente. Es verdad, si se iba no conseguiría nada pero tampoco era una buena opción quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras que la demás gente seguía muriendo.

— Te propongo algo — dejó de abrazarla para poderse borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de lágrimas desoladas — tu hermano y Goten cuando eran pequeños usaban una técnica de fusión que los hacía incrementar sus fuerzas el triple. Yo puedo hacer que tú aprendas esa técnica

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó extrañada a su mamá, lo mismo hizo limpio sus lágrimas con la blusa desgarrada que traía.

— Grabé hace muchos años la manera en que Trunks y Goten se trasformaban. Son unos movimientos muy estúpidos pero en momentos como este hacer el ridículo no importa — sonrió con dulzura a su hija tratando de levantarle en vano el ánimo.

— ¿En serio? — gritó eufórica llena de esperanza.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — ofendida se llevó las manos a la cintura — ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando con una descuidada? — arqueó la ceja reprochándole a su hija su falta de confianza en ella.

La mirada de Bra le indicaba que precisamente eso pensaba de ella, así que a Bulma le escurrió una gotita de sudor por la frente. Tenía que trabajar urgentemente en la imagen errónea que tenía su hija de ella, pero primero estaba salvar la Tierra.

— Pero mamá…ya no hay semillas de ermitaño — completamente dudosa volteó la cabeza viendo detalladamente el rostro impávido de Pan.

— Tendremos que esperar a que Pan despierte y no sabemos cuánto tiempo le tome. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga.

* * *

Al otro extremo de CC, un individuo volaba frenéticamente por el cielo azul y virgen del aspecto negruzco que padecía la otra parte de ese cielo. La carrera contra el reloj comenzó hace mucho rato pero todavía no podía llegar hasta donde estaban los ki que presintió. Había cometido el grave error de encerrarse en la habitación del tiempo exactamente ese día porque fue en ese momento que mientras él entrenaba un enemigo llegó a la Tierra dispuesto a aniquilar a todos y no hablaba precisamente del tabbu-seijin que conocía.

Antes de eso, él se enteró que ese enemigo proveniente de un planeta destruido por Vegeta les había dado un poco de tiempo para que entrenaran y se prepararan para la pelea definitiva que tendrían, algo similar a lo que había hecho el temible Cell hace muchos años. Por eso mismo confiado en su palabra había ido tranquilamente al templo de Dende a entrenar en la famosa habitación y cuál fue su sorpresa que al salir el mismo enano de Namekusei le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Un enemigo ajeno al que ya conocían apareció para aniquilar a los habitantes de la capital del Oeste, había miles de muertos y tantos más de heridos y la ciudad estaba prácticamente convertida en ruinas.

Ahora la incógnita era si Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks continuaban vivos. De Goku no tenía la menor duda aunque estuviera a millas de él podía reconocer su poderoso ki incluso sabía que estaba transformado en súper Saiyajin blue y que estaba a punto de utilizar su máximo poder. No podía ver nada desde donde se encontraba debido a la distancia pero se dispuso a ir al sitio lo más rápido que podía y aun así le quedaban varios minutos más para llegar.

¿Qué tan fuerte sería ese enemigo? La única vez que tuvieron dos enemigos al mismo tiempo en este planeta fue cuando los androides 17, 18 y 16 aparecieron junto con cell. Eran enemigos de los terrícolas, de los guerreros incluso eran enemigos entre ellos mismos, se volvió toda una confusión a partir de que el Dr. Maki Gero murió en las manos de sus propios androides, y que esos androides a la vez murieran a manos de otro androide llamado Cell, todo un revoltijo del que por fortuna salieron bien con una excepción por la triste muerte de Goku.

— Puedo sentir desde aquí un instinto asesino — su quijada se cerró fuertemente emitiendo un leve gruñido — ¿Por qué quiere matar a Goku? — Cuestionó sumamente enfadado – Maldito Vegeta sabía que aún día tu presencia en este lugar nos traería problemas. A lo largo de tu vida cuando eras un ser maligno cometiste muchos asesinatos, destruiste planetas y a veces solo para demostrarle a todos que eras el ser más desalmado del universo, y aquí están las consecuencias. Peor aún…este sujeto no se va a conformar con el solo hecho de matarte. Es tan ambicioso de poder como alguna vez lo fuiste tú.

* * *

Hacia el horizonte el ambiente previo a la cumbre era tenso. Goku y Radku seguían con su duelo de miradas penetrantes. La paciencia se estaba extinguiendo para los dos, como lo hace el fuego en una vela.

Radku extendió sus dos brazos, como era de suponerse de las palmas de sus manos surgió una esfera ultravioleta muy brillante que era rodeada por una red de descargas eléctricas, cualquiera que la tocara podría resultar electrocutado eso lo sabía perfectamente Goku.

En segundos la esfera fue arrojada hacia su objetivo. Goku la evitó brincando y pasando sobre ella pero esta regresó y al guerrero no le quedó otra opción más que huír de ella mientras que la esfera lo perseguía con necedad por el cielo.

Radku no se contentó con el comportamiento de Goku así que optó para complicarle la situación a Goku arrojando dos esferas más con la misma cantidad de ki.

Goku continúo con su misma estrategia volando más rápido. Esquivo los pocos edificios abandonados que aún quedaban milagrosamente de pie. El tabbu-seijin podía manipular las esferas a su antojo por lo tanto lugar al que iba Goku lugar era al que lo perseguían estas como imanes. Cansado de huir se volteó liberando alrededor de él su ki. Contrarresto la técnica de Radku enviando un kamehame-ha rápido para chocar con ellas,pero sucedió un imprevisto. Las tres esferas ilesas del Kamehame-ha se fusionaron formando una sola mucho más grande y poderosa de tamaño.

Goku se obligó a hacer rápido otro movimiento, concentró todo su ki alrededor suyo y cuando tuvo el suficiente lo liberó originando una super onda explosiva obteniendo como resultado favorable la disipación de la súper esfera energética. Goku suspiró, por poco la esfera lo alcanzaba.

— ¿Eso es todo? — confrontó Goku con desdén ajetreado por el esfuerzo. El otro estaba liviano, no le afecto para nada la energía que gastó, en cambio Goku tragaba bocanadas pequeñas de aire.

— Eso nada — el suelo en seguida tembló, estaba acumulando un poco de su ki en los pies… el sujeto se despegó del suelo hiendo tras Goku, uno, dos o varios ganchos, patadas, y cabezazos se hicieron presentes hasta que Goku despareció de su vista volviendo a aparecer en otro sitio detrás de un gran monumento de mármol en el centro de una plaza desolada. No obstante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Radku reapareció detrás de Goku y de la estatua quebrándola de un manotazo. Goku tuvo que apartarse de ella rápido o de lo contrario ese manotazo hubiera atravesado su costado. Le cayeron como lluvia los granitos de marmol en el cuerpo. Dio ocho volteretas hacia atrás alejándose del enemigo, lo miró.

— Grr — emitió un sonido en señal de enfado

— ¿Qué pasa Saiyajin? — le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¿ya se te acabaron las ideas?

Radku se tornó pensativo, pero luego la seriedad culminó reemplazándola con su risa maliciosa — la gente de Tazba creía que en su naturaleza estaba la debilidad. Fue entonces cuando llegue aquí que me di cuenta que mi poder no tenía limites como ellos pensaban, realmente somos del tipo de clase de guerreros que si podemos incrementar nuestro ki como ustedes los Saiyajin. Eso a mí me ha traído grandes ventajas.

— Pero todo este tiempo tú no entrenaste, te mantuviste oculto

— Los tabbu-seijin podemos hacernos fuertes con el tiempo aunque no entrenemos, en cambio con ustedes los Saiyajin ocurre lo contrario se vuelven débiles si dejan de entrenar. Pero jamás me imaginé que en 30 años de sedentarismo yo pudiera llegar a tener acumulado este poder. No quiero imaginar lo fuerte que me volveré si comienzo a entrenar – ante los ojos atónitos de Goku un remolino de energía azul envolvió el cuerpo musculoso del hombre, esa energía removió cualquier cosa que estaba a su paso tal cual hojas. Goku tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos de las ráfagas de viento salvaje que se habían formado.

— ¡Te vas a morir Saiyajin! — abrió su mano completamente surgiendo de ella decenas de cuchillas radiantes de color azul, las dirigió hacía Goku los cuales se estrellaron en él. Por lógica se formó una nube de gases tóxicos a su alrededor que incremento cuando la cantidad desmesurada de cuchillas siguió lanzándose — ¡A que no te esperabas esto!

En eso los gases tóxicos que se formaron empezaron a acumularse en un solo punto y tomaron la forma de una figura alta, sin rostro y de tonalidad azulada.

— ¿¡Que es esto!? – se preguntó temeroso y confundido Goku.

El espectro ya formado pero sin ojos ni boca le repartió una patada en la cara que le doblo el cuello. Goku recuperó la compostura pero ni así logró esquivar el puñetazo en el hombro que lo aventó directamente a un edificio en el cual hizo un hoyo al estrellarse. No conforme con eso la criatura se hundió en el orificio en busca de él, encontró a Goku con las defensas bajas aún el pozo y le propinó más golpes en la cara deformándosela, la criatura parecía estar disfrutando la masacre hasta que Goku se cansó y actuó.

Le dio con la cabeza en la frente pero ocurrió algo inesperado, su propia cabeza atravesó la figura pasando al otro lado. Frustrado le dio un puñetazo en el torso y paso lo mismo, su mano le perforo el pecho, ni siquiera Goku sintió haberlo tocado, más bien tenía la sensación de estarle pegando al mismo aire.

— ¿De que estas hecho? ¿Acaso eres intocable? — le recriminó al siguió dándole severos golpes que sin embargo no ocasionaban ningún daño. Era un fantasma puro el cuerpo de la criatura, sin huesos, como una sombra que ante cualquier puño o patada salía ilesa.

La criatura decidió recibir el último golpe antes de rodear el torso de Goku con su brazo que se estaba alargando. Se enredó lentamente en él dejándolo inmóvil.

Goku miró hacia abajo hacia Radku que estaba concentrado. Se dio cuenta del movimiento sospechoso de los dedos de su mano, esta apuntaba hacia ellos. Después la mano se abrió con firmeza y la criatura alrededor de Goku como si hubiera obedecido estalló.

La contaminación se disipó en el cielo oscuro pero había algo extraño, el cuerpo de Goku no se veía por ningún lado.

— Maldito — justo en la cima de un templo murmuró enfadado apretando su puño — a mí no me engañas sé que no has muerto — intentó buscar su ki en los alrededores.

Alguien por detrás le lanzó una esfera amarilla que impactó en su espalda pero solo lo empujó 10 metros, Radku se iba a estrellar en una montaña pero a tiempo antepus su pie en ella y rebotó, regresó tal boomerang dispuesto a golpear como una bala a Goku.

Los dos corrieron al mismo tiempo, chocaron sus puños y cuando sucedió Radku se volvió casi transparente como un fantasma, el puño de Goku atravesó su puño no pudiéndolo tocar y desequilibrado cayó al suelo en cambio una vez puesto del otro lado Radku se giró estirando su pie y le pegó a Goku en la espalda arrebatándole un grito de dolor.

Rápido se levantó Goku y se alejó. Le ardía la espalda por la herida. Estaba escurriéndole sangre pues se podía ver grandes manchas rojizas en el suelo.

— Otro truco, tienes muchos — sonrió complacido, recibió también otra sonrisa de Radku. El rostro emocionado de Goku se estaba empapando de sudor.

Ah – corrió veloz sobre el suelo agrietado seguro de querer pegarle. El otro individuo reluciente no se inmutó se quedó de pie con los brazos relajados a Goku no le importó esa reacción él siguió acercándose letalmente cuando lo tuvo de frente le dio miles de golpes, patadas, puños, codazos pero solo unos cuantos se impactó en el tabbu-seijin.

El hombre aprovechando que lo tenía a solo centímetros se agachó completamente estirando su pierna tan fuertemente que pegó en los tobillos de Goku haciéndolo tropezar bruscamente hacia atrás. Goku desapareció, tomó sorpresivamente a Radku del cuello para después estrellarlo en el piso brutalmente. Posteriormente aún en el suelo y con Goku encima ahorcándolo con una mano Radku bloqueó el puñetazo de Goku tomándolo por la muñeca e incrustó la planta de su zapato en el cráneo de Goku aplastándolo por mucho tiempo.

Dolía, si dolía, sus huesos faciales hacían un ruido insoportable, amenazaban con desquebrajarse si Radku no dejaba de hacerle presión. Agotado perdió su transformación y sus mechones de cabello volvieron a ser negros.

Y tanto había sido su incompetencia para liberarse de esa llave que si Piccolo no hubiera aparecido nunca se hubieran separado.

— Hoo — desde la cima de una montaña se vieron los ojos de Piccolo que se iluminaban, cada ojo disparó un haz de laser amarillento. Aquel alienigena no lo presintió como Goku, y fue impactado por ambos láseres en la cara. Se alcanzó a oír el grito doloroso proveniente de Radku, Goku se liberó arrastrándose lo más apartado que pudo que no fue mucho. Radku dando quejidos a gatas tanteaba con las manos el suelo; tratando desesperadamente tocar los dos orificios que le crearon los láseres de Piccolo en las mejillas.

— ¡Date prisa Goku apártate! — furioso le ordenó al Saiyajin que se alejara un poco más. Estando Goku agotadono pudo hacer otra cosa más que ocultarse detrás de una roca que le tapaba cuerpo magullado. Le serviría como escudo seguro de que no le afectaría la técnica que iba a lanzar el Namekiano. Piccolo se llevó ambos brazos entrecruzados a la altura de la cara, estos formaban una "x". A su vez lo que salió de su boca fue una energía con forma de cilindro brillante y amarillo el cual iba con el objetivo de tocar al tabbu- seijin quien no pudo protegerse a pesar de que alcanzó a verlo pues volteó segundos antes de impactarlo. La técnica estalló como onda expansiva por bastante tiempo. La luz espectacular originada de ella lastimaba los ojos amoratados de Goku. Siempre Piccolo utilizaba técnicas de ese tipo que dejaran ciegos a los oponentes para que no pudieran defenderse y que a la vez los masacrara.

Piccolo no perdió tiempo, se apuró a volar hacia donde estaba Goku, se detuvo detrás de la roca. No se dijeron nada simplemente lo agarró del brazo y se lo paso por el hombro. Piccolo cargó y voló con él a un lugar más seguro.

Goku suspiró tranquilamente mientras que Piccolo se concentró en seguir volando. La idea de Piccolo era buscar alguna cueva donde esconderse, Goku necesitaba descansar y aunque no lo creyeran él también. Había utilizado casi todo su ki en es su última técnica para poder ganar tiempo, tomar a Goku y salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudieran antes de que ese mostruo se recuperara del shock.

— Piccolo…¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me di cuenta muy tarde de que ese tabbu-seijin no había cumplido con su palabra — mencionó molesto. Goku no pudo hacer otra cosa que algo incoherente, se rió.

— Así es…nos engañó — reconoció apenado. Él había sido de los muchos que habían creído en la promesa de ese demonio.

— Ya se me hacía raro que se mostrara demasiado benevolente con nosotros, dándonos tiempo para entrenar, quería tomarnos con la guardia baja.

— ¿Tú crees que debidos matarlo cuando lo vimos?

— Claro que no Goku. Nosotros no somos unos cobardes. Lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que quiere durante un rato así descubriríamos sus verdaderos planes.

— Piccolo te has vuelto más fuerte, estuviste entrenando

— Así es. Estuve un día completo entrenando en la habitación del tiempo pero creo que fue en vano. Jamás podré derrotar a esa criatura, por lo que veo ni Gohan, ni Trunks, ni Goten ni siquiera el mismo Vegeta pudieron vencerlo... Eres la única esperanza Goku. Si te matan…estaremos perdidos. Odio decir eso. Yo me ofrezco a servir como carnada. Te dejaré justo en ese lugar — apuntó al rincón de una tienda departamental — estarás escondido ahí hasta que consideres que puedes volver a pelear — descendió al suelo dejando con cuidado a Goku recargado en la pared — Yo trataré de entretenerlo lo más que pueda.

— Pero Piccolo — sus palabras salieron temblorosas; tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle, extendió su temblorosa mano buscando evitar que se fuera – tú vas a morir si vas...

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! — Le alzó la voz sumamente enfadado — preocúpate de salvar la Tierra de un gobernante tirano, no dejes que el planeta caiga en sus manos y que lo domine — le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento absoluto, escupió algo de saliva y luego se marchó. Lo último que vio Goku fue su silueta esfumándose.

* * *

— Eso me dolió — reconoció lo que ya era obvio. Su ropa estaba calcinada, solo unos pocos pedazos de tela quedaron adheridas a su piel debido a la grasa derramada de su cuerpo y al calor sofocante al que fue expuesto con ese ataque. Con las temblorosas manos sosteniéndose de la orilla del piso salió debilitado de la grieta que daba en dirección a un abismo, sus piernas le temblaban a la par que su semblante vació denotaba el más puro dolor, ahogaba sus quejidos por dignidad, presintió le presencia de Piccolo y exclamó enfurecido — ¡tramposo! te voy a cortar en dos... ¡kimekip! — un misil corrió hacia Piccolo, el namekiano asombrado se tapó con su capa blanca pero fue inútil, el misil lo pulverizó, Piccolo fue arrojado al mar, y después.

— ¡Kienzan! — tres copias de Krillnin levantaron la palma de su mano y de ahí surgió un enorme disco de ki que giraba rápidamente sobre el mismo, en sus orillas tenía cuchillas que eran parte del mismo Ki. Esperaba que su técnica favorita los sacara aunque fuera un poco del apuro.

Ese sonido es parecido al de una sierra — Radku se tapó los oídos angustiado por el ruido incomodo que hacía esa técnica.

— ¡Ataquen! — los tres krillin soltaron al mismo tiempo los kienzan desde distintos ángulos, ese disco filoso se dirigió girando hacia un irritado Radku que no dejaba de taparse las orejas afiladas. Eso le pareció a Krillin un gesto demasiado infantil pero se dio cuenta de que tenía una debilidad con el ruido alto. De cualquier forma el individuo no se protegió por estar con las manos ocupadas así que pensó el anciano guerrero que su técnica tendría efecto pero no fue así. Radku se envolvió en una burbuja energética en la cual se estrellaron los tres kienzan, estos no se destruyeron como supuso su creador sino que fueron absorbidos por la burbuja.

— Maldición eso fue todo para mí — murmuró decepcionado.

La burbuja energética de Radku vomitó los tres kienzan totalmente ilesos, completos. Fueron desechados con tal velocidad hacia su creador que este indefenso ños iba a recibir pero alguien al mismo tiempo envió una bola de energía en la cual se estrellaron esos kieanzan evitando así que Krillin saliera herido por ellos.

— Ah — agotado y mojado completamente el namekiano flotó muy apenas encima del agua del mar.

— ¿Otra vez tu parásito? — Mencionó aburrido — pensé que te habías muerto.

— Se necesita más que un ataque impulsivo para poder matarme, aunque estuviste a punto de hacerlo.

— Bueno...pues esta vez no fallaré — sonrió de medio lado con la boca torcida haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

— No tan rápido bestia — gritó desde abajó un hombre alto de cabello canoso. Junto a él estaba otro hombre solo que calvo y con un extraño tercer ojo en el centro de la frente, también le acompañaba una criatura parecida a un payaso.

— Otros estorbos — Radku dejó escapar un suspiro irritable — me voy a librar de ustedes en un santiamen ya verán — se colocó las yemas de los dedos en la frente — Kiaa — un resplandor y un tronido fuerte detono muy cerca de los dos guerreros que alcanzaron a moverse, saltaron apartándose — ¿Han oído hablar de la telekinesis? — Les preguntó enorgullecido — ya puedo atacarlos con mi mente. Solo necesito concentración y cualquier objeto que los rodee voy a poder moverlo, como eso.

Un trozo enorme de roca se desprendió desde un cerro, era tan filosa como un cuchillo, atrás de ella se desprendieron más trozos y todos veloces siguieron al par de guerreros dispuestos a atravesar sus cuerpos.

Ten shin han preparó su primera defensa, las puntas de sus dedos índices y pulgares formaron un triángulo enfocando al enemigo, cuyo enemigo ahora eran las rocas filosas.

— Kikoho — la técnica potencialmente poderosa fue lanzada con certeza sobre los que iban sobre él destruyéndolos.

Yamcha se vio beneficiado por la ofensiva de su amigo.

— Gracias Ten Shin Han — le dedicó un gesto y una mirada de gratitud a su viejo compañero — me vi en apuros.

— Yamcha — mencionó al hombre de edad madura. De inmediato Yamcha le prestó toda su atención — yo atacare por el frente y tú por detrás.

Los dos volaron con seguridad hacia Radku comenzando a lanzarle golpes por todos los rincones pero para él no le fue difícil esquivar cada uno de ellos. Su turno de contratacar llegó cuando así lo deseo, sujeto con sus dos enormes manos los cráneos de los dos guerreros, cada cabeza en cada mano, con fuerza a ambas cabezas las estrelló entre sí. El par de hombres cayeron desorientados al precipicio. Fuera de la lucha, ya inconscientes.

Piccolo, Chaoz y Krillin observaron acongojados lo sucedido. Piccolo ignoró la preocupación de Krillin y presionado se movió contra Radku, Radku intentó esquivar sus múltiples golpes y se le complicó bloquear algunos, en realidad Piccolo no sabía que hacer la idea solo era entretenerlo un rato mientras Goku recuperaba su fuerza, pero ya viéndolo de otra manera no parecía de ser de mucha ayuda su intromisión porque había una gran diferencia de poder entre su enemigo y él.

Radku se sintió por un instante acorralado por el guerrero de Namekusei, él era diferente a todos los demás que enfrentó. No tenía un gran poder pero sí que era superior al de Pan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha y Ten. De todas formas, su velocidad era muy superior a la de todos los guerreros por lo que no fue difícil estrellar su puño en la cara de Piccolo y sustraerle sangre purpura de su labio, Chaoz desesperado por ver a su amigo Ten sobre el suelo inconsciente, tomó la decisión de ayudarle a Piccolo. Para eso robó la atención del tabbu- seijin.

— ¡Oye monstruo! — se colocó atrás de él — ¿porque no vienes hacia acá? Piccolo es poca cosa para ti.

— ¿Que dices enano? — se ofendió Piccolo levantando el rostro amoratado. El tabbu-seijin soltó la ropa del pecho de Piccolo de donde lo había estado agarrando y lo aventó.

— Cucaracha — se volvió hacía Chaoz, caminó despacio hacía él, Chaoz se intimidó y se quedó petrificado esperando nada más su destino final. Pero Krillin se interpuso, sujeto por atrás del pecho a Radku cuando esta iba a patear a Chaoz. Radku se molestó y no tardó en hacer otro truco, aumentó la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo hasta 60° y quemó como brasas el cuerpo de Krillin, el valiente hombre cayó con quemaduras en el piso. Era el turno de Chaoz, iba a intentar patearlo nuevamente pero ahora fue Piccolo quien le lanzó una técnica en su espalda, Radku gritó de dolor, eso fue lo último para Piccolo, ya no tenía más fuerza.

— Malnacido — lo insultó rechinando sus filosos colmillos- esto es lo último que me harás cobarde — corrió hacía él y aunque Piccolo intentó correr en sentido contrario Radku lo alcanzó, no había alguien más veloz que él. Fue tanto su resentimiento contra el sujeto de color verde que le dio una brutal paliza que lo mandó más abajo que del suelo. No volvió a levantarse, no volvió a molestarlo. Se giró para ir por Chaoz pero para entonces Chaoz se había esfumado.

— Rata inmunda — sus ojos se hicieron más negros de lo habitual, enseñando sus letales colmillos tras esa quijada musculosa abierta. Aquel hombre hecho un cometa azul voló más veloz que nunca.

— Ahh — se lamentaba Goku de su situación. Ya no siento el Ki de Piccolo. Ese demonio ha exterminado a todos — observó el cielo, podía ver desde ahí volando al alienígena sabía que lo estaba buscando desesperadamente a él. Muy pronto iba a tenerlo de nuevo de frente pero esta vez con el orgullo herido Goku se prometió no volver a perder el duelo.

* * *

— Papá — murmuró adormilada sobre un sillón una jovencita de cabello negro y alborotado, sudaba un poco frío pero su aspecto era tranquilo.

— Pan — susurró despacio su nombre otra chica de casi su misma edad. La observaba minuciosamente desde arriba asomada sobre el sofá, su semblante era preocupado, Y Pan lo notó cuando empezó a entreabrir sus ojos. Sus largas pestañas oscuras le permitieron ver a la muchacha.

Bra — le habló con su voz ronca producto de que recién despertaba y de que su lengua estaba seca tras las largas horas que llevaba dormida sin beber agua y con ese calor — ¿dónde está mi mamá?

— ¿Videl?...— exclamó sorprendida — ella está en — pensó dudosa —...su casa supongo.

— ¿Y mi papá?

— Gohan — una gota fina de sudor recorrió su bello rostro desde la sien hasta el mentón, estaba poniéndose nerviosa, acababa de recordar que Pan no sabía que su padre y su abuelo estaban peleando contra el enemigo. Estaba segura de que Pan no tomaría bien la noticia y en cuanto se la contara impulsiva se iría hacía donde estaban ellos para ayudar a acabar con ese hombre llamado Izu.

— Si mi padre Bra

— El...

— No me mientas, si tu estás aquí es porque seguramente alguien llegó a defenderte — la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza aún recostada en el sofá, notó que Bra se veía impecable, estaba limpia, recién duchada por el cabello mojado y con su ropa cambiada, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Ella en cambió estaba aún en condiciones deplorables, en cuanto a su ropa. De salud estaba mejor. Bra no aguantó más la mirada escudriñadora de la morena, le estaba metiendo presión con el hecho solo de verla tanto a los ojos.

— Está peleando con ese alienígena que apareció antes Pan

Pan se levantó como un resorte del sofá recobrando fuerzas pero en eso llegó Bulma con su bata de laboratorio.

— ¿A donde vas señorita?

— ¿Que no es bastante obvio? tengo que pelear a lado de mi padre.

— En ese estado solo serás un estorbo — le contestó rígida avanzando hacía ellas.

— Mamá — le reprochó molesta Bra. Le pareció extraño que su madre utilizara esas palabras tan duras contra Pan pues nunca era así con nadie, sólo las usaba con el necio de su padre cuando no entendía de razones.

— Mira Pan — suspiró intranquila —

— Mamá — le reprochó molesta Bra. Le pareció extraño que su madre utilizara esas palabras tan duras contra Pan pues nunca era así con nadie, sólo las usaba con el necio de su padre cuando no entendía de razones.

— Mira Pan — suspiró intranquila — no estoy muy enterada de la situación. Pero ahora debes de guardar reposo, y sobre todo mucha paciencia.

— ¡Como demonios pide que me calme precisamente cuando no sé cómo está el problema y ellos? — rebatió enfurecida la morena.

 _Interrumpimos de nuevo la programación para informar la noticia de último momento que acabamos de recabar respecto a los hechos terroristas que han estado azotando nuestro país en las últimas horas. Nuestros reporteros especialistas en la materia investigaron de cerca los acontecimientos y estas fueron las imágenes que captaron con la cámara._

De inmediato detrás de la pantalla de televisión de la casa Briefs se empezó a transmitir el vídeo grabado por arriesgados reporteros y periodistas, se escuchó de la pantalla las bocinas de ambulancias conducir rápidamente hacía distintos puntos de la zona, ya no se veía a gente correr tal vez por la gran cantidad de heridos pero había mucha movilización de de parte de diferentes autoridades. Toda la atención fue prestada por las tres mujeres.

Buenas noches Yokoyama Yun, como ya vieron desde las once trienta de la mañana ocurrieron los hechos lamentables que han perjudicado a grandes sectores en todo el país. Ahora mismo son las tres de la tarde y la alerta continúa activa hasta no dar con los responsables de todos estos actos de terrorismo que han dejado aproximadamente 2500 personas como víctimas entre ellas heridos, muertos y desaparecidos. Aquí lo extraño es que no han sido solo personas las perjudicadas en esta ciudad, sino que existe evidencia de que lo mismo está ocurriendo en otras dos islas cercanas, intentamos trasladarnos hasta el lugar donde según testigos también están ocurriendo ataques - después un vídeo mostró la grabación.

El vídeo se reprodujo, se veía gente andando rápido por la calle, a policías rodear los puntos más habitados, casualmente el vídeo mostró rápido varias escenas y entre ellas se veía alguien de pie sumamente reconocible, Pan lo notó enseguida.

— Acaso él no es...

— Si — se exaltó Bulma — Bra congela con el control la imagen — y Bra así lo hizo, congeló la imagen, observaron con detalle la figura de esa persona y ahí comprendieron todo.

— Es él — Adivinó Bra los pensamientos de las dos mujeres.

— Por lo tanto puede que él esté involucrado en esto — confirmó Pan, con mucha rabia contenida.

* * *

— Vaya Goku — exclamó al aire enarcando una sonrisa traviesa — si por estar escondido no puedo ir por ti, entonces tendré que hacerte venir a mí — desde arriba de un edificio alto miró como insignificantes hormigas a la gente que transitaba contenta un centro comercial, todo era paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar tan lejano. Pero no por mucho tiempo sería todo armonía, de hecho en ese segundo se les acabaría.

Levantó su mano y cargó en ella algo de energía la cual tomó forma de una bola de fuego — Ah — la arrojó hacía abajo pues el estaba sobre uno de los edificios de ese inmenso centro comercial, la bola se proyectó en medio de toda la gente causando incontables destrozos, la gente gritó despavorida y trató de huír a donde fuera pero nadie escaparía de él...solo había una persona capaz de salvarla y si no aparecía pronto para detenerlo entonces continuaría sumando más cadáveres.

Había pasado una hora y por fin ya Goku se recuperaba, no estaba al 100% pero en su espíritu existía una sed de adrenalina que tenía que atender. No se imaginaba la cantidad de destrozos que estaba causando el tabbu-seijin pero en todo lo que se refería a él era serio, tampoco tenía la ilusión de encontrárselo tranquilo reposando bajo un árbol esperando a que él se apareciera.

Justo ahora en un rincón no muy lejano lo presintió, hasta allá fue como cometa a buscarlo algo no andaba bien tenía una ligera incomodidad su corazón se apretujaba por la tensión seguro había malas noticias y lo que iba a encontrar no iba a ser de su agrado.

Y así fue, cuando llegó encontró a media ciudad envuelta en llamas penetrantes, todo era fuego y calor volcánico, bajó del cielo y se posó en el suelo caliente para inspeccionar. Alguien lo observaba detrás de un autobús abandonado. Goku caminó muy alerta ya que no había ruido alguno, todo el ataque parecía tan reciente que cabía la posibilidad de que el tabbu-seijin siguiera ahí y no se equivocó, él complaciente apareció a su espalda imponente como desde el principio, Goku no fue tonto se transformó en super saiyajin blue aun dándole la espalda sin preocupaciones al alienígena destructor.

— Te perdono por cualquier estupidez que hayas cometido en contra de nosotros pero no en contra de tanta gente inocente, dime, ¿¡que te han hecho ellos!? — se giró veloz para reclamarle enfurecido. Sus ojos azules parecía que lanzaban chispas de rabia, su boca era una cerradura y su entrecejo un declive.

— Vamos pero ¿porque te preocupas por ellos saiyajin? — Lo instó con el dedo a que se acercara a él — son tan insignificantes como cualquier otro en el universo.

— ¡Eso es porque ellos son seres vivos con sentimientos como tu y como yo!

— ¿Mis sentimientos dices? — se rio suavemente — esos hace mucho tiempo que se machacaron. Ahora solo queda esto, ¡recibe tu merecido! — Radku estiró ambos brazos hacia el cielo con las palmas abiertas, poco a poco el suelo empezó a temblar, se sorprendió Goku por la gran habilidad de ese individuo que tenía para poder manipular la sabia naturaleza a su antojo. Goku comenzó a sentir las plantas de los pies calientes, ardientes, miró hacia abajo y supo que poco a poco entre las grietas del suelo empezaba a asomarse lava ardiente.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y elevó su cuerpo a tiempo puesto que como cascada la lava salió a chorro disparada a un kilómetro de altura, todo en la isla se volvió entonces un rio de lava activo.

Radku no paró ahí, mientras Goku volaba hacía arriba y no a los lados, Radku apareció sobre su cabeza con una bola enorme de fuego en su mano, de inmediato la lanzó y esta atrapó a Goku, lo absorbio y esta fue a dar hacía el suelo donde hizo un gran agujero. Pensó que había sido todo para Goku pues el fuego su elemento favorito era letal.

Pero se equivocó ya que del agujero salió flotando una esfera brillante azulada, dentro de ella estaba Goku ileso.

— ¿Pero cómo? — asombrado abrió y cerro una y otra vez la boca.

— Radku, eso casi me mata — sonrió emocionado — ¡toma esto! — salió tras él, Radku huyó volando pero eso no importaba porque desde una larga distancia Goku con su fuerza le arrojó una roca gigantesca mil veces más grande que los dos, Radku mientras huía abrió los ojos de par en par y supuso que no alcanzaría a esquivarla apartandose de su camino por lo que se detuvo de pronto en el aire y extendió los brazos para apoyarlos sobre una parte de la roca y la intentó detener con su fuerza. Goku vió el cambio brusco en la velocidad de la roca, probablemente iba a lograr detenerla su enemigo por eso aprovechando que Radku estaba ocupado sosteniéndola, goku aceleró su vuelo hasta alcanzarlo y se posó detrás del indefenso tabbu.-seijin que no hacía otra cosa más que intentar parar por completo el trayecto de la gran roca,. Goku aumentó dos veces su fuerza y con su aura roja le disparó una bola de energía en la espalda. Radku salió estrellado bruscamente contra la roca y toda la roca se partió en millones de pedazos, hizo un gran ruido el estallido. Goku bajó satisfecho al piso en un lugar seguro en donde no hubiera lava, miró al cielo, los últimos granitos de roca se dispersaron como lluvia intensa.

No había rastro de Radku en el cielo hasta que Goku sintió que alguien lo jalaba fuertemente de los pies, aturdido miró al piso y vió salir del suelo una mano fuerte que lo sostenía del tobillo, intentó quitársela sacudiéndose pero no pudo. Radku le sonrió perversamente.

— No te diste cuando de que caí al suelo escondido entre los trozos.

Goku no se desconcentró, enojado voló derecho arrastrando a Radku con él porque aún no lo soltaba, dispuesto a obligarlo dejarlo en paz Goku levantó su pierna poniendo al tabbu-seijin a su altura lo sostuvo por su cabello con la mano e hizo volteretas con el cuerpo lastimado de Radku, al último lo arrojo con toda su fuerza a una montaña donde iba a estrellarse el tabbu-seijin pero eso no sucedió, Radku desapareció y reapareció sobre Goku, el saiyajin volteó hacia arriba para bloquear su contraataque pero de nuevo el alienígena se esfumó, una roca a un costado de Goku explotó de pronto, de ahí salió imponente Radku, Goku con un rápido movimiento de manos atrapó a los pedazos de piedra que iban hacía su cuerpo, poco le importó al tabbu-seijin porque en un segundo hundió su rodilla en la nariz del saiyajin.

Goku fue empujado por esa fuerza hacia el suelo donde descendió inmóvil. Radku empezó a respirar muy agitadamente, le había costado trabajo hacer ese movimiento en un momento donde había estado perdiendo las batallas contra Goku. Sus ojos vacíos no hacían otra cosa más que mirar hacia donde Goku estaba tirado, lo odiaba por estarse interponiendo en su camino,por ser un imprudente. Goku despareció del panorama tal cual un fantasma y reapareció detrás de Radku pero Radku que siendo tan veloz pudo leer el movimiento del saiyajin y solo le basto mover hacia la derecha su cabeza para esquivar la patada de Goku. Ahora fue Goku quien resultó sorprendido por la patada mortal de Radku en su cara. Desapareció el de cabello albino sobre el cuerpo de Goku mientras este fue lanzado hacía atrás por la patada, Radku le dió un codazo en el pecho al saiyajin que lo iba a enviar al suelo pero eso fue evitado cuando de inmediato el tabbu- seijin apareció debajo de él y le dió un puñetazo en la espalda. Goku despareció antes de hacer contacto con el piso pero, quiso golpear a Radku en la cara con su puño pero este lo bloqueo con su mano, con la otra mano el tabbu-seijin le encajó las largas uñas en la frente, Goku chillo pero continuó tratando de pegarle, más una y otra vez desparecía el albino de su alcance y en cambio recibía él un golpe.

Harto Goku se apartó, estalló una onda expansiva alrededor de su cuerpo, había aumentado su poder al máximo. Confiado de su nueva fuerza se atrevió a enfrentarse al tabbu-seijin, ahora la velocidad de los dos casi podía empatarse, El tabbu-seijin ya no la tuvo fácil, la mayoría de los puños de Goku se su sumergían en su cuerpo, los dos fueron a parar debajo del mar para pelear. Una explosión de agua surgió del océano los dos salieron como cometas del agua enardecidos. Justo cuando Goku pensó que lo tenía en sus manos el tabbu-seijin hizo aparecer de la punta de sus dos dedos un anillo eléctrico el cual fue arrojado directo a Goku, Goku fue sometido por la energía cuando esta lo electrocutó. Rápido mal herido y débil cayó tal proyectil al piso, podría ser el momento ideal para darle el ultimo golpe al saiyajin si no fuera porque el albino guerrero de cabello blanco y orejas puntiagudas no hubiera caído con la misma fuerza bruta con la que descendió Goku.

Los dos quedaron casi completamente inertes, estando boca abajo Goku volvió a su estado natural, su cabello azul se pintó de negro, sus ojos claros que quedaron muy abiertos regresaron a ser los mismos sin gracia, sin colores extravagantes.

En cambio el tabbu-seijin siguió atrapado en su transformación, con sus cabellos blancos con mechones azulados, pero sus pupilas dejaron de ser invisibles ya que se asomaron dos nubes en sus ojos de color plateado como era natural en él. No se movía ninguno de los dos hombres, parecían un par de cuerpos magullados sin vida. Los dedos ahora ennegrecidos del tabbu-seijin temblaron, atrapó en un débil puño una cantidad insignificante de arena y exclamó angustiado, titubeante, no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Porque?...que grave error he cometido.

Después de eso, cerró las cortinas de sus ojos, todo lo que había sido su campo de visión, se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

* * *

 _Bueno, eso solo fue un largo pero largo "prólogo" de mi parte, se que a muchos pudo haberles aburrido leer una historia llena de batallas desde el principio pero así es esto, el universo de dragon ball son peleas, peleas y más peleas y quizás mezcladas con un ligero sentido de comedia, ¿pero que creen? que de ahí en adelante ya va a cambiar la dirección de mi fic. Si es que a alguien le interesa saberlo les informo que dejaremos de lado un poco la violencia que caracteriza mi fic y daremos paso un poco al romance y al drama familiar y la comedia ligera. Era necesario escribir todos estos capítulos que en un futuro parecerán de relleno para que se dieran una idea después del porque cada personaje usado de dragón ball actúa de tal manera. Ahora los capítulos serán más cortos de no más de 8,000 palabras (anteriormente era de 12,000 a 15,000) y que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, es un gran reto para mi la idea que tengo de este fic y espero poder contar con un poco de apoyo, aunque igual seguiré subiendo caps hasta terminarlo._

 _Por cierto si alguien no entendió porque el tabbu-seijin también resultó muy mal herido aquí va la explicación breve. Lo que sucedió es que ambos guerreros resultaron electrocutados, pues resulta que la habilidad de Radku por manipular la naturaleza le resultó contraproducente, el error sucedió cuando al caer los dos al agua para pelear, ascendieron completamente mojados, Radku no pensó en si los dos estaban o no húmedos, simplemente se le ocurrió usar la técnica más rápida que podía hacer para lastimar a Goku quien venía con toda la intención tras él, la técnica que utilizaba corriente eléctrica tendría como efecto electrocutar a Goku para debilitarlo, pero lo que no pensó el tabbu-seijin es que al momento de formarla con la punta de sus dedos, sus dedos se encontraban húmedos, lo que desencadenó en una doble electrocución. Si...ya se...son guerreros poderosos pero al final de cuenta no son inmortales ¬-¬_

 _Finalmente , si pueden y quieren déjenme mensajes de aliento para seguir inspirándome como hasta ahora. Prometo no defraudarlos :)_


	6. Con el alma engurruñada

— ¿Dónde estoy? — su voz desganada, sin fuerza y ronca se escuchó como un ligero murmullo que pronto el viento caliente se llevó. Se acarició la cara pues sus ojos aun no terminaban de despabilarse por completo, ciertas nubecitas oscuras estaba viendo pese a que era de día según por la ventana la luz reflectante le indicaba. Estaba sudando y con razón ya que en el lugar se sentía un vapor sofocante. Apoyó el codo en la cama y con este se irguió un poco, no reconocía el lugar, aparentemente estaba en un cuarto cuyas paredes eran de un rojo oscuro, a sus lados no había nada interesante más que un cuadro colgado de un paisaje y a lado de este estaba la puerta de salida cubierta solo por cortinas cafés muy finas por las cuales se traslucía el exterior, es por eso que sabía que era de día. Retiró lentamente su mano de su frente pegajosa por el sudor seco, un poco de jaqueca por aquí y algo de mareo por acá, pensó que estaba soñando así que se dio un fuerte manotazo en la mejilla para terminar de despertar, seguro de que con eso ya no estaría atrapado con ello entre los delirios.

Empezaron a ver sus pupilas con más nitidez a su alrededor, ahora todo era claro, sí que era una habitación amplia, se irguió por completo hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, espera, ¿cama?, se volteó consternado para ver que había debajo de él, ¿un colchón? O más bien ahora que lo notaba era un sofá cama beige. Todo era tan silencioso ahí, las suaves brisas movían un poco las cortinas más no era tanta su fuerza implementada como para apartarlas de su camino. Allá afuera lucía un patio muy grande y no alcanzaba a ver ni el principio ni el fin de él desde su lugar, pero lo que si era cierto es que el piso era liso y blanco, muy blanco y limpio.

¿Había llegado al paraíso? Esa pregunta se hizo. No…imposible, negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Con sus actos se merecía el infierno es más se merecía algo más que eso, tal vez no existir ni aquí ni allá. Esa sería su peor condena el darse cuenta de que su presencia no había significado nada en el universo, darse cuenta de que su paso por él se desvaneció como las huellas en la arena cuando las toca el mar, en pocas palabras le dolería no haber conseguido nada relevante, no haber perturbado el universo con su presencia, haber tenido una existencia efímera e insignificante que nada más vivió por vivir sin ningún motivo, sin ningún porque. Apretó los fuertes dedos de sus manos en sus puños aguantando la rabia y desilusión que sentía y le dolió…pero no era esta vez nada más su lado emocional, también el físico le aturdió el oído.

Por eso sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas, el dolor provenía de las extensiones venosas de sus manos, automáticamente sus sensores cerebrales lo obligaron a voltear hacía ellas… No las reconocía… ¿Qué había pasado con ellas? Las puntas de sus dedos estaban negras como el carbón, si dolían era porque sus tendones y sus nervios por fortuna aún servían en caso contrario habría necesitado que se los cortasen.

Unas tiras de venda le protegían el resto de sus manos hasta casi el codo, las demás partes de su cuerpo solo habían sufrido un poco de magulladuras posiblemente no tan importantes, según su ojo crítico de médico. ¿Por qué después de todo era un médico no es así? Cruel y aberrante pero al final de cuentas posaba con su bata blanca para despistar al enemigo. Al menos eso le sirvió para pasar desapercibido por los Saiyajin terrícolas, ahora no lo necesitaba más. Había culminado su pesadilla de venganza pero no resultó a su favor.

¡Ya recordaba! abrió consternado los ojos de par en par, los pequeños vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos estallaron por la presión de sangre en ellos, una que no pudieron aguantar por ser pequeñas y delgas venas.

Goku y él mismo habían jodido su plan… ¡por poco lo tuvo a su alcance! Su único impedimento para conquistar el mundo iba a ser exterminado por su electric bomb y ya nadie ni nadie podrían pararlo en adelante. Pero maldita sea había cometido un error imperdonable, casi había cavado su propia tumba. Un par de dinamitas destellantes iban a proseguir a su electric bomb y ahí seguro se acaba el juego para ese sucio pero algo inesperado sucedió ya que padeció en ese momento una desesperación por sobrevivir de tal magnitud que no pensó en las consecuencias de su ataque, simplemente decidió lanzar su técnica mientras el guerrero de Vegita se acercaba furioso como un rayo con tanta determinación hacia él que estaba seguro de que Goku le daría el golpe definitivo que lo aniquilaría, por eso realizó su ataque, porque si no lo hubiera hecho Goku lo habría matado en ese momento.

¿Y qué hubiera sido peor? Morir en ese instante y tragarse el orgullo incluso en el infierno o haber sobrevivido y tener que sentir la angustia y la humillación mientras transitaba por las mismas calles del planeta que ellos.

Definitivamente hubiera sido menos penoso y más digno colapsar inerte.

Tembloroso y débil del cuerpo bajo los pies de la cama, un poco de desequilibrio no solo mental si no también físico lo aquejaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido en la misma posición pero ya era suficiente de tanto descanso. Cuando colocó la primera planta de pie en el suelo sintió un fuerte calambre, se quejó entre maldiciones pero eso no le impidió levantarse bruscamente. Con determinación avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante pero sintió con la punta de sus pies haber topado con algo muy duro.

— Auch — se quejó adormilada una voz varonil proveniente desde abajo.

El tabbu-seijin desorientado contemplo hacia abajo y se llevó una gran sorpresa que recordaría para la posteridad por lo ilógica que era.

En el suelo acostado desacomodado en short azul y corpiño blanco se encontraba el principal culpable de que su misión fracasara.

Goku se hallaba con las piernas abiertas dormido pacíficamente en una cama hecha cuidadosamente con sábanas y cartones para que no le lastimara en la columna el contacto directo con el duro suelo, para que no sintiera el piso duro e incómodo. Ajeno de la extraña situación por estar alado de su peligroso rival Goku siguió roncando mientras le escurría la saliva por la orilla de su labio. El tabbu seijin de rostro pálido frunció el ceño, apretó el labio, el cuello y también los puños temblorosos restándole importancia a la incomodidad generada entre sus dedos quemados.

Sintió que le hormigueaba el estómago inquieto por hacer algo, algún movimiento, alguna reacción, tal vez algo violento.

La mente manipuladora le aconsejaba tomar al Saiyajin con las defensas bajas y ahorcarlo, pero él no era ningún cobarde que sacaba ventaja de una situación así. O tal vez si…

...

— ¿No entiendo porque demonios trajeron a ese animal aquí? — se quejó Pan amargamente en tanto cruzaba los brazos furiosa. ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto de repente dementes?

— Por primera vez la enana tiene razón — intervino Piccolo en la conversación — ¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan compasivos con ese torcido?

— Porque en realidad no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó — Gohan con su carácter buscaba conciliar a todas las partes involucradas

— Yo si se lo que pasó — volvió una vez más a interrumpir el poderoso namekusei — pasó que intentó asesinarnos a todos, a Yamcha, a ten shin han, al enano con cara de payaso y a Krillin — uno a uno fue mencionándolos de mal humor según iba diciendo sus nombres

— Sería más inteligente si simplemente lo matamos y nos quitamos así el peso de encima de una vez por todas — opinó Goten desesperado por imponer sus palabras sobre las de su hermano ya que según él Gohan no estaba pensando con coherencia, algún tornillo se le habrá zafado.

— Pero ese no es el método de actuar de mi padre — cansado de la delicada situación se quitó paciente las gafas de su cara para limpiarlas. Empaño los vidrios de su armazón y los frotó con su camisa verde.

Se formó un silencio total cuando dijo eso Gohan.

— Oh hijo — un sollozo de chichi se oyó de pronto — eres muy considerado con tu padre.

— Mi padre nos salvó de morir a todos…es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

— Sabes ustedes lo molesto que va a ser para él despertar y enterarse de que hemos eliminado a uno de sus enemigos de manera cobarde, cuando no podía defenderse. Yo sé que matarlo ahora era una oportunidad única para poder terminar con nuestros problemas de una vez pero mi padre nunca me perdonaría que yo actuara como un cobarde.

— Gohan tiene razón — por fin la voz lúgubre de Vegeta rompió con el silencio tenso de los presentes. Él les daba con arrogancia la espalda como de costumbre para no mezclarse entre el gentío — jamás lo saiyajines hemos huido a nuestros problemas.

— Papá — susurró Bra anonadada. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que de la boca de su padre salía una frase tan profunda, pero más que eso, jamás le había dado la razón a nadie y ahora daba su brazo a torcer.

— Si hemos de matarlo…— que sea cuando este despierto y al 100%

— Esperen un momento, no les parece algo demasiado arriesgado — pregunto dubitativo Yamcha sacudiendo rápidamente los brazos — por una cosa como esta podemos provocar que destruyan al mundo.

— Escucha imbécil — renegó Vegeta dándose la vuelta para confrontarlo — jamás será un acto de honor atacar por la espalda.

— ¡Esto no se trata de un acto de honor si no de seguridad! — exclamó alterado Yamcha

— Pues qué lástima, porque puedes ir empacando tus cosas y mover tu trasero a otra parte, aquí se hace lo que los más fuertes decidan. Además ten algo de vergüenza ya que tú fuiste más un estorbo que una ayuda para Piccolo.

Piccolo no contestó, prefirió mantenerse en estado de alerta en silencio.

— Ahh — gritó frustrado Yamcha jalándose los cabellos pero que más daba, para que hacía corajes inútiles. A Vegeta aunque lo contradigan no dará su brazo a torcer ya lo sabía. Para él ya había sido todo ya mejor se iba y no intervenía en esos asuntos, si querían cometer un error dejando vivo esa bestia alienígena allá ellos él no sería participe. Abordó su nave sin despedirse de nadie y se marchó furioso a toda velocidad rechinando a su paso el automóvil volador.

— Yamcha aún no termina de pagarme ese auto y ya lo está maltratando — impertinente se escuchó decir a Bulma asombrada.

— Entonces está decidido — dijo Gohan demasiado firme — de ahora en adelante mantendremos vigilado al tabbu-seijin para que no se nos vuelva a esconder como lo hizo por muchos años y…

— Ts — el sonido que hizo el par de cortinas deslizándose de la cavidad de la puerta capto rápido la atención de todos.

— Perros tks — hizo una mueca torcida observando incrédulo el sitio, ya sabía que era el templo considerando que desde ahí podía ver la forma circular del territorio. Por supuesto que recordaba que llego hace días ahí para desafiar a todos.

— Prepárense chicos — Goten alarmado se puso en posición de ataque y retrocediendo. Trunks copio su ejemplo. Todos pensaron que la sombra del individuo de alma turbia se asomaría por la abertura de la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — mencionó Gohan confundido porque nadie parecía estarse acercando hacia ellos.

Cuando en realidad dentro de la oscura habitación aún el tabbu-seijin seguía planeando su siguiente movimiento…huir.

— Esto no se va a quedar así — amenazó rabioso enseñando los colmillos blancos desde su sitio cerca de una ventana con dirección al exterior — algún día regresare y van a arrepentirse de haberme humillado, de haberme dejado vivo — murmurando con un pie afuera apretó el marco de la ventana emitiendo un gruñido animal.

Allá afuera los guerreros estaban alertas esperando a que saliera aquel que supuestamente se había despertado para incomodarlos.

— Que quede una cosa clara tabbu-seijin — aclaro guturalmente desde la garganta Gohan con un tono fuerte pensando que el alienígena aún estaba adentro y supuestamente escuchándolo — te hemos dejado vivo no por compadecerte, solo quiero que se termine la batalla inconclusa y que te exterminemos como es debido…porque yo no abuso de los indefensos.

Esperaron impacientes unos segundos a que sucediera algún evento cataclistico pero el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Rápido Gohan, Trunks y Goten corrieron apresurados hacia donde habían dejado a Goku y al tabbu-seijin teniendo una mala espina por lo que pudiera sucederle al aun dormido Saiyajin pero al llegar la calma volvió a sus corazones alarmados ya que el guerrero seguía durmiendo como un niño.

Trunks rápido empezó a rastrear el cuarto, pero en ninguna esquina vió o presintió la presencia de alguien, lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la ventana pequeña que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Se asomó en ella y tampoco se percató de algún ki por lo que dedujo que se había escapado de ahí con la velocidad de un rayo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— Basuras — murmuró con un gruñido animal en tanto él se mantenía volando a moderada velocidad — ¿Qué se han creído? — Respingó de coraje arrugando el ceño — ahora se hacen las buenas personas cuando han tenido la oportunidad de aniquilarme no lo han hecho ¿Qué quieren terminar conmigo? — Incrédulo bufó sarcástico — han perdido la única oportunidad que tendrán para deshacerme de mi…porque para la otra…- advirtió arrugando su frente – no volveré a cometer ningún error.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que pretendes aquí? — interrogó de brazos cruzados y enojada Bra a la pequeña morena de cabello negro.

— Lo mismo que tu pretendías aquella vez que fuimos a buscar al alienígena al hospital

— No me digas…— volteó rápido e incrédula hacia su amiga agitando sus largos mechones azules en el acto.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes Bra? — Indiferente avanzó unos cuantos pasos por el terreno de cultivo en donde estaban — no se puede terminar un episodio de violencia sino se ha eliminado uno de los dos provocadores.

Bra se apretó el puente de la nariz de la desesperación.

— Estás queriéndome decir que quieres asesinar al tabu…tabu…tabu no sé qué — interrogó con actitud molesta a Pan la cual no estaba preocupada por estar ahí' a solas con Bra teniendo en cuenta que el guerrero de Tazba podía ocultar su ki como ellos y aparecer frente a las dos en un segundo.

La hija menor de Vegeta se molestó aún más por el hecho de que Pan la ignorara como si no existiera, como si su opinión fuera irrelevante y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera. Haría pagar a Pan por la ofensa. Se inclinó y tomó una piedra de poca longitud pero que podría causar algún descalabro de importancia en un humano. Como sabía que eso no le ocasionaría un daño a Pan esta se la arrojó con un poco de toda su fuerza y como supuso desde el principio la piedra fue a estrellarse en la cabeza de la muchacha de 18 años. En eso Pan se volvió animada para decirle algo a la Briefs pero en eso se escuchó el golpe seco de algún objeto sólido. Automáticamente la morena dejó salir alaridos y se llevó rápido una mano a la cabeza restregándose en ella queriendo alivianar con eso el dolor punzante causado por el berrinche de Bra.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa niña malcriada? — le gritoneó con todas su fuerza.

— ¿Malcriada me dices? — A unos cuantos metros se llevó las manos a la cintura indignada — ¿Sabes con quien te metes?

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — Le apuntó con el dedo enardecida — Con la hija mimada de Vegeta — escupió las palabras sumamente enojada, aún seguía acariciándose la cabeza auto consolándose, una tierna lagrimita de la cebeza luchaba por escurrírsele pero ella no permitiría que lo hiciera delante de Bra — tu eres la que no sabes con quien hablas

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! — Firmemente golpeó su pie contra el suelo de tierra — Eres la chica salvaje del monte paoz

— Para empezar yo no vivo ahí — bajó la voz pero se defendió como pudo Pan

— Pero sí que fuiste criada como una salvaje por eso eres violenta, en cambio yo tengo la educación de una señorita — arqueó admirada su ceja enorgulleciéndose de ello y presumiendo a la morena. A Pan poco le afectó lo dicho pero tenía preparada ya una respuesta para ese intento de agresión verbal.

— ¡Desde cuando las malditas clases sociales nos importan! — le preguntó ella alterada. Para Bra nunca había sido un problema mezclarse con gente de otro nivel económico sin embargo el estatus que tenía la empresa Capsule Corp la obligaba a veces a acudir a eventos de gente adinerada donde había por cierto muchos chicos atractivos que intentaban liarse en vano con ella.

La Briefs entendió el mensaje de la morena y estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho. A ellas las unía una verdadera amistad forjada por años de convivencia desde que eran unas niñas y cuando hacían hincapié a la cuestión económica era bromeando, Bra le decía animal, y Pan a ella "mimada" y "presumida" a veces solía decirle "princesita" con una clara ironía.

Bra de brazos cruzados no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar sus delgados labios y cerrar los ojos. Una venita sobresaliente herencia de su padre palpitó desesperada en su frente. Pan ya sabía lo que venía.

— ¡Desde que tú me has dicho consentida! — Gritó exaltada la de ojos azules provocando un ligero temblor en el suelo. Pan se tapó los oídos más no se quedó atrás y le respondió de la misma manera exagerada.

— ¡Pues no me digas hombruna solo por ser tu afeminada!

— ¡Hombruna!

— ¡Afeminada!

Empezaron a decirse las dos chicas con los ánimos subidos aunque no se atrevieron a acercarse para encararse. Esto se repitió por lo menos 10 veces hasta que las dos se dieron casi la espalda y se callaron, evitaron cualquier contacto visual luego de que instantes antes casi quisieran asesinarse con sus miradas.

Los gritos antes perpetrados las delataron a las dos, ante sus narices bajó flotando son Goten, el único primo de Pan y viejo amor platónico de Bra.

— Chicas ¿qué es lo que les pasa?

— ¿Tío Goten? — Lo nombró alterada — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estaba buscándolas por encargo de Bulma.

— ¿Mi mamá? — lo encaró sorprendida Bra

— Así es. Les tengo una buena noticia. Mi papá ya despertó de su sueño, está totalmente recuperado.

Las dos chicas se exaltaron de alegría y sus sonrisas fueron plasmadas genuinamente. Solo por un instante la vieja discusión fue olvidada y las dos muchachas cruzaron sus miradas libres ya de cualquier rastro rencoroso.

— Además con motivo de eso, Bulma ha decidido organizar hoy por la noche un pequeño convivió.

— Hoy por la noche — abrió más los ojos asombrada nuevamente la adolescente — espera un segundo – se tocó la frente intentando esclarecer un problema que ahora la aquejaba - ni siquiera me avisó y no sé qué ponerme para hoy

— Por favor Bra — empezó a burlarse de la muchacha con su entrecejo arrugado — tienes como mil prendas por estrenar y siempre dices que nunca es suficiente

— Eso es porque se me olvida cuales son las que tengo en mi closet.

— ¡Bárbara! — Se escuchó decir berreando — con toda esa ropa yo podría armar una tienda departamental — rodeó a la ojo azul para observarla de pies a cabeza como un objeto raro.

— ¡Si se te hace tan fácil a ti buscar algo bueno entre mis ropas entonces ayúdame! — l e reclamó irritada la joven a la otra siguiéndola con la mirada.

— ¡Está bien pero no me exijas! — se cruzó de brazos y así nuevamente un duelo de miradas interesantes se formó. Son Goten inocente de todo no entendía el origen de ese conflicto amistoso pues por un lado se agredían y al mismo tiempo por otro lado se auxiliaban. El juego era peligroso porque eran mujeres y las mujeres eran más apasionadas y crueles con lo que decían cuando peleaban aunque sabía que al final de cuentas iban a hacer las paces, nunca pasaban más de dos días enojadas entre ellas.

Total, que las muchachas cuando se trataba de moda se volvían locas y olvidaban todo así que no fue extraño que la misión sobre el tabbu-seijin quedó postergada indefinidamente, quizás hasta el día siguiente.

Las dos abandonaron a son Goten en mitad del campo. El muchacho confundido encogió los hombros y las vio partir rápido hacia el horizonte. Un anciano barbudo iba pasando por detrás de él, agarró el garrote con el que estaba arando la siembra y le golpeó con él en la cabeza dejándole un chipote enorme sobre el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Ladrón! ¡Estás robando mis hortalizas!

* * *

Concluyó la mañana. La noche era absolutamente disfrutada en capsule corp por todos los invitados quienes disfrutaban en el patio en armonía de los placeres de la paz y la comida que la familia Briefs les ofrecía.

— Este trozo de carne está muy bueno — mencionó Goku sentado en la silla cuando devoraba hambriento de cada uno de los platillos suculentos de la mesa — no había probado desde hace mucho carne de cordero…no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez

— Espera un momento Kakaroto…— dejó abandonados el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre el mantel blanco — ¿dices que sabe a carne de cordero?

— Así es no creo que sea de rana porque está muy blanda — reconoció Goku con una sonrisa satisfactoria cuando se servía otro trozo aun cuando todavía no terminaba de deglutir los pedazos grandes que tenía dentro de la boca.

— ¡Maldito! Estas comiéndote mi carne

— Pero de que estas hablando Vegeta si todo estaba sobre la mesa — le discutió el Saiyajin desafiante y de buen humor.

— ¡Porque era mía! — Gritó el príncipe y el ruido hizo vibrar los platillos sobre la mesa — tuve que soportar acompañar a Bulma al jodido supermercado con la condición de que me cocinara esta carne ¡y tú te la estas tragando! — se levantó exaltado de la mesa arrojando algunos vasos de vidrio al suelo. Milk y Bulma los observaban apenadas discutiendo pues no terminaban de madurar aquellos dos hombres, eran unos niños en el cuerpo de dos adultos que rondaban la década de los cincuenta.

— ¡Míralos! Siguen discutiendo como siempre — dijo Milk resignada. El vestido discreto casi a la mitad de la pierna que llevaba era amarillo, cómodo, su cabello ya no era largo como antes ahora le llegaba muy apenas por debajo de los hombros, dos broches sostenían los extremos de su cabello suelto para impedir que le estorbaran para que su frente estuviera despejada

— Eso quiere decir que se siguen cayendo bien — dando un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto completó de decir la mujer de cabello azul con corte de casco. A diferencia de Milk ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojo, elegante pero sencillo por arriba de las rodillas y una palestina blanca enredada y bien acomodada sobre su cuello.

Las dos mujeres observaron atónitas como los dos guerreros veteranos se transformaban en súper Saiyajin.

Apartados del bullicio estaban Piccolo y Ten shin han con su amigo chaoz, por fin habían decidido acudir a un evento social a capsule corp aunque el verdadero motivo era visitar a los viejos amigos antes de que nuevamente se fuera como viajero por todo el mundo entrenando arduamente sometiéndose a climas difíciles. Al otro extremo de pie debajo de la techumbre platicaban dos hombres, y a lado de ellos dos mujeres. Yamcha ya había olvidado el enojo resultado de la discusión de esa mañana, había regresado para disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos, había traído incluso a su nueva novia una periodista rubia atractiva y mucho más joven que él. Yamcha no paraba de alardear sobre su nueva relación a Krillin pues siempre entre ellos hubo una competencia por conseguir como novia a la mujer más guapa y al final ninguno resulto el claro vencedor, Krillin tenía por esposa a una mujer de temperamento fuerte como todas las que rodeaban a sus amigos, de algo no se podía quejar, androide 18 lo protegía, lo quería y era atractiva había un cariño mutuo y privado que solo ellos sabían cómo demostrarse, aunque etiquetaran todos de fría todavía a #18 y a Krillin de sumiso, nadie entendía su relación desigual. Yamcha pasó de ser el tímido muchacho adolescente al hombre más inestable en sus relaciones, la relación más duradera y también tormentosa fue con la hija del Dr. Briefs, siempre fueron picos altos y bajos en esa relación pasional, terminaron su relación sin rencores y Yamcha fue el más perjudicado porque de veras quería a Bulma pero su instinto de mujeriego la lastimo incontables veces y ella siguió perdonándolo esperanzada de que algún día el cambiara, nada de eso sucedió y repentinamente Bulma lo mandó al diablo entre sollozos y tristeza. Luego se involucró con Vegeta y formaron una familia para mal suyo. Un golpe bajo porque además era su enemigo y ahora hasta su rival de amor. ¿Quién pensaría que un salvaje Saiyajin sería atrapado por esa musa? ¿Quién pensaría que Vegeta conseguiría primero que él tener una familia? Y con la que era antes la mujer de su vida. Dudaba que algún día fuera a casarse o mínimo tener un noviazgo estable, se moriría como el eterno liberal que era, sin compromisos, sin esposa y sin hijos.

En otra mesa de pie estaba Gohan y Videl conversando de cuestiones de trabajo, él le relataba historias graciosas que le habían ocurrido con sus alumnos en la escuela donde impartía clases. Su esposa siempre sería su mejor oyente y confidente. Podía contarle cualquier cosa y ella siempre estaría atenta para él. Formaban el matrimonio más normal entre todos los guerreros.

Los observaba detenidamente Pan. Le gustaba que sus padres pudieran llevarse tan bien porque no solo eran pareja eran amigos y se contaban cualquier cosa. En su papel de padres eran un poco duros con ella porque se preocupaban exageradamente por ser su única hija pero últimamente sentía que su padre con mucho esfuerzo estaba intentando soltarle más el cordón con el que la retenía. Seguramente apenas se daba cuenta de que no podría ser su niña para siempre y que la independencia conforme pasaban los años era algo inevitable. Nunca dejaría de ser la hija de papá porque amaba a su padre pero tampoco podía ser su pequeña niña eternamente.

Bra por su parte ignoraba todo a su alrededor incluso a Pan quien estaba a su lado. Bra se reflejaba en el espejo con necedad retocándose los labios de color rojo. Le gustaba maquillarse a cada rato y no era en realidad muy necesario hacerlo porque la chica era muy bella, su cabello lacio, saludable y hasta la cintura no hacía otra cosa más que adornar su hermoso rostro forrado de piel suave y blanca. Pan le recalcaba muy seguido de que no necesitaba tanto maquillaje, y Bra le contestaba que para una mujer el arreglo nunca debe de faltar, de hecho ella incursionó a Pan en el mundo del maquillaje pues antes no solía pintarse la morena, solo que Pan era más natural solo se enchinaba las pestañas y se delineaba los ojos nada de labial ni rímel ni sombras como Bra pero también era muy bella, no tanto como Bra pero era linda solo que menos femenina.

Pan se hartó de verla lucirse tanto en el espejo y le palabreó.

— Bra deja tu vanidad por un momento y vayamos por un ponche — se quejó aburrida y desganada la delgada morena.

— Espera un momento Pan, no seas aguafiestas — respondió Bra haciendo menos sus palabras. Pan se mantuvo disgustada porque a Bra se le hacía poco ignorarla.

— Y como no estarlo si llevas más de diez minutos mirándote en el espejo. Ni que hubiera chicos atractivos por aquí — y efectivamente esta vez Bra no había invitado a ningún muchacho guapo como otras veces. Ella se entretenía viéndolos como bombones. Podía ser ruda pero también era una mujercita y tenía hormonas.

— Yo no me maquillo únicamente por ellos Pan — apretó los labios para terminar de mancharlos de labial correctamente —…lo hago por sentirme bien yo misma

— Pues que mal que seas tan egoísta porque si no era tu objetivo atraer la atención de los hombres pues déjame decirte que el resultado fue lo contrario — Pan se apoyó en el poste de un edificio de la casa de Bulma, desviando la mirada hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Qué dices? — distraída bajo el espejo para pedirle explicaciones a su amiga.

— Hay alguien que está mirándote desde que salimos de tu cuarto. Parece ser que tu vestido entallado azul le causó una gran impresión a alguien especialmente.

— ¿A quién te refieres Pan?

La muchacha de cabello negro rodo los ojos incrédula. Le parecía raro que siendo Bra tan vanidosa no se diera cuenta de cuando un hombre la observaba tanto.

— A que mi tío Goten no quita la cara de baboso desde hace rato. Está intentando pasar desapercibido para mí pero que tonto yo si me doy cuenta de que te mira mucho.

— Eso es casi imposible. Goten nunca me ha tomado en cuenta no le gustan las chiquillas – mencionó con una drástica negativa poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Pues entonces no entiendo. Sinceramente Bra — reconoció con seriedad Pan — Aquello que me contaste hace mucho sucedió hace un año y medio, tenías 15 años eras muy joven para alguien que ya había terminado la universidad. Pienso que tal vez solo te lo dijo para desilusionarte.

— Pretendes decirme que le gusto, que me mintió – sobresaltada observó molesta a la chica de cabello azabache.

— Las cosas cambian Bra…entre ellos los años, y tú ya no eres la niñita que éramos, a principios del siguiente año cumples 18 y mi tío Goten ahora si podrá mirarte con otros ojos. Seguirás siendo una menor de edad hasta que cumplas 21 pero eso ya no será un impedimento, mi tío no luce mucho más grande que tú, ventaja de tener mitad de sangre Saiyajin, envejecen menos pronto. Quién sabe si yo envejeceré también lentamente — se puso a reflexionar con interés la muchacha. Pero las ideas y los pensamientos de Bra habían perdido su rumbo. Por culpa de la morena se había puesto también a reconsiderar lo que pasó hace ya más de un año y eso que creyó que ya era un episodio terminado.

¿Por qué las cosas en la vida tenían que ser siempre inestables? Tan cambiantes. Esperaba que todo lo insinuado por Pan fueran meras conjeturas equivocadas, ella y Goten se seguían queriendo pero como amigos, había respeto de por medio ya ella no lo molestaba como la niña tonta que siempre había estado "enamorada" de él. Descubrió con el tiempo después de que él le dijera que nunca tendrían algo porque ella era muy joven que tal vez nunca en realidad estuvo enamorada de su persona, solo sentía admiración y empatía por su forma de ser amistosa, graciosa y amable solo que sus fantasías inocentes siempre le hicieron creer que él tenía un trato muy especial solo para con ella. Cuando en realidad a estas alturas ya sabía que Goten así era de amable con todos. Su mundo se derrumbó el día que ella lo citó en un parque para confesar sus sentimientos.

Él acudió esa tarde incluso más que puntual al lugar acordado, la vio con ternura nerviosa y con la cabeza gacha mientras se le acercaba tímidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, llevaba la chica un ramo pequeño de flores rosas seguramente un obsequio. Nunca él había recibido un regalo de una chica siempre era él el que tenía que ser esplendido con ellas para que lo quisieran más para que lo valoraran más como un hombre detallista y cariñoso. Cuando él se inclinó a su altura ella pensó que era para darle un beso en la boca creyendo ilusionada que tal vez con el solo hecho de verla con las flores había comprendido que se le quería confesar y él para evitarle la vergüenza de hacerlo como un caballero se le adelantó y aceptó sin decir nada sus sentimientos, pero que ingenua fue. Lo que ocurrió fue que sus labios se unieron a su inesperadamente a su pálida mejilla solo un segundo, luego se apartó lentamente con una sonrisa tierna que a ella le encantó y le susurró con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

 _— Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto — hablo el hombre con un tono de voz poco audible_

 _— Yo…— titubeó avergonzada la chica arrugando en el acto con sus manos sudorosas de los nervios el papel blanco que envolvía el pequeño ramo de flores._

 _— No digas nada…ya lo sé — Bra abrió los ojos de par en par esperando emocionada a que le hiciera feliz a Goten saber que sus sentimientos hacía el eran genuinos — Pero lamento que hayas tomado las cosas así — los ojos de Bra se cerraron. Desde que dijo que lo lamentaba su corazón se encogió para protegerse del duro golpe que intuía recibiría — Tu eres una niña y yo un hombre hecho y derecho. Casi un viejo para ti — reconoció desalentadoramente._

 _— No es cierto — la muchacha cabizbaja balbuceo demasiado triste, sintió su garganta cerrarse y ahogarse con su propia saliva la angustia era la causante — Eres joven – mencionó reacia a aceptar la cruda realidad._

 _— Pero una relación entre un hombre de 26 años y una niña de 15 no está bien — el muchacho hizo el esfuerzo por hacerla entender su situación. Por su parte no quería que ella siguiera con su idea de querer tener algún noviazgo con él. Desde que la chica se convirtió en una adolescente se pudo dar cuenta de que el cariño que le profesaba no era precisamente un juego de niña como se imaginó desde el principio, y a partir de eso se tornaba peligroso._

 _— Te quiero mucho porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo quien es como mi hermano — extendió lentamente su brazo y le acarició con cuidado casi como si tocara una muñeca de porcelana el cabello lacio —…y por consiguiente te veo también como mi hermana — los ojos de Bra se aguaron y Goten se percató de que sus ilusiones habían terminado en el peñasco — No te entristezcas Bra — la tomó delicadamente por el mentón para verla a los ojos pero Bra avergonzada y decaída simplemente esquivaba la mirada —_ _este no es el fin de nada. Tu pronto hallarás alguien mejor que yo eso te lo aseguro, después de todo eres muy bella, y tienes un corazón enorme que aunque intentes ocultarlo sé que existe._

La nieta de Goku suspiró ruidosamente y eso bastó para que los pensamientos de la joven heredera de los Briefs dejaran de viajar en la profundidad de sus recuerdos.

Pan no notó que Bra se mordió ansiosa el labio y suspiró de forma más discreta no como ella que había obligado con su ruido a cortar las memorias de Bra. En parte se lo agradecía porque aunque ya fueran cosas del pasado aun estas podían causarle una gran nostalgia.

No es que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por Goten, pero podía decir que ahora a su edad se daba cuenta de que no debería de ser tan apasionada cuando sentía atracción por alguien porque esos sentimientos podían no ser correspondidos, tal vez sonara dura pero después de eso se había puesto una especie de coraza encima para protegerse de cupido, no rechazaba el amor de hecho siempre estaba dispuesta a abrirle las puertas de su corazón a alguien pero ya no se apresuraba por hacerlo ni dejaba entrar a cualquiera en su vida, seguramente los chicos y las chicas de su edad la etiquetaban de una rompecorazones arrogante. Eso no le importaba, ella en cuestiones del amor se tomaba las cosas con perseverancia y por ello mismo los sentimientos hacia Goten se habían disminuido aceleradamente a lo mejor verdaderamente no estaba tan enamorada de él como creía y solo estaba ilusionada como cualquier niña que cree haber encontrado a su primer amor.

Parecía una broma que sus anteriores pensamientos desalentadores fueran coordinados y acompañados por la música nostálgica de fondo que había comenzado a sonar en la mitad de esa noche brillante.

Muy cerca escuchó un carraspeó ronco seguramente proveniente de un varón que se había acercado sigilosamente hacia las dos jóvenes. Bra creyó por un instante que se trataba de Pan pero al girar su rostro se llevó la sorpresa de ver que la azabache se encontraba sirviéndose contenta su tan ansiado ponche allá lejos y de pie en una mesa rectangular. Entonces confundida volvió su cabeza al frente y vaya sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse a cierto hombre de mediana estatura contemplándola cautivado. Bra abrió y cerró los labios en un intento por balbucear algo pero nada ni un sonido se escapó de su delicada boca.

Son Goten llevaba un elegante traje completo azul rey y una corbata gris, y su peculiar peinado rebelde. Sin decir tampoco nada su sonrisa dedicada a Bra se ensanchó naturalmente. Estiró calmadamente su brazo y con cuidado tomó a la ojiazul por el codo. Sus ojos negros brillaron como las estrellas y entonces acompañado de la melodía romántica le dijo.

— "Bra, te gustaría acompañarme a bailar esta pieza"

La muchacha se quedó patidifusa ante la presencia solemne del hombre. Cuan descolocado fue reconocer que nuevamente su razón se había equivocado. Su reacción atónita le indicaba a ella que sus antiguos sentimientos aún no estaban totalmente enterrados así bajo la tierra.


	7. Miedo

Era irónica la vida. Precisamente desde anoche el destino parecía estarle jugando una mala pasada. El futuro siempre era indeciso, todo el tiempo cambiaba, por lo que nunca podía dar por hecho la gente de que algo iba a ocurrir porque la misma vida se encargaba de tomarte por detrás con la guardia baja para asestarte un duro golpe.

Se levantó desganada de la cama y dejo el celular sobre el buró a un lado suyo. Sus pies descalzos la llevaron hasta el enorme closet café de su cuarto, como si estuviera enfadad abrió con mucha energía las puertas de su mueble de par en par para sacar una toalla blanca de uno de los compartimientos.

— ¡Maldición! — maldijo por lo bajo. Sus penetrantes ojos azules buscaron algo por su cuarto para al final de cuenta clavarse molestos en el reloj de pared que le pertenecía, según lo que reflejaba faltaban solo 40 minutos para que fueran las 6:00 pm y ella tenía por su parte un asunto urgente que atender. Era un domingo de descanso nada de obligaciones escolares, por ese lado era afortunada porque su compromiso no se hizo entresemana. La muchacha se encaminó al baño exclusivo de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entró dejando la puerta así dejándola a ella expuesta a que alguien de afuera la viera aunque en realidad eso era imposible, todos los de la casa sabían que tenían que tocar su puerta antes de entrar o serían carne muerta si se atrevían a hacer lo contrario.

La mujer jaló hacia arriba con poco cuidado su pijama y empezó a desnudarse con la puerta entre abierta no le preocupaba hacerlo total que la habitación solo a ella le pertenecía y los demás incluido su padre sabían que interrumpir en el la ponía lo histérica y nadie quería escuchar a la Srta. Briefs haciendo un berrinche.

Su baño era muy grande, se hallaba pintado por todos lados de blanco para darle una imagen de pulcritud que hiciera incluso brillar cada objeto que perteneciera a ese baño, desde su retrete hasta su lavabo, su regadera, su bañera o el mismo piso, podía sonar exagerado pero incluso los jabones coincidían con el mismo tono que toda la habitación de baño, todo era blanco. Ella vivía en el lujo como toda su familia aunque sin duda Bulma y ella eran las más exigentes en todo el aspecto físico que tuviera que ver en el hogar, Bulma se encargaba de que todo en su casa estuviera combinado y en ciertos lugares específicos no necesitaba de algún diseñador de interiores para modificar su casa a su gusto. A Bra solo le interesaba lo que tuviera que ver con sus pertenencias, es decir lo que estuviera dentro de su cuarto tenía que estar en perfecto orden y de ahí hacia afuera ya no le importaba tanto. Su hermano decía que ella tenía una obsesión por tener todo perfectamente acomodado, varias veces se lo mencionaba pero la primera vez sucedió cuando Bra fue a buscarlo a su cuarto para pedirle que le explicara una tarea de la escuela, algo de cálculos avanzados que no entendía, al entrar a su cuarto muy asqueada la muchacha empezó a reclamarle a Trunks por el enorme desorden que tenía en su habitación, montones de ropa limpia sobre la cama, ropa sucia sobre el suelo incluyendo sus calzoncillos, calcetas sobre las lámparas de pie de su recámara etc. Juró que nunca más entraría a un lugar desagradable como ese y lo cumplió.

Bra se dirigió hacia la parte del baño que tenía la regadera, digamos que su baño estaba divido en tres secciones. En la primera sección estaba solo una regadera, luego había un pequeño muro de medio metro que separaba la regadera de la primer sección de la segunda sección donde estaba un cómodo jacuzzi donde cabían hasta 5 personas, varias veces Pan disfrutó con ella el agua caliente y cálida. Ya finalmente la tercera sección estaba integrada por un vestidor donde había toallas limpias, lockers y una banca pequeña de madera donde podía sentarse la gente mientras se cambiaba. Ella prefería cambiarse en su cuarto y no dentro del baño así que el vestidor era un espacio desperdiciado.

Prosiguiendo con lo anterior, como llevaba prisa y no tenía tiempo que perder ella se decidió por no usar el jacuzzi esta vez, ese solo lo usaba cuando quería relajarse luego de un largo día de pesada escuela, así que su mano pálida giró la llave de la regadera y al instante empezó a salir un montón de agua fresca sobre su piel tersa y tan blanca como la nieve.

La joven al contacto con el agua se relajó al instante. Entrecerró los ojos y un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, ella volvió a recordar lo ocurrido el día de ayer

¿Así que sorpresivamente Goten si sentía atracción hacía ella? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿No será que estaba malinterpretando las cosas de nuevo y que él solo quería bailar con ella?

Bra sacudió ferozmente la cabeza en una negativa o más bien para despejar sus ideas. No se iba a hacer ilusiones otra vez porque para empezar los años ya habían pasado y por ahora sus sentimientos se encontraban en una zona de confort de donde no querían salir. No estaba enamorada de nadie, es más ni siquiera sentía en ese momento atracción por algún chico de la preparatoria. Algunas veces llegó a sentir emoción por ellos lógico como la adolescente que era sus hormonas estaban más despiertas que nunca, y aunque los humanos no lo supieran, las mujeres que tenían algún origen Saiyajin solían tener las hormonas más activas que la de las humanas, no importaba que tanto luchara por contenerlas ella se daba cuenta que cuando alguien le atraía lo hacía de forma intensa, de una forma casi enfermiza. En alguna ocasión le preguntó indirectamente a Pan sobre cómo se sentía ella cuando le gustaba alguien, y por lo visto Pan podía olvidar la atracción en poco tiempo simplemente dejaba de lado al chico pero ella no. Incluso podía oler sus propias feromonas y aún desde largas distancias hasta las feromonas de la persona que le atraía y lo odiaba como no tenían idea porque se sentía un animal. Casi como un animal en celo, maldita sea se decía cuando le ocurría.

Esa habilidad no se le desarrolló hasta pasados los 13 años cuando su cuerpo fue cambiando. Pero había algo extraño que apenas hoy se percataba. Por más que en aquel entonces le gustara Goten jamás pudo oler sus feromonas, ni las de ella misma entonces ¿qué es lo que sintió en el pasado por él? Admiración o verdadero amor.

Esa incógnita presentía que muy pronto iba a descubrirla.

 _Shhh_ – se escuchó que alguien movió la cortina. Cuando estaba más que nunca distraída alguien corrió velozmente y con brusquedad la cortina del baño que tapaba el área de la regadera, Bra soltó un fuerte grito que se escuchó por toda la casa vacía y se tapó con los brazos mojados su busto para evitar que la mirada negra como dos pasas pudiera verle sus partes más íntimas. La misma cortina después la había jalado rápido para taparse la parte inferior de la cintura como si fuera una falda de hule. El par de ojos negros la veían a los ojos suspicazmente entonces la expresión de espanto de Bra se transformó a uno de total enfado y reaccionó enardecida.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Lárgate de aquí Pan!

— ¡Me dijiste que estarías lista en media hora y mira cómo te encuentro! ¡Tengo prisa! — la morena le gritó con el mismo tono.

— ¡Lárgate! — Exigió bastante incómoda por su desnudez.

— ¡Pues muévete! ¡Y no tardes! — Pan le arrebató la cortina y cerró las cortinas con la misma fuerza de antes y se dio la media vuelta hablando maldiciones y por demás. Bra conteniendo su rabia apretó los labios; continuaba frenética por lo ocurrido, ya se las pagaría esa mujer.

Terminó de ducharse y se encontró a Pan sentada en la orilla de su cama color vino navegando distraída por su celular. Esa sería una estupenda oportunidad para vengarse. Agarró la secadora que iba a usar para su largo y sedoso cabello y se lo arrojó a Pan justo en la mano, su celular salió lanzado al piso. Pan sintió que se le iba la vida por esa acción en contra de su aparato favorito.

— ¡Qué diablos hiciste! — chilló espantada observando hacía el piso.

— No exageres Pan, solo fue un pequeño desquite — sonrió con maldad como su padre lo hacía todo el tiempo.

— Pues que poca tolerancia me tienes — le dio la espalda y recogió su teléfono empezando a revisarlo, supervisándose de que no hubiera resultado quebrado — somos chicas después de todo y ya nos hemos bañado juntas en tu jacuzzi.

— Pero no por eso tienes que venir a espantarme de esa forma — reclamó molesta, apretándose más la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y se fue por ahí a buscar los zapatos que iba a ponerse – te dije además que la cena iba a ser a las 8:00

— ¿Y tienes idea de que hora es? — arrugó su nariz y la cuestionó clavándole la mirada — faltan quince minutos para que sean las 7.00, y no quiero perderme ni una sola cosa del evento.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, todo lo que vaya a suceder es parte de los mismos protocolos de siempre, yo ya me los sé de memoria — se tocó la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos dejándole claro a Pan que todo lo que iba a suceder lo sabía — El primer anfitrión nos dará a todos los presentes primero la bienvenida y después empezarán a asignarnos nuestro lugar, nos servirán un postre que por lo regular es tarta de crema de vainilla un platillo francés y luego van a comenzar con la subasta, la cual por cierto yo voy a presentar.

— Y dime Bra — la chica se sentó en una mecedora de madera a un lado del elegante ventanal, emocionada por lo que escuchaba de los delgados labios de la chica Briefs — estás pensando comprar algo en específico. ¿Quizás un auto?

— Mi mamá y mi papá se oponen a que sepa manejar al menos hasta la mayoría de edad — mencionó inconforme soplando sobre un largo mechón de cabello que le había caído molestamente sobre la cara – y es irónico porque mi mamá en su juventud era muy liberal. Aprendió a manejar desde los 13 y se fue de casa a buscar las esferas del dragón a los 16. No quiere que siga su mismo camino.

— Pues no hay mucha diferencia entre los míos, también son sobreprotectores — la morena torció la boca con disgusto — siempre que tengo una cita con un chico tengo que esconderme, mi mamá me ayuda en esos casos. Pero tu papá debe ser peor cuando sales con un hombre.

— Sí; los quiere aniquilar con su mirada como si fueran sus enemigos y ellos lo presienten por eso huyen de mí, pero eso no importa yo ya aprendí a lidiar con sus escalofriantes miradas asesinas — sonrió divertida de la situación, era cómico después de todo aunque después de eso sus pretendientes no quisieran volver a pisar su casa por medio a encontrarse de nuevo con su padre.

* * *

Un tumulto de gente decente caminaba en orden al interior de un grandísimo salón blanco. Todos habían sido invitados al evento que año tras años se celebraba entre la gente de alta sociedad, efectivamente todos iban vestidos acorde a una noche de gala con trajes y vestidos confeccionados por los mejores modistas del mundo y con sus peinados hechos por reconocidos estilistas. Las mujeres se peleaban con la mirada para saber quién de todas iba más espectacular ese día, se escudriñaban de pies a cabeza y no faltaban las críticas, mientras algunos hombres formaban pequeños grupos para conversar sobre temas de negocios pues la mayoría iba a ese evento de beneficencia no con la intención de ayudar sino de hacer negocios con otros millonarios algo contraproducente porque ellos mismos se encargaban de donar objetos de gran valor para subastarlos ese día y la ganancia iba a ser donada a asociaciones de ayuda o caritativas, claro que lo hacían más para quedar bien ante la sociedad como gente generosa que por sincera ganas de ayudar.

La familia Briefs como otros años debió presentarse en ese evento, especialmente este día porque el año pasado por votación los invitados decidieron que fuera Bulma la elegida, Bulma iba a fungir en esta ocasión como anfitriona del evento pero ahora estaba trabajando emocionada en un nuevo invento del que no quería despegarse ni para salir a tomar aire. Vegeta mucho menos él no se movería de su casa sino iba Bulma, en otros años la acompañaba porque ella lo obligaba pero en esta ocasión no había ningún motivo para acudir. Trunks prometió llegar más tarde cuando saliera de su oficina de trabajo pero era muy urgente que algún representante de la familia fuera al evento para fungir como presentador o quedarían muy mal como incumplidos ante toda la alta sociedad. Fue entonces que la única opción que vio Bulma se llamaba "Bra", le tuvo que pedir de favor a la chica para que fuera en su lugar a armonizar el evento y como el punto débil de Bra eran los favores que le pedía su mamá muy a su pesar tuvo que acceder y ahí estaba malhumorada parada junto a Pan esperando a que fueran las 8:00 pm para comenzar todo.

Ahora estaban ahí incómodas las dos de pie en medio del hermoso salón. Como pocas veces por ser una ocasión especial Pan se vistió con un bello vestido de tirantes color rojo y se maquillo como le gustaba con un tono natural que casi combinara con su color de piel morena, su cabello corto, suelto y negro como la noche, sus zapatillas cafés fueron un regalo de parte de Bra hace un mes pues a Pan le habían gustado cuando los vio en su cuarto y Bra al verle la emoción en su cara y el brillo en sus ojos se las obsequió, Pan nunca le diría directamente que tenía buenos gustos y estilo por orgullo femenino.

Bra también llevaba un vestido, pero corto y llamativo hasta por encima de las rodillas, unos tacones cerrados, altos de color negro y un bolso de mano elegante del mismo color que su vestido color crema. Su rostro serio era adornado por sus finos labios pintados de un rojo vino que resultaban atractivos porque contrastaban con su pálida piel de muñeca.

Un equipo de jóvenes de buen parecido se les quedaban viendo a las dos muchachas muy bien arregladas con sorna, eso estaba irritando aún más a Bra e intentó ignorarlos, no sabía que intenciones tenían. Apenas se percató Pan de lo mismo cuando desvió su atención del escenario donde en poco tiempo Bra empezaría a subastar todos los objetos valiosos que los millonarios empresarios habían donado. Su mirada negra se clavó en los cuatro chicos que las miraban de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, Pan se confundió y no supo exactamente como tomarse ese gesto de atrevimiento así que se giró a ver a Bra y lo supo, ella se lo estaba tomando muy mal y de por sí ya venía de malas porque estaba sola sin su madre en ese lugar, dentro de todo aunque la chica fuera de alta sociedad había ambientes en donde no se sentía a gusto como ese aunque estuviera rodeada de gente de alta clase como ella.

— Bra...— murmuró en voz baja a la peliazul pero esta la ignoró y su arrugada frente siguió en la misma posición. Sus ojos enfadados continuaron observando al grupo de jóvenes atractivos pero con un aura rebelde, más de una jovencita que se hallaban en el salón se saboreaban con los dientes a los chicos pues eran de buen ver y además con una presencia rebelde que volvía locas a todas. Pero los jóvenes no tenían mayor atención que para solo Bra y Pan. Lo que ellas no sabían es que entre ellos estaban apostando unos cuantos millones de yenes para ver quien de todos lograba ligarse a cualquiera de las dos, si había algo que estos muchachos habían notado desde el principio es que ninguna de las dos Saiyajin los estaban mirando con deseo como las demás mujeres y eso les había incomodado y lastimado su ego por eso no podían apartar sus ojos de ellas en actitud retadora.

Uno de los chicos, un rubio medio alto con más atractivo que los demás y con un semblante arrogante se animó a ser el primero.

— Descuiden chicos — sonrió con altanería — les voy a ahorrar la humillación que esas dos les van a dar, así que seré el primero — la copa de vino que había estado tomando la alejó de su mano y le dio con ella en el pecho a otro de los jóvenes. Todos los demás sonrieron, se iban a divertir un rato observando de lejos el show.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar como un catrín lo hacía con elegancia pero su porte no era precisamente el de una persona educada, con el simple hecho de ver sus ojos arrogantes y su sonrisa soberbia uno se daba cuenta que estaba tratando con un hombre presumido al que nunca le habían dicho alguna vez "No" a cualquiera de sus caprichos.

Pero ni Bra lo pudo reconocer cuando empezó a acercarse, jamás lo había visto estaba segura. Tal vez era porque nunca antes le había llamado la atención y eso que cada año siempre acompañaba a sus padres y a su hermano a ese evento, desde hace más de 10 años consecutivos.

El muchacho pensó que se le quedaba viendo minuciosamente la joven de ojos azules brillantes porque su presencia la había impresionado como solía pasar siempre con cualquier hembra con la que se topara. Eso le hizo enorgullecerse más de él mismo y se acercó con más confianza a ambas jóvenes hasta detenerse delante de ellas. Les sonrió más ampliamente e incluso se rió con una mueca perversa. A Bra y Pan les molestó más eso, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese tipo?

— Discúlpenme señoritas — se llevó el puño de su mano a la boca y fingió que tosía, en realidad solo estaba carraspeando para engrosar más su voz y sonar más varonil, seguro que con eso las conquistaba, pensó — no pude evitar verlas desde lo lejos junto a mi grupo de amigos — apuntó con su mano hacía ellos — y me preguntaba que tal vez quisieran ustedes hacernos el honor de acompañarnos a nosotros a tomar alguna bebida y conversar fuera de aquí

 _Idiota tsk_ – pensó Pan. Que idiota y descarado era. Hace dos años había tenido la experiencia de creer que en realidad el chico que le gustaba y su amigo la llevarían a algún club de tarde para adolescentes y pagó caro su ingenuidad cuando ambos luego de apartarla de las calles concurridas la acorralaron en un callejón e intentaron abusar de ella. Se asustó al principio claro que si como cualquier mujer que estaría a punto de ser víctima de un abuso sexual. La única fortuna que tuvo ella es que era una guerrera mucho fuerte que cualquier hombre humano, y no fue difícil darles su merecido y luego huir de ahí lo más veloz que pudo solo cuando pudo dominar el pánico que la aquejó cuando esos dos imbéciles burlones la intentaron amagar.

A Bra esa experiencia nunca le había pasado, es más ni siquiera sabía de lo que le había ocurrido a Pan hace dos años, pero no era ingenua, sabía que era lo que querían los hombres de ese tipo como ese rubio y sus amigos, una noche de fiesta, alcohol y sexo, tal vez hasta orgías porque así como lo veían eran ellos cuatro los interesados en ellas dos. Pero no estaban tratando con las mujeres con las que ellos solían enredarse.

— Lo siento — contestó Bra antes de que a Pan se le soltaran unas palabrotas en contra del rubio atractivo — pero mi amiga y yo tenemos un compromiso en este lugar

— ¡Vamos! — sonrió con más altanería el joven alto y delgado — este lugar es demasiado aburrido, para gente como nosotros. Deja que los viejos se diviertan con sus subastas y sus pláticas aburridas sobre negocios y dinero. Vayámonos a algún club, o quizás a la fiesta que uno de los primos de mis amigos acaba de organizar. Habrá de todo — esto último lo dijo en voz baja. Insinuando que en aquella fiesta se consumiría de todo, si es que ella o Pan tenían cierto vicio por sustancias prohibidas, un camarero iba pasando con una bandeja por detrás del joven y él sin verlo le retiró una copa de vino tinto, le dio un trago y siguió contando — traigo un mercedes Benz, no quieres subir para conocerlo — sonrió de medio lado tratando de impresionarla con su auto negro convertible.

Pan frunció más el ceño y apretó los puños de lado a lado, no iba a dejar que la trataran como una prostituta pero Bra sonrió con la misma arrogancia que el joven y le contestó — ya te dije que estoy en medio de un asunto para mí más importante, no tengo tu tiempo para ir a divertirme en lugares de baja reputación, así que si me permites — extendió su brazo y le arrebató con elegancia la copa de vino al joven ahora impresionado — me tengo que retirar — sonrió y le dio un sorbo a la copa y se la llevó consigo, Pan le dio una última mirada de enfado al muchacho siguiendo a Bra hacía otro lado.

El muchacho la vió partir incrédulo, regresó con los brazos temblándole de rabia hacía su grupo de amigos quienes burlonamente se reían en su cara y le contaban chistes sobre lo ocurrido, nunca en la vida él se había sentido humillado y eso no se iba a quedar así se lo juró.

— ¿Qué pasó Makoto? — Sonrió con sorna un muchacho castaño más alto que el rubio — te dieron en los bajos sin siquiera pegarte

— Ahh — rugió frustrado temblando de rabia — ustedes cállense, y síganme…— se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose furioso hacia la calle. En ese recorrido lo vio salir un par de ojos rasgados y profundos y muy pero muy grises.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota Bra? — Se quejó enojada la morena con su amiga y casi prima — faltas no me quedaban para darle un buen puñetazo y romperle todos sus dientes.

Apenas Bra le iba a contestar pero una voz resonante interrumpió no solo la plática entre las chicas sino entre todo el público, el primer presentador les iba a dar por fin la bienvenida a todos los presentes para comenzar el evento finalmente.

Un hombre de pequeña estatura, calvo, delgado de traje negro y moño colorido se subió al estrado. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

— Señoras y señores — mencionó animadamente por el micrófono ante todos — es para mí un gran honor ser quien abra este espectacular evento de beneficencia al que mucha gente desinteresadamente ha decidido formar parte en pro de los grupos civiles más desamparados de toda la capital del oeste, para mi es maravilloso que ustedes simpaticen de corazón en este tipo de actos que ayudaran a miles a solucionar sus problemas de hambruna o de falta de estudios, no esperamos que nos lo agradezcan pero si que por lo menos Reconozca la sociedad civil el esfuerzo que todos nosotros hemos estado haciendo para poder ayudarlos a salir adelante .

Entonces Bra que escuchaba todo con claridad de pie, sonrió altiva con sorna. Ella era parte de esa alta sociedad que tanto se alzaba el cuello y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que había ayudado a un pobre para recibir la admiración de los demás comensales. Pero no era tan hipócrita como para hacerse pasar por buena gente con un corazón caritativo cuando lo único que buscaba cada uno de esos millonarios junto a su familia era hacerse de una buena imagen ante el mundo y ante los medios de comunicación para enriquecerse todavía más pues con una buena imagen tendrían mayores contratos de publicidad y más clientes en sus empresas. Ahí estaba la prueba de la real intención de todos, había incontables reporteros y periodistas en el evento, seguro que mañana aparecerían en las páginas principales en los diarios todo lo que ocurrió ahí, aparte según supo estaban transmitiendo en vivo en un canal.

El presentador siguió hablado con mucha gracia, contando unos cuantos chistes sobre la diferencia absurda que existía entre pobres y ricos haciéndose pasar por alguien de noble corazón pues no había mayor grupo en verdad que hiciera tantas diferencias entre pobres y ricos que ellos mismos, los ricos.

Todo se mantuvo en total armonía entre risas, hasta que llegó el momento de presentar a Bra.

— Ahora permítanme presentarles a una hermosa chica a la que hace mi corazón latir cada vez que la veo, y estoy seguro que aquí más de uno siente lo mismo que yo. Ella va a hacernos el gran honor de ser nuestra anfitriona en esta subasta que ha alcanzado una cifra récord de donativos, de nada más y nada menos de 48 millones de yenes. Sin duda una de las familias que siempre aporta y ofrece más que nadie su ayuda año tras año para estas obras benéficas es la familia Briefs, por eso para mí es realmente reconfortante mencionar el nombre de esta bellísima chica, que funge como representante de esta hermosa y generosa familia...con ustedes...¡Bra Briefs!

Pan quien se estaba aburriendo de tanta palabrería de ese flacucho calvo le dio un codazo a la chica que la despertó de su trance pues había estado distraída. La muchacha de vestido color crema se subió al estrado con la feminidad que la caracterizaba y con la suavidad de sus pasos pasando por delante del tumulto de gente que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tal vez la estaban halagando o criticando quien sabe, lo único seguro es que eran como las serpientes que les encanta despedir veneno.

Pero había un par de ojos claros que no la veían de esa forma, de hecho todo era una incógnita pues no la podía ver muy bien a la cara sospechaba que ya antes la había visto.

La heredera Briefs se presentó ante todos con simpatía tratando de ponerle el ambiente de ánimo necesario al asunto pues para la subasta que ella abriría se necesitaba atraer la atención de los millonarios sobre todo de los de edad madura que eran quienes más se interesaban por adquirir objetos relativos al arte como cuadros de pintura, escultura, estatuillas, relojes, libros, monedas antiguas o quizás hasta alguna arma antigua como una espada, al final debían lograr romper el récord del año pasado consiguiendo más dinero recaudado que el año pasado. Pan contempló todo contenta y orgullosa de ver a Bra hacer un buen trabajo. Todo iba resultando bien se estaban vendiendo las cosas al mejor postor y de seguir así romperían rápido el récord.

El grupo de chicos rebeldes regreso al interior del salón. La subasta acababa de terminar y fue un éxito. Ahora se ofrecería una cena con un gran banquete, era el momento de relajarse. Pan y Bra tomarían su mesa asignada pero antes de eso aquellos chicos las observaron detenidamente como anteriormente.

— Dije que esto no quedaría así — menciono el mismo rubio rencoroso de antes que había sido rechazado y humillado por Bra. Se había quitado allá afuera el saco gris y se había quedado solo con la camisa verde limón y la corbata negra, ya había hecho su berrinche delante de sus amigos pero eso no bastaba para desahogarse no se sentía mejor sin embargo pronto eso cambiaría. Había planeado algo macabro.

Le retiró a otro mesero dos bebidas, se aseguró de que fuera era vez champán cuidando que por su color pasarán desapercibidas las píldoras que iba a sumergir. Así lo hizo, con una sonrisa torcida las dejó caer, sus amigos se rieron en el acto aprobando lo que estaba haciendo pues al final de cuentas todos iban a resultar beneficiados cuando la bebida hiciera efecto en las dos jóvenes.

El muchacho esperó a que se disolvieran las cápsulas y una vez logrado eso se acercó fingiendo una sonrisa simpática al par de mujeres, estas al verlo aproximarse rodaron los ojos fastidiadas. ¿Que no le había bastado la bofetada con guante blanco que Bra le dio? Al parecer no.

Al muchacho poco le importó los gestos de disgusto y repulsión de ese par porque todo era parte de su astuto plan. Fingiría que no le había afectado en nada lo antes ocurrido y ofrecería una disculpa de dientes para afuera.

Llegó hasta ellas y su sonrisa amigable se amplió más.

— ¿Gustan chicas? — les extendió la copas llenas de champán par de muchachas lo vieron con duda, desconfiadas por su cambio de comportamiento tan repentino pues juraban que antes se había ido enfurecido del lugar luego de hablar con ellas. El muchacho fingió esta vez tristeza, bajo la mirada y suspiró melancólico.

— Lo entiendo chicas, ustedes tienen razón al estar molestas todavía por lo que yo les dije. No sé qué pensaba, ustedes no son ese tipo de mujeres, ustedes son decentes. Yo soy el idiota que se equivocó pero de verdad pensé que quería verme asombroso para ustedes porque me gustan, es decir ustedes dos son hermosas de verdad y...no merecen que les haya ofendido así. Así que, ¿qué les parece si hacemos las pases y nos presentamos de nuevo? — extendió su fuerte mano exponiendo una amplia sonrisa que dejaba expuestos la hilera blanca que formaban sus perfectos dientes. Las dos boquearon enmudecidas, en ese rato les pareció irónicamente más atractivo el hombre. Su actitud amable terminó por ponerle la cereza al pastel es decir el último detalle que faltaba para hacerlo realmente perfecto ante cualquier mujer. Pan aceptó antes que Bra la copa e instó con su mirada a Bra hacer lo mismo. El muchacho les pidió de favor que lo acompañaran a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos iban a presentárselos y como era mala educación repeler su invitación luego de disculparse con ellas pues aceptaron incómodas.

El grupo de jóvenes hijos de multimillonarios empresarios se levantaron de sus asientos como caballeros cuando vieron a su vengativo amigo acercarse hacia ellos. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba perfectamente programado, ellos fingirían no saber nada sobre el anterior confrontamiento entre ese trio y se portarían muy ajenos. Les sonrieron cuando llegaron a la mesa envuelta en un mantel blanco, el hombre rubio tomó la palabra.

— Buenas noches, quisiera presentarles a estas dos bellísimas damas. El nombre de ella es Bra Briefs y el de ella...— torció la boca confundido, ahora que lo notaba no sabía el nombre de la joven morena, esperaba que ese error no se viera de tan malos modales y que las dos mujeres le dieran poca importancia a ese detalle de lo contrario se iban a sentir ofendidas y el punto que había ganado contra ellas se iría al tasco — Disculpa — observó nervioso a la joven. Una gotita de sudor escurrió por su sien — ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Son Pan — con los ojos cerrados y con las manos a la cadera contestó molesta.

 _Demonios_ — maldijo el rubio en sus pensamientos. El plan no podía irse al caño, estaba tan ansioso por poder vengarse, así que siguió el juego.

— ¡Son Pan chicos! — completo la frase ya nervioso.

Los demás muchachos hicieron reverencias y las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Las invitaron a tomar asiento como si no hubiera pasado nada, empezaron a hablar entre ellos y comer botanas. Uno de los hombres jaló por debajo de la mesa la camisa del rubio y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¿De qué hablas? — respondió de la misma forma

— Esa chica se apellida Briefs, es la hija de la poderosa familia Briefs. No podemos hacerle esto a ella — expuso preocupado — Si su familia se entera de lo que les hemos hecho van a cazarnos y podrían incluso arruinar las compañías de nuestros padres.

— No te pongas paranoico Yugo — exclamo tranquilo — nuestros padres también tienen prestigio y son muy respetados en el ambiente de negocios. Además algo te aseguro — subió los brazos a la mesa y con los codos se apoyó en ella. Poso su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas — ni ellas mismas sabrán que les ha ocurrido con la droga que traerán en las venas.

— Espera 10 minutos más y empezarán a sentirse mareadas y con sueño, las sacaré de aquí al estacionamiento ofreciendo llevarlas a su auto y entonces saldrán ustedes desde atrás a apoyarme - al decir esto sonrió torcidamente.

Y así como el supuso que ocurriría, en menos de 15 minutos, los dos pares de ojos femeninos empezaron a sentir que pesaban en ellos un gran cansancio.

Pan bostezo estirando los brazos hacia arriba y Bra mientras escuchaba la plática aburrida de esos chicos, intentaba enfocar la vista en un punto en específico porque por algún motivo las imágenes empezaban a distorsionarse.

El rubio dejo la plática de lado dejando a sus amigos proseguir con sus malos chistes. Sonrió de lado al ver el aspecto desaliñado de ambas jóvenes. Tenían unos ojos soñadores, abatidos y se notaba de inmediato que estaban luchando las féminas por permanecer despiertas.

El conocía más que nadie los efectos que causaba esa droga en el cuerpo, pues no era la primera vez que la usaba en una mujer. Eran hombres después de todo...de familia acomodada, por eso sus actos delictivos no tenían en realidad consecuencias sus padres siempre los sacaban de apuros es más se puede decir que estaban blindados de la justicia. Eran los típicos juniors rebeldes que hacían siempre lo que querían.

Entonces fue el turno de llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Tomó a Pan por el brazo suavemente, la chica que se tambaleaba en su asiento volteo a verle expectante. Fingió el rubio preocupación y le pregunto ante el mutismo de los demás hombres.

— ¿Que te sucede te sientes bien hermosa? — le habló con un tono amable.

— Yo...— su voz salió temblorosa, no sabía que le ocurría y no se percataba del estado de su amiga porque ella no se sentía nada bien, estaba confundida, desorientada.

— Vamos — se levantó del asiento jalando a Pan del brazo — las llevaré afuera para que tomen aire. Aquí hace mucho calor.

— No — se negó muy firme Bra poniéndose también de pie — yo prefiero irme a los casa. Quiero vomitar.

El chico sonrió con maldad para sus adentros, les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros que les indicaba que los quería ver en un rato más allá afuera para terminar lo que había iniciado. Todo estaba ocurrido bien según sus planes.

Se llevó con cuidado a las dos muchachas pasando por varias mesas del amplio salón hasta que llegaron al exterior del salón. El joven rubio las jaló con más brusquedad hacia adelante y luego dobló la esquina, Bra se soltó de su otro brazo molesta por tanto movimiento, tenía migraña y empezaba a ver más borroso, Pan ya era un caos, estaba totalmente dormida recargada en el hombro del muchacho sólo sostenida de la cintura por su fuerte mano.

— Auch — se quejó amargamente de una punzada más fuerte en la cabeza que la anterior, se tambaleó hacia adelante pero se sostuvo en la cajuela de un Lujoso coche. El rubio atrás de ella dejó caer a Pan en el suelo y está por el mismo estado profundo de inconsciencia ni sintió ni se despertó.

— ¿Que rayos? — se giró adolorida Bra al escuchar el golpe seco. Observó de pie y con un semblante imponente al hombre que le acompañaba. Al no ver rápido a Pan sus ojos la buscaron y bajaron hasta el suelo hallándola ahí, se enfureció y le reprochó al tipo— ten más cuidado! La tirast..

Me sorprende que tú todavía no hallas caído — interrumpió calmado.

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamó confusa tomándose fuertemente todavía la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar.

— Que me sorprende el grado de tolerancia que le tienes a la cocaína

— ¡De qué diablos habl..!

— Era como para ya haberte tumbado.

— Me estas tomando el pelo

El joven se rio siniestramente. Atrás de él justo por una puerta de un edificio vacío empezaron a salir los otros tres jóvenes que antes habían estado con ellos en la mesa. Acechándola como si fuera su presa.

— ¡Dije maldita sea que esto no se iba a quedar así! — Alzó la voz — nadie me había humillado tanto — escupió rabioso al suelo.

— No te entiendo — la chica perdía con el correr de los segundos el aliento, se sentía fatigada, sofocada necesitaba oxígeno.

— No es necesario que lo entiendas — sonrió soberbio — una mocosa creída como tú no necesita explicaciones. Me conformo con que cooperes — se acercó a ella amenazante. Los otros tres hombres se burlaron del pánico del que era objeto en cuerpo de Bra, no tenían la más mínima intención de ayudarla, de hecho iban a divertirse también con ella y con su amiga. Bra envuelta en el miedo y molesta por sus malestares físicos retrocedió dos pasos pero su espalda se topó con el auto y no pudo avanzar más. El rubio le sonrió más ampliamente por tenerla acorralada y siguió acercándose.

— Maldita sea — se quejó en voz baja la adolescente — no voy a poder...detenerme...ni tengo fuerzas — titubeó nerviosa, su semblante palideció más aún a punto de desmayarse — mi poder.

— ¡Ya ven a mí! — exigió entre risas, sus amigos también se aproximaron.

Entonces entre los cuatro sostuvieron con violencia por cada extremidad a la chica, unos de los pies y otros dos de los brazos ante la oposición de Bra que luchaba por liberarse sacudiéndose pero no había la suficiente fuerza en el momento que la necesitaba. Si no se apuraba por escapar seria víctima de un abuso carnal así que desesperada por lo que pudiera ocurrir hizo uso de su último recurso...gritar.

— Ahhhh — gritó con todas sus fuerzas por toda la manzana

— ¡idiota! — La insultó el rubio excitado — estás apartada de la civilización. Te llevamos al estacionamiento trasero y aquí nadie vendrá porque aún es temprano. ¡Así que resígnate perra! — Tal como un maníaco le estiró el cabello a la Briefs y la obligó a acercar su rostro al suyo, él abrió su boca la cual apestaba a alcohol y la forzó a besarlo pegando sus labios resecos a los suaves de ella. La muchacha emitió un gruñido frustrado y quiso quitárselo de encima pero era imposible con todos esos salvajes amagándole.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor porque el rubio se atrevió a alzar su mano para recorrer con ella el muslo derecho de Bra apartando en el recorrido el fino vestido color crema que ella traía hasta por encima de la rodilla. Ahí empezó a asustarse más. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y un listón de lagrimillas se asomaban tentados por escapar de sus hermosos ojos azules. El muchacho que no dejaba de manosearle la pierna se apartó y Bra aprovecho para escupirle con desprecio la cara. Su orgullo no le permitiría darle el placer de verla derrotada, era un Saiyajin después de todo.

El rubio enardecido alzo su pesada mano y le dio un guantazo en todo el rostro que por poco la tumba pese a que los tres jóvenes restantes seguían sosteniéndola por los brazos y una pierna.

— ¡Puta! — se limpió violentamente con la manga de su camisa la saliva de la joven — ¡Ya me hartaste! — arrojó sin querer a los tres hombres cuando se subió arriba de Bra y la tiró al suelo relleno de pasto. La chica por la brusca caída recibió un duro golpe en el occipital que a pesar de eso no la dejó inconsciente pero si totalmente inmóvil ya que la migraña se le agudizó.

—Ayúdenme — suplicó en un último esfuerzo. Era tanto su dolor en la cabeza que dos traviesas lágrimas se le escurrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Al hombre en turno no le importó y se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

* * *

— Tsk — chasqueó incómodo desde uno de los balcones del salón.

Ya eran casi las 11:00 de la noche y todavía no se terminaba el evento pero él ya estaba cansado de ver tantos rostros humanos y de olerlos.

Ya había cumplido su parte de acudir ahí a hacerse el bueno donando un millón de yenes. Obligado fue porque había escuchado por el hospital que su reputación como médico estaba pudriéndose. Se hablaba mucho de supuestas negligencias suyas, de muertes inesperadas, pero claro que no. Él no cometía negligencias...si supieran ellos que todo era provocado a propósito.

El peliblanco se dio la media vuelta por el balcón dispuesto a bajar al primer piso donde estaban todos los invitados e irse de una buena vez. Pero recordó algo importante que lo hizo detenerse en el primer escalón.

Cuando llegó varias personas conocidas lo acorralaron con sus saludos y sus preguntas estúpidas, tenía que fingir que no le molestaba que le hablaran y aguantar sus pláticas aburridas. No quería volver a pasar por eso así que se dio la media vuelta de regreso al balcón. Se escaparía sin avisar de ese lugar, sería fácil si brincaba, iba por su coche blanco al estacionamiento y se marchaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Así ocurrió...

Se fue. Para mala fortuna había llegado tarde al evento y no había alcanzado lugar en el estacionamiento principal el de adelante por lo que le tocó ir al de atrás para pararse. Eso no le gustó. Porque de esa forma aumentaba las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien incómodo que de nuevo le sacaría platica.

Avanzó sigilosamente por el enorme jardín principal hasta que salió de el y entro al otro, al que casi estaba en un rincón, menos iluminado y un poco menos lleno que el otro

Si mal no recordaba su coche debería estar por allá en medio, había unos tres autos similares al suyo muy cerca, también eran de un color perlado. Desde lo lejos sacó su juego de llaves y apretó con sus dedos en botón para abrir automáticamente los seguros. Se escuchó el pitido del auto pero al mismo tiempo su agudo oído percibió el sonido de una voz terrícola por unos arbustos que se movían. Sus labios soplaron resignados.

 _Otra vez esos humanos asquerosos_ _divirtiéndose_ — pensó asqueado — No había bastado con ver a una pareja darse placer en el baño, si no que aquí también se topaba con otra. Le gustaría eliminarlos ya que se había dado cuenta que los humanos no se apareaban solo para engendrar como casi todas las razas alienígenas lo hacían para asegurar la supervivencia de su especie sino también por el puro placer. Estaban desviados todos pensaba él. Eran antinaturales.

Intentó como único recurso ignorarlos y hubiera resultado si no se hubiera acercado más a su auto y hubiera escuchado un par de gimoteos... Y luego unas risas, de varias personas.

— Adelante perra gime — se oyó la voz varonil y desesperada de un individuo que atrajo la atención de quien paso por ahí.

— No...Déjame — escuchó un quejido.

Pero no era su problema, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar por fin a su lujoso auto lo que no se esperaba es que los sonidos molestos provenían de atrás de su coche en un desnivel donde habían unos arbustos, por eso entonces es que él no veía a nadie a simple vista porque ese desnivel les tapaba el cuerpo a esos humanos ruidosos. De cualquier forma subió a su auto y lo encendió de repente, piso por costumbre varias veces el pedal del acelerador aturdiendo a los jóvenes que estaban ocultos detrás de esa máquina con ruedas. Se molestaron fácilmente porque creían que alguien los estaba molestando intencionadamente por lo que tres de ellos dejaron de estar en cuclillas y se levantaron desafiantes del suelo, el otro que quedaba siguió cometiendo barbaridades.

El hombre en el auto los vio muy seriamente por el retrovisor, dejo el pedal de repente por la paz pero siguió correspondiendo de mala manera la mirada de los otros tres jóvenes.

La tranquilidad fue corrompida cuando uno de ellos un pelirrojo de poca estatura golpeó bruscamente con su pie la cajuela moviendo un poco el coche hacia adelante, querían provocar al conductor para que se bajara del auto. El sujeto en si frunció irritado el ceño y no fue necesario seguir instándole a que se bajara porque lo hizo sin titubear y se aproximó amenazante a paso firme hacia ellos.

Otro muchacho de cabello castaño y anteojos azules se burló del individuo con sus compañeros y mientras se reía de repente levantó su brazo y le acertó un golpe en la frente con su puño al hombre de piel pálida, pero no se inmuto su rostro por el impacto.

— Que demonios — comenzó a temblar el agresor sin quitarle el puño de la frente.

— ¿Que te pasa Kiba? ¿Estas bien? — le preguntó preocupado un chico de cabello teñido que estaba a su lado viendo todo.

El tal Kiba tembloroso bajo el brazo izquierdo lentamente sosteniéndolo con cuidado con la otra mano, para sorpresa de sus amigos soltó un grito desgarrador.

— ¡Ahhhh mi mano! ¡Mi mano! — adolorido se dejó caer en shock al suelo. Sus dos amigos lo siguieron con la mirada y observaron aterrados la mano desfigurada de Kiba. Estaba quebrada.

— ¡Que le hiciste maldito! — el pelirrojo furioso se le fue al ataque al culpable del daño de su amigo arrojándole un puño que sin embargo fácilmente fue bloqueado por la mano poderosa de Radku. Este cerró su mano alrededor de ese puño y se la aplastó fácilmente para dolor del joven que no emitió ningún sonido solo cayo al suelo desmayado de dolor.

El tercero fungiendo como testigo de los hechos bajo nervioso al desnivel que estaba a tan solo dos metros para buscar ayuda del rubio maniaco.

Lo encontró furioso sobre el cuerpo de Bra con el pantalón abajo a punto de introducir su miembro en el cuerpo de la llorosa y cansada chica, pero este no era momento ya de dar rienda a bajas pasiones así que sostuvo del hombro al rubio y lo jaloneo.

— ¡Makoto!

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Tsukune? — contestó irritado el tipo — habíamos quedado que yo sería el primero.

¡Escucha¡ ¡escucha! Él... — titubeó apuntando hacia atrás con su dedo índice — Él...— pero el pavor no le permitía terminar una frase coherente. Tuvo que jalar de su camisa desfajada al rubio y llevárselo con él.

— Para que estés haciendo esto más te vale que haya una buena razón porque si no...— iba diciendo enfadoso detrás de su compañero mientras se subía el pantalón hasta que se detuvo delante del sujeto. Lo miró desafiante.

— Él golpeó a nuestros amigos — por fin sus palabras se animaron a salir fluidas. Solo así pudo entenderle Makoto quien vio automáticamente los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos hombres, sus cómplices.

— Debes estar bromeando — dijo enojado — ¡Hey tú raro! — se dirigió a Bradku con hostiles palabras — diles a tus cómplices que salgan de su escondite, eso que hiciste no es un mano a mano. Faltaba yo — sonrió ridículamente arrogante.

— No entiendes Makoto... — intentó intervenir y sacar de su error al rubio pero el mismo se lo impidió.

— De seguro tiene a su propia banda de delincuentes, son gente de bajo nivel, ¿acaso no te dijeron que este evento no es para gente corriente como ustedes? — volvió a insultar al individuo de semblante molesto llevándose ambas manos a la cintura retadoramente.

— Ya cállate terrícola — advirtió con una voz gutural al rubio parlanchín obsequiándole una mirada de puro enfado.

El otro chico abrió sus ojos de par en par y boqueo como si le faltara oxígeno. Había visto los ojos plateados, profundos e intimidantes de ese extraño sujeto y dentro de su ser presentía que eso no era bueno. El ángel de la muerte vagaba por esa calle, lo olía.

— Makoto — su voz temblorosa sobresalió en ese ambiente tenso pero demasiado tarde.

Varios gritos de horror aparecieron a lo lejos, provenientes de ese lugar. Algunos de los invitados al evento que habían salido a conversar al jardín delantero alcanzaron a escuchar sorprendidos los aturdidores gritos, volteando automáticamente hacia donde según ellos provenían.

Pero ninguno se acercó para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Y allí donde ocurrió aquel fenómeno, dos cuerpos envueltos en llamas se dejaron caer al piso de cemento, inertes.

El responsable bufo molesto observando con desprecio sus cadáveres pintados en algunas partes de negro por las llamas de antes, a pesar de su aún irritabilidad se deshizo de los estorbos.

— Hmi

Oyó un quejido suave, débil.

Su temible mirada plateada ya sin la sombra de su iris dejó de escudriñar esos cadáveres y se levantó molesta hacia el frente hacia donde escuchó aquel gemido débil y adolorido.

Fue extraño que nadie más apareciera frente a sus ojos, tal vez se estaba escondiendo temiendo que también la matara, cosa que por supuesto iba a ser porque no necesitaba de testigos chismosos que fueran a esparcir la noticia de que él un gran reconocido médico era un fenómeno de otro mundo con poderes sobrenaturales. Necesitaba seguir cuidando su anonimato para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la Tierra hasta volver a recuperar su ki por completo para volver a atacar a todos los saiyajin.

Necesitaba deshacerse de ese futuro problema fuera quien fuera.

Se aproximó con firmeza dispuesto a asesinar rápido a la entrometida que sería su dolor de cabeza.

Bajó rápido ese desnivel caminando sobre el pasto moviéndolo a su paso y no tardo nada en llegar hasta su objetivo. Ni si quiera podía ver bien el rostro de su víctima  
por la oscuridad de esa tranquila noche. Los sonidos de los grillos cantar era lo único ruidoso en ese instante.  
El sujeto en sí, alzó el brazo derecho apuntando hacia abajo, hacia ese cuerpo tirado y tembloroso en el suelo que no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada aunque fuera de miedo o enojo. No importaba ya eso, pues sería cenizas en cuestión de segundos.  
Él abrió sin inmutarse, sin ningún gesto de lástima o remordimiento la palma de su mano helada, y luego una esfera brillante tan roja y hermosa como la sangre misma iluminó ese espacio oscuro donde se encontraba la humana, logrando ver sin querer parte de su rostro deshecho por el sufrimiento. Algo de emoción en él se removió, pero fue el más puro asombro.  
— Tú eres...— abrió la mandíbula con tensión.


	8. Sucesos tristes

Bajó rápido ese desnivel caminando sobre el pasto moviéndolo a su paso y no tardo nada en llegar hasta su objetivo. Ni si quiera podía ver bien el rostro de su víctima  
por la oscuridad de esa tranquila noche. Los sonidos de los grillos cantar era lo único ruidoso en ese instante.  
El sujeto en sí, alzó el brazo derecho apuntando hacia abajo, hacia ese cuerpo tirado y tembloroso en el suelo que no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada aunque fuera de miedo o enojo. No importaba ya eso, pues sería cenizas en cuestión de segundos.  
Él abrió sin inmutarse, sin ningún gesto de lástima o remordimiento la palma de su mano helada, y luego una esfera brillante tan roja y hermosa como la sangre misma iluminó ese espacio oscuro donde se encontraba la humana, logrando ver sin querer parte de su rostro deshecho por el sufrimiento. Algo de emoción en él se removió, pero fue el más puro asombro.  
— Tú eres...— abrió la mandíbula con tensión.

— Maldición... Ya veo...ella es...— su mente aún atrapada en medio de la impresión empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. Haciendo usos de sus recónditos recuerdos concluyó algo estupefacto, tenía sentido el presentimiento de que la había visto antes en algún lado. Desde que él llego al evento no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima a las dos adolescentes ya que tuvo una especie de Déjà vu al verlas, pero no era un Déjà vu, es que realmente ya se habían topado antes y no una vez, contando esta serian tres veces. Inaudito.

— Por eso es que desde que llegue presentí dos ki sumamente poderosos. Me pareció haberlas visto antes por eso desde que llegue aquí las tenía bajo mi extenuante mirada. Esta es mi oportunidad — se dijo imperturbable — puede parecer cobarde pero no aparecerá otra oportunidad igual en mucho tiempo. Solo ahora puedo darme el lujo de actuar así, es como si el destino me estuviera dando todo en bandeja de plata. Ni siquiera necesité ir a buscar a esos miserables para causarles un gran dolor. Bastará por el momento con matar a dos de sus adorados descendientes y todo es perfecto — sonrió perverso — una es la hija de Vegeta y la otra...la otra parece ser que es pariente de Son Goku.

Alguien llegaría en cualquier momento porque empezarían en poco tiempo a recoger sus autos en ese estacionamiento. Ya casi era la media noche y él ya había perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

— Entonces — necesitaba darse prisa si es que su intención era aniquilarlas. Consciente de eso abrió glorioso la palma de su correosa mano, esta se envolvió en una fina membrana azul.

Bra así de débil como estaba cerró sus ojos porque esa luz muy resplandeciente le lastimaba la visión y además incrementaba su migraña. Intentó en vano esquivar la luz volteando hacia otro lado. Por Pan no había ningún problema, la chica continuaría desmayada por muchas horas. Además para su suerte no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni la luz misma proveniente de la técnica de Radku podría despertarla mucho menos cuando ella estaba acostada sobre el césped boca abajo, tapando su cara de la luz.

Bra sí que era testigo de todo, tal vez si había un mañana no recordaría mucho de lo pasado hoy pero presentía que no habría un mañana teniendo a ese monstruo en frente suyo perturbandole la vista.

— Por favor...— titubeó demasiado temblorosa. Respiraba agitada. No sabía que era peor si estar drogada y no poderse mover con libertad o estar drogada y no inconsciente, la posibilidad de desmayarse era tentadora así como sucedió con Pan pero por alguna razón ella no se desvanecía. ¿Tendría que ver con eso su herencia Saiyajin? Hay que recordar que Pan era más humana que Saiyajin y por tal era más vulnerable en cuestión de salud.

Por Kami que quería que esto ya terminara que importa cómo, todo era un pesadilla aunque faltaba poco para que terminara porque...

Ella ya lo reconocía.

No era difícil saber quién era él tomando en cuenta que sus ojos eran únicos. Nadie más en este mundo y tal vez ni en otros tenía unos ojos tan grises y penetrantes. Además su cabello no era normal, al menos en la Tierra solo los albinos lo tenían blanco y se notaba que él no lo era. Sencillamente, su personalidad imponía y su aura era temible. Sonrió la ojiazul con ironía, quien iba a pensar que aquí lo encontraría y que él acabaría con su vida de una manera tan humillante. Su padre tenía razón después de todo, ella no estaba preparada para ser una guerrera.

Si no podía lidiar con unos simples humanos que la maltrataron ¿Cómo iba a poder contra seres verdaderamente poderosos?

¡Que la mataran ya! Rogaba.

Pero...

— Ayúdame — era una cobarde y lo peor es que una lagrima traviesa se le escurrió por un ojo. Era una cobarde porque en vez de morir con dignidad sus palabras heridas y sofocadas purgaban por conservar su mísera existencia. Era una humana, no una guerrera, cualquier humano haría lo mismo que ella con tal de seguir respirando aunque fuera un día más.

— Ayu...

Pero él no era humano, no tenía los sentimientos que sólo los débiles cosechaban.

Y no le importaba exterminar las ilusiones de sobrevivencia que tuviera cualquier mortal.

Él era Radku. Un viajero sobreviviente de un exterminio radical en Tazba, un enemigo natural de todos los Saiyajin, un ambicioso que quería hacer renacer su especie, no un guardián que tenía compasión por los seres vivos.

Y estaba literalmente a punto de ejecutar el acto final, que pondría en evidencia que sus intenciones de reinar sobre todo eran verdaderas.

— Quiero ver en persona la cara de sus padres cuando las vean calcinadas — sentenció locamente emocionado como cuando a un niño le dan permiso de hacer alguna travesura.

— Mueran — reiteró con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Sanosuke! — una voz sutilmente femenina interfirió en medio de todo. Inocente de lo que sucedía.

Luego se escuchó el sonido ruidoso de unos tacones de punta que portaba su respectiva dueña quien caminaba por el jardín como si estuviera en una pasarela de moda. La guapa mujer que rondaba los cuarenta traía un vestido muy escotado color rojo y caminaba apresurada por el pasillo que conecta al estacionamiento trasero donde estaba el vagabundo de Tazba. Ella se dirigía junto a su esposo a su auto también.

— ¿Que sucede Miyabi? — aunque le preguntara en realidad sus palabras no denotaban ningún interés por lo que ella pudiera decir y siguió caminando ajetreado ignorándola

— Espera que no vas solo ¿porque me dejas atrás?

— ¡Pues porque te vi muy entretenida hablando con ese tal Nokoyama! — le reprochó furioso el hombre de baja estatura y medio calvo.

— ¿Estás celoso? — lo cuestionó incrédula la mujer.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo que me molesta que seas demasiado agradable con él siendo que es mi rival porque es el dueño de la empresa que es mi competencia. Traidora — escupió con acidez cada una de las letras.

— Grrr— pujó furiosa la dama y con justa razón pues le hirió el orgullo y con lo vanidosa que era.

A eso hay que sumarle que su marido era demasiado ambicioso y egoísta, todo era trabajo y dinero y ella era un mueble más en su casa.

— Eres muy frío, no pareces humano. A veces me pregunto si no serás un maldito extraterrestre.

El hombre se volteó hacia ella y se burló con ironía.

— Desgraciadamente para ti mujer, los extraterrestres no existen.

A unos pasos insignificantes de ellos escuchaba todo con claridad Radku.

Para él era obvio que esos humanos ignorantes no conocían más allá de la Tierra. ¿Qué tal si hacia una buena jugada y eliminaba a cuatro excrementos en vez de a dos?

Se río con sorna. No sonaba nada mal la idea.

Pero algo la naturaleza tenía en su contra. Detrás de esos dos personajes escuchó algunos más hablando acercándose, ¿Qué otra opción tenía más que escabullirse por el césped? Lo hizo aprovechando que estaba ese caminito de bajada que era donde estaban las dos adolescentes acostadas en el piso, se puso de cuclillas para que no lo descubrieran. Bra estaba tan atenta al ruido como él.

Él se asomó y vio para su desgracia no solo esas dos parejas de terrícolas si no otras cinco más haciendo disturbios.

— ¡Demonios! ¿La fiesta ya se acabó? — bajó su cabeza para ver su reloj de mano. Ya eran las 12:30. Entonces ya todos estaban saliendo del salón para irse, era nefasto.

Bueno, habría que irse también, su idea original había sido desechada por esas criaturas.

— Sí que tuvieron un golpe de suerte — gruñó inconforme y acelerado. Se levantaría para dirigirse a su auto de una vez.

Y cuando se levantaba del suelo pues estaba en cuclillas una voz chillona lo exaltó.

— ¡Oh joven! por Kamisama ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? — la mujer de edad madura se llevó asombrada las manos a la boca para no emitir un grito.

— ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Qué? — con una gota escurriéndose en la frente volteó nervioso, enojado y afectado todavía por el susto que le dio la mujer al aparecerse de repente como un fantasma detrás de él. Observó el semblante sorprendido de la dama elegante de cabello rizado, cabello corto y rojo y traje verde, ella no dejaba de ver los cuerpos de las dos mujeres.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle a llamarle a emergencias? — se ofreció preocupada la mujer viéndolo fijamente a él.

— ¿¡Como!? — Se exaltó poniéndose más nervioso, se terminó de levantar tembloroso del suelo.

— ¿Qué les pasó a las jovencitas? Le llamaré al valet parking para que le ayude a cargarlas, pobrecitas niñas.

— ¡No! — Gritó eufórico — es decir — titubeó — están ebrias

Al decir eso arqueó sarcástica la ceja Bra más no dijo nada.

Radku ignoró a todas, ya se iba. No era su problema.

— Mm — musitó la mujer clavándole una mirada endurecida en la espalda del hombre. El presintió la mirada asesina pero le importó poco.

— ¿¡Que no venían con usted!? — Le reclamó la mujer de edad madura — que negligente, eso es raro tendré que llamar a los guardias que están cuidando afuera del salón — amenazó molesta.

— Hideki — la suave voz temblorosa de Bra se escuchó como un susurro en el viento — deja de hacerte el tonto. No bromes con la vieja — le sugirió.

— Muchachita grosera ¿¡no que no se conocían!? — Se enfureció la mujer azotando su bolsa contra su propia pierna — ¿¡qué tipo de broma es esta!? ¿¡Están jugando conmigo!? voy a ser que los corran de aquí. Llamaré a...

— Hideki...vámonos — interrumpió más necia Bra. Casi exigiendo.

—Eh — volteó consternado su cabeza de nuevo hacia ellas.

— Vámonos — Gruñió incómoda por estar ahí, y así como estaba su cuerpo adormecido por la droga casi paralizado no podía levantarse e irse por su propio pie. Si se quedaba abandonada a su suerte correría de nuevo el riesgo de que algún maldito loco la encontrará y abusara de su mal estado y la verdad prefería que la matara ese monstruo a que alguien la violara.

La mujer los observó con suspicacia esperando alguna reacción de parte de los dos.

El tabbu-seijin no podía darse el lujo de meterse en un escándalo si rechazaba la idea de la enana medio Saiyajin.

La mujer de edad madura por su semblante serio se podía decir que estaba dispuesta a armar un escándalo en medio de la calle y enfrente de decenas de personas que transitaban. Y como él era un médico reconocido de buena reputación terminaría por ser exhibido quizás en algún diario del país, hay que recordar que a esa reunión o fiesta fueron medios periodísticos a cubrir el evento y por lo que observaba aún no se iban todos los reporteros a pesar de ya haber terminado el show.

No temía su reputación. Lo que temía es que Goku o Vegeta supieran de su ubicación exacta por culpa de esos periodistas que si quisieran podían grabarlo por medio de una transmisión en vivo y que los dos Saiyajin fueran a atacarlo ahora mismo.

El aún no recuperaba su energía, le llevaría semanas todavía recuperar por completo su fuerza y su ki luego de quedar agotado por la pelea de la última vez.

Efectivamente, estaba en una situación vulnerable en la que nadie quisiera estar, la ventaja es que eso la mocosa de ojos azules que estaba junto a él no lo sabía así que para cuando ella se reuniera con su padre y le contara que se lo había encontrado en el evento él ya estaría muy lejos escondiéndose de nuevo hasta que volviera a aparecer para atacar con todo su ki a todos los guerreros z. Si pensaban los ilusos que él no regresaría a tratar de pulverizarlos pues se equivocaban, ahora más que nunca les guardaba un fiero resentimiento. No solo le habían impedido cumplir con su plan de dominar a la Tierra, ni le habían destrozado únicamente el orgullo, sino que lo que más le dolía, es no haber logrado matar a Vegeta.

Pero él no quitaría el dedo del renglón, era necio y había venido a eliminarlo no a pasear por la Tierra y hacerse el tonto.

Ya estaba harto de que la anciana estuviera presionándolo con la mirada para que se llevara a la enana exigente que por algún motivo desconocido no podía levantarse. Como fue que ella llegó ahí esa era una incógnita interesante, si los terrícolas ya asesinados la estaban dañando no entendía como ella no pudo defenderse.

Lo que sí, es que así como él estaba de tenso se giró molesto

Por primera vez en muchos años iba a ceder, claro está que por su propia conveniencia.

Sin decir nada se colocó de nuevo en cuclillas, dándoles a ambas mujeres la espalda. Con esa Posición le indicaba a Bra que se subiera a su espalda.

La chica insegura observó esa parte de su anatomía, no sabía si podría sostenerse pues no tenía fuerza suficiente ni si quiera para sostenerse de pie por más de un minuto. Aun así salió a relucir su orgullo.

Temblorosa por tener los músculos débiles hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano al lograr enderezarse muy poco y colocarse de lado sobre el suelo apoyándose con su codo izquierdo en el césped. El otro brazo que era el que le quedaba libre fue a plasmarse en la parte más alta de la espalda de Radku. La chica continuaba acostada, medio levantada. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a caerse de nuevo por completo al suelo ya que el brazo izquierdo con el que se apoyaba en el césped iba cediendo por el peso de todo su cansado cuerpo y por lo mismo automáticamente también la mano derecha que había ido a dar a la espalda de Radku se fue deslizando en declive perdiendo gravedad solo que rápido el tabbu-seijin impidió la libre caída de su mano cubriéndola con la suya, reteniendo de esa manera la mano de la adolescente en su espalda. Luego el guerrero fuereño hizo un movimiento brusco hacia arriba que obligó a Bra a colocarse por completo en su espalda, la chica cayó sobre ella como un costal de papas, el tabbu-seijin se irguió veloz y siguió dándole la espalda a la anciana.

Así fue que con una mano sostuvo en su espalda a Bra agarrándola desde arriba por su propia mano para que no se cayera y la otra mano varonil que estaba libre la uso para tomar a Pan de un pie y llevársela arrastrando. Simplemente se marchó sin decir más ante la mirada de expectación de la mujer.

— ¡Qué manera tan poco caballerosa de llevarse a esas dos niñas! — opinó sorprendida la mujer.

El tabbu-seijin se apartó del bullicio, no se dirigió a su auto eso sería una molestia por la lentitud del transporte y lo que le urgía era deshacerse de ese par de estorbos que ni siquiera conocía por eso se ocultó detrás del salón de eventos y ahí estuvo cubierto por la plena oscuridad de la noche ayudado por ella y por el salón que lo tapaba desapareció de la vista de todos. Ahora era el momento ideal para irse de ahí, no lo pensó dos veces despegó del piso como un cometa del suelo, algunos invitados que estaban todavía en la calle se percataron de un brillo extraño en el cielo pero concluyeron que era una estrella fugaz sin imaginarse que en realidad era un ser de carne y hueso el responsable de ese resplandor azul.

Radku furioso se las llevó hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Cargaba a Bra acostada en su espalda y a Pan la sostenía ahora únicamente del cuello de su vestido por lo que el resto de su cuerpo se mecía por el aire al no tener lugar con que sostenerse.

Precisamente por ese hecho negligente el cuello del largo vestido se le zafó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de las manos al varón cayendo hacia el precipicio la joven morena.

Bra así de adormilada se dio cuenta de este acontecimiento, sintió que se le salió el alma por la boca y no tardó nada en gritarle espantada al sujeto.

— ¡Pan! ¡Idiota se te cayó de las manos!

De inmediato alterado reaccionó el tabbu-seijin y descendió un poco su vuelo para alcanzar en el aire de nuevo a la inconsciente Pan.

— ¡Imprudente! — le gritó Bra

— Repite eso — exigió a regañadientes

— ¡Imprudente! — alzó con más volumen la voz

— Lo otro

— ¿Qué? ¿Idiota?

— Vuelve a decir eso y te arrancaré la lengua — advirtió enfurecido arrugando si es que se podía más el ceño.

— No es más que la verdad — replicó murmurando, pero Radku la alcanzo a escuchar y lanzó un gruñido discreto.

* * *

Ya eran altas horas de la noche casi la una de la mañana y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el recorrido pasado por el cielo por el guerrero extranjero.

— Oye...idiota — susurró adormilada Bra levantando su cabeza para verle de perfil el rostro. Se había dormido sin darse cuenta por unos minutos en la gruesa espalda del guerrero. Estaba agotada.

Al tabbu-seijin no le hizo gracia el sobrenombre adoptado por Bra, por lo que indignado descendió de golpe a máxima velocidad aturdiendo a Bra hasta el punto de provocarle más jaqueca. El movimiento fue brusco y lo resintió la muchacha en el abdomen. Se sintió el descenso como cuando un avión está cayendo al vacío.

Finalmente el guerrero endemoniado colocó los pies en el suelo, se sacudió arrojando violentamente a Bra sobre la tierra de la montaña y a la otra chica la dejo en el piso con más suavidad. Bra que había caído sentada con el trasero pegado a la superficie rocosa de la montaña se enfureció mientras se acariciaba con una mano el trasero dolorido y con la otra la la cabeza que por la caída había quedado más resentida.

— ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? — gritó frustrada sobándose aún la cabeza intentando consolarla. De verdad sentía su cabeza como una bomba, le palpitaba rápido y fuerte.

— Si no te arranque la lengua por lo menos hice que te estallara la cabeza — dijo él con la voz demasiado ronca..

— ¿¡Qué!? — no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad se estaba vengando de ella solo por un insulto?

— Escúchame mocosa — se volteó hacia ella cruzándose de brazos. Su traje de gala se agitó al hacerlo — ya terminé con mi tarea — dejó claro y bastante irritando apretando la quijada para impedir alzar más la voz — si valoras de verdad tu patética vida deberías de quedarte callada.

 _— Me recuerda a mi papá —_ pensó consternada Bra mientras lo escuchaba atenta. Las palabras que usaba él tenían la misma intención que las que usaba su padre cuando se molestaba con Goten o Trunks o cualquier otro, simplemente quería asustar. De su padre dudaba que el alguna vez pudiera hacerles verdadero daño a quienes él consideraba seres inferiores pero del tabbu-seijin no tenía idea, no lo conocía. Cualquiera optaría por no tentar su suerte.

— Ahora arreglatelas — se giró dándole de lleno la espalda como tantas veces lo hacía con la gente.

¿Quién se creía él? se preguntaba Bra en sus pensamientos, y de verdad ¿quién se creía ese sujeto? que suponía que nadie estaba a su nivel y por eso se la pasaba ignorando a la gente dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Estaba muy mal acostumbrado pues era obvio que siempre él era el que dirigía la última palabra.

— Espera — intervino de pronto Bra olvidando todas sus conclusiones — ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

— Ya nadie te va a violar. Así que no tiene caso que te siga sirviendo de transporte — le dijo esto sin verla. Ni siquiera ella que era más que una humana merecía su completa atención.

Bra inclinó la cabeza. Ocultó el rostro con ayuda de sus largos mechones. Sintió un coraje indescriptible nacerle desde lo profundo de las entrañas y subirle hasta la cara la cual sintió caliente debido a la sangre que corría rápido hacía su rostro, todo por un enfado violento del cual era objeto.

— Escucha tú pedazo de tonto — apretó ambos puños mientras hablaba reclamándole — ¿que tipo de persona eres que se te ocurre dejarme en este mal estado en medio de las dunas sin que nadie me auxilie?

— ¿Y te preocupa eso? — respondió desinteresado él con otra pregunta — tarde a o temprano vas a recuperar tu ki — aseguró con severidad metiendo las manos en los bolsillos en su pantalón de vestir.

— ¿¡Y por mientras que!? — lo fulminó con una ruda mirada que sin embargo no provocó en el ni siquiera el más mínimo escalofrío.

— Y por mientras puedes intentar despertar a tu amiguita o si quieres puedes intentar bajarte de esta montaña...— sonrió torcidamente a sus espaldas — claro si es que no te matas antes.

— Voy a...cuando tenga fuerzas...— amenazante, crujió su blanca dentadura y también sus suaves manos que yacían apoyadas en su suelo envolvieron un puñado de tierra, con ese indefenso acto se contenía de hacer una estúpidez en contra del tabbu-seijin, es como cuando un maniaco desquita su coraje contra un objeto y lo retuerce para calmarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Vas a matarme!? — volteó solo para observarla divertido con esa sonrisa de burla tan cínica en todo su esplendor — estaré ansioso por ver esto, pero mientras tanto...— el alienígena clavó cauteloso su pálida mirada hacia el lado contrario y en un suspiro se esfumó de ahí ante la consternación de Bra Briefs.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Parpadeó rápido confundida — ¿dónde está? — rastreó el lugar detenidamente con sus profundos ojos azules. Buscó con la mirada por cada rincón hasta por debajo de las piedras pero no encontró nada, ni el aroma de lo que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

* * *

Estaba intrigado. Así se sentía desde hace rato y no había querido exponer su preocupación a nadie ni siquiera a la persona que mejor en el mundo lo conocía. Aunque esta vez no era por cuestión de orgullo si no para no preocuparla también a ella pero había siempre un límite para las cosas. Eso creía mientras subía con un semblante serio a la habitación matrimonial de la mansión.

Segundos después quien estaba adentro sentada en su cama, escuchó que sigilosamente le abrían la puerta. Bulma subió rápido la mirada tras esos anteojos de aumento para observar a quien haya llegado a su habitación aunque sabía quién era.

Dejó el libro de lado que había estado leyendo sobre el buró y luego se le quedó observando tranquila a un agotado Vegeta.

— Vegeta apenas subes, es muy tarde — sonriéndole dijo la mujer de edad madura con suavidad. Llevaba su pijama amarilla, un conjunto de corpiño y mini short.

Él levantó la mirada sin hacerle mucho caso a las típicas sonrisas de su mujer.

— Es lo mismo que yo te digo — contestó calmado — es demasiado tarde para que una niña de 17 años ande sola por la calle.

— No está sola — contrarrestó Bulma sonriéndole un poco más, levantó la colcha con la que se tapaba para hacerle un espacio a Vegeta para que ya se acostara — está con Pan.

— Hm — Vegeta tocó la alfombra roja y se quitó los zapatos, también la camisa azul y el pantalón beige quedando en bóxer y acercándose a la cama — Son un par de mocosas que andan a estas horas. Las niñas bien portadas no hacen eso — se sentó en la orilla de la cama entre quejas.

— Por kami Vegeta que aguafiestas — se burló la mujer tocándole el hombro atrayendo al hombre hacia atrás para que se subiera por completo a la cama — son adolescentes y además, no son cualquier mujer.

— Bulma…

— Tranquilo. Te noté muy tenso desde hace horas es obvio que eso era lo que te preocupaba.

— Es la primera vez que llegaría tan tarde — respondió de nuevo Vegeta.

Simplemente la preocupación en su semblante era inevitable no importa cuántas veces Bulma quisiera contagiarlo de paz él no podría conciliar el sueño mientras supiera que su hija no estaba en casa durmiendo.

De todos modos no iba a ganar nada pensando en donde pudiera estar Bra ahora. Y Bulma se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil pues ya esta se había enroscado cariñosamente en su cuello y lo había sumergido en el colchón para que se acostara.

Fue en eso cuando apenas iba cerrando los ojos para descansar que el timbre del teléfono de color rojo que estaba en el mueble a su lado se escuchó molesto por todo el cuarto.

Riiing

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par. Las ligeras venas de sus ojos se irritaron por el ruido y reventaron haciéndole un derrame.

Bulma continuó acostada en la misma posición de antes, abrazando al Saiyajin.

— Bulma – le habló a su esposa sin la más mínima intención de moverla — Bulma — insistió luego de escuchar de nuevo el fastidioso ruido del timbre.

La mujer con demasiado pereza se irguió lentamente sobre la cama, estiró un poco el brazo pasando sobre el tórax de Vegeta para descolgar el teléfono.

— Hola

Vegeta se puso atento a la conversación, esperanzado de que fuera Bra quien se comunicaba por teléfono para decir que ya iba llegando.

¿Gohan? Se confundió Vegeta. Que hacia Gohan hablando a la una y media de la mañana en su casa. Si era por asuntos de trabajo ya que estaba ayudando a Bulma con la creación de un robot, lo regañaría mañana. Estas no eran horas para interrumpir su sueño, bueno al menos el que intentaba tener.

— No Gohan, aún no ha llegado Bra. ¿Qué dices? — Preguntó desinteresada la mujer y luego escuchó la respuesta — Bueno supongo que entonces si no ha llegado Pan tampoco es porque aún están juntas... Tú también estás insoportable, tal parece que tú y Vegeta fueron cortados por la misma tijera

Vegeta mientras tanto escuchaba unas frases que no lograba distinguir y que provenían detrás de la bocina del teléfono.

— ¿Qué Videl también está muy preocupada? Pues me sorprende porque si no mal recuerdo ella a su edad siempre estaba sola metiéndose en problemas y arriesgándose capturando a los malos y eso que ella es una humana.

 _— Ya basta —_ rogaba en su interior Vegeta muy tenso. Su plática estaba comenzando a preocuparlo todavía más pues ahora no solo no estaba su hija en casa si no también aquella morena hiperactiva, y decía su esposa que él era el único que estaba así, por un momento se estaba tragando lo que aquella mujer desvergonzada le había estado metiendo en la cabeza de que estaba exagerando y que las jovencitas de hoy en día así se divertían, "si claro como no" apretó los labios con ironía.

— De acuerdo le diré a Vegeta que intente buscar el Ki de las niñas, ya que tú estás demasiado lejos del lugar en donde fue el evento, es más seguro que Vegeta pueda detectarlo a esta distancia. Hasta luego buenas noches — se despidió Bulma de su oyente y una vez que colgó dejó salir un poco de su aliento cansada — ustedes los hombres son de lo más celosos con sus hijas — le comentó a Vegeta — Oye Por cierto Vegeta

— No tienes nada que decirme — le dijo cortando y se levantó por inercia de la cama. Buscó su pantalón para colocárselo de nuevo

— Espera ¿a dónde vas?

— A donde más a buscarlas

— ¿Pero no escuchaste que solo tenías que buscar su ki? no necesitas salir de casa para hacerlo

— Es que tu no lo entiendes — exclamó molesto pero sin alterar la voz — llevo horas tratando de localizarlas y no las encuentro

— ¿Cómo dices? — en eso se asustó la mujer

— Como lo escuchas. Es que tú no sabes que entre Bra y yo hay una especie de pacto que hicimos hace tiempo, luego de aquella vez que unos malditos locos le coquetearon en mis narices — resopló como un toro.

— ¿Pacto dices? ¿Qué clase de pacto? — empezó a interrogar demasiado interesada

— Que si alguna vez se veía envuelta en una situación incómoda como esa no lo pensará dos veces y que me avisara incrementando su ki para que yo fuera por ella a rescatarla

— Pero Vegeta...

— No voy a dejar que una princesa como ella se ensucie las manos con la sangre de unos engendros como esos. Además se suponía que tú le habías puesto una regla sobre sus salidas, no venir nunca después de las 11.00 – le reprochó duramente.

La mujer resopló dándole la razón a su esposo.

Vegeta terminó de abrocharse el ultimo botón de su camisa

— Ya me voy mujer, nos vemos al rato

— Cuídate — fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Bulma antes de que Vegeta cruzara el umbral oscuro de la puerta.

* * *

A lo mejor era absurda la sugerencia que el tabbu-seijin le había lanzado pero viéndolo por otro lado era la única opción que tenía por ahora.

La hija de Vegeta luchaba por bajar sin temor las primeras rocas enormes que constituían esa enorme montaña, no era una escaladora profesional eso estaba más que claro pero la verdad ella era peor que cualquier humano novato que estuviera aventurándose a hacer lo mismo que ella. Esa era la desventaja de estar acostumbrada a volar siempre que no estaba preparada para trepar sobre la tierra pues simplemente si ella quería algo que estuviera muy alto o muy bajo le bastaba con volar para llegar a su objetivo, así era más rápido y con menor esfuerzo.

Tuvo que haber dejado a Pan en el suelo allá arriba en la cima de la montaña.

Bra estaba temblorosa con una expresión de pánico digno de una caricatura bajando muy lentamente cada roca, algunas estaban demasiado lizas y más de una vez estuvo a punto de resbalar hacia el peligroso abismo.

Lo único bueno es que su mareo ya había disminuido de lo contrario estaría haciendo un espectáculo de lluvia con su vomito.

— ¡Hay! — soltó un aterrador grito de espanto. Por séptima vez estuvo a punto de irse de bruces al piso. Esto ya se estaba poniendo muy riesgoso pero todo era para llegar a la ciudad y pedir ayuda a sus padres ¿no? Para que fueran más tarde alguno de ellos a buscar a Pan y la trajeran a casa.

Solo a ese maldito tabbu-seijin se le ocurría dejarla lejos de toda civilización, a esta hora tan alta de la noche, débil y en la parte más alta que se le pudo haber ocurrido pero esto no se quedaría así, algún día se lo volvería a encontrar y entonces él se enteraría de quien es Bra Briefs y de porque sus amigos nunca se atrevían a contradecirla.

— Me rindo me rindo — agitó alterada la cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando atemorizada los ojos tras ver la inmensidad de la distancia de donde estaba hasta el suelo, eran por lo meno kilómetros de longitud. Con esa distancia no solo moriría si se caía sino que le llevaría una eternidad llegar al fondo con el paso mediocre que daba – mejor me regresó arriba — decidió aterrada — esto no es de Kami — se lamentó — además llevo un vestido, se suponía que iba a salir en las fotos del evento cuando mañana las publiquen en los principales diarios, ¿qué le diré a mi diseñador cuando me diga que no me lo vio puesto en las fotos? — chilló entristecida mientras subía la montaña nuevamente, ya le quedaba poco para llegar de regreso a la cima ya que no había avanzado mucha distancia cuando decidió que bajaría a pedir ayuda.

Una de sus manos se apoyó finalmente en la orilla de la montaña, solo quedaba un último esfuerzo y llegaría al pico de esta donde estaba Pan.

Bra asomó la cabeza una vez que tuvo medio cuerpo arriba de la montaña. Seguiría avanzando hasta subir completamente, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que una luz naranja le atravesó los ojos dejándola un poco cegada. Logró abrir sus ojos poco a poco, había sentido como una luz muy brillante le había calado en la vista como cuando una lámpara te la dirigían a la pupila.

Estaba sorprendida.

La luz proveniente que le había lastimado el globo ocular no era más que la que provenía de una fogata bien hecha sobre las rocas. ¿Quién había cortado la madera para hacer una? Estaba claro que a algunos árboles que estaban en la montaña alguien los había talado. Pero sus dudas quedaron de inmediato resueltas cuando vio sentada frente a la fogata abrazando sus piernas a Pan, esa morena observa distante embelesada el fuego no se había percatado aún de la presencia de Bra.

— Pan — exclamó emocionada la adolescente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de auténtica felicidad se asomó. Pan al escuchar su nombre volteó en automático hacía la peliazul, la misa sonrisa fu contagiada, la muchacha le correspondió el gesto se levantó rápidamente del suelo y fue hacia Bra a abrazarla, las dos emocionadas se dieron un emotivo abrazo de reencuentro

— Pan como… — apartó a la chica para verla a los ojos, tenía cosas que preguntarle pero la morena se le adelantó

— Bra donde estabas pensé que estaba sola, desperté por completo hace unos segundos y no te vi; pensé que me habías abandonado — la muchacha hizo un puchero infantil como cuando estás a punto de llorar.

— Eso nunca — negó muy segura de lo que decía — pero dime ¿cómo es eso de que despertaste por completo?

— Ah si — se rascó la cabeza tímida — no sé cómo rayos desperté aquí pero recuerdo haber escuchado que hablabas con un sujeto, ¿estabas discutiendo con alguien?

— ¿Quieres decir que no estabas dormida?

— Claro que sí, pero tengo como una hora que estaba en un estado seminconsciente no sé por qué no podía despertar por completo pero oía todo.

— Entonces esa maldita droga estaba perdiendo efecto — concluyó dubitativa Bra analizándolo todo.

— ¿Cuál droga?

Bra despertó de su ensueño. Era verdad Pan desconocía por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, era ignorante de todo esto. Iba a causarle un shock emocional ahora si se lo contaba todo.

— Luego te lo cuento Pan es una larga historia, ahora hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí — la adolescente empezó a rastrear los rincones de la montaña buscando una manera de poder irse.

— Es lo que iba a comentarte — se puso seria Pan atrayendo la atención de Bra — estuve intentando volar y lo único que logro al intentar elevar el vuelo es saltar, ¿Qué me está pasando Bra? — le preguntó asustada tomando por las manos a la otra chica.

— Es el efecto calmante de la droga — pensó Bra, porque si lo decía en voz alta causaría más conmoción en Pan y esta le exigiría explicaciones en este momento

— Bra — miró a modo de juicio a la hija de Vegeta cruzando los brazos, muy inconforme con las respuestas a medias que estaba otorgándole la chica.

— Este... — se puso nerviosa y empezó a agitar los brazos, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, ella no sabía mentir. Siempre era tan directa que hasta daba miedo, era bastante arrogante y ahora le tocaba por primera vez mentir para no hacer sentir mal a su mejor amiga, casi su hermana — solo nos intoxicamos un poco con la comida y nos sentimos mal

— ¿Y por eso nos desmayamos?

— De hecho solo te desmayaste tú — soltó un risita nerviosa llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca, un gesto nunca antes visto porque ese era más bien un gesto de los son.

Pan no le creyó nada y por eso acercó su rostro serio al de Bra, analizándole de cerca todos los movimientos de su cara. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa y por eso no le creía pero por ahora la dejaría en paz porque ahora quedaba otra incógnita.

— Pero no me lo vas a poder negar si te digo que estoy segura que escuché la voz de un hombre discutiendo contigo.

— Estabas soñando Pan — rio de nuevo nerviosamente alejándose de la morena unos tres pasos para huir de su mirada inquisidora — dentro de tu seminconsciencia te imaginaste algo que no es.

— ¿Entonces quien nos subió aquí arriba? en esta enorme montaña — arqueó la ceja calculadoramente llevándose las manos a la cadera, un movimiento meramente de Bra y Bulma Briefs parecía que ahora las dos adolescentes estaban intercambiando roles.

— Fui yo…por supuesto — insegura esquivó la mirada de Pan

— ¿Así? — entrecerró los ojos para observarla detenidamente. Se acercó a Bra, le tomó por el área del pecho y la lanzó muy fuertemente justo por la orilla de la montaña, Bra se tambaleó por esta acción, sintió su corazón querer salírsele del pánico cuando creyó que se caería al abismo por culpa de ese empuje.

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Es que acaso querías matarme!?

Pan sonrió maliciosa de medio lado.

— Porque habría de matarte si se supone que puedes volar — la analizó con suspicacia y Bra no pudo aguantar más la presión de su pesada mirada así que terminó por rendirse. Tomó una bocanada suficiente de aire para continuar. Esto iba a infartar a Pan.

— Tú ganas — Pan sonrió satisfecha, como una triunfadora — aquí nos trajo…— prosiguió dudosa, ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Con qué palabras le saldría? ¿Cuál era la manera correcta de hacerlo?, da igual, suspiró resignada, la magnitud de la bomba iba a ser la misma — el enemigo de mi papá, y tu abuelo.

— Él…— él…la voz le salió insegura, temblorosa y Bra asentía rápido una y otra vez confirmando sus sospechas — debes estar bromeando — arrugó el ceño — ¿te diste algún golpe en la cabeza? Digo que porque ya te estás volviendo más loca de lo que estabas.

— ¡Óyeme! — se ofendió Bra

— ¡Tan solo escúchate! — se apartó de Bra rodeándola e inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza — me estás diciendo que un maldito asesino nos recogió y nos trajo aquí amablemente sin la más mínima intención de matarnos también

— Bueno — se puso pensativa colocando una mano en su mentón y observando el cielo azul — no fue precisamente por amabilidad.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Le diste las gracias y felizmente se fue? — escupió sarcástica.

— ¡Solo se largó y ya! — gruñó por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos — El muy maldito nos dejó aquí plantadas sabiendo que no podíamos bajar. Por eso escuchaste que discutía con alguien.

— Bueno pues de ser cierto lo que estás diciendo déjame decirte que has corrido con mucha suerte porque no te asesinó por bravucona — la morena merodeó por el lugar ignorando la mala cara de Bra.

— ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? — Volvió a preguntar Pan — Siento ganas de estirarme porque he estado mucho tiempo acostada y engarruñada, quien sabe cuántas horas llevaba en la misma posición pero tengo mucha energía aunque no lo suficiente como para poder volar

— ¿Has dicho energía? — preguntó de repente muy interesada y animada.

— Si — asintió Pan observándola del mismo modo esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Eso es! — Golpeó sus dos puños cuando tuvo una estupenda idea — eso nos ayudará a salir de aquí. ¡Pan! Cuando yo te diga las dos al mismo tiempo elevaremos lo más que podamos nuestros ki, tal vez si los juntamos estos se fusionen y así nuestros dos ki parecerá uno solo y será más intenso, de esa forma podrán notarnos algunos de nuestros padres y nos encontrarán.

Pan se emocionó y asintió alegre por la genial idea. Además había sido testigo de las pocas veces que Bra decía algo realmente brillante que no tuviera que ver con moda.

* * *

Vegeta volaba cautelosamente por ese cielo oscuro y estrellado. La brisa fresca le acariciaba las partes expuestas de su cuerpo y si no simplemente meneaba su ropa.

A estas horas de la noche la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus hogares o algún pueblerino dormía entre sus animales de granja aprovechando el rico clima que había en el exterior.

Los ladrones y los pandilleros eran amantes de salir por la noche a cometer sus fechorías, no le temía tanto a los ladrones porque esas chiquillas sabían defenderse bien, por lo menos Pan si, aunque tampoco dudaba que Bra hiciera uso de su poder para deshacerse de las molestias. Pero como padre odiaba ver a sus hijos metidos en problemas.

Todos ellos en su papel de guerreros sabían protegerse de los golpes físicos que pudieran ocasionarles los terrícolas que quisieran pasarse de listos pero había cosas que con el poder y la fuerza no podían evitarse. Por ejemplo las malas influencias. Nadie quería hijos delincuentes, pandilleros o drogadictos. Le quedaba claro que Bra se molestaba porque le espantaba algunos de sus amigos o pretendientes pero no toda su reacción de enojo y papá territorial era surgido por una cuestión de celos es que como padre tenía un sexto sentido y cuando le causaba alguien mala impresión se deshacía de él en un tronar de dedos. Podía oler de inmediato el celo de los machos terrícolas que salían "amistosamente" con ella. Las verdaderas intenciones de esos machos con hormonas alborotadas él las sabía, su olfato muy bien desarrollado era la causa de que se enterara.

— Hm — arrugó el entrecejo al recordar eso. Entre machos se conocían perfectamente no importa si eran terrícolas o extraterrestres en el aspecto sexual eran iguales.

A lo lejos cuando volaba presintió por su lado el renacer de un ki débil pero el necesario como para que cualquiera que no estuviera tan lejos se percatara de él. La forma en que apareció se parecía mucho a la manera en que el tabbu-seijin solía llamar la atención pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de él pues el alienígena resentido solía incrementar al 100% su ki para atraer la atención de todos los guerreros del planeta y luego después de unos segundos cuando ellos ya iban acercándose al lugar donde surgió lo desaparecía y él se esfumaba como el viento. Esta vez, el ki no era intenso y seguía activo aun cuando él ya estaba cerca volando a toda velocidad hacía allá de donde provenía. La idea de ese ki era posiblemente atraerlo a él o a cualquiera hacía su propietario.

Se estaba aproximando y desde su distancia vio un resplandor amarillo arriba de una altísima montaña, sus ojos tenían una excelente vista por lo que acercándose más observó las dos siluetas diminutas de dos mujeres. Eran Bra y Pan y ellas ya lo habían visto a él también. Le sonrieron y le hicieron mientras agitaban las manos y brincaban para atraer más su atención por si acaso no las había visto.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! — saltaba emocionada de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contenta porque por fin su larga pesadilla había culminado una vez que él las encontró.

— ¡Señor Vegeta! — gritó entusiasta Pan corriendo de un extremo a otro. Las dos chicas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a girar con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ellas.

Vegeta aterrizó seguro en la tierra y las miró irritado. Una gotita de sudor le escurrió por su frente ancha. A ver a qué hora dejaban de hacer fiesta y le prestaban atención, había varias cosas que tenían que explicarle ese par de malcriadas.

— Papi — se acercó alegre haciendo un puchero e intentando abrazarlo

— ¡Hazte a un lado Bra! — le gritó enojado retrocediendo para evitar el contacto. La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta y asombrada. Pero la joven no tardó en cntagiarse por esa misma actitud

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? — Furiosa le alzó la voz colocando las manos en su cintura, contraatacando — ¡llevas horas sin verme porque he estado desaparecida y en vez de contentarte por eso vienes y me gritas!

¿¡Y porque maldita sea estabas desaparecida!? ¡Estas castigada! — declaró cruzando los brazos y volteándose hacía el lado contrario para evitar ver la mirada asesina de su retoña.

— ¿¡Castigada yo!? — Se tocó el pecho con los dedos incrédula y eso la hizo enojar más, las decisión de castigarla de su padre — ¿¡Estás bien de tu cabeza!? Que acaso no acabas de escucharme, yo no llegue tarde a casa porque quisiera sino porque desaparecí, quieres que te deletree la última palabra, ¡eres como un simio! — le gritó eso para desahogarse luego de la sanción impuesta de su padre que claro sabía en que consistía. No la dejaría salir con sus amigos por una semana como otras veces.

— ¿¡Un simio!? — giró la cara hacía ella para hacerle frente de nuevo. El Saiyajin sintió que se le iban a estrellar las venas de su cara si seguía haciendo corajes — ¡te recuerdo que tú también tienes genes de un simio así que cuando me insultas a mi te estás insultando a ti!

Bra cruzó los brazos como su padre y torció la boca. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Vegeta que le atravesó el pecho pero eso no importaba las palabras hirientes eran el platillo de todos los días. Eran iguales.

— Por lo menos yo estoy más civilizada — exclamó bajando un poco más la voz pero con la misma expresión de enfado haciendo acto de presencia.

— Tan civilizada que por eso estás aquí con esa chiquilla perdidas en medio de la nada, subidas a una montaña sin poder regresar a casa y con los vestidos rasgados — le reclamó Vegeta. Lo primero en que se había fijado era en el aspecto de esas dos jóvenes, sus atuendos estaban dispuestos como para lanzarlos a la leña.

Pan escuchó toda la pelea y lo último que dijo Vegeta la avergonzó. Su vestido parecía el de una vagabunda, estaba todo sucio, empolvado y hasta un poco roto de abajo. Se sonrojó por esto e intentó cubrirse el hombro derecho ya que el tirante que se suponía sostenía esta parte del vestido se hallaba colgando a la altura de su pecho.

— Oigan — le salió la voz temblorosa. Observó angustiada a los dos orgullosos Saiyajin ignorándose. Bra martilleando a su padre con sus azulados ojos y con los brazos entrecruzados y Vegeta volteado de medio lado restándole importancia también con los brazos en la misma posición, eran la copia exacta del otro, lo único que los hacía diferentes era su género de sexo — porque no mejor se pelean después y nos vamos ahora mismo. Está empezando a hacer un poco de frío — la muchacha tembló luego de ser acariciada por un golpe de viento fuerte.

* * *

Sus labios rosados mantuvieron un corto contacto con el líquido caliente que contenía esa taza blanca de porcelana.

Despegó sus labios. Sus fosas nasales inhalaron el humo de ese café, era relajante para el cuerpo y ella necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad mientras observaba por la ventana de la cocina el exterior del paisaje.

No le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a su esposo ni a las adolescentes, después de todo no había alguien más fuerte en la Tierra que los Saiyajin, pero si ellos no estaban en casa ella no podía cerrar los ojos y sumergirse con Morfeo.

La verdad, aún quedaba la duda de que había sucedido con el tabbu-seijin. Ese criminal como había dicho Gohan andaba suelto posiblemente y no había dado ninguna señal de presencia, para ella en cambio ese individuo no era nada tonto y si valoraba su vida en este momento ya tendría que haber huido a otro planeta, al menos eso creía ella que él ya se había ido en su nave espacial a otro lugar. Y hablando de eso, para todos la presencia de naves extraterrestres no era producto de fantasía al contrario era tan común.

La nave de Goku, Kamisama, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Cell, Frezeer, Tarble, otros tantos más y ahora ese desconocido se sumaba a la lista. Algún día hallaría la forma de poder saber si en la Tierra había otras naves espaciales ajenas de este mundo, le convenía porque ella era una científica privilegiada y las tecnologías avanzadas de esos alienígenas le podían servir de mucha ayuda para sus futuros proyectos. Le preguntaría a Vegeta sobre las naves de Vegita pero resulta que Vegeta solo fue un mercenario, un soldado no un científico ni un genio y por lo tanto no tenía idea de cómo estaban constituidas las naves, lo único que sabía hacer era ponerse en estado rudo y pelear, no importa como él siempre peleaba con ella, con Bra, con Trunks con Goku con cualquiera pero aun así ellos dos congeniaron.

No era un mal esposo, solo era diferente, no era rudo solo tenía un carácter fuerte, no era tampoco grosero solo era exageradamente sincero y la mayoría de la gente no estaba preparada para escuchar sus verdades incluyéndola a ella.

Sólo ella lo entendía porque ni sus hijos lograban comprenderlo.

 _Zas_ — se escuchó el estruendo del azote de un objeto. Desde su lugar por el Bulma abrió aterrorizada los ojos y se quedó paralizada todavía viendo al frente por la ventana que conectaba al pasillo de servicio de la casa. Su taza de té sufrió algunas cisuras por el fuerte ruido.

— ¡Ya llegue mujer! — avisó Vegeta de mal humor desde la entrada de la casa donde antes estaba la puerta de madera y que ahora se encontraba tirada bajo sus pies.

Detrás de Vegeta se asomó hacía adentro temerosa Bra, ¿Qué le diría su madre por su hora de llegada? ¿Le esperaría otro regaño?

Bulma observó petrificada la abertura de la casa donde estaba Vegeta y Bra quienes aún no entraban a la casa. ¿Qué había pasado con la puerta?

— Te voy a decir una cosa — continuó con un tono desafiante Vegeta, restándole importancia al destrozo que había hecho — no vayas a ser condescendiente con esta niña, no se lo merece es muy grosera — lo dijo apuntando hacia Bra. El Saiyajin rechazaría una negativa de Bulma, sus palabras habían sonado más como una orden que una sugerencia. Esa manera de hablar como si fuera un general dirigiendose a un soldado era una de las cosas que Bulma y Bra no soportaban. Vegeta era un déspota con el mundo entero, se sentía el amo y señor de todo. Sus aires de grandeza por ser supuestamente el Rey de los Saiyajin no se extinguían.

Bulma con la cabeza agachada dejó la taza sobre la cocineta junto a unos platos sucios. Se giró hacia donde estaban padre e hija y luego caminó hacia los dos, pero antes salió de la cocina, pasó por la sala y llegó hasta el pasillo de servicio donde estaban ambos de pie en lo que antes era la puerta. Vegeta se mantuvo molesto y Bra muy tímida.

— Bulma… ¿me estás escuchando? — se sintió ignorado por eso arrugó más sus facciones si es que se podía.

Bra se resguardó detrás del varón. A diferencia de su papá ella sabía lo que se avecinaba con tan solo ver el semblante rígido de su mamá, aunque desconocía el motivo de su siguiente reacción.

— ¡Claro que te estoy escuchando animal y desde hace rato! — le reprochó con rabia con los puños apretujándose — ¡Casi me infartas con el maldito ruido que hiciste al tirar la puerta de golpe ¿y sabes qué?! ¡No se cómo le vas a hacer pero quiero esta puerta en su lugar!

— ¡Entonces no te importó lo que te dije! — Dio por hecho bastante ofendido retrocediendo un paso, su mujer estaba loca — estoy hablándote de una situación diferente y me sales con tu maldita puerta

— ¡Claro que si porque esa puerta me costó a mí! — aseguró a gritos mostrándole los dientes como cuando un perro va al ataque — además no es manera de entrar ¿¡si sabes para qué es el timbre Vegeta!?

— ¡Soy un Saiyajin no un jodido humano que voy a saber de timbres! — contestó con la misma rabieta.

— ¡Por eso tocas antes de entrar! ¡Y te pones a arreglar esa puerta! — y concluyó con un ultimátum la millonaria mujer.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó — ¡Yo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin! — encajó exageradamente su dedo en su pecho, apuntándose — ¿¡arreglando puertas para una humana…!?

Bra no toleró más las absurdas discusiones ruidosas de sus padres. Aprovechó que estaban muy inmiscuidos en sus asuntos y que se habían olvidado de su presencia para escabullirse hacia su habitación. Se agachó y pasó a lado de sus padres, después cautelosamente sin hacer ruido se dirigió a las escaleras donde subió rápidamente.

Se percató de que la puerta de la habitación de Trunks estaba entre abierta. Corroboraría algo rápido ahora que su cuarto no estaba cerrado con seguro.

Colocó su pequeña mano sobre una parte de la puerta café deslizándola hacía atrás por el movimiento. Se asomó cuidadosamente en el interior y cuál fue su sorpresa que vio a un bulto descansando sobre la cama desacomodada.

Las cejas de la mujer se inclinaron molestas. ¿Así que su hermanito había olvidado alcanzarla en el evento? Nunca tuvo la intención de ir, le había dejado a ella todo el trabajo como única representante de su familia que estaría presente.

Cerró lentamente la puerta pero enojada. No le iba a reclamar nada porque lo que necesitaba era olvidar todo lo transcurrido ese día. Fue el peor de todo en su corta vida.

Aun cuando llegó y se ocultó en su propio cuarto siguió escuchando los gritos exagerados de sus padres.

Suspiró cansada, quien sabe si con esos gritos y su mal pasada de ayer pudiera dormir. Su vida le había dado un vuelco, ya no se sentía la misma Bra confiada y segura de antes. Unos humanos le habían hecho daño y ella que pensó que eso nunca sucedería, es que antes pensó que era prácticamente imposible ser objeto de algún sufrimiento de su parte.

Se le había olvidado que también estaba hecha de carne y hueso.

Tenía hartas ganas de ir y despertar violentamente a Trunks. Reclamarle por lo que le había sucedido porque si él hubiera cumplido su promesa y hubiera llegado a acompañarla al evento de subastas nada de eso malo hubiera sucedido. Él estaría ahí para protegerla como su hermano mayor como tantas veces en el pasado ocurrió como cuando ella siendo una niña lo despertaba con sus lloriqueos bajo el pretexto de que los monstruos de su closet la estaban asustando, y él desvelado o fatigado como fuera iba a tratar de "combatir a los monstruos molestos". Luego en su adolescencia apartó a su hermano, lo hizo a un lado para sentirse independiente, para ganarse su propio lugar en la familia siendo diferente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo inútil y superficial que era hasta que escuchó una conversación en el comedor entre sus padres y su hermano.

 _— Pero papá no tengo tiempo para entrenar contigo, hoy tengo una junta muy importante con mis ejecutivos — dijo Trunks resistiéndose a la idea cuando desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina._

 _— Puedes dejarlo para otro momento, conservar tu poder y alimentar tu fuerza es más importante que cualquier compromiso que tengas con los terrícolas — exclamó para desués seguir bebiendo una botella de agua helada junto a la ventana por la que se podía ver el exterior del jardín._

 _— ¿Porque no le dices mejor a Bra? Ella está de vacaciones — sugirió inconforme por el plan que tenía su padre para él. Si algo no le gustaba es que controlaran su vida._

 _— Porque Bra no me sirve ni para calentamiento antes de pelear._

— _Puedes enseñarle lo más básico. Así se empieza_ — Respingó el muchacho algo molesto.

 _— Es demasiado tarde, nunca le ha interesado las peleas y creo que ahora que ya está creciendo menos. Ella no está hecha para la violencia está más educada a la forma de tu madre. Me estorbaría en el entrenamiento._

 _— Eso es cierto pero…_ — Trunks miró hacía el techo pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas que definirían bien a su hermana y a su situación.

 _— Bra es una señorita, una mujer — opinó sonriente Bulma desde el comedor. La mujer acomodaba en la cocineta el montonal de platos que Vegeta dejó l_

 _tirados luego de comer decenas de kilos de comida — aunque tenga sus mismos genes ella es tan delicada como uno._

 _— Bueno…ella es feliz siendo normal — diciendo eso se dio por vencido Trunks, entrenaría con su padre por culpa de la incompetente de su hermana._

Y esas palabras se le quedaron encajadas en la mente como los clavos lo hacen en la piel. Ese mismo día sufrió un asalto cuando salía de una tienda famosa de ropa. Se quedó petrificada cuando un sujeto enmascarado la encañonó afuera con un arma. Le arrebató la bolsa y se marchó en un auto. Fue increíble que no supiera cómo reaccionar, hubiera sido tan fácil encajarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Recargada en la puerta, sintió como una rebelde lágrima se deslizó rápidamente por su mejilla sonrosada, fue absorbida por sus labios pálidos. Estrujó sus puños hasta tronarle los huesos, ¡que importaba el dolor físico! eso podía curarse pero el emocional quién se lo curaba.

Se sentía cada vez más lejos de su familia, más incomprendida. Pero estaba en su deber salir de ese bache, de su problema, no volvería a pedir ayuda. No era por orgullo, sino para demostrarse ella misma que era capaz de no causar molestias a nadie mientras avanzaba hacia adelante.

Su hermano había sido su mayor apoyo pero eso quedaría atrás. Esto que le pasó hace unas horas le serviría como escarmiento para no volver a ser una confiada. Era una simple mortal como todos y tendría que aprender a tomar sus propias precauciones.

— Si no hubiera sido por ese individuo…— apretó los labios temblorosos, las ganas de llorar le surgieron de nuevo.

Si no hubiera sido por ese individuo, si no hubiera interferido accidentalmente. Ella hubiera terminado agraviada física y moralmente, y hubiera sido objeto de una intención lasciva que finalmente hubiera resultado en un acto copular aprovechándose de su indefensión.

Deglutió su saliva con fuerza, se acercó dudosa al ventanal de su cuarto cubierto por cortinas guindas y las abrió apoyándose en el barandal de su balcón. Observó la noche, la luna no se veía tan grande desde esa distancia como cuando estaba en la cima de la montaña pero seguía imponiendo su tamaño de una manera asombrosa. Daba hasta miedo…casi como el que le dio el sujeto que la abandonó en el desierto.

Pero no estaba tan mal. Su acción no pudo ser menos cruel para él, le había ido a ella bien por eso se conformaba con eso…y se preguntaba suspirando…dónde estaría él.


	9. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

— Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó con tono preocupado Bulma. Su hija llevaba ya varios minutos sentada tras la mesa, rodeada de un silencio inusual. Podía ver desde donde estaba que la chica no estaba concentrada en su desayuno. Su mente no estaba aquí con ella, quien sabe a dónde estaría viajando porque Bulma se la había pasado hablando entusiasmada sobre sus planes de irse las dos de compras al salir su hija de la escuela y Bra no hizo el más mínimo ruido en respuesta — Hija — insistió la científica.

Como no obtuvo reacción alguna de su parte, dejó a un lado los objetos que estaba manipulando en el fregadero y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Se colocó en frente de Bra pero siguió sucediendo lo mismo, la chica ni siquiera parpadeó ante la presencia de su madre, su mirada se clavaba con insistencia hacia la pared mientras que, como un robot movía su mano en dirección a la taza de su café.

Levantó finalmente la taza humeante y se la llevó a los labios, pero como no estaba prestando atención a nada no fue consciente de la elevada temperatura de su bebida así que se quemó los labios cuando hizo contacto el delicioso líquido con su boca.

— ¡Auch! — gritó enojada alejando rápidamente la taza — ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — se preguntó arrugando el ceño.

Bulma la observó arqueando sus cejas. Luego se puso a reír a carcajadas. Desde luego que no le hizo gracia a Bra la reacción de su madre así que la fulminó con la mirada. Pero jamás a la científica le había hecho mella ese tipo de expresiones, se acostumbró a los gestos asesinos de Vegeta por lo que ya era inmune a ese tipo de enojos.

— Basta Bra. No te hagas la víctima, tú tuviste la culpa. Es el karma hija — mencionó secándose una traviesa lagrimilla de su ojo que salió cuando se reía — eso te pasa por dejarme hablar como loca yo sola pensando que me estabas escuchando.

— Ah, ¿y que me decías? — preguntó todavía molesta con su mamá y por la quemazón anterior. Esta vez tuvo precaución a la hora de llevarse de nuevo la taza de café a la boca, sopló la taza y sorbió con cuidado.

— Ya no tiene importancia — sonrió con dulzura — te puedo hablar de eso después, sirve y paso por ti a la escuela.

— Hm — se resignó sin ganas de refutar.

— Mejor dime porque siento que tu mente no está en este mundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que crees que no está en este mundo? — Se puso a la defensiva — Te has vuelto loca, eso será tu karma perfecto por burlarte de mí desgracia.

— Está bien. No me digas nada — Bulma se alejó y se fue a recargar en la cocineta — Conozco a mi sangre y sé que puede haber dos cosas en todo el universo que te preocupan, claro después de la moda y el glamour. La primera es que, te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a tu padre y a la Tierra entera teniendo a un peligroso hombre merodeando libremente, aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza como te sentiste frustrada por no haber podido ayudar mucho a tu padre y a tu hermano a eliminar a su enemigo. La segunda cosa que te tiene en velo, podría ser una cuestión de amor.

— ¿Amor? — alzó las cejas incomprensiva.

— Claro — contestó animada — Para tu edad ya deberías de tener novio. Sé que tienes muchos pretendientes pero no cualquiera te hace gracia, mucho menos a tu padre le agradan, eso se nota cuando alguien viene a buscarte a tu casa.

— Y dime mamá, ¿tú no eras así de especial con los chicos? — dijo denotando curiosidad.

— Yo era de mente más abierta. Es decir más extrovertida — sonrió recordando aquellos años de juventud, recordó a sus amigos a los que no hubiera podido conocer si no se hubiera aventurado a salir de su casa en busca de las esferas del dragón pero sobre todo recordó los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Goku, Krillin y Yamcha, sino hubiera sido extrovertida jamás se habría animado a irse a vagar sola por el mundo — estaba acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que yo quisiera haciendo uso de mi encanto femenino.

— ¿Y mi padre sabe eso? — la escudriño con la mirada acusadoramente.

— ¿Porque habría de saberlo? — Respondió relajada la mujer — Es parte de mi pasado. Yo no sé cómo era tu padre en su juventud pero puedo apostar lo que sea a que no era un santo. Yo fui una joven que le encantaba disfrutar la vida al máximo, pero no por eso me volví la típica irresponsable. Solo tuve dos novios en mi vida, uno fue Yamcha y el otro fue tu padre. Me encantaban los chicos guapos claro que sí, pero siempre fui leal a mis parejas.

— Eh de suponer entonces que ambos tienen buenos recuerdos de ti — conjeturó dando otro sorbo a su taza.

— Eso no lo sé — reconoció poniéndose por un segundo seria — Pero yo sigo conservando mi buena amistad con Yamcha. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos 16 años. Tú también deberías de empezar a cosechar buenas amistades no importa si son masculinas, prácticamente te veo salir más con Pan que con cualquier otra compañera de tu instituto.

— Tengo muchas amigas; pero a ninguna le tengo tanta confianza como a Pan — recargó su codo sobre la mesa y luego colocó su mentón sobre su mano, su voz sonó decaída — Como tú dices, conservamos una buena amistad porque al igual que tú y Yamcha nosotras nos conocemos desde hace años, desde siempre, jugábamos de niñas. Además, hablando de hombres. Ya te has dado cuenta como se pone papá cuando traigo algún chico a casa, o cuando vienen a buscarme para salir. Y eso que son chicos de buena clase social, alguien que está a mi nivel. ¿No dice él que yo no puedo salir con cualquier insecto?

Bulma ante lo dicho se soltó a reír de nuevo. Su hija se veía muy dulce reprochándole a su padre, pero también Vegeta se veía así cuando sacaba uno de sus tontos pretextos para impedir que su hija saliera con hombres. Su orgullo Saiyajin no le permitía reconocer que sus actitudes eran propios de un padre celoso de su hija.

— Creo que cuando tu padre dice eso no se refiere a que la clase socio-económica los hará a ellos tu igual.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — se alteró un poco pero sin levantar el volumen de su voz.

— Aunque te parezca increíble, tu padre tiene todavía la idea rara de que sigue siendo un príncipe Saiyajin y que tú eres su heredera. No quiere para ti alguien que no sea de la realeza.

— Pero mamá, eso es imposible — declaró tranquila golpeando incesantemente con los dedos de las manos la mesa, viendo el reloj en la pared pues dentro de poco iría a la escuela — Para empezar no puede elegirme los novios, y en segunda… ¿piensa mantenerme toda la vida soltera? En este universo no creo que haya otro macho Saiyajin aparte de él y Goku. Todos los demás son impuros, Gohan, Goten, mi hermano, hasta yo que soy híbrida.

— Pues no parece que seas medio híbrida — contradijo la mujer madura — tú eres lo más parecido a tu padre. Tienes su carácter, sus expresiones cuando se enojan son prácticamente similares, y como él no eres de trato fácil, estás acostumbrada a conocer a cientos de personas en eventos a donde acudes porque te encanta todo lo que sea glamoroso y te rodeas del ambiente, eres popular en tu escuela y amiguera pero hija…— hizo una pausa que llamó más la atención de Bra — en el fondo no serías capaz de abrir tu corazón a cualquier persona. Así es tu padre también, nadie mejor que yo lo conozco. Son personas cerradas, demasiado reservadas para mi gusto, sin embargo eso es lo que los hace encantadores. ¿O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que el típico muchacho serio y frío de tu salón es el más kawai para las chicas?

— Hasta la pregunta es necia — respondió a secas rodando los ojos — extrañamente ese chico terminó siendo mi novio — confesó con calma.

— ¿Es en serio? — se alegró Bulma.

— Si. Pero duramos solo un par de meses porque me di cuenta que éramos un tanto iguales. Como tu bien insinuaste, el vendría entonces siendo mi contraparte masculina. Yo no soy muy seria en cambio él sí lo era, pero la verdad es que tampoco soy muy efusiva con la gente en eso nos parecíamos. Imagínate que incomodo era para nosotros cuando nos quedábamos solos, no había mucho que platicar, solo nos divertíamos cuando nos acompañaban nuestros amigos, ellos le ponían sabor. Mamá — de pronto cambio su actitud y se puso más severa — no le vayas a contar a mi papá sobre mi ex. No quiero que después empiece a bombardearme con preguntas tontas como las de siempre "¿quién es él?" ¿Dónde vive? "¿hasta dónde llegó contigo?" "¿se sobrepasó?" — empezó a imitar graciosamente al Saiyajin.

Bulma comprendió y asintió con una sonrisa pícara, prometiendo así que el secreto se quedaría entre las dos.

(…)

Se suponía que al salir del instituto pasaría su mamá por ella. Quería ir a divertirse haciendo compras en una tienda que acababan de inaugurar en la mañana. Pero repentinamente recibió una llamada a su celular. El profesor de historia se molestó mucho por la interrupción así que tuvo que pedir permiso para contestar afuera. Ahí su mamá le dijo que no podría ir con ella a ningún lado por un asunto en CC que Trunks no había podido manejar, pero le instó animada a que se fuera ella sola a divertirse en esa tienda para que después le contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había visto en el lugar. Obviamente la debilidad de Bra por las compras era innegable, así que le tomó la palabra a Bulma y se fue sola una vez que salió de la preparatoria. Se entretuvo tanto en ello porque no esperaba que la nueva tienda fuera tan grande y que además contara con un restaurante adentro a donde también se fue a comer aprovechando el lugar.

Todo lo que hizo fue un sueño, disfrutó tanto el sitio que se juró que iría de nuevo la próxima semana.

Estaba en sus laureles ajena a todo a su alrededor hasta que escuchó el sonido de un bote de aluminio caer.

Se asustó por el ruido, pero luego dedujo que seguramente eran los gatos callejeros que andaban buscando comida en los botes de basura. Pero los gatos no hablan ¿cierto? Ni gritan, ni lloran.

Exaltada se fue a asomar hacia donde según ella provenían los sonidos. Y vaya maldita sorpresa la que se llevó. Allá en ese callejón de espaldas a ella estaba un maleante con pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, sostenía con firmeza del cuello a un pobre hombre de negocios que a su parecer por el olor a alcohol se encontraba ebrio, se le veía la cara de asustado pero también de adormilado. Su traje gris estaba desajustado y la corbata floja, también podía ser que se viera fachoso porque el hombre que lo apretaba del cuello no lo dejaba libre. Es más, el pobre ebrio no tocaba ni con la punta de sus zapatos el suelo, estaba siendo alzado por su atacante.

Bra Briefs se puso en alerta, cayó en cuenta que el atacante podría ser algún ladrón que buscaba que el hombre le diera su dinero puesto que allá cerca se encontraba tirado un maletín café.

— Por favor…ayúdenme — musitó atorándosele la voz. Estaba asfixiándose.

Bra no era la mejor justiciera, para eso estaba Pan. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando alguien corría un riesgo. Si fuera su padre giraría sus talones hacia el otro lado y se iría fingiendo que no había visto nada.

— ¡Oye! — Gritó frenética detrás del sujeto — ¡suéltalo! — exigió de inmediato.

El agresor movió sus orejas al saber que se dirigían a él. Bra notó que eran puntiagudas pero que más daba eso, imponía su altura de casi 1.90 pero vamos era un humano, aunque midiera dos metros los humanos no le hacían mella a los seres superiores como ella.

— ¿Cómo dices? — un voz demasiado ronca le contestó sin necesidad de elevar la voz como ella.

— ¡Con esas tremendas orejas que te cargas no es posible que no me hayas escuchado! — arremetió de nuevo apretando los dientes.

— Hm — resopló con una media sonrisa que Bra alcanzó a vislumbrar aunque estuviera viéndolo de espaldas — la humanidad no valora la vida; hasta que no haya alguien amenazándola nunca entenderán lo importante que es obedecer.

— ¿Humanidad? — Palabreo confundida — Hablas como si fueras diferente a nosotros.

— Y lo soy — entonces el hombre volteó de inmediato para observar detenidamente a la persona que osaba confrontarlo, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que al igual que él había otro par de ojos viéndolo con el mismo asombro.

— Tu…no puede ser — titubeó agitada retrocediendo un paso.

— Que alegría ver de nuevo a un apestoso Saiyajin — exclamó sin una pizca de agrado. Haciendo pues, que lo anterior sonara sarcástico pues no era de su gusto topársela.

— Deberías de estar lejos de aquí, en otro lugar — refutó inconforme también con su presencia. Más por orgullo, no demostraría que las piernas estaban empezando a perder el equilibrio del miedo.

— Si. Tal vez…hasta que nos volvamos a ver en el momento apropiado. Pero antes — giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia el hombre al que sujetaba del cuello — voy a terminar con lo que he empezado.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Gritó enardecida una vez más — no seas cobarde, es un humano no puede defenderse de ti.

— Nadie lo mandó a afrontarme. Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de comenzar a molestarme con groserías por la calle.

— Así son los humanos de estúpidos, no hay nada que hacerle — alegó inconforme con el actuar del borracho, pero también le parecía exagerado la forma violenta de actuar de un ser que fácilmente podría volarle la cabeza al hombre con un golpe.

El tabbu-seijin se puso a pensar por un corto tiempo. Ella tenía razón en decir que los humanos son estúpidos, y más estúpido se vería él poniéndose al tú por tú con un infeliz de esos. Mataba por diversión continuamente pero el ebrio tenía la suerte de que no tuviera muchas ganas de desperdiciar sus escasas energías en apagar su vida. Además le convenía continuar actuando con un perfil bajo, se suponía que ningún guerrero debía encontrarlo hasta que por fin recuperara todo su ki el cual usaría de nuevo para causar destrozos pero tuvo la desdicha de ser visto antes por esa chiquilla debilucha.

Sin decir más, soltó al ebrio en el suelo. Se había quedado dormido de tanto alcohol en la sangre. De cualquier forma ya no le incumbía, si moría de sobredosis o comido vivo por las ratas sucias que estaban en los contenedores del callejón era muy su problema. Él solo se iría a mitad de la noche por donde vino.

Así que caminando silenciosamente pasó a un lado de Bra e ignoró todo.

La muchacha miró unos segundos más al desgraciado borracho, había quedado acostado boca abajo con el trasero descubierto. No sintió pena por él solo asco. Era el típico hombre adinerado que estaba echando a perder su vida por culpa de los vicios, el típico engrandecido que se creía con el derecho de humillar a los demás por su estatus social, eso lo confirmó por lo que le dijo el tabbu-seijin de que había empezado a insultarlo por la calle sin razón valiéndose de su ebriedad.

Había un asunto además que necesitaba terminar.

La vez que la criatura de Tazba la halló en una situación deplorable, se había quedado con algunas dudas que estaba dispuesta a aclarar.

Era cuestión de vida o muerte, se había propuesto ser de ayuda a su padre y a su hermano para deshacerse del peligro que representaba ese fenómeno.

Su madre era su consciencia, le había atinado esa mañana. Sí estaba absorta en sus pensamientos esa mañana mientras desayunaba, no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto del tabbu-seijin una y otra vez.

Y ahora que lo tenía cerca…no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descubrir algunos cuantos secretitos.

El tabbu- seijin repentinamente escuchó los pasos de unos tacones a su espalda siguiéndolo, no eran muy discretos. Debía ser la tonta chiquilla.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? — la cuestionó irritado sin mirarla.

La risa de ella, aunque fue un susurro, aturdió horrorosamente sus sensibles oídos.  
Entonces una brecha de duda se abrió ante él. ¿Porque una persona del estatus de ella se acercaba repentinamente hacia su persona? Ella era la princesa Saiyajin no un simple mono con cola de aspecto humanoide. Esa misma duda llevo a otra pregunta. Ya se había fijado antes que ningún descendiente de Vegeta y Goku tenían una cola animalesca. Sus recuerdos nítidos le aseguraban que los Saiyajin sin excepción portaban cola.

Las leyendas alrededor de ellos eran muchas. Su madre y su hermano le contaron que la cola de los Saiyajin era uno de los rasgos físicos más notables de su raza. Un mito incluso decía que no se la cortaban porque su fuerza dependía de ella, pues si se las arrancaban se volvían débiles.

El jamás tuvo la suerte de comprobarlo, muy apenas pudo conocer en persona a los Saiyajin y fue cuando invadieron su planeta.

Recordaba perfectamente en aquel entonces, haber visto flotando en el cielo a ese par de Saiyajin que observaban arrogantemente a los ciudadanos de Tazba. Vegeta y el calvo de su compañero, enrollaban celosamente sus colas peludas en sus caderas como un cinturón de piel.  
Esa imagen sacudió su cabeza aturdiéndolo. Aquella fue la primera vez que los vio y en su momento tuvo una pésima impresión de ellos aunado a un mal presentimiento. Sus miradas burlescas y de desprecio que les encajaban a los ciudadanos que ignoraban sus presencias le habían ocasionado un ligero dolor de pecho. Sospechó que algo malo iba a suceder con sus visitas, una intuición.  
Volviendo a la realidad y ya despejando ese recuerdo añejo, sonrió torcidamente. Bra pestañeó confundida por ese cambio de humor.

Apenas hace unos minutos juró haber visto enrojecer sus ojos de auténtica rabia. La adolescente había pensado incluso que en cualquier instante se lanzaría sobre ella y le arrancaría la boca a mordidas por burlarse de él. Y ahora extrañamente estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, con las pestañas cubriéndole los ojos, es decir con los ojos cerrados. Por precaución se fue a sentar frente a él sobre un contendedor sellado, en completa calma.  
¿Estaría tal vez tramando hacerle algún daño? Qué tal si la secuestraba y luego le pedía un rescate a su padre. Siempre era lo mismo. Resopló molesta. En ocasiones anteriores sobre todo cuando era una niña, más de un pobre degenerado había tratado de raptarla sabiendo de ante mano que ella jamás paseaba con guaruras. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar ella guardaespaldas teniendo una fuerza superior a los humanos? Un ataque de ellos era por lo regular un juego de niños para los de su tipo.  
Ella siguió sentada incómoda sobre ese contenedor. Estaba callada buscando insistentemente que la criatura la mirará a los ojos y de ese modo poder descubrir que ideas se cruzaban por su desequilibrada mente.  
Radku evaporó su sonrisa en ese instante, se concentró en esquivar la mirada de ella, cohibido por la profundidad de esa.

Entonces, la mujer bajó. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo con una suavidad peculiar como si las suelas de sus botines estuvieran hechas de algodón. Había bajado del contenedor y ahora sin apartarle la vista al tabbu-seijin se acercaba con una firme seguridad.

Se preguntaba él, ¿porque no le temía la chiquilla?

Debería de huir despavorida ya que a esa hora de la noche que por cierto era muy helada, apenas había gente en la calle y las pocas personas presentes estaban apartadas del sitio donde ambos estaban confrontándose.

La joven estaba vulnerable. Si él quisiera podría exterminarla con la desventaja de que sería muy ruidosa la acción y eso provocaría un escándalo público que llamaría la atención de los amigos de Goku, o podría mejor asesinarla mediante un método más discreto, es decir sin derramar una gota de sangre, por cierto que la segunda opción era tentadora ya que así Vegeta no se percataría de que su hija estaba siendo atacada.

A la chica poco le importó el riesgo en el que estaba. Siendo consciente de que se hallaba en medio de una solitaria calle acompañada de un asesino neurótico, peor aún, comenzaba a creer que la zafada era ella porque nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a la persona que podría ultimarla.

¿En realidad la criatura pretendería acabar con su vida? Lo estaba dudando porque entre más se acercaba él más le esquivaba la mirada filosa que ella le clavaba. Incluso, el hombre desde su sitio había comenzado a balancear sus pies de un lado a otro como si estuviera cansado de estar erguido. Debía estar soñando puesto que él no podría estar nervioso por el exhaustivo escudriñamiento de la chica.  
Sus pies aterrizaron frente al hombre y le dedicó su atención durante unos segundos, incomodando al tabbu-seijin quien escuchaba lentamente la respiración y los latidos normales de la mujer a tan solo unos centímetros.

¿Que podría estar esperando ella de él? Se le estaba volviendo insoportable su manera tan arrogante de comportarse. Le volaría la cabeza si seguía observándolo como un objeto de laboratorio. Concluyó que a lo mejor no deseaba que él le dijera algo, simplemente estaba examinándolo con tanta insistencia que si pudiera comparar la situación con algo, diría que ella estaba investigándolo y él se sentía la rata.

Su mirada se sentía pesada, parecía que ella quisiera atravesarlo con sus ojos, fundir su mirada azul en su rostro como un hierro en brasas lo haría en la piel.

Que estúpida comparación, gruñó impaciente; sin embargo resultaría peor enterarse que ella estaba aferrada a verlo para encontrar a través de su retina la verdad de él mismo. Sería verdad o no su deducción de que la jovencita quería obligarlo a desnudar su alma. Bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma pero para todos tenía bien cerradas las cortinas de esa ventana. Nadie tenía permitido ver a través de ellas. Temía que los demás se dieran cuenta que como los Saiyajin tenía su propia debilidad.

El hombre por precaución retrocedió.

Solo por una milésima de segundo sus ojos grises se guiaron lentamente hacia el rostro de ella. En ese lapso se dio cuenta de que su cara femenina se había arrugado un poco y todo por culpa de ese entrecejo en declive que denotaba una inexplicable molestia. En lo personal, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, solo evitaba su examinación.

¿Y qué tal si ella había encontrado algo que él no quería que supiera? ¿Lo delataría?

Retrocedió otro paso pero desgraciadamente chocó con la pared de un bar. De todas formas ella no quiso seguirlo más, solo le lanzó una última mirada asesina, luego suspiró irritada y se dio media vuelta con los brazos posados en la coqueta cadera.  
El hombre observaba extrañado el repentino cambio de comportamiento. También estaba molesto con ella por haberlo obligado a comportarse como un cobarde que huía de su enemigo.

Él solamente quería bloquear su insistente mirada para no delatar sus emociones y sus secretos.

Murmuraba insultos, clavándole la mirada a la chica como un puñal en la espalda.

— No eres tan increíble como dicen. Por lo tanto no entiendo porque te tienen en un concepto tan elevado — mencionó de manera despreciativa la mujer.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? — cerró la mano en un fuerte puño, a la vez mostró su blanca dentadura desde los incisivos hasta las muelas pues había soltado un potente grito. Bra altaneramente se giró para verlo de frente — maldita mocosa. Pretendes subestimar mi poder porque te sientes intocable teniendo a tu asqueroso padre y a los demás muy cerca. Pero te aclararé algo y no es una advertencia — se acercó a ella clavando un dedo de su mano firmemente en la blanca frente de la chica, tanto que le dolió pero ella no lo demostró. La Saiyajin sin embargo pudo sentir la tensión y la aspereza que envolvía el dedo masculino — cuando recupere totalmente mi fuerza iré a buscarlos a todos y esta vez te juro por mi raza que no cometeré el mismo error de la vez pasada.

La adolescente llena de ira le retiró rápido de un manotazo el dedo que se estaba hundiendo sin piedad en su piel. Así despejó su frente de cualquier cosa.

Se acarició adolorida inmediatamente ese lugar de su cabeza.

— ¡No era esa la razón por la que creó que no eres lo que aparentas! — Mencionó en un tono despectivo continuando con la acción de acariciar su frente — pero sabes que — sonrió maliciosa alejando su mano de la frente. Colocó sus manos en la cadera como costumbre cuando el ego se le escapaba — mejor para mí. Ya que me acabas de confesar que te encuentras débil.

— Oh — su rostro varonil se desencajó. Su boca se abrió como pinzas al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más esta vez. Para Bra fue una victoria contundente y quería celebrarlo.

Claro que su sonrisa astuta se amplió más. La semi Saiyajin suponía que lo tenía bajo su control.

— Me preguntó si sería buena idea decirles a los demás que no te encuentras en condiciones de pelear. Así podrían matarte antes de que causes de nuevo problemas.

La adolescente absorbió una bocanada de aire que luego liberó. Notó curiosa el vapor que salió de sus labios. Entonces eso quería decir que la temperatura estaba descendiendo entre más avanzaba la noche. Preocupada inclinó la mirada para desnudar parte de su brazo subiendo la manga de su sudadera roja.

— Oh vaya — murmuró asombrada viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Ya eran las 9.30 pm así que tenía cerca de media hora en ese lugar junto al maniaco y tres horas en la calle. Sus padres, sobre todo Vegeta estaría muy nervioso por su tardanza.

El día que él la encontró desahuciada arriba de una montaña con Pan, le juró que si volvía a desparecer su rastro por tanto tiempo él mismo la sometería a un arduo entrenamiento para disciplinarla. Casualmente ella no quería formar parte de esa práctica física porque su padre no se tentaba el corazón ni aunque fueran sus hijos.

Varias veces Trunks terminó en el hospital con diagnósticos de fracturas, contusiones y hemorragias prolongadas. Una corriente eléctrica viajó por su espina dorsal al pensar que algo así podría sucederle y le dio un escalofríos al imaginárselo.

Volteó su cuerpo incómoda hacia el lado contrario de su enemigo y siguió su camino como si nada la turbara, ampliando la distancia entre el siniestro tabbu-seijin y ella con cada paso dado.

El hombre continuaba hablando entre dientes, totalmente desubicado.

Nadie se atrevía amenazarlo y sin embargo poco le importó a la medio Saiyajin el ambiente de tensión que se creó entre ellos dos. Lo inaudito es que posiblemente ella ni siquiera sintió el aura maligna que a su espalda empezó a contornear ese cuerpo varonil que tiritaba de rabia contenida.

Los pasos de la jovencita avanzaban con una letanía en el momento menos indicado, siendo que los ojos del hombre se tiñeron de repente de un color blanco dejando excluida su pupila.  
Entonces Bra sintió que un viento helado le acarició el cuello, la nuca y las piernas, prácticamente las partes descubiertas. Su estómago se contrajo ante esa sensación de mala vibra, al final detuvo por fin sus pasos.

La joven tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, presentía que de voltear se encontraría con una imagen terrorífica, era como en las películas de terror donde abundaba el suspenso, un espantoso suspenso.

Entonces, inesperadamente una luz intensamente de un azul oscuro y brillante iluminó la cuadra entera de la calle. Los ciudadanos que paseaban por otras calles cercanas observaron sorprendidos el destello de luz en el cielo que parecía provenir desde tierra. Pero nadie se animó a curiosear que podría ser el responsable de ese grandioso fenómeno, la mayoría se imaginó que eran fuegos artificiales de esos que no hacían ruido alguno.

Para esos momentos Bra estaba petrificada. No se atrevía a voltear su cuerpo temiendo ser golpeada, mejor optó por girar ligeramente su cabeza para pasar desapercibido el movimiento. Pudo ver únicamente la silueta imponente de ese sujeto, sus cabellos blancos y su mirada inexpresiva porque habían desaparecido el iris de sus ojos, tan blancos también.

Fue veloz, en un instante la tenía bien sujeta por la espalda y el cuello. La joven sintió un ardor que se extendía lentamente por esa sección de su cuerpo. Era como si unas brasas estuvieran quemándole de apoco la piel. El individuo emitía un calor de su cuerpo como el fuego mismo, ella estaba siendo quemada viva, pero era orgullosa, solo le permitiría a su enemigo escuchar sus leves gimoteos pero no la haría gritar suplicando que se detuviera.

El hombre sonrió de manera siniestra causándole repudio a la chica por el placer que le causaba a él su sufrimiento.

— Pero que engreída eres — musitó entre dientes — Supongo que es herencia de tu asquerosa raza. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que detesto cualquier cosa que provenga de ustedes — río con su habitual risa torcida.

Bra colérica luchaba con toda su fuerza por quitar uno de sus poderosos brazos de su frágil cuello porque el otro estaba estaba puesto alrededor de su cintura como un tatuaje. Trataba de asfixiarla cortándole el aire de la garganta y el abdomen.

— Al igual que ese maldito ebrio, te gusta burlarte de la muerte — continuó musitando con su tono sumamente ronco pero mostrando extrañamente nostalgia al pronunciar esa oración — Pues que sorpresa... — sonrió de nuevo recuperando el ánimo— yo soy el mejor amigo de Ades.

— ¿Q..que..que pretendes? — alcanzó a mascullar entre jadeos, se sentía sofocada, en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia.

— Ahora mismo lo verás — decidido se dispuso a estrujar como pudin a la joven mujer que había osado desafiarlo tratándolo como cucaracha. Pero la adolescente tuvo suerte porque en eso Radku sintió un ki en el cielo moviéndose a gran rapidez. Su quijada se levantó para observar. Aquellos ojos blancos admiraron al portador del ki que no era muy elevado. Solo que representaba un riesgo cualquier sujeto que estuviera relacionado con Son Goku. Si lo vieran...

Se le ocurrió algo que no le hubiera gustado hacer pero estaba obligado y más cuando Piccolo dio señal de sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. El namekusei se detuvo abruptamente en el cielo. El rastro ya débil de que por ese lugar se asentó una energía sobrenatural fue percibido por él. Alguien peculiar había estado hace poco por aquí, dedujo.

Por fortuna a tiempo Radku jaló hacia a un lado a Bra doblando con ella la esquina de la cuadra. Escondiéndose de la vista exhaustiva de Piccolo. Tuvo que ir disminuyendo su Ki de a poco para que el alienígena no supiera su ubicación.

Luego de un incómodo minuto buscando minuciosamente con la mirada a su alrededor para intentar encontrar a alguien, Piccolo resignado retomó su camino por el aire.

Radku exhaló tranquilizandose. No lo había encontrado. De haberlo conseguido no podría ganarle con tan poca fuerza.

— Que impertinente — manifestó incómodo.

Bra aprovechó que había relajado un poco el brazo para alcanzar a morderlo con toda la potencia de su mandíbula que no era poca por cierto.

— Ahhh — gritó adolorido. Tenía los dientes de Bra encajados en su antebrazo Parecía un perro con rabia — maldita niña — jaló con fuerza su brazo lanzando con brusquedad a Bra hacia el frente para separarla.

El hombre se acarició tembloroso el brazo lleno de sangre por las heridas echas. Le había incrustado demasiado los dientes.

— Los saiyajines son unos monos salvajes — mencionó sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro ni en su voz.

— ¡Nada tiene que ver con esto! — exclamó con cólera la chica observándolo furiosa a un par de metros.

— Ya se fue el entrometido — dijo, ignorando a propósito su anterior comentario enardeciéndola más. Continuó sobandose el brazo — esta marca no se me va a quitar. Mereces que te haga algo similar — concluyó bramando — y sin pensarlo en un segundo desapareció de la vista de ella, apareciendo como un fantasma delante de su cara. A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él con una mano apartó la chamarra de su hombro llevándose en el camino también la tela de la blusa azul, descubriendo esa piel blanca y tan lisa sin evidencia de alguna magulladura o maltrato. La piel estaba tan atractiva como para empezar a realizar caminos de cicatrices, justo lo que tenía contemplado. Sonriendo con soberbia inclinó su cabeza hacia esa parte tan limpia. Y antes de penetrar, sus blancos y largos colmillos se asomaron preparándose para mordisquear.

Encajó con brutalidad sus clavijas entre la clavícula y el hombro de la chica arrancándole primero un suspiro de asombro y despues un grito desconsolado al empezar a sentir calentarse y arder la piel. El tabbu-seijin prosiguió atravesando la dermis a la aturdida chica comprobando su suavidad lo que lo incitó a continuar destrozándola para dejarle una herida profunda.

Los ojos exaltados de Bra demostraban pánico. Paró su único grito, solo se escuchaban ligeros quejidos, estaba inmóvil por la fuerte impresión.

El hombre sintió de a poco humedecerse los dientes de un liquido de sabor dulce. Era evidente que estaba probando sin desearlo el hierro de su sangre. No seria extraño que tuviera la dentadura teñida de rojo . Se separó de su piel por fin. Sonrió de nuevo perversamente limpiándose con su mano la pintura roja de sus labios. Entonces Bra reaccionó con indignación al ver eso. Cambió su expresión desencajada poniendo una furiosa. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarse temblorosa el hombro izquierdo, adolorida y herida.

— Sa, salvaje — resitó balbuceante clavandole una mirada asesina.

Radku siguió burlándose en silencio.

— Ahora estamos a mano. Mono sin cola.

— Mira lo que me hiciste — señaló insistentemente con su nariz el lugar. Seguía brotando sangre.

Intentó acomodar su chamarra pero fue en vano al sentir arderle la herida con tan solo el roce de la tela, el dolor fue agonizante, mejor prefirió mantener desnudo su hombro rojizo por la mordedura — esto no se va a quedar así. Voy a vengarme — juró arrugando más el ceño.

— Será interesante — aseguró él apartándose todavía mas de ella — entonces nos veremos otro día, cuando estés preparada para hacerlo hablame aumentando tu ki. O ya sabes donde buscarme — le dio la espalda — No creas que no te vi a ti y a tu amiguita merodeando por el hospital el otro día — cuando declaró eso dejo a Bra boquiabierta, sin palabras. Por desgracia había sido descubierta sin saberlo cuando fue a investigar sobre él con Pan. Esa vez ocurrió la feroz pelea contra él y el otro alienígena que murió.

Una última sonrisa cínica se asomó en su boca varonil antes de irse volando de ahí con toda la adrenalina posible. Abandonando una vez más a la híbrida en la soledad, esta vez de la fría calle no de una montaña.

La joven Briefs no hizo nada por seguirlo, simplemente no era necesario porque él no sabia que desde antes ella tenia contemplado llamarlo pronto...si lo intuyera jamás la habría invitado con sorna a buscarlo poniendo en duda su valentía para hacerlo. Se iba a llevar una ingrata sorpresa por su arrogancia.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	10. Entre la espada y la pared

Aquella noche aquella mujer de ojos cristalinos y claros como el cielo, no pudo conciliar el sueño por culpa de esa fatal amenaza que casi la derriba emocionalmente. No bastaba con solo haber sido por poco ultrajada por esos delincuentes hace unos días, sino que también en un lapso corto de tiempo llegaba alguien a amenazar su vida y todo porque su soberbia la impulsó a tratar de amedrentar a un peligroso alienígena que ya le había demostrado de la peor forma que con él no se jugaba en lo absoluto. A pesar de que las cosas se le voltearon y resultó contraproducente lo que ella quiso hacer, no se sentía en realidad amenazada porque seguramente no volvería a toparse con él hasta después de mucho tiempo eso lo sabía gracias a un descuido de él mismo que hizo que se le soltara la boca demás. Fue beneficioso para ella que cometiera ese error y le dijera que no se encontraba en las condiciones físicas para pelear con su padre ni con nadie. Entonces ¿qué le impedía ir ahora mismo en busca de su padre para informarle ese detalle? Ya había dicho antes que no era el miedo de la amenaza armada por el tabbu-seijin. ¿Porque iba a temerle si no la estaría vigilando para cerciorarse de que ella no mencionara ni una sola palabra? En su situación desventajosa no sería capaz él de acercarse a CC con sus enemigos muy cerca, si lo hiciera eso sería como meterse a la cueva del lobo y no valía la pena correr el riesgo de que lo atraparan solo por seguir los pasos de una chiquilla como ella para evitar que se le soltara la boca.  
Teniendo eso en cuenta entonces sino era por el temor de que cumpliera su amenaza ¿por qué no iba a decirles a todos lo que sabía sobre él?  
Motivos tenía de sobra. Para empezar número uno; quería matar a su padre eso ya lo había dicho multitudes de veces, en segunda había herido de muerte a su hermano por entrometerse en su pelea con su padre allá en él templo sagrado; en tercera había sido el culpable indirectamente de que Pan resultara lastimada, su mejor amiga, su casi hermana. Eso porque el desgraciado seguramente había tenido como aliado a la criatura que las atacó en la ciudad cerca del hospital, según su conjetura al darse cuenta de que ambas lo seguían hasta el hospital llamó a mandar a ese asqueroso monstruo el cual empezó a atacar a adrede a las personas para atraer la atención de Pan y ella, todo estaba premeditado para que no descubrieran sus secretos. El monstruo solo fue utilizado por él para distraerlas para que no lo investigaran. ¡Pero válgame! que no se imaginó que llegarían todos los guerreros z a defenderlas, los mismos que pusieron en aprietos a ambos villanos.  
El resto que se sabía era que se había fugado de donde estaba después de un humillante fracaso ante Goku, pues no había ganado la contienda, de hecho ninguno de los dos solo que Goku por lo menos pudo evitar que destruyera a la Tierra al dejarlo fuera de combate.  
Y para acabarla de joder. Acaba hace apenas unas horas de amenazarla de muerte, no sólo eso. Sino que estaba preparándose de nuevo para atacar solo que estaba acumulando el suficiente ki para hacerlo, era como una batería que se recargaba con el tiempo así lo había entendido ella y como ahora no tenía la suficiente energía no podía atacar sería un acto suicida de hacerlo.  
Le tensaba demasiado que en ella estuviera la decisión de delatarlo con sus amigos, en sus manos estaba el futuro de ese asesino psicópata, en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de salvar al mundo entero de otra catástrofe, pero también había un importantísimo detalle.

A él le debía un favor, y a ella no le gustaba quedar en deuda con nadie porque ella era una Briefs, una guerrera de sangre Saiyajin y ni los Saiyajin ni los que llevaban su apellido jamás quedaban a merced de nadie por eso no le gustaba pedirle favores a la gente eso sería esclavizarte ya que esas personas siempre están esperando la oportunidad de pedirte de regreso el favor pidiéndote otro mucho mejor que a veces te dejan en desventaja o simplemente te desagradan. Sólo que esa vez fue un excepción. Ella no le pidió ningún favor por un capricho, estuvo a punto de ser violada en un estado deplorable de semi inconsciencia donde no podía defenderse, no gritó ayuda a más gente porque estaba débil y su voz no tenía la capacidad de salir potente; además estaba aislada allá donde nadie podía verla porque estaban todos los invitados adentro del teatro, pero de haber podido de todas formas lo hubiera hecho, hubiera gritado aunque se desgarrara la garganta y quién sabe si quizás él hubiera aceptado el pedido que a modo de súplica surgió de su garganta. Pero afortunadamente fue él quien llegó ahí por casualidad. Otra persona probablemente hubiera sido amagada por ese grupo de delincuentes de traje y corbata mientas cometían el asqueroso acto, pero de alguna forma le consoló y le fue placentero haber visto como cada uno de ellos fue fulminado por ese asesino.  
De verdad que se sintió por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, agradecida con esa bestia. Solo por eso llego a la decisión arriesgada de no decirle a nadie todo lo que sabía de él, por ejemplo en donde trabajaba y que además se encontraba vulnerable para que lo asesinaran. Sí; era suicida la decisión ya que era probable que el mal nacido no tomara en cuenta su consideración, su compasión y aún con eso siguiera con su deseo enfermo de conquistar el mundo. Se arrepentiría ella entonces en ese momento de haberle ocultarles el secreto de él a sus aliados. Esperaba por kami que un milagro sucediera y que al final de todo el alienígena se echara para atrás con sus planes, solo así ella podría tener la consciencia tranquila sabiendo que su demente decisión de solaparlo no los afectó.  
Transcurrieron 6 horas desde ese momento. Bra por fin había conciliado el sueño y estaba disfrutando tanto el descanso que sentía que su cuerpo flotaba sobre una acolchonada nube. La nube, esa nube imaginaria y cómoda, que se mecía como cuna por el viento. El viento que lejos de ser templado y cálido ¡era frio! Prácticamente helado que hasta los vellos finos de su piel se erizaron al contacto con el aire y tembló, tanto tembló que hasta se despertó de golpe tiritando con los labios resecos y paralizados. Se irguió sobre la cama aturdida cosa que poco duró cuando vio la cortina y las persianas de su habitación abiertas y sobre el marco inferior de su ventana estaba Pan en cuclillas observándola. Pronto la reacción de Bra se transformó, mostró una cara enfurecida y Pan sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, fue él momento en que se escuchó por fuera de la casa un grito ensordecedor.  
Y ahora ya adentro de la vivienda.  
– ¡Pan! ¿Qué diablos haces tan temprano aquí? el cielo está todavía oscuro.  
– No es temprano Bra, son las 7:00 am y siempre vengo por ti para irnos a la escuela. Y eso de que el cielo esta oscuro es porque hubo cambio de horario.  
– ¿Ah sí? — Reaccionó confundida — bueno...entonces — salió de su cama en su pijama — espera un momento mientras me doy una ducha rápido.  
Pan suspiró molesta. Ahora tendría que esperar un largo rato hasta que Bra se bañara y se arreglara.

Ella había llegado a su casa pensando como siempre en que la encontraría bañada y lista para irse, solo desayunaba ahí y se iban a la escuela porque iban para el mismo rumbo. Luego se separaban al asistir a distintos institutos.

Bra cursaba el ultimo grado de preparatoria en el instituto más prestigioso y exclusivo de Japón, y Pan iba cursando el primer grado de universidad, estudiaba psicología en una de las universidades privadas más caras del país, pero menos exclusiva que en la que estaba Bra porque ahí podían ingresar gente de pocos recursos económicos con becas. Sus padres no eran personas de mucho dinero porque Gohan era profesor en una universidad y científico en su tiempo libre y Videl era ama de casa, fue su abuelo Satán quien insistió en meterla a estudiar ahí para su disgusto porque se mezclaba entre gente poderosa y presumida donde su carácter no encajaba por eso no los toleraba, suficiente tenía con la conducta soberbia de Bra.  
El par de jóvenes se retiraron hacia su destino y ya que se les hacía demasiado tarde.  
Bra tenía una duda bastante grande que le provocaba ansiedad porque no sabía si sería buena idea preguntarle a Pan sobre la pelea que hubo contra el par de bestias, no quería hacerle revivir momentos de disgusto y además sabia lo difícil que era para ella no haber podido ayudar lo suficiente para derrotar al primer monstruo que se le apareció pues a Radku no lo había confrontado para su suerte ya que había dado más dolores de cabeza que el otro al enterarse que el era la mente maestra que provoco que la otra bestia llegara hasta la tierra a atacarlos pues venia detrás de Radku a acabarlo.  
¡Pero de verdad tenia tantas ganas de saber si recordaba ese episodio tan amargo! porque no daba pistas de ello ni siquiera lo habían platicado todavía, y lo que es peor, no había tocado el tema de la fiesta de hace una semana. ¿No recordaba o simplemente se hacía tonta? porque quería borrar el momento en que perdió la consciencia. ¿Nunca se preguntó acaso que fue lo que sucedió después con ambas? ¿Cómo es que amaneció de pronto y de la nada en su casa? cuando hace tan solo unas horas había estado junto a ella y junto a esos malditos chicos que se volvieron su peor pesadilla. Sonaba sádico, pero todavía hoy en día disfrutaba tanto recordar como perdieron su vida ese grupo de violadores, quien sabe cuántas veces antes habían hecho lo mismo con otras jovencitas, drogarlas para después violarlas en grupo sabiendo que no podían defenderse porque quedaban prácticamente sedadas con la droga que les ponían a sus bebidas desapercibidamente, pero le daba tanto gusto que les hayan dado su lección después de todo. Al fin se hizo justicia con esos delincuentes vestidos con traje y corbata, hijos de padres influyentes motivo por el que se sentían blindados, seguros de que ningún policía los detendría algún día por sus asquerosas fechorías. Al día siguiente de ese suceso vio que en todos los noticiarios y los diarios del país se anunció sus desapariciones de manera urgente. Incluso los buscaban detectives y policías privados pero nadie hallo nada. Claro, sonrió altanera. Quien podría imaginar que llego un alienígena a darles su merecido por hacerlo enojar. ¡Mejor que se resignaran! no iban a hallar nada, el destructor no dejo ni huella de sus existencias, quedaron convertidos en polvo.

Y siempre al final fue su razonamiento el ganador por lo que eligió no comentarle nada a Pan, no era el momento apropiado todavía, esperaría a que pasara el tiempo. Después ambas chicas separaron sus caminos, se abrió la puerta de la nave de Bra en pleno vuelo, de ahí salió Pan, se despidió alegre de su amiga y se fue hacia otra dirección, desde la nave la vio partir pensativa la ojiazul , se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al no mencionar nada sobre los últimos acontecimientos graves. Daba lo mismo ahora, no debía preocuparse en vano en este momento pues no vería a la chica hasta mañana cuando volviera a pasar por ella a CC. Con ese autoconvencimiento aceleró la velocidad de su nave y se marchó.

Llegó hasta la preparatoria que dicho sea de paso también contaba con nivel universitario así que probablemente cuando Bra se graduara continuaría los estudios ahí mismo, después de todo era el mejor instituto del país y luego si pensaba en el futuro era probable que terminara estudiando algo relacionado con la física o lo empresarial, eso porque ella y Trunks eran los únicos herederos de su madre y debían pensar en el porvenir de todo el negocio que significaba CC para seguir siendo el #1 en toda la industria automotriz y aeroespacial.

Algo peculiar es que no le gustaba mucho las matemáticas, pero eso no significaba que fuera mala en esa materia, de hecho era muy buena, pero en el salón había otro mejor, un nerd que desesperadamente había querido ser su novio pero que obviamente no lo logró, aunque sonara discriminatorio pero si ella se daba incluso el lujo de rechazar a los hombres más populares y ricos de la escuela ¿qué le hizo creer a él que podría tener una relación con ella? simplemente pecó de iluso.

Transcurrieron largas tres horas de clase, entre materias de inglés e informática hasta que llegó el tan deseado receso, media hora de descanso para desestrezarse. Esta vez no tenía ganas de compartir su compañía. Salió sigilosamente de su salón pasando desapercibidamente para sus amigos. Se marchó a donde seguramente nunca irían a buscarla, a la azotea del quinto piso, lugar a donde los inadaptados sociales se iban a refugiar para no ser molestados por los seres normales. Ahí se ponían a jugar con sus celulares o a leer manga, otros nada más iban a almorzar. Ella...solo quería unos minutos a solas en medio del silencio para reflexionar sobre su penosa situación con el tabbu-seijin. Ya había decidido que haría con él, le guardaría su secreto como una vil traidora, y aun así seguía sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared porque no estaba convencida de su decisión.

Se alejó de los pocos espectadores que estaban en la terraza del último piso. Se sentía incómoda teniendo tantas miradas encima, era natural. Jamás en sus dos años en esa escuela había ido a ese sitio para no mezclarse entre ellos, así que ahora estarían preguntándose todos ellos que es lo que le había obligado a ir a respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Entre inseguridades se encaminó unos pasos hacia adelante, justamente para llegar hasta el otro lado de la gran terraza donde estaba vacío, un gran torreón en medio del lugar le servía de escudo para evitar ser objeto de observación de todos esos estudiantes extraños, así que gracias al torreón no se podía ver lo que sucedía al otro lado de la terraza. La chica suspiró ya más relajada entre la añorada privacidad, se aproximó hasta la orilla de la terraza recargándose sobre la barda hecha de piedra caliza. Desde ahí observó las figuras diminutas moviéndose por el enorme patio del instituto, eran los alumnos que disfrutaban su momento de relajación. Allá un poco más a la izquierda estaban unas figuras humanas que muy bien reconocía, esperaba que no voltearan hacía arriba o la verían sus amigas e irían por ella para forzarla a bajar, pese a no estar de humor para tolerar risas o intentos de conquista de aquel rubio fornido que trabajaba como modelo y que por lo mismo era insoportablemente presumido.

Cansada de tener un lío en su cabeza decidió despejar su mente. Desvío su mirada y volteó a ver el hermoso azul del cielo, el clima de ese día era realmente agradable, lástima que no contrastaba con su estado de humor.

Ajeno a eso hubo algo que llamó su atención al contemplar la superficie de la Tierra. Una luz brillante que arrojaba destellos estaba moviéndose a una gran velocidad, podía deducir la rapidez a la que iba pese a estar bastante lejos y parecer que iba lento. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas brillantes volar a esa velocidad, como no iba a estarlo si conocía un montón de gente que podía volar así que despreocupada concluyó que probablemente algún amigo de su mamá andaba por ahí viajando.

Más el objeto parecía haber fijado un punto en específico al cual dirigirse porque el destello de luz que volaba muy lejos en línea recta cambio de rumbo y se enfocó en un lugar que curiosamente era cercano a Bra.  
La chica desde su sitio se exaltó al ver que el mencionado objeto no identificado se acercaba a ella a una velocidad impresionante y entre más próximo la luz brillante de aquella cosa le molestaba la vista por lo que alertada por un posible choque contra el retrocedió un paso y también se cubrió la cara con una de las palmas de sus manos para evitar un daño irreversible en sus ojos, se imaginó que podría ser un meteorito o cualquier otro objeto rodeado por unas especies de flamas blancas cuyas flamas se reflejaban mediante el efecto espejo en sus pupilas, y sin embargo había una falla en su hipótesis que se evidenció después de que el destello frenara silencioso de repente frente a ella.  
Sobre la barda de concreto que rodeaba la terraza fue que se posó llamando más la atención de Bra porque no podía ser posible que una luz tuviera la capacidad de pararse sobre un objeto sólido. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando retiró lentamente la mano para ver mejor, ya no había más luz brillante que le molestara la vista. Cuál fue su sorpresa que esa luz había tomado forma humana, ya la silueta era evidente incluso pudo reconocer a la persona que la escudriñaba seriamente.  
Sus ojos plateados y sin brillo es decir fríos, eran únicos en el mundo. No era casualidad pues no era de aquí de la Tierra.  
— ¿Qué demonios eres tú? ¿Una especie de acosador o como es que me encontraste?  
— Que lista eres princesa – le respondió en el mismo tono despectivo.  
— ¿Qué quieres? que ni se te ocurra venir a destruir la escuela — apuntó temerosa con el dedo pero mostrando al menos una actitud severa.  
— ¿Destruir? — Preguntó haciendo una mueca burlona — no vale la pena gastar las pocas energías que he acumulado eliminando a seres inservibles. No coman ansias, algún día llegará el día que mueran.  
Bra se tomó esto como una grave ofensa y lo demostró apretando los puños a sus costados.  
— Solo vine a asegurarme de que no abrieras la boca.  
— Ah – sonrió con sorna pero también se sintió más relajada. Entonces eso indicaba que no venía efectivamente a atacar a la escuela, sino que venía exclusivamente por su pellejo.  
Espera, ¿por su pellejo? abrió los ojos de sobremanera , balbuceó algún insulto frunciendo el ceño cosa que mantuvo expectante al hombre quien la observaba como a quien ve a una demente.  
— Que mala imagen tienes de mi — colocó una mano sobre la cadera y le empezó a reclamar — crees que soy una clase de soplona pero no, yo se cumplir mi palabra  
— ¿A qué te refieres con cumplir tu palabra mocosa? ¿Hiciste alguna clase de juramento que yo no sé?  
Le tomó por sorpresa lo que le dijo, no era su intención que él supiera que no diría nada a sus amigos sobre su pequeño secreto. Lo último que deseaba era que se enterara de que con eso se volvía automáticamente su cómplice.  
— A ver déjame a ver si entiendo — sonrió socarronamente sentándose de cuclillas sobre la barda, poniendo nerviosa a Bra porque la miraba como acusándola de algún crimen y la hacía sentirse culpable — según tú estás ayudándome, a cumplir mis objetivos.  
— ¡Qué te pasa monstruo eso jamás! — respingó ofendida endureciendo la mirada.  
— ¿Entonces como se le llama a eso? En mi mundo eso se llamaba traición.

— Y en el mío se llama quedar parejo.

— ¿Quedar parejo dices? — levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Exacto. No puedo permitir que una princesa como yo se subordine ante nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas tonta?

— ¿¡Es que acaso tengo que explicarte con peras y manzanas!? — renegó una vez más cosa común en ella pero se estaba exaltando demás. Haciendo uso de su poca paciencia intentó bajar el volumen de su voz para empezar a narrar — Aquella vez, el día del evento donde nos viste a mí y a Pan, te tomaste la molestia de rescatarnos de esos insectos desagradables que intentaron sobrepasarse.

— Oh ya veo por donde vas… — miró un segundo al cielo antes de continuar con la discusión — y antes que nada déjame afirmarte que si me tome la molestia. Fue algo que sucedió al azar. No venía por ustedes

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! — una venita se le resaltó por la frente — No necesito que me lo recalques.

— Entonces no me debes nada.

— Ya te dije que no puedo permitir quedar a tu merced. No me gusta quedar en deuda con nadie. No quiero recordar toda mi vida que un idiota asesino y sádico monstro como tú me salvó la vida…es… ¡es humillante!...asquerosamente humillante. Mi manera de olvidarlo es quedando a la par contigo. No quiero saber más de ti.

— Pues que difícil, porque no voy a cambiar de parecer — sus pupilas se enfocaron en ella obligándola a hacer lo mismo con él, era una guerra constante de miradas ariscas — Por eso seré condescendiente contigo para que no tomes decisiones a lo estúpido — se puso de pie nuevamente arriba de la barda de la terraza para luego bajar tranquilamente de ahí. Su siguiente acción consistió en fijar nuevamente su atención en ella y empezar a hablar en voz baja como para evitar que alguien detrás del torreón los estuviera escuchando — Una vez que hayas decidido cerrar el pico no hay vuelta atrás. Piensa bien que puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tienes para frustrar un poco mis planes, claro que yo soy más listo que cualquier mono Saiyajin — sonrió un poco burlón como de costumbre — y aunque vayas y divulgues mi secreto yo saldré airoso — empezó a caminar lentamente hacía ella poniéndola tensa y sin embargo valiente la mujer no se atrevió a moverse — solo me lo vas a complicar un poco por eso es bueno siempre tener un as bajo la manga.

— ¿Un as? — repitió titubeante mirando atrás del hombre el cual a lo mucho estaba a diez cm de ella, a una cercanía bastante peligrosa.

— Así es — torció la boca adoptando de nuevo las constantes sonrisas que podían poner los pelos de punta y que podía provocar escalofríos porque no se sabía que se escondía detrás de tantas sonrisas que transmitían exceso de confianza — uno de corazón,

— ¿Eh? — Bra totalmente paralizada sintió haber perdido el aliento en el instante en que se inclinó él y la boca del letal sujeto se acercó demasiado a la piel delgada de su oreja. Sus ojos tremendamente azules se desorbitaron al sentir el aliento caliente de aquel hombre cerca del conducto auditivo. Su presencia tenebrosa terminó con el último gramo de valentía que le había quedado. Tan complejo como eso, vino lo peor. La piel que recubría los labios masculinos hizo contacto con el lóbulo blando y carnoso de su oreja, un escalofríos de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal completa incluso sintió un calambre viajar hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y salir como una descarga eléctrica.

Y ahora una pequeña porción de sus labios varoniles atrapaban con una delicadeza estremecedora el extremo más inferior de su lóbulo, la lengua del sujeto salió atrevidamente apenas asomándose pero Bra pudo sentir la humedad de esa porción sobre su dermis, su muy sensible piel.

Después de eso él se retiró con la misma lentitud con que se acercó a su rostro. Y su sonrisa continuaba intacta luego de aquel acto descarado. Pero Bra continuaba en sus laureles, ausente, ajena a todo a su alrededor. Aún trataba de comprender que había sucedido y porqué.

¿Qué se planeaba?

Escuchó a continuación una risa malvada pero no le prestó más atención. En tanto él disfrutaba de la reacción desubicada de la chica, esperaba un golpe pero resultó lo contrario. Estaba aturdida. Dejaría eso por la paz por ahora. Había jugado con ella lo suficiente. Además tenía cosas que hacer, finalmente había podido comprobar que no había soltado ninguna palabra sobre él y tenía su promesa de que no lo delataría. Lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte y continuar con sus planes sin la intervención temprana de ningún enemigo. Por lo tanto se dio la media vuelta y se fugó hacía el mismo rumbo por el que había llegado desapareciendo del mapa de Bra. No fue hasta que ella sintió la brisa fría traída por el despego de vuelo del hombre que ella despertó de su trance.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

(...)

— Vaya estoy agotado — una voz masculina se escucho desganada y posteriormente el ruido que produce una puerta al cerrarse. Los pies del hombre fueron avanzando por el área de la con gran pesadez, su cuerpo no contaba con la suficiente energia como para estar de buen ánimo así que arrastraba sus pies por la fina alfombra el deshauciado joven de rostro cansado — solo quiero dormir, llegar a mí camita a acostarme aprovechando que hoy llegue temprano — de mejor humor por la brillante idea Trunks se dirigió hacía las escaleras con forma de caracol. Dejó el portafolios café que usaba para su trabajo sobre una pequeña mesa redonda donde habia un florero con carmelias que maquillaba la casa de olores frescos y dulces. A punto estaba para irse al segundo piso cuando un grito feroz aturdió sus oídos. No cabía duda de que era su padre el autor de ese grito de furia. Ya se imaginaba que estaba haciendo el hombre porque el grito y los ruidos de golpes secos provenían del jardín que estaba a un costado de la casa. Ahí mismo estaba su adorada máquina de gravedad. No quiso saber nada de eso porque como ya había planeado su único objetivo por ahora era dejarse caer sobre su enorme cama y dormir como un oso como cuando inverna, jamás antepondria un entrenamiento por encima de su descanso pues trabajaba como un maniático 6 veces a la semana a veces hasta toda la semana ya sea en su casa o en la oficina. Si fuera un humano desde cuando se habría infartado pues ningún corazón resiste tanta presión excepto el suyo y el de los saiyajines que eran tan resistente como el acero.

Entonces prosiguió con subir por las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de trueno de su padre que aunque parecía tranquila no dejaba de ser firme, no importa con que tono le hablara siempre lo hacia de una forma que te indicaba que no aceptaba objeción de nadie ni de nada.

Si su padre le hablaba cosa rara debía ser desde luego muy importante. Así que con todo el disgusto del mundo olvidó por un momento la maravillosa idea de irse a descansar pero luego la retomaría, su padre no era de las personas que le gustaba esperar debías acatar ordenes rápido y sin rechistar.

Suspiró desde el tercer escalon para darse luego la media vuelta e irse hacia el jardín donde aguardaba un siempre malhumorado padre.

Cruzó el área de estar como un atajo para salir para esa parte del gran jardín, distinto a como lo supuso Vegeta no estaba dentro de la máquina de gravedad sino afuera muy apartado de ella. Trunks podía concluir que no había estado entrenando ahí adentro porque se veía más desfogado no agotado por culpa de la gravedad que hacía que su cuerpo pesara hasta 1000 veces más del peso normal.

Se acercó lo indispensable pero precavido. Su padre con la habitual ceja en declive le dijo.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

— ¿Mi entrenamiento? — repitió confundido.

— Me dijiste que ibas a empezar a entrenar con el hijo menor de Kakaroto ¿o es que me mentiste?

Trunks avergonzado optó mejor por quedarse callado, otorgándole automáticamente la razón a su padre.

— Eso mismo me imaginé. Ni tu ni el hijo inútil de Kakaroto tienen espíritu de luchador. Están demasiado civilizados para mi gusto. Tenían más ímpetu y orgullo de niños.

— Es normal supongo el cambio en nuestra conducta porque ya teníamos más de una década de absoluta paz, por eso dejamos de enfocarnos tanto en las luchas.

— Y no me gustó la idea por cierto — de manera arisca no tardó en decir lo que pensaba — Dejaron que sus genes terrícolas los dominara. ¡Son una vergüenza! Para los saiyajines. Y no quiero que de eso se de cuenta el maldito tabbu-Seijin porque nos vería como seres vulnerables y eso es humillante para nuestra gran raza.

— ¿Tú crees que despues de su espantosa derrota vuelva a molestar?

— Recuerda que la manera en que vencimos no fue determinante, ni nos venció ni lo vencimos. Y mientras este en la Tierra no podemos dormir tranquilos; mi opción es matarlo. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué necesito que eleves tu nivel de pelea?

— Si. Lo siento padre — mencionó muy arrepentido bajando la mirada — empezaré a entrenar cada día. Te ayudaré y me ayudarás a hacerlo.

— Hm — torció la boca para sonreír burlonamente pero con cierto tinte de orgullo — hasta que muestras determinación y valentía. Aunque te falta un largo camino por recorrer para ser un digno hijo de un rey saiyajin.

(...)

Por la tarde en casa de la familia del hijo mayor de Goku.

— Gohan — lo llamó Videl desde atrás de una de las mesas del laboratorio donde ella y su esposo llevaban meses trabajando en un proyecto — este robot ya casi queda listo. Lo que está pendiente es solo lo estético y conectar unos cables que al igual que otros alimentaran de energía a la maquina, solo que estos serán de reserva en casos debe urgencia cuando al robot se le acabe la batería.

Los ojos de Gohan brillaron al escuchar la noticia de si esposa. No podía ocultar su cara de felicidad, era uno de los primeros robots que construía.

— Te noto emocionado ¿no es así? — le preguntó ella sonriente. Bastante contenta y satisfecha por lo realizado.

— Por supuesto — reconoció el profesor de profesión e investigador de pasatiempo mientras hacia unos ajustes con un desarmador en una pieza metálica — con este robot podre mostrarle a mis alumnos lo hermoso que es la ciencia. Además serán mas entretenidas las clases y yo se que avivaré en ellos las ganas de estudiar. Esperó que también a Pan le sirva en un futuro. Cuando regrese de la escuela le voy a presumir nuestra máquina.

De repente la sonrisa de Videl se esfumó de la nada. Se daba cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba su marido con sus palabras pero había un asunto pendiente que precisamente incluía a Pan.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Pan esta un poco sería estos días?

Gohan se acomodó las gafas y también borró su sonrisa.

— Si — contestó seco — No es normal en ella siendo una muchacha tan vivaz. No sé si tenga que ver con ese monstruo que vino hace semanas y la atacó. Pero yo creo que no se debería de sentir mal por no haber podido defender a la gente que en ese momento fue masacrada. Ella expuso su vida por ellos. Además sabe que el monstruo murió, sin embargo es ahí cuando florece su orgullo herido saiyajin que la hace sentirse insatisfecha e impotente por la humillación de no haber podido derrotarlo ella misma. Yo mismo tuve esa sensación de descontento cuando no podía derrotar a mis enemigos. Conociendo a mi hija yo se que si él monstruo aún estuviera vivo ella ahora mismo estaría entrenando como una demente para poderlo derrotar algún día. Esa es su máxima pasión — resoplo el hombre mirando hacie el techo ante la observación de su esposa — superar a todos.

— Entonces tu crees...

— Que ella esta en un proceso en que este debatiéndose si sirve como peleadora o no — completó Gohan sumamente preocupado — supongo que por ahora se siente una inútil. Que no sirve para apoyarnos en las luchas. Todos los guerreros nos sentimos así alguna vez.

— ¿Debería entonces tratar de convencerla de que es fundamental para todos nosotros?

— No. Dejala — sugirió renuente — dale tiempo para pensar las cosas para que decida que es lo mejor y que quiere para su futuro. Sí me temo que elija la decisión incorrecta y que deje todo lo que tenga que ver con las luchas — reconoció temeroso — pero hay que apoyarla en lo que sea y darle privacidad para que piense sobre su futuro.

Videl no parecio absolutamente convencida con la idea de su esposo. Se supone que los padres deben de guiar a sus hijos hacia el camino correcto asi que si los ven tomar el equivocado sus padres enderezan su camino para que tengan un buen futuro, sobre todo para que sean felices. Pero Gohan le sugería dejar a Pan sola lidiando con sus problemas y eso significaba ignorar los sentimientos de su hija. No sabia porque Gohan le pedía algo que a simple vista parecía una actitud fría como sino le importara su hija pero nada más fuera de la realidad. Ella tenía una fe ciega en su esposo y no había mejor hombre, mejor padre que él. Darían ambos la vida por su única hija.

(...)

Precisamente hablando de esa chica. Pan esperaba a Bra en el aire, flotaba a una distancia muy amplia para que no pudieran verla los terrícolas y se asustaran porque ella podía volar . Casi siempre era el mismo proceso tedioso, ella tenía que esperar a Bra unos minutos hasta que "la chica popularidad" como le había apodado burlonamente, terminara de despedirse de todos sus amigos.

Y justo ya la veía acercarse pero había una expresión peculiar en su blanco rostro lo que llamó su atención rapidamente pues por lo regular no lucía insulsa.

— ¿Qué te sucede Bra? ¿estás bien?

— Seguro — contestó nerviosa esquivando la mirada curiosa de la morena

— No lo parece — manifestó poniendo en duda lo dicho por Bra. Y la chica ojiazul se sintió acorralada por lo mismo se vio obligada a esquivar la mirada para intentar huir de la mirada con la que la escudriñaba casi obsesivamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamó con los labios temblorosos a la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos — ¿Qué tanto me ves? — la encaró desafiante.

— Estoy esperando...tu respuesta — confesó seria.

Bra se asombró de la excelente intuición de Pan.

— La verdad es que tú solo te delatas — opinó arqueando sus cejas y acercando su rostro al de Bra — Así que vamos cuentame porque definitivamente debe ser algo malo y ni intententes cambiar de tema que sabes lo necia que soy — amenazó.

— ¡Bien bien tu ganas! — manoteó las manos en el aire en son de paz sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Me dirás que te traes? con la pura verdad? — no confiaba para nada en ella.

— Si claro — prometió

— Entonces...

— Te diré — antes de hacerlo tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentanto tranquilizarse — ese hombre...el enemigo de papá.

— ¿¡Què!? ¿¡lo viste!? — reaccionó enojada y colérica rapidamente

— Así es.

– Y te amenazó el bastardo – afirmó apretando los puños y la quijada.

— No — negó rápido con la misma tranquilidad de antes — Ahora no — luego agachó la cabeza avergonzada por haber ocultado detalles importantes.

— Es decir que ya antes...

— Nos vimos hace un par de días — incómoda completó la frase.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes encuentros con él? — empezó a interrogarla con prisa, presionándola. Tenía la grave sospecha de que algo se tejía entre las manos de Bra.

— ¡Oye — la apuntó con él dedo — no me hagas sentir que soy su cómplice y que lo veo a propósito porque no es así! — mencionó con un tono rudo porque estaba molesta — Fue una casualidad.

— "Desde luego" — dijo sarcástica rodando los ojos — dos veces.

— Te estoy hablando con la verdad Pan — arrugó si es que se podía más él ceño y luego prosiguiótratando de mantener su paciencia — la primera vez me lo encontré causando alboroto junto a un maldito ebrio, iba a matarlo por haberlo molestado. Y esta vez; el día de hoy vino a verme al instituto para cersiorarse de que no le dijera a nadie por donde lo había visto.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te detiene a hacerlo? ¡Entonces si te amenazó! — reiteró exasperada. Incrédula porque Bra no había confesado antes tan importante información y que no hubiera hecho algo al respecto como revelar su ubicación, lo habrían ido a matar de inmediato de haber sido así.

— Es verdad pero no lo delaté por eso — su mirada se torno mas dura encajandosela a la morena.

— No me digas — su voz cambió a un tono infantil — que te enamoraste del futuro homicida de tu padre

— ¡Qué estupideces dices! — él rostro enfurecido de Bra adoptó en sus mejillas un color sonrojado pero la ira era más fuerte que la vergüenza. Además ella si tenia moral, bueno tenía un récord de moralidad hasta que se le apareció el alienígena y las rescató de una pandilla de niños ricos violadores, sólo de ese modo se pudo sentir en deuda con él por el favor lo que propició que ahora se lo quisiera regresar ocultando su ubicación , traicionando a sus amigos y su familia que era lo que más le dolía. Pero ella tenía honor y no le gustaba el hecho de lo malagradecida que quedaría si le mal pagaba al tabbu-seijin delatando todo lo que sabía de él para que lo mataran.

— Viéndolo bien no es feo — meditó la morena rascándose la frente — Pero es demasiado maldito para mi gusto.

— Ahora la que piensa tonterías eres tú — torció una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando sus brazos — Tal vez sea de tu tipo — sugirió Bra.

— No. A mi me van los chicos amables y lindos – inquirió fácilmente. Cualquiera pensaría que a su edad no podría saber ningun adolescente lo que quería pero ella era la excepción. Ya tenía en su mente todo el prototipo de lo que quería en su presente y si futuro. Un hombre joven, rico como ella, atractivo y exitoso, y una mansión con alberca y muchos autos no era mucho pedir.

— No creó que Trunks sea lindo — opinó con su mano en su barbilla mirando el cielo reflexiva.

— ¡Nadie esta hablando de Trunks! — espetó sonrojada con el corazón latiendole acelerado — ¿y sabes qué? — recalcó las palabras haciendo énfasis — ni habiendo sido rescatada por el idiota ese me podría fijar en él.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó asombrada — entonces no padeces amnesia. Realmente recuerdas que fue lo que pasó aquella noche.

— No mucho — molesta volteo la cara hacia la izquierda — pero si se que no fue cosa tuya haber llegado a la cima de una montaña. Al principio creí que tu me habías llevado volando hasta ahí pero te veias tan asombrada y confundida que desheche pronto la idea. Y luego te lo pregunté pero pensé que estabas loca cuando me dijiste que el sujeto ese nos había traído a la montaña.

— Vaya — liberó su aliento tranquilizandose , sentia que por fin su alma podía descansar en paz— y yo que me quebraba la cabeza desde entonces porque no sabia como retomar este tema.

— Pon atención Bra — la sujetó preocupada por los hombros exigiendo toda su atención — no porque el tipo ese haya salvado nuestros pellejos, deja de ser nuestro enemigo. Te puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que si de nuevo pasamos por algo así jamás nos ayudaría. Lo suyo fue una casualidad, no actuó así por querer realmente ayudarnos.

— Lo se. Pero me alivia que haya intervenido. De lo contrario ahora estaríamos traumadas por ser violadas. A lo mejor hasta asesinadas. Y no hay cosa que mas odie que pensar que puedo parecer una malagradecida si le pongo la soga al cuello a ese hombre si lo delato – le contó los motivos de su actuar.

— Es una buena oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar. Por algún motivo se esconde y no quiere que lo ataquemos. Pues hay que hacer lo contrario a lo que desea. Atacarlo si esta vulnerable por supuesto.

— ¡No voy a concebir eso! — inició tajante la peliazul, los puños a sus costados empezaron a temblarle. Ya estaba harta de sus cuestionamientos, quería que cesaran.

— ¿Estás escuchándote? — preguntó incrédula por la decisión de Bra de no ponerse de su lado pero su actitud era firme por eso no cambiaría de parecer. Con todo eso su sospecha sobre ella estaba tomando mayor fuerza — Te estas poniendo de su lado.

— Yo no quiero interceder — aclaró sin más con ese carácter fuerte heredado de sus padres — No quiero ser una basura que lo delata. No quiero tener nada que ver con su muerte. Si a ti tanto te interesa que lo encuentren nuestros amigos pues buscalo tú, pero a mi no me metas — y esa fue su ultima palabra que por el tono renuente usado significaba que no aceptaba objeciones. Era inútil discutir más con ella dedujo inconforme, Pan. Había tomado una decisión esa terca mujer que le lanzaba una mirada de lo más afilada. Incluso se sintió su enemiga por la pose desafiante de la chica de brazos poderosamente cruzados, mirada afilada y actitud arisca.

— Bra — y el susurró flojo de Pan fue lo único que se escuchó en ese silencio repentino interrumpido por periodos de tiempo por el frío viento de ese invierno.

 _Continuará_...


End file.
